Dos Saiyajins en Konoha
by taro0305
Summary: Descubre que sucederá cuando Goten y Trunks terminan accidentalmente en la dimensión de los ninjas, todo por culpa de la irresponsabilidad de ambos. En este nuevo mundo, aprenderán unas cuantas lecciones, al conocer a ciertas personas que serán importantes en sus vidas
1. 1 Viejas Costumbres

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

**1. Viejas Costumbres**

Habían pasado 4 años desde la derrota de Majin Boo y la Tierra se encontraba en absoluta paz y tranquilidad. Goku había regresado nuevamente a la montaña Paoz junto a su familia, donde entrenaba arduamente todos los días junto a Goten.

Por su parte, Gohan había retomado los estudios y abandonó totalmente los entrenamientos, pues a pesar de la insistencia de su padre, no veía necesario seguir batallando. Por desgracia, esto provocó que su nivel de pelea disminuyera considerablemente con el paso del tiempo.

El caso de Goten era diferente. El pequeño Saiyajin odiaba los estudios, sin mencionar que no se le daban nada bien las actividades académicas. Por más que lo intentó, Milk no logró que el chico continuara en la escuela. De hecho, siempre terminaba escapándose de algún modo.

Tampoco adoraba entrenar y pelear tanto como su padre, pero sin duda, prefería eso mucho más a la tediosa tarea de tener que sentarse frente a un libro aburrido. La actitud del chico agradó de sobremanera a Goku. Ahora, tendría a un compañero de entrenamiento fijo, quien para mayor agrado, era su propio hijo.

A pesar del disgusto de Milk frente a esta situación, no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo pasar. Al menos, Gohan se había convertido en un gran investigador, justo como ella siempre había deseado. Pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo dejar que Goten fuese más parecido a su padre y siguiera sus pasos.

El pequeño Goten ya no era tan pequeño. Había crecido un poco, pues ya tenía 11 años de edad. Aún conservaba el mismo extraño peinado de cabellos alborotados de su padre, así como su expresión alegre e inocente. Había mejorado mucho sus habilidades en esos 4 años. Pero no era el único.

Trunks también había entrenado muy fuerte junto a su padre durante todo ese tiempo. Después de todo, Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, no permitiría que el hijo de Kakaroto superase al suyo por nada en el mundo. Así que prácticamente, obligaba a Trunks a entrenar a diario brutalmente dentro de la cámara de gravedad.

De vez en cuando, los dos chicos se visitaban para jugar y divertirse juntos. Seguían siendo los mejores amigos. Pero de alguna manera, una pequeña parte de la rivalidad que existía entre sus padres había sido transmitida hasta ellos. Por eso, los combates amistosos constituían un evento esencial en sus reuniones. Gracias a ello, ambos chicos podían comprobar que tanto habían mejorado sus habilidades.

Cuando Goten visitaba la Corporación Capsula, los pequeños Saiyajin casi siempre jugaban videojuegos o paseaban por la ciudad, donde el parque de atracciones era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Otras veces, sólo iban al cine, para después consumir descomunales cantidades de comida rápida en el centro comercial.

Pero cuando Trunks visitaba la montaña Paoz, todo era diferente. Generalmente, eso significaba una reunión para enfrentarse. Aprovechaban el inmenso lugar donde vivía Goten para volar a un lugar apartado y así tener la libertad de pelear a gusto, sin miedo de destruir nada o dañar a alguien.

Eran combates amistosos, pero a veces, se les pasaba la mano. La última vez, por ejemplo, ambos decidieron dejar su encuentro en un empate, pero sólo después de que hicieron estallar en mil pedazos al menos una decena de montañas por los alrededores, producto de las peligrosas explosiones generadas por sus destructivas técnicas de energía. Y eso que trataban de contenerse.

Por supuesto, los chicos también quedaron hechos un desastre. Ropas rasgadas, golpes, rasguños, sangre y moretones eran la fachada con que se presentaron esa vez ante sus disgustadas madres. Goku y Vegeta no le daban la menor importancia a este asusto. De hecho, les parecía bien que sus hijos se entretuvieran de esa forma, sobre todo al Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Los dos eran chicos buenos, obedientes e incluso tranquilos. El problema es que cuando se juntaban, solían hacer estupideces. Habían madurado poco desde que eran sólo unos niños y casi siempre terminaban metiéndose en problemas. Sobre todo por culpa de Trunks, quien a sus 12 años de edad, tenía una mente muy activa y llena de ocurrencias, por lo que terminaba convenciendo a Goten de una manera u otra de hacer alguna idiotez cuando ambos estaban aburridos.

Una vez que se fue de visita a casa de la familia Son, comenzó a fastidiar a su amigo diciéndole que su KameHameHa era muy débil y que a duras penas podía derribar una montaña. Por supuesto, la respuesta del pequeño Saiyajin de cabellos negros no se hizo esperar.

"¡Eso crees! ¡Pues te demostraré que no es cierto! ¡Ahora mismo destruiré esa enorme montaña que esta allá!"

"Ahh vamos, todos sabemos que eso sería una estupidez" le decía Trunks con los ojos cerrados y agitando su mano al aire de un lado a otro con desinterés, tratando de provocar aún más a su amigo "Si de verdad quieres hacerme cambiar de opinión, tienes que hacer algo más sorprendente…"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?"

"Bueno no sé… quizás algo como… ¡No, ni hablar!… eres muy cobarde como para hacerlo…"

"¿Para hacer qué Trunks? ¡Dímelo yaaaaa!" suplicaba Goten desesperado, agitándolo por lo hombros.

"Ummm no lo sé… estaba pensando en que lanzaras un KameHameHa a la Luna…" finalizó sin poder evitar soltar una sonrisa pícara.

"¿A la Luna? ¿Estás loco?"

"Lo sabía. Sabía que te acobardarías. Por eso no quería decírtelo" contestó mientras le daba la espalda de brazos cruzados, para que así, Goten no pudiera notar lo mucho que se estaba riendo.

"¡No es eso! Es sólo que… si mi mamá se entera…"

"Ya te lo dije. Sabía que no te atreverías…"

Empuñando con fuerza sus pequeñas manos, dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a aceptar el reto de su amigo de cabellos lila.

Goten era un tonto por caer tan fácilmente en sus provocaciones. Pero Trunks también lo era, pues finalmente, siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose de haberle convencido. A estas alturas, ninguno de los dos terminaba por aprender de las experiencias pasadas.

Aquella fresca noche de primavera, el cielo y todos los alrededores de la montaña Paoz, quedaron cubiertos de un intenso y cegador resplandor de color azul, que fue seguido de un poderoso estruendo como ningún otro.

* * *

"¡Vamos Milk, es sólo un chico! No es tan grave lo que pasó. Tiene solución" explicaba Goku con su típica sonrisa inocente y con el mayor tacto posible, tratando de enfadar lo menos posible a su irascible esposa. Pero eso era una misión imposible.

"¡Como puedes decir eso Goku! ¡Tú siempre tomándote todo a la ligera! ¿No ves que nuestro hijo va camino a convertirse en todo un rebelde? Ya dejó los estudios nuevamente y traté de hacerme la que no me importaba ¡Pero esto es el colmo! ¡Cuando se junta con Trunks, terminan haciendo alguna barbaridad! ¡Ese niño es una mala influencia para mi Goten!" Gritaba Milk sumamente alterada, roja de la ira y con una gran vena marcada en su frente.

"Pero Milk, sólo se estaban divirtiendo, no lo hicieron con mala intención. Con las Esferas del Dragón, podemos desear que la Luna vuelva a la normalidad, te lo prometo" le contestó el Saiyajin agitando sus manos hacia el frente, en gesto de autoprotección.

Para Goku, era importante que Goten y Trunks siguieran reuniéndose, pues eso motivaba a los chicos a seguir entrenándose, para luego medir sus fuerzas en los combates amistosos. Pero parte del problema eran los mismos padres, ya que Goku y Vegeta no se habían preocupado en educarlos correctamente y enseñarles hasta donde debían llevar sus límites.

Sólo Gohan se había preocupado de esos detalles, pero el tiempo que entrenó junto a su hermano menor fue muy corto y había quedado muy atrás, cuando los dos se prepararon para aquel torneo de las artes marciales junto a Videl.

"¿Y qué propones que hagamos al respecto? ¿De qué manera sugieres que castiguemos a Goten por lo ocurrido?" le preguntó inmediatamente su esposa con ambas manos sobre la cadera, aún visiblemente molesta.

Después de meditarlo durante un par de minutos y con la mirada hacia el techo en clara señal de actitud reflexiva, Goku tuvo una idea.

"¿Qué te parece si obligamos a los chicos a buscar las esferas por sí mismos? Tal vez así, aprendan a asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos. Luego, te prometo que haré que Goten se dedique más a los estudios"

Su proposición pareció apaciguar bastante el enojo Milk. No sabía cómo se las arreglaría Goku para lograr que el pequeño se aplicara más a los estudios, pero mejor era eso que nada. Así que aceptó gustosa, no sin cierto dejo de desconfianza. Después de todo, a pesar del fuerte y dominante carácter de la mujer, Goku terminaba haciendo generalmente lo que quería.

Por supuesto, el Saiyajin pensaba pedirle a Gohan que se encargara de tal misión, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo convencer a su hijo menor de estudiar más y hacer las tareas.

Por otro lado, los dos pequeños escucharon la conversación entera desde la habitación de Goten. Era casi imposible ignorar los estridentes gritos de Milk que provenían desde la cocina, ubicada tan sólo a unos pocos metros de distancia del pequeño dormitorio.

"¡Sabía que no debía seguirte el juego! ¡Ahora por tu culpa, los dos tenemos que buscar las esferas!" le recriminó un tanto disgustado a Trunks.

"¡Oye, no puedes culparme sólo a mí! Admito que lo que te pedí fue una estupidez. Pero tú tampoco hiciste nada por evitarlo"

Los dos se quedaron en completo silencio, analizando la ridiculez que habían hecho. Esta vez, habían llegado demasiado lejos. Pero luego de unos segundos, se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, como si supieran exactamente lo que el otro estaba pensando.

"Jeje ¿Viste como estalló? Admite que se vio genial…" lejos de reflexionar, Goten se mostraba complacido por su reciente hazaña, si así se le podía llamar.

"Sí, reconozco que estuvo bastante mejor de lo que pensé ¡Eso le gana por mucho al espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que dedican cada año al payaso de Mr. Satán!"

Comentando alegremente el suceso ocurrido, los dos chicos continuaron conversando por unas horas más, hasta que el cansancio del ajetreado día les impidió continuar y terminaron cayendo profundamente dormidos.

* * *

El regaño que les vino al día siguiente fue monumental, no sólo por parte de Milk, quien se cansó de arrojar ollas y sartenes al asustado Goten, sino que Bulma se trasladó hasta allá tan pronto como supo del hecho y se encargó de avergonzar a Trunks en público, con un extenso y humillante sermón.

"¡Y si me entero que hiciste alguna de tus tonterías durante el viaje, no tendré más remedio que darte un verdadero castigo! ¡Un castigo de un año que jamás olvidarás! ¡Para empezar, no podrán salir más juntos!" amenazó la científica peliazul de la Corporación Capsula a su hijo.

"¡Lo mismo digo de ti ,Son Goten! ¡Sin mencionar que te haré estudiar mucho más de lo que hice con tu hermano!" finalizó Milk de brazos cruzados, sumamente furiosa.

Esa última amenaza era demasiado. Hasta el mismo Gohan que estaba presente, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo de sólo imaginar la tortura que atravesaría su pequeño hermano. Incluso Videl se compadeció, ofreciéndose como voluntaria a acompañarlos para brindarles una mejor supervisión.

Ambas madres estuvieron a punto de aceptar, pero Goku intervino diciendo que los chicos tendrían que aprender la lección por sí solos, de lo contrario, no serían jóvenes responsables jamás. Todos estaban ligeramente impresionados por el análisis y la madurez que mostraba el Saiyajin con el asunto, pero había un motivo detrás de esto.

Goku sabía que si los chicos viajaban solos, podrían continuar con parte de su entrenamiento, cosa que Videl les impediría hacer si los acompañaban.

Después de un sinfín de instrucciones, Bulma se aseguró en que los chicos hubieran captado de forma adecuada toda la información necesaria sobre lo que debían hacer durante el viaje. Después de todo, ella había pasado varias veces por la aventura de buscar las Esferas del Dragón y contaba con mucha experiencia.

Finalmente, les entregó el radar del dragón y se retiró en uno de sus aviones, de vuelta a la Capital del Oeste.

"Bien chicos, ya saben qué hacer. Recuerden todos los consejos de Bulma. Busquen las Esferas del Dragón juntos, una por una. No intenten separarse. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar en este tipo de viajes" les repitió Gohan por última vez, asegurándose de que los dos pequeños Saiyajin entendieran esa parte de la explicación "Shenlong les concederá 2 deseos, pero sólo pedirán el primero y luego le dirán que se retire. No intenten nada estúpido"

"¡Entendido!" respondieron al unísono, mientras terminaban de alistar sus últimas pertenencias y las guardaban dentro de unas pocas capsulas, para así viajar con mayor facilidad.

"¡De todas formas, no se pongan muy cómodos! ¡Estaremos de vuelta a lo mucho esta misma noche!" dijo Trunks con una sonrisa confiada, la misma que acto seguido, dibujó Goten en su rostro.

"Ehhh chicos, con respecto a eso…" intervino Goku para aclarar un último detalle, llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca "Tendrán que hacerlo sin volar"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué, papá? ¡No lo entiendo!" replicó de inmediato el miembro más pequeño de la familia Son.

"Pues será como parte del castigo. De lo contrario, terminarán muy pronto y esto no tendrá sentido alguno. Si intentan volar, captaré rápidamente su ki y no tendré más opción que teletransportarme a donde sea que estén. Así que no pretendan hacer trampa"

Era demasiado como ser verdad. Todos los presentes, incluyendo los jóvenes Saiyajin, estaban boquiabiertos con la actitud de Goku. Por primera vez, se estaba dando la tarea de castigar de manera adecuada a sus hijos.

"P-p-pero papá"

"¡Sin peros Goten! ¡Harás exactamente lo que tu padre te diga!" le regaño Milk ipso facto, aunque un poco sorprendida consigo misma por el comentario realizado. Jamás imaginó que tales palabras saldrían de su boca algún día. Sin duda, la situación era algo extraña.

* * *

Pasadas un par de horas, los chicos salieron de la casa de la familia Son, listos para iniciar la travesía y vestidos con sus respectivos trajes de entrenamiento, iguales a los que usaron de niños cuando enfrentaron a Majin Boo, sólo que unas pocas tallas más grandes y adaptados a su estatura actual.

Goten usaba su Keikogi naranja, idéntico al de su padre, con una camiseta color azul marino de mangas largas por debajo. Por otra parte, Trunks llevaba su Keikogi verde, de cinturón y muñequeras color naranja.

Ya se habían despedido de todos. Con ligero fastidio, encendieron el radar del Dragón para ubicar la esfera más cercana y viajar en esa dirección.

"Bien Goten, según esto, la esfera más cercana está a 200 kilómetros al norte de aquí" dijo el joven heredero de la Corporación Capsula, observando con detenimiento el pequeño punto titilante en la pantalla del radar "¿Qué te parece una pequeña carrera hasta allá? Tú sabes, como en los viejos tiempos…"

El reto animó bastante al miembro más joven de la familia Son. De niños, solían hacer carreras para medir su velocidad y Goten casi siempre era el ganador. El pequeño era un velocista nato. Pero cuando comenzaron a volar, Trunks era quien generalmente llevaba la delantera por los cielos.

"Me parece bien. Tendré tiempo de tomar una siesta y todo antes de que llegues. Sólo me tomara unos 10 minutos" comentó Goten mientras hacía unos cuantos estiramientos.

"¿10 minutos?"

"¡Tienes razón, eso es mucho! Más bien serán 5…"

Cuando los dos calentaron lo suficiente, se prepararon para arrancar a toda velocidad a la cuenta de tres. Pero justo antes, una voz familiar les llamó a unos pocos metros de distancia.

"¡Hey chicos! ¡Esperen un segundo!" exclamó Goku corriendo hasta ellos, con una mano levantada para llamar la atención de ellos.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso vendrás con nosotros, papá?"

"No. Verán, les quería decir una última cosa" comenzó a explicar el Saiyajin cambiando su expresión por una más seria "La verdadera razón por la cual les prohibí volar no fue como castigo, sino como una forma de entrenamiento. Ya que saben volar desde muy pequeños, jamás han utilizado otros métodos para viajar. Cuando era niño, el Maestro Roshi me prohibió usar durante un tiempo la nube voladora, de manera que tuve que recorrer el mundo entero por mis propios medios"

"Dígame señor, ¿Realmente cree que viajar de esa manera nos podrá ayudar?" preguntó Trunks un tanto incrédulo.

"Sí, se los aseguro. Notarán la diferencia. Pero ustedes son mucho más fuertes que yo cuando tenía su misma edad, así que tendrán que hacerlo de una manera un poco diferente"

"¿A qué te refieres papá?"

"Sólo toquen mi brazo. Pronto lo sabrán"

Los pequeños Saiyajin hicieron exactamente lo que les pidió. Luego, colocando dos de sus dedos sobre la frente, Goku se teletransportó junto a los chicos, desapareciendo totalmente de la nada.

* * *

En los jardines del templo de Kamisama, se encontraba Piccolo levitando en posición de flor de loto, profundamente sumido dentro de sus meditaciones. El entrenamiento mental era una de las especialidades de guerrero Namekiano. Su concentración se rompió de inmediato, cuando percibió un conocido ki haciendo acto de presencia.

¡Flash!

De la nada, aparecieron frente a él Goku con los dos bribones que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían causado. Los chiquillos fueron mucho más maleducados y difíciles de controlar de lo que fue Gohan, sin mencionar la poca seriedad y actitud desinteresada que tenían a la hora de afrontar situaciones peligrosas.

Cuando pelearon contra Majin Boo, desperdiciaron el tiempo de la fusión por intentar lucirse frente a él y hacer cuantas idioteces pasaron por sus mentes, en lugar de haber exterminado al demonio cuando tuvieron la oportunidad. Sus actos, complicaron de sobremanera la situación.

"Hola Piccolo, tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo están las cosas por acá?" preguntó Goku con su característica sonrisa amigable.

El Namekusei se limitó a abrir los ojos, observándolos mientras aún levitaba en su postura tradicional de meditación.

"Veo que trajiste a los mocosos que destruyeron la Luna. Lamento decírtelo Goku, pero no tengo intención alguna de entrenarlos ni nada parecido" contestó en tono seco, con su característica voz profunda.

"Hey ¿Quién le contó sobre eso?" preguntó Trunks con ligero descontento. No le agradaba que la notica se hubiera esparcido tan rápido.

"Por si no lo recuerdan, estoy fusionado con el antiguo Kamisama. Puedo ver todas esas cosas. Además, sentí la energía de Goten cuando todo ocurrió" respondió sin darle mucha importancia a los pequeños Saiyajin "Como te dije Goku, no pienso encargarme de este par de enanos"

"No se trata de eso Piccoro. He venido a pedirte un favor diferente ¿Serás capaz de utilizar tus poderes para darles a los chicos una ropa pesada de entrenamiento?"

"Hmmm ya veo… ¿Y cuánto peso tienes en mente?

El Saiyajin levanto la mirada, sosteniéndose la barbilla y asumiendo una actitud pensativa "No lo sé… quizás con una tonelada sea suficiente. Creo que serán capaces de manejarlo sin problemas"

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, el Namekusei provocó que las botas y las muñequeras de los pequeños aumentaran desmesuradamente de peso, al igual que sus camisetas. En el caso de Trunks, le dio una camiseta azul marino sin mangas, igual que aquella que el antiguo Kamisama le puso a Goku cuando entrenó de niño en el Templo.

Los chicos abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa, cuando notaron efectivamente el cambio en sus cuerpos. Ambos sacudían sus brazos y piernas de un lado a otro, comprobando como sus movimientos se habían hecho más difíciles.

"Descuiden, muy pronto se acostumbraran" les dijo Goku al ver la sorpresa en sus rostros.

No era que les resultara imposible moverse. De hecho, a simple vista parecía que los jóvenes Saiyajin no habían sufrido cambio de ropa alguno. Es sólo que les impresionaba la extraña manera en que Piccolo había provocado dicho cambio. Sin duda, las habilidades del guerrero Namekusei eran grandiosas.

Colocando nuevamente sus dos dedos sobre la frente, Goku les indicó a los chicos que se sujetaran a él "Gracias por todo Piccolo. Cuando ellos reúnan las Esferas del Dragón y pidan el deseo a Shenlong, te aseguro que todo volverá a la normalidad"

Sin más, los tres desaparecieron por completo, como si jamás hubieran estado allí.

"¡Espera Goku!" pero fue demasiado tarde. Ya se habían marchado.

Piccolo estaba petrificado. Jamás imaginó que a alguien se le ocurriría la brillante idea de dejar en manos de los dos idiotas más grandes del mundo, una misión tan delicada como convocar a Shenlong y pedir algún deseo.

Por supuesto, todo cobraba sentido si era Goku a quien se le ocurría semejante idea. Pero con un suspiro de resignación, el Namekusei lo dejó pasar.

"No seré yo quien se entrometa en este asunto. Será responsabilidad de Goku lo que sea que pueda pasar por culpa de esos dos"

* * *

Una vez de vuelta en la montaña Paoz, Goku se encargó de explicarles una última cosa a los chicos.

"Ignoren lo que les dijo Bulma y Gohan sobre pedir sólo un deseo. Quiero que también utilicen el segundo. Pídanle a Shenlong que vuelva a reconstruir la entrada de la Habitación del Tiempo, para poder acceder nuevamente a esa dimensión"

"¿Y para que quieres eso, papá?" preguntó Goten un tanto confundido.

"Bueno, es una lástima que jamás podamos entrar a ella nuevamente. Allí dentro se podía entrenar muy bien y obtener resultados maravillosos. Sería buena idea reconstruir la entrada otra vez. Podríamos necesitarla en una futura emergencia"

Ambos jóvenes estaban de acuerdo. Cuando eran niños, entrenaron dentro de la habitación menos de un mes y aún así, sus habilidades aumentaron desmesuradamente. Perfeccionaron la fusión y lograron transformarse en Gotenks Super Saiyajin 3.

"Pero eso no es todo" advirtió Goku con una expresión un poco más seria "Quisiera que una vez pedido el deseo, entren a la habitación y entrenen durante un año completo"

"¿¡QUEEEE¡? ¿Todo un año?" exclamaron al unísono los dos pequeños Saiyajin.

Lo que Goku realmente deseaba, era que ambos se volvieran muy fuertes en tan sólo un día de tiempo real. Así, sus entrenamientos con Goten serían mucho más fructíferos y entretenidos. Incluso, Vegeta estaría en el fondo agradecido con él, pues también le gustaría que su hijo Trunks volviese mucho más fuerte tan pronto.

"¡Por favor muchachos! ¡Aprovechen la oportunidad! Estar dentro de la habitación por tanto tiempo no será nada fácil, pero verán como los resultados valdrán la pena"

Viendo el poco convencimiento que su proposición causó en los chicos, decidió hacerles un pequeño chantaje. Mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse que aún estaban solos, Goku se inclinó y les habló en voz baja, con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro.

"Si lo hacen, prometo que hablaré muy bien de ustedes frente a sus madres. Goten, tú no tendrás que estudiar como Milk quiere. Y en cuanto a ti Trunks, convenceré a Bulma de que te devuelva todos tus videojuegos y te deje salir con Goten otra vez a donde ustedes quieran"

"¿Y si no que?" preguntó Trunks, para así analizar las opciones que tenían.

"Bueno, no lo sé… quizás sus madres querrán continuar con el castigo por mucho más tiempo… y no tendré más remedio que dejarlas hacer lo que quieran, sin intentar convencerlas de lo contrario…" dijo tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros y con sus ojos cerrados. Pero por dentro, Goku se estaba muriendo de risa.

A pesar de su inocencia, cuando Goku se proponía algo que quería mucho, hacía cosas de este tipo. Como cuando quiso concretar la cita de Bulma con el Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones, a cambio de que la anciana deidad liberara el poder oculto de Gohan.

"Pasar un año en la habitación… pasar un año castigados… pasar un año en la habitación… pasar un año castigados…" meditó Trunks en voz baja.

No hubo necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo con su amigo. Ambos se miraron y llegaron a una conclusión de inmediato. No había siquiera que discutirlo.

"¡Un año en la habitación!" exclamaron al unísono los dos.

"¡Bien! ¡Verán que no se arrepentirán, chicos! ¡Se volverán muy fuertes! Sólo deben tener en cuenta una cosa: jamás dejen de usar la ropa de entrenamiento"

Sin nada más de que hablar, Goku se despidió de ambos y les deseó suerte. Acto seguido, los dos chicos iniciaron su particularmente veloz carrera hacia el norte. Una carrera hacia la Esfera del Dragón más cercana.

* * *

"¡No es justo, hiciste trampa! ¡Sabías que te iba a ganar!" recriminó Goten bastante molesto, mientras retiraba los escombros de roca encima de él y sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

Viéndose perdedor de la carrera, Trunks sintió la necesidad de hacer trampa y lanzó una pequeña esfera de energía dorada a los pies de su amigo, generando una pequeña explosión y haciendo que el chiquillo trastabillara sin control y terminara estrellándose violentamente contra una gran roca en el camino.

"No dijiste que estaba prohibido arrojar energía" fue todo lo que le contestó Trunks con una sonrisa burlona. Pero antes de que Goten pudiese contestarle algo más, el chico continuó "Oye, tenemos que comenzar a buscar y dejar de perder el tiempo. La esfera debe estar por aquí cerca"

Pasaron cerca de 1 hora buscando por todos lados, hasta que ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que la esfera debía encontrarse en el fondo del pequeño lago frente a ellos.

"Bien, alguno de los dos deberá entrar a buscarla" dijo Trunks sosteniendo su barbilla por unos instantes "¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos a la suerte y hacemos piedra, papel o tijeras?"

"Es lo más justo ¡Hagámoslo!"

Y así, los dos comenzaron el pequeño juego de azar, hasta que después de 10 empates consecutivos, Trunks fue el ganador.

"¡Sí! ¡Tijeras corta papel, así que gané!"

Por su parte, Goten estaba algo decepcionado. No quería entrar al agua y mojar toda su vestimenta. Sin embargo, pensó que nadie podría darse cuenta si se quitaba las ropas de entrenamiento aunque fuera sólo un momento, para evitar mojarlas.

Cuando se desvistió totalmente, tiró su ropa sobre una gran piedra cercana a la orilla, la cual se rompió estruendosamente ante el descomunal peso de su indumentaria.

"Créeme Goten, estoy muy acostumbrado a entrenar casi a diario bajo gravedad aumentada. Te puedo asegurar que el sin vergüenza del Señor Piccolo le puso más de una tonelada de peso a estas cosas" le dijo al observar lo ocurrido con aquella piedra.

Pero de repente, Trunks notó algo curioso cuando su amigo le dio la espalda, ya dispuesto a zambullirse completamente dentro del lago.

"Oye Goten ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? ¡No me digas que te está creciendo nuevamente la cola!" le dijo señalando la extraña apéndice.

"Ahh ¿Esto? Pues sí. Mi papá dijo que me está creciendo otra vez. Pero aún le debe faltar el doble de su tamaño. Sólo me advirtió no mirar la Luna llena cuando me creciera totalmente" le dijo mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro.

Como aún no alcanzaba su longitud total, el chico todavía la guardaba dentro de sus pantalones.

Sin mayor pérdida de tiempo, Goten se lanzó dentro del lago, sumergiéndose rápidamente en las profundidades del mismo. Pero por más que buscó y buscó, no encontró absolutamente nada. Tampoco era muy difícil, pues el tamaño del lago era pequeño.

Lo único interesante que vio, fue un gigantesco pez nadando en círculos, al cual decidió atrapar por la cola y lanzarlo con fuerza fuera del agua. De esta manera, los dos chicos ya se habían hecho con la cena de esa noche.

Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente, Goten cesó su exploración dentro del lago. Estaba cansado de tanto buscar y ya había comenzado a oscurecer, de manera que se le empezaba a dificultar mucho la visión. Suspirando en señal de derrota, el chico abandonó el agua y comenzó a vestirse nuevamente, mientras que Trunks ya se había encargado de encender la fogata y cocinar al gigantesco pez.

"Veo que no tuviste suerte. Si quieres comemos y mañana temprano, cuando salga el sol, continuamos buscando. Tal vez haya una cueva por aquí cerca que no hemos visto"

Sin contestarle nada, el chico del keikogi naranja tomó asiento cerca de la fogata, mientras Trunks le alcanzaba un gran trozo de pescado ensartado en una vara de madera. Los chicos comenzaron a consumir el alimento con gran avidez, de la misma manera en que los Saiyajin acostumbraban a comer normalmente.

Parecía imposible que dos jóvenes tan pequeños pudieran almacenar semejantes cantidades de comida en sus estómagos. Al cabo de media hora, fueron capaces de devorar casi por completo el gigantesco pez, que en condiciones normales, hubiese sido suficiente para alimentar al menos a 30 hombres.

"¿A ti jamás te creció la cola otra vez? Supuestamente a ambos nos la cortaron apenas nacimos" preguntó Goten, dándole las últimas mordidas a su porción de pescado.

"Sí, la verdad hace un par de años me comenzó a crecer otra vez. Pero mi mamá dijo que tener cola era peligroso y que lo mejor sería cortármela de nuevo, aunque mi papá no estaba del todo de acuerdo" contestó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

"¿Peligroso? ¿Pero por qué?"

Cuando Trunks se disponía a responderle que no tenía ni idea, dio un gran mordisco a su porción de pescado que le hizo arrepentirse inmediatamente de comer sin poner el cuidado suficiente.

¡CRAAACK!

"¡ARRGGG! ¡Demonios! ¿¡Qué mierda fue eso!?" se quejó el joven Saiyajin al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la boca "¡Casi me parto un diente!"

Por otro lado, Goten estaba reventándose de la risa, dando literalmente vueltas por el suelo.

"¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Eso te pasa por comer como cerdo! De seguro mordiste una espina muy grande"

"¡No! ¡No fue una espina! ¡Más bien parecía una piedra!" contestó aún molesto, mientras revisaba bien entre su comida. Lo que el chico observó, le dejó casi sin aliento.

"¡Hey Goten! ¡Ven a ver un momento! ¡Esto fue lo que mordí!"

Sin pérdida de tiempo alguna, el chico se puso de pie y corrió rápido hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, para observar nada más y nada menos que la pequeña parte de una Esfera del Dragón asomada entre las carnes del pescado. Sin dudarlo, el pequeño Son la tomó entre sus manos para observarla mejor.

"¡Mira Trunks, es la esfera de 3 estrellas! ¡Con razón no la encontrábamos en ningún lugar! ¡Este pez de seguro se la comió hace unos días!"

"Vaya, que suerte que se te ocurrió capturarlo. Pero por poco me rompo los dientes con esa cosa" seguía quejándose mientras se tocaba los dientes.

"Es que si comieras más educadamente como yo, nada de esto hubiera pasado" comentó Goten con los ojos cerrados y en un tono sobrado, de marcada superioridad, como si se tratase de alguien que proviene de la realeza.

"¡QUÉ HABLAS, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL! ¡TÚ COMES MUCHO PEOR Y MÁS RÁPIDO QUE YO!" gritó Trunks más que molesto por el comentario sin sentido de su amigo, quien sólo buscaba fastidiarlo. No por nada, Goten terminó con su parte mucho antes que él.

Sea como sea, los chicos ya habían conseguido la primera Esfera del Dragón. Pero su viaje apenas estaba comenzando. Aún tenían miles de kilómetros que recorrer alrededor de todo el mundo, hasta hacerse con todas y cada una de ellas.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo, explicare como ambos llegan al mundo ninja.


	2. 2 Encontrar una Salida

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

**2. Encontrar una Salida**

Luego de una semana entera de búsqueda a lo largo de todo el planeta, los dos jóvenes Saiyajins ya tenían en su dominio 6 de las Esferas del Dragón. Sólo les restaba una más. La esfera de 4 estrellas.

Habían tenido que pasar por muchas cosas para conseguirlas. Incluso, tuvieron que atravesar nadando un océano entero para encontrar una que estaba en otro continente, ubicado en el área del sur.

En otra oportunidad, vieron con sus propios ojos el momento justo en que la esfera de 5 estrellas fue devorada por un inmenso dinosaurio. Por supuesto, tuvieron que darle cacería para poder obtenerla. Luego, aprovecharon de almorzar con la carne del prehistórico animal. Sucedió algo similar a lo que ocurrió con la primera esfera que encontraron.

La esfera de una estrella fue la más sencilla de todas. La encontraron en una pequeña aldea, donde el jefe prometió que se las daría a cambio que se deshicieran de unos bandidos que aterrorizaban al pueblo y sus habitantes. No les tomó más de dos minutos derrotar a los vándalos, quienes huyeron despavoridos para nunca más volver.

Lo más increíble, fue que las travesuras de ambos estuvieron al límite durante esa pequeña semana. Trataron de no caer en la tentación de hacer alguna estupidez que les metiera en más problemas o que retrasara su misión.

"Bien Goten, ya casi terminamos. Según el radar, la última esfera está en algún lugar de por aquí. Procura buscar bastante bien"

Sin embargo, algo misterioso ocurrió. Mientras Trunks se encontraba ocupado buscando entre unos arbustos, Goten sintió una especie de llamado, como si alguien o algo estuviese invocando su atención.

El pequeño comenzó a caminar directamente a través del espeso bosque, como un autómata, casi hipnotizado. Sin darse cuenta, estuvo caminando por casi 5 minutos hasta que llegó a un pequeño claro, donde la última esfera se encontraba frente a él, posada perfectamente sobre una roca, como si alguien la hubiese dejado allí.

Poco a poco, el joven Saiyajin se aproximó hasta ella y la tomó entre sus manos. La esfera de 4 estrellas comenzó a desprender un intenso resplandor dorado al entrar en contacto con Goten, como si quisiera transmitirle algo. El chico estaba absorto con la escena frente a sus ojos. Sólo los gritos de Trunks fueron capaces de sacarlo de su extraño estado de trance.

"¡Hey Goten! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Por qué te vas sin avisar?"

En seguida, la figura del chico de cabellos lila apareció de entre unos arbustos cercanos, justo a unos pocos metros de donde Goten se hallaba.

"¡Ahí estás! ¿Por qué te fuiste sin…?" pero su pregunta quedó en el aire. No pudo terminarla cuando se percató de que su amigo ya se había hecho con la esfera restante.

"¡Oye, muy bien hecho! ¡La encontraste bastante rápido! ¿Cómo supiste que se encontraba aquí?"

"N-n-no lo sé… sólo lo sentí… fue como si la esfera me estaba llamando…"

La cara de Trunks expresaba total confusión. Miraba a su amigo como si éste se hubiera vuelto totalmente loco. La respuesta de Goten no había podido ser más extraña.

"Ehhh… sí, lo que tú digas… ¿Qué te pareces si nos vamos de una vez al templo de Kamisama y allí convocamos a Shenlong?"

Dejando a un lado sus propios pensamientos, Goten asintió enérgicamente y los jóvenes emprendieron su camino hasta la inmensa Torre de Karin.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la Tierra Sagrada de Karin, se encontraron con una tribu de indios que decían ser los guardianes protectores de la gran torre.

Eran personas sumamente hostiles y estaban dispuestos a atacar y alejar a los dos jóvenes intrusos. Pero todo se calmó de inmediato cuando apareció Bora, el enorme jefe de la tribu.

Bora se percató del enorme parecido que guardaba Goten con Goku. Después de todo, el pequeño Saiyajin parecía una copia idéntica de su padre cuando tenía la misma edad. Upa, el hijo del jefe de la tribu, también se dio cuenta del enorme parecido que tenía el chico con su amigo de la infancia.

Después de que ambos se presentaron debidamente, la actitud de las personas de la tribu cambió totalmente para con ellos. Goku era tenido en cuenta como un héroe por esas tierras. Cualquier amigo de Goku, sería bien recibido. Ni hablar si se trataba nada más y nada menos de su hijo.

Les dieron una alegre bienvenida a los dos jóvenes viajeros, invitándoles a cenar con un grandioso banquete y a quedarse con ellos por esa noche, para que pudieran descansar debidamente. A la mañana siguiente, los chicos podrían emprender su subida hasta el templo de Kamisama y como ya contaban con las 7 Esferas del Dragón, no tenían mayor prisa.

Esa noche, los dos jóvenes Saiyajin comieron y durmieron mejor que durante toda la semana que estuvieron en su búsqueda por las esferas.

* * *

Tanto Goten como Trunks se despertaron muy temprano esa mañana, lo cual era poco común en ellos. Querían cuanto antes llegar al templo de Kamisama.

Después de despedirse debidamente de sus anfitriones, comenzaron a subir la enorme torre ridículamente rápido, mucho más que Goku cuando era niño. En lugar de escalarla, corrían sobre la superficie de ésta, tal y como hizo Tao Pai Pai hace muchos años.

Inmediatamente, los incrédulos indios se percataron de lo fuertes que eran los chicos. Se dieron cuenta que por más que lo hubieran querido, no habrían sido capaces de detenerlos. Y eso que no sabían nada sobre la ropa de entrenamiento que llevaban puesta.

Por su parte, los dos Saiyajins trataron de no aminorar su ritmo ni por un instante. Pero cuando llevaban más de la mitad del camino, comenzaron a cansarse un poco inevitablemente, debido al peso extra que debían llevar consigo.

"¡Esta cosa jamás se termina! ¡Parece como si fuera infinita!" exclamó Goten, al serle imposible divisar la cima de la torre.

"Podría jurar que esta cosa tiene algún tipo de magia que la hace parecer más larga. Hemos recorrido muchos kilómetros y aún no llegamos. No existe tanta distancia de la tierra al cielo ¡A este paso, ya deberíamos estar en el espacio!"

Trunks tenía razón. Parecía casi irreal que la torre pudiera ser tan alta. Pero al cabo de un par de horas, lograron vislumbrar en la cima de ésta, una gran cúpula, que correspondía a la casa de Maestro Karin.

El anciano gato ya los estaba esperando. Sabía que en cualquier momento estarían allí. Pero no tenía intención alguna de hacerles pasar por la prueba de obtener el Agua Ultra Sagrada, pues sabía que sería inútil. Los chicos eran tan rápidos para él, que podían arrebatársela sin mayor esfuerzo.

Cuando los dos pequeños arribaron, el maestro Karin los recibió amablemente y les dio de beber el agua, para que éstos pudiesen saciar su sed, mientras ordenó a Yajirobe buscar algunas Semillas del Ermitaño. Como el gato tenía la habilidad de leer la mente, supo que los chicos tenían planeado entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo, así que pensó que con esto les podría ayudar en su entrenamiento.

"Muchas gracias, señor gato" le dijo Goten con una pequeña reverencia, justo cuando se disponían a partir de nuevo.

"¡TEN MÁS RESPETO, MUCHACHO INSOLENTE! ¡No soy un gato cualquiera! ¡Soy el Maestro Karin!"

"En lo que a mí respecta, sólo parece un gato común y corriente…" comentó Trunks con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza, faltando deliberadamente el respeto al anciano maestro. Quería molestarle un poco más a propósito.

"Sí, tienes razón. No creo que sólo por hablar tenga que ser alguien tan importante. Conozco muchos otros animales que también pueden hablar"

"¡AAARRGGG! ¡LOS JÓVENES DE HOY EN DÍA SON TODOS UNOS IRRESPETUOSOS! ¡Ni siquiera Goku tenía esos modales tan bastos cuando era un niño!"

El pequeño gato estaba tan furioso que quería golpear a los chicos con su bastón, de manera que Yajirobe tuvo que intervenir y contenerlo por la fuerza. No es que conociera a muchas personas, pues era un maestro ermitaño, pero en sus más de 800 años de vida, jamás había conocido a unos muchachos tan mal educados.

"¡Huy, pero que mal humor tiene, señor gato! ¡Si no se calma le va a dar un infarto! Después de todo, es un gato muuuuy viejo…" finalizó Trunks con una sonrisa burlona.

"Sí señor gato, debería tomar su medicina, no sea que le dé algo"

"¡Por favor! ¿Podrían irse de una vez? ¡Apenas puedo sostenerlo!" les advirtió Yajirobe, quien se esforzaba hasta más no poder para contener al enloquecido animal. Ahora, el maestro Karin le propinaba golpes con su bastón, intentado soltarse a toda costa.

"¡Hasta la próxima, señor gato! ¡Gracias por las semillas!" se despidieron al unísono los dos insolentes jóvenes, al tiempo que saltaban al techo de la cúpula y comenzaban a subir por el báculo sagrado hasta el templo de Kamisama.

* * *

"Ya era hora, par de enanos. Se tardaron un poco allá abajo con el gato ¿No?" les recibió Piccolo en los jardines del templo, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados y con su típica mirada seria.

A Piccolo si le tenían un mayor respeto, pues él les entrenó cuando eran unos niños. Sin mencionar que era capaz de darles un buen golpe en la parte posterior de sus cabezas si se sobrepasaban con sus idioteces.

"Ya tenemos las 7 Esferas del Dragón. Pensamos que sería mejor pedir el deseo aquí mismo" contesto Trunks mientras sacaba las preciadas esferas dentro de una capsula.

¡BOOOMMM!

Una vez disipado el humo, pudieron divisar a las 7 esferas reunidas en círculo, las cuales brillaban incesantemente con su resplandor dorado característico. Con una pequeña señal, Trunks le indicó a Goten que fuese él quien convocara al Dios Dragón, tal y como Bulma les había dicho.

"¡SAL DE AHÍ SHENLONG Y CUMPLE NUESTRO DESEO!" gritó con fuerza el pequeño Saiyajin.

De inmediato, el cielo se oscureció completamente en todas partes del mundo. Una gran cantidad de nubes negras empezaron a cubrir el firmamento, como si una peligrosa tormenta estuviese próxima a ocurrir en cualquier momento.

Las esferas estaban resplandeciendo más que nunca cuando, y sin previo aviso, un poderoso rayo proveniente del cielo aterrizó violentamente sobre éstas.

Una inmensa columna de luz dorada emergió de las 7 bolas mágicas, tan brillante, que todos los presentes se vieron obligados a cubrirse los ojos para protegerse. Poderosas ráfagas de viento comenzaron a soplar y sacudir todo con fuerza, agitando de atrás hacia delante las palmeras del jardín del templo.

La columna de luz dorada, compuesta de una extraña electricidad, seguía ascendiendo rápidamente, mientras empezaba a retorcerse sobre sí misma y serpenteaba a través de los cielos, dibujando una misteriosa figura que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma.

Un terrorífico y potente rugido inundó todo el lugar, proveniente del Dragón Eterno que comenzaba a vislumbrarse de entre los destellos que emitía aquella luz dorada. Su sola presencia arrojaba una energía mística por doquier, incomprensible para cualquier ser vivo. No se trataba de un ki, sino más bien de una sensación divina que exhalaba aquel monstruo aterrador llamado Shenlong.

Su descomunal tamaño era tan increíble, que la criatura extradimensional podía observarse casi desde cualquier lugar, si no fuera porque el templo estaba ubicado demasiado alto, fuera de la vista de cualquier ser humano.

Sin importar cuantas veces lo había visto, Piccolo seguía impresionándose con la sola presencia de aquel ser semi-omnipotente. Por supuesto, su sangre de Namekusei hacía que la experiencia resultara más normal, como si lo llevara en sus genes, al igual que Dende y Mr. Popo que se habían presentado al lugar.

Después de todo, Porunga, el Dios Dragón de Namekusei, era mucho más imponente aún. Estaban más acostumbrados. En el caso de Mr. Popo, él mismo conocía a la perfección la apariencia del guardián de las esferas terrestres, pues conoció a su creador.

Pero Trunks y Goten eran un asunto diferentes. Estaban tan impactados que apenas podían creer lo que tenían frente a sus ojos. El gigantesco Dragón, similar a una serpiente, debía medir varios kilómetros de longitud. Tenía unos largos bigotes similares a los de un pez-gato, así como unos terribles ojos rojos como la sangre.

Poseía 4 patas cortas y musculosas, compuestas de 4 dedos cada una, que terminaban en poderosas y afiladas garras. La bestia, aunque permanecía flotando sobre ellos en el mismo lugar, efectuaba un incesante movimiento serpenteante con todo su monstruoso cuerpo.

Cuando parecía imposible asombrarse más ante la presencia de aquel ser divino, el Dragón abrió su enorme boca y comenzó a hablar.

"DIGANME CUAL SON SUS DESEOS. PUEDO CUMPLIRLES DOS DE ELLOS, LOS QUE USTEDES QUIERAN" gruñó la poderosa voz de Shenlong, la cual retumbaba tan fuerte como los truenos de una inclemente tormenta eléctrica.

"Adelante, ustedes fueron quienes recolectaron las esferas" habló Piccolo de repente, sacando del trance a los dos pequeños, que aún estaban en shock frente a la presencia del Dios Dragón.

"Q-q-queremos que vuelvas a reconstruir la Luna del planeta Tierra, que fue recientemente destruida, p-p-por favor" pidió Trunks con la voz algo temblorosa.

"ESE ES UN DESEO MUY FÁCIL DE CONCEDER. EN SEGUIDA LO HARÉ"

Acto seguido, los ojos rojos de Shenlong comenzaron a brillar intensamente, como solía ocurrir cada vez que estaba cumpliendo con un deseo. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, sus ojos se apagaron, volviendo a la normalidad.

"YA LES HE CUMPLIDO EL PRIMER DESEO. AHORA DIGANME CUAL ES EL SEGUNDO Y CON GUSTO SE LOS CONCEDERÉ"

"¿En serio ya lo hizo? Parece como si no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada" pregunto Goten incrédulo. El chico pensó que pasaría algo mucho más increíble.

"Si Shenlong dice que ya está hecho, entonces es verdad. Sólo hay que esperar a que sea de noche y de seguro podremos ver la Luna" respondió Dende con total tranquilidad "Muy bien ¿Ya pensaron en el segundo deseo?"

Piccolo se temía lo peor. Quería decirle a Shenlong que se fuera cuanto antes y no les cumpliera el deseo restante. Pero la voz de Goten se le adelantó.

"¡Queremos que reconstruyas la entrada de la Habitación del Tiempo, para que nuestra dimensión vuelva a conectarse con ella otra vez!"

El Dragón Eterno permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de dar respuesta.

"VERÉ QUE PUEDO HACER. ABRIR EL ACCESO A UNA DIMENSIÓN DIFERENTE NO ES NADA FÁCIL. PERO CREO QUE PUEDO LOGRARLO"

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar nuevamente, repitiéndose el mismo proceso anterior, sólo que esta vez, duró casi 5 minutos completos.

"YA LES HE CUMPLIDO EL SEGUNDO DESEO. AHORA ME RETIRO HASTA OTRA OCASIÓN"

Dicho esto, el poderoso Dragón comenzó a brillar otra vez, con un resplandor cegador que le cubrió por completo. Poco a poco, comenzó a perder su forma, hasta desaparecer absolutamente. Ahora, en el lugar que había ocupado la imponente figura de Shenlong, se encontraban las 7 Esferas del Dragón flotando muy alto, para luego salir disparadas en distintas direcciones, hasta perderse de vista.

Nuevamente, las esferas habían quedado esparcidas por el mundo, pero convertidas en piedra. Habría que esperar 6 meses enteros para que pudieran ser usadas otra vez.

Lentamente, las nubes comenzaron a despejarse y el cielo volvió a recuperar la claridad del día, desapareciendo así la lúgubre oscuridad que se había cernido por todos lados.

"Díganme algo ¿Quién les dio la idea de pedir como segundo deseo la reconstrucción de la entrada a la Habitación del Tiempo?" preguntó Piccolo a los dos pequeños Saiyajin, pues sabía que tal idea no podía haber venido de ellos.

"Mi papá nos lo pidió. Él dijo que sería una lástima jamás usar de nuevo la habitación, pues entrenar en ella traía fantásticos resultados. Además, dijo que podríamos necesitarla en alguna futura emergencia"

"Ya veo… parece algo típico de Goku. Quizás tenga pensado usarla dentro de poco"

"De hecho Señor Piccolo" habló Goten de nuevo "también nos pidió entrenar en ella por un año completo. No teníamos muchas ganas, pero aceptamos como parte del castigo por destruir la Luna. Era eso o pasar todo un año castigados haciendo tareas sin poder salir"

A los pocos minutos, Mr. Popo volvió al lugar, para informar que efectivamente la Habitación del Tiempo había vuelto a la normalidad. La entrada había sido reconstruida exitosamente, junto con todas las demás instalaciones.

La noticia dejó bastante complacido a Dende "Ciertamente, fue una buena idea por parte de Goku. Nunca se sabe si tendrán que usarla algún día para volverse más fuertes en poco tiempo. Después de todo, entrenar un año entero allí dentro equivale a un día en nuestra dimensión"

"Sí, en más de una ocasión la habitación resultó bastante útil. Sólo déjenme advertirles un par de cosas, enanos. No deben pasar más de dos años seguidos dentro de ella, de lo contrario, la entrada desaparecerá. Tampoco se alejen mucho de la entrada o se perderán allí dentro para siempre ¿Me han entendido?"

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Piccolo se dio la vuelta, para percatarse que los dos mocosos insolentes le habían dejado hablando solo. Los chicos se habían marchado apresuradamente y ya habían ingresado en la habitación.

"Ese par de imbéciles nunca cambiará. Espero que no se les ocurra hacer alguna tontería allí dentro…"

* * *

La Habitación del Tiempo es un lugar extraordinario. Dentro de ella, la gravedad es 10 veces superior a la de la Tierra, de manera que la ropa de entrenamiento de los chicos debía pesar 10 toneladas aproximadamente. Ahora sí que notaban la diferencia.

Además, las condiciones climáticas eran brutales. Sin previo aviso, podía hacerse de noche, donde la temperatura llegaba a descender hasta -50 °C, mientras que durante el día, el inclemente calor podía alcanzar los 50 °C. Por otra parte, el aire estaba enrarecido, era mucho menos denso. El oxígeno era más escaso.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo más increíble. La extraña dimensión contaba con leyes espacio-tiempo distintas a las de la Tierra. El tiempo transcurría diferente dentro de ella, mucho más rápido, mientras que su tamaño era ilimitado. A excepción de la entrada y la pequeña estructura construida en torno a ésta, sólo contaba con un espacio blanco y vacío en su interior, que se extendía hasta el infinito. Era como estar en la nada.

Tanto Trunks como Goten entrenaron dentro de ella por casi un mes cuando eran niños, de forma que ya estaban acostumbrados. Cerca de la entrada, estaba el dormitorio, el baño, la cocina y el almacén de víveres, todo lo necesario para sobrevivir por ese año.

Dentro de esa habitación, los dos jóvenes Saiyajin pasarían un año completo de sus vidas entrenando arduamente, perfeccionando sus técnicas, incrementando su fuerza física, su velocidad y su resistencia. Estar en ese lugar tan desolado y crudo, representaba un reto psicológico, de manera que también les ayudaría a fortalecerse mentalmente.

Incluso, tuvieron mucho tiempo de practicar la fusión, al punto que habían logrado permanecer transformados en Gotenks Super Saiyajin 3 por casi la media hora entera que duraba la famosa técnica de los Metamorans.

Luego de pasar el día entero entrenando, los chicos volvían a la entrada para darse un merecido baño, comer y por supuesto, dormir mucho para recuperar energías. Pero a medida que pasaban los meses, ambos comprobaron que podían combatir por mucho más tiempo consecutivo.

Por ejemplo, en unas cuantas ocasiones, duraron 2 y hasta 3 días seguidos ejercitándose casi sin parar, llevando a cabo combates amistosos de preparación. Su resistencia había aumentado en los dos ámbitos: resistencia al cansancio y resistencia al castigo físico. Sus cuerpos se habían fortalecido al punto que no parecían los de unos chicos de 12 y 13 años.

Sin bien ya contaban con físicos prodigiosos para su edad, ahora sus músculos eran mucho más definidos y duros como el acero. Claro está, esto también se debía al ki de ambos, que había aumentado mucho.

"Ufff… ¡Vaya que estoy muerto de hambre! ¡Espero que ya tengas lista la comida!" exclamó Trunks mientras salía del baño y secaba su cabello con una toalla "Estos 3 días sin parar me agotaron demasiado"

Ese día, era el turno de Goten de cocinar. Una vez que el pequeño se dio una buena ducha, comenzó a preparar la cena, si así se le podía llamar. Era terrible cocinando, aún peor que Trunks, pero no tenían otra alternativa. Debían repartirse los pocos deberes que tenían. Además, siempre tenían tanta hambre después de los entrenamientos, que no prestaban demasiada atención al sabor de los alimentos.

Estaban tan hambrientos, que ingirieron la descomunal cantidad de comida en completo silencio, sin mediar palabra, como si jamás en sus vidas hubieran probado bocado alguno. Después, ambos se retiraron completamente exhaustos a la cama, dejando los platos sucios para después.

"Oye Goten, este año pasó mucho más rápido de lo que creía. Ya la ropa ni siquiera me pesa, es como si no la llevara puesta" comentó el Saiyajin, acostado en su cama mientras miraba despreocupadamente el techo del dormitorio "¿Crees que nuestras madres sospechen que estuvimos un año aquí?"

A pesar de que el tiempo en la Tierra había sido sólo de un día, los chicos habían crecido un poco durante ese año en la habitación, sin mencionar el cabello de Trunks que le llegaba casi por los hombros y tuvo que recogérselo en una cola. Sería muy evidente el cambio que habían sufrido para haber estado poco más de una semana fuera de casa

"¡Ay, yo que sé Trunks! ¿Podrías dejarme dormir? Estoy demasiado cansado"

"¡Bueno, no es para tanto! Sólo quería saber que pensabas. Mañana será nuestro último día completo dentro de la habitación. Deberíamos aprovechar de hacer un combate final ¿Qué dices?"

Pero después de unos cuantos segundos, no recibió respuesta alguna. Trunks conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía justamente lo que había pasado. Efectivamente, cuando se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo, vio a Goten completamente dormido y en su desordenada posición habitual, con las sabanas tiradas al suelo y los brazos y piernas abiertos, ocupando casi todo el espacio de su cama.

"Arrrggg ¡Como odio que se duerma y me deje hablando solo! Ni hablar… al menos no tenemos que dormir juntos. De lo contrario, se la pasaría dándome patadas toda la noche"

La manera de dormir de Goten siempre había sido terrible. Acostumbraba a moverse mucho. A veces, amanecía con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la cama. Pero a medida que pasaban los años, dejaba de adoptar esas posturas tan extrañas, al punto que ahora sólo dormía de esa manera cuando estaba demasiado agotado, lo cual era casi todos los días desde que estaban en la Habitación del Tiempo.

En poco tiempo, Trunks también terminó dormido profundamente. Ahora, los dos tendrían que descansar mucho si querían recuperar sus energías. El día de mañana, sería bastante extenuante por varias razones.

* * *

La batalla del día siguiente, resultó ser de enormes proporciones. El suelo de la habitación estaba destrozado por doquier, producto de las peligrosas técnicas de energía arrojada por los chicos, así como del brutal impacto de sus golpes y del poderoso ki que desprendían sus cuerpos.

Ambos empezaron la pelea en su estado base, pero después de unas horas, saltaron inmediatamente al estado de Super Saiyajin ascendido, transformación que por cierto, habían aprendido a dominar muy bien.

A partir de este punto, el combate se prolongó por unas cuantas horas, tornándose mucho más fuerte y rápido. La velocidad a la que estaban peleando era extremadamente alta, así como el nivel de concentración que ambos tenían. Tan ofuscados estaban en su pelea, que no se percataron de un detalle sumamente importante: se habían alejado demasiado de la entrada.

Trunks tenía la intención de mostrarle a su amigo un pequeño truco que había aprendido y estaba reservando para un momento como este. Pero la minúscula distracción de sus pensamientos, abrió una pequeña brecha en su defensa, a través de la cual se filtró una certera patada de Goten.

¡BAAAAMMM!

Resonó el poderoso estruendo que produjo el cuerpo de Trunks, al estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo blanco de la habitación. La patada, que le había impactado directamente en el rostro, le dejó un tanto aturdido por un par de segundos.

Cuando se puso nuevamente de pie para contraatacar, se percató de lo lejos que se encontraban.

"¡Oye espera! ¡Detente un momento!"

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres un pequeño descanso?" le preguntó Goten aún flotando en el aire y con su postura de combate, esbozando una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

"¡No es eso, idiota! ¿Por lo menos sabes dónde estamos? Creo que nos hemos perdido…"

Las palabras de Trunks le hicieron volver a la realidad. Tan concentrado estaba en la pelea, que tampoco se percató lo mucho que se distanciaron de la entrada. Sencillamente, se encontraban en medio de la nada, perdidos. Si no hacían algo, podrían quedar allí atrapados para siempre.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, Goten comenzó a sobrevolar la zona en círculos, intentando vislumbrar algo a la distancia, pero era imposible. Su vista se perdía en el infinito horizonte blanco que estaba frente a él. Trunks alzó vuelo y se puso a su lado, para ayudar a su amigo en la búsqueda, por supuesto, sin tener éxito alguno.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¡No quiero quedar aquí atrapado!" dijo Goten visiblemente nervioso. Perderse en un lugar como ese, debía resultar una experiencia terrible. Terminarías muriendo lentamente, sin que nadie volviese a saber de ti jamás "¿Tienes idea de cómo volver?"

"Por supuesto que no. Estoy tan desorientado como tú lo estás. Creo que tendremos que volar hasta encontrar la entrada"

Por supuesto, la propuesta de Trunks no era nada esperanzadora. Tratar de encontrar la entrada en un lugar infinito como lo era ese, resultaba una tarea cuando menos imposible. Incluso, podrían terminar adentrándose cada vez más en la habitación, alejándose de la única salida que tenían. No hacía falta que lo discutieran entre sí. Sabían que no era buena idea.

"No lo sé, Trunks. Podríamos perdernos aún más, ya que no tenemos ni idea de a qué dirección volar. Tenemos que pensar en algo más…"

Ambos comenzaron a reflexionar, tratando de hallar una idea dentro de sus mentes que valiera la pena.

"¡Lo tengo!" gritó Trunks de repente "¿Recuerdas cuando el señor Piccolo destruyó la entrada durante la pelea contra Majin Boo y nos quedamos atrapados?"

"¡Es cierto! ¡Podemos abrir un agujero interdimensional como aquella vez! ¡Sólo tenemos que fusionarnos!"

Inmediatamente, los dos aterrizaron, aún convertidos en Super Saiyajin. Luego, se separaron a unos 5 metros aproximadamente, tomando una distancia prudente para realizar la fusión de forma adecuada. La habían practicado mucho dentro de la habitación, de forma que no tendrían problema alguno en hacerla con éxito. Así, los dos jóvenes Saiyajins, iniciaron los pasos de la ridícula Danza Metamoru.

¡FUUUUUUUUUSIÓN, HAAAAA!

Una vez que unieron sus dedos índices entre sí, una gigantesca esfera de luz dorada cubrió totalmente a los chicos, expandiéndose cada vez más y más, hasta lograr un diámetro de al menos 200 metros. El poderoso ki que emanaba de allí dentro, expulsaba descomunales ráfagas de vientos por doquier, que se extendían varios kilómetros a la redonda.

En pocas palabras, un espectáculo de destellos digno de admirar, de no ser porque ambos se encontraban solos en medio de la nada. Por último, una inmensa columna de luz dorada, mucho más gruesa que aquella que emergió de las Esferas del Dragón, se alzó a gran velocidad por las alturas, hasta perderse de vista en el infinito cielo de aquella extraña dimensión.

"¡TATARARAAAAN! ¡Super Gotenks está aquí!"

Una de las características más notables en aquellos guerreros que llevaban a cabo la fusión, era la actitud confiada, arrogante y presumida que formaba parte de la personalidad del nuevo ser que nacía tras la unión. Quizás era por el inimaginable poder que adquiría el individuo, pero eso sin duda, sumaba un punto en contra durante los combates, al no tomarlos tan enserio.

Pero aún no habían terminado. A pesar del sorprendente ki con el que contaban, los chicos debían llevar la fusión un paso más adelante y superar los niveles de un Super Saiyajin, si querían romper la barrera espacio-tiempo de la Habitación del Tiempo.

"¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!" fue el poderoso grito que salió de la garganta de Gotenks, al tiempo que el joven guerrero empuñaba sus manos con fuerza y comenzaba a elevar su ki violentamente.

Era tanto el poder que emanaba de su cuerpo, que la Habitación del Tiempo se estremecía como si estuviera ocurriendo un terrible terremoto, como si la dimensión temblara de miedo por la increíble cantidad de energía que expulsaba el pequeño guerrero Saiyajin.

La electricidad comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. No era más que la expresión objetiva del ki que se había hecho tangible, que había adquirido una apariencia física producto de su inmensidad intrínseca y no podía ser contenido dentro de aquel poderoso ser, quien no parecía tener límite alguno de fuerzas y continuaba elevándolas cada vez más y más.

La mueca de dientes apretados que se observaba en el rostro de Gotenks, evidenciaba el titánico esfuerzo que suponía para él llevar sus poderes hasta esos límites. Sus músculos comenzaron a hincharse, producto de la descomunal energía que se acumulaba en ellos. Sus pectorales, bíceps y cuádriceps crecieron al menos el doble de su tamaño, mientras las venas se marcaban en la superficie de estos.

Pronto, comenzó a aparecer el inequívoco signo del final de su monstruosa transformación, cuando sus cabellos rubios comenzaron a crecer poco a poco, convirtiéndose en largos picos dorados resplandecientes que descendían cada vez más y más, hasta el punto que su cabello terminaba casi tocando el suelo.

Con último destello, como si se tratasen de mil cámaras fotográficas emitiendo un flash al mismo tiempo, la transformación terminó.

¡Y allí estaba Super Gotenks 3 en toda su magnificencia!

La apariencia del guerrero, a pesar de su estatura no mayor al metro sesenta, era sumamente imponente. Su musculatura, su aura dorada o quizás la incesante electricidad que recorría su cuerpo eran las responsables. Pero no había nada más aterrador que su severa mirada de ojos verde esmeralda, complementado a su prominente frente sin cejas, característico del Super Saiyajin fase 3.

"Bien, ya es hora de abandonar este horrible lugar. Así que mejor no pierdo más tiempo"

Acto seguido, Gotenks volvió a empuñar sus manos y gritar con fuerza, alzando aún más su gigantesco ki, si es que eso era posible. Gracias a ello, logró abrir de la nada un brillante agujero frente a él, que apareció en medio del aire como si se hubiera roto un cristal invisible, que correspondía al tejido espacio-tiempo rompiéndose ante su inimaginable poder. Era su fuerza bruta en forma de energía la responsable de esta distorsión.

Pero a diferencia de aquella vez en que escaparon de la habitación junto a Piccolo, el resplandor del agujero no permitía ver lo que había detrás de este. No podían ver el jardín del templo de Kamisama ni mucho menos.

Tampoco tenían tiempo para detenerse a pensar en más detalles, pues el portal comenzaba a decrecer poco a poco, amenazando con cerrarse nuevamente. Sólo duraría abierto unos cuantos segundos. Si no lo atravesaban pronto, tendrían que abrirlo nuevamente y la tarea no era tan fácil como parecía. Sin más, Gotenks saltó a través de este.

* * *

Apenas el cuerpo de Gotenks atravesó totalmente el brillante agujero, éste se cerró tras él, como si jamás hubiese existido. Ya había abandona la Habitación del Tiempo.

Echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, el Saiyajin se percató que no se encontraba en el templo ni mucho menos, sino en medio de un angosto sendero de tierra, rodeado por un espeso bosque.

"Este no es el templo de Kamisama… al parecer, el portal me transportó a otro lugar de la Tierra" murmuro para sí mismo con su extraña voz, la cual era una especie de mezcla entre la de Goten Y Trunks "¡Bahh, ni hablar! ¡Lo único importante es que logré escapar de ese endemoniado lugar! ¡Nunca cometeré el mismo error nuevamente!" Sin nada más que añadir, el poderoso guerrero dio un profundo suspiro, al tiempo que disminuía rápidamente su ki.

¡Poof!

Una pequeña nube de humo le cubrió, para revelar, una vez disipada, a los dos chicos separados una vez más. Una de las cosas que aprendieron durante su entrenamiento en la habitación, fue deshacer la fusión en el momento que desearan, sin tener que esperar a que culminaran los 30 minutos.

"Eso fue bastante fácil. Cuando nos fusionamos, somos un ser demasiado poderoso" comentó Goten en un tono algo arrogante.

"Tienes razón, pero debes admitir que casi caes en pánico" le contestó su amigo con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Claro que no! Es sólo que… que… que me puse un poquito nervioso ¡Pero nada más!"

"Sí, lo que digas, Goten ¡Admite que tuviste un poco de miedo!" continuaba fastidiándole Trunks, queriendo provocarlo para así retarlo a hacer alguna idiotez "Pero bueno, que puedo decir… pobre de ti sino tuvieras un amigo tan grandioso como yo…"

"¡QUE DICES IDIOTA! ¡SALIMOS ENTRE LOS DOS! ¡Si yo no hubiera estado, tampoco habrías podido escapar!" gritaba furioso el pequeño Son, empuñando con fuerza sus manos.

De repente, su tonta discusión fue interrumpida por una voz tranquila y relajada, casi monótona, que se dirigió a ellos sin previo aviso.

"Este lugar es muy peligroso para dos niños como ustedes. ¿Acaso están solos?"

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Cualquier opinión, duda o corrección, no duden en comunicarmelo. A partir de aquí, trataré de actualizar cada semana. Si gustan, pueden leer otra historia que tengo más adelantada. Es otro crossover de Dragon Ball. Eso si se les gusta Avatar: la leyenda de Aang.


	3. 3 Conociendo al Equipo 7

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

**3. Conociendo al Equipo 7**

Cuando se dieron la vuelta, se encontraron con un hombre de cabellos plateados en punta, quien usaba una ropa algo curiosa. Su característica más llamativa, era la máscara que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro, mientras que una bandana en su cabeza, tapaba completamente su ojo izquierdo.

Detrás de él, se hallaban 3 chicos aproximadamente de la misma edad que los Saiyajins, tal vez un poco menores que Trunks, así como otro hombre mayor, que usaba gafas y un sombrero ligeramente puntiagudo.

"¿Necesitan ayuda?" volvió a preguntarles el sujeto de la máscara, mirándolos de pies a cabeza.

Debido al combate que habían librado, los dos Saiyajins se encontraban algo golpeados, con la ropa sucia y ligeros rasguños por doquier. Esto llamó la atención de Kakashi, pues pensó que quizás los chicos habían sido víctimas de un ataque. Después de todo, apenas un par de horas atrás, se enfrentaron a dos ninjas mercenarios que intentaron asesinar a Tazuna, el constructor de puentes.

"¿Ayuda? ¿Ayuda para qué?" preguntó inocentemente Goten.

A Kakashi le pareció un poco tonta la pregunta del chico. Parecía más que obvio a que se refería el Jounin con necesitar ayuda.

"Bueno, viendo el estado en que se encuentran, diría que han sido víctimas de un asalto o algo parecido…"

"Ahhh eso… ¡No que va! ¡Eso es porque estaba entrenando con este idiota! Le estaba enseñando como se debe pelear" contestó Trunks, señalando a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona. Por su parte, Goten estaba a punto de volver a enfurecerse.

"¿Entrenando? ¿Y por qué entrenarían en un lugar tan solo como este? Sin mencionar que es un lugar peligroso. Podrían ser emboscados por ninjas"

"¿Ha dicho ninjas? ¿Ninjas de verdad verdad?"

Kakashi estaba por pensar que el chico del Keikogi naranja tenía algún tipo de desorden mental. Ya eran dos cosas en las que se parecía a Naruto. En el color de ropa y en la inteligencia.

"¿Escuchaste eso Trunks? ¡Jamás he visto a un ninja de verdad! ¡Sería grandioso conocer a uno!" De la emoción, el joven Saiyajin comenzó a dar pequeños saltos de alegría. Pero lo que terminó por asombrarles, fue cuando sin previo aviso, comenzó a agitar de un lado a otro su cola, la cual había pasado desapercibida por todos hasta ese momento.

"¡ESE NIÑO TIENE UNA COLA DE MONO! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SE SUPONES QUE ERES!? ¿UN FENÓMENO? " Gritó Naruto histéricamente, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

"¿Acaso nunca han visto una cola? Eso es porque…" pero de inmediato, Trunks cubrió con sus manos la boca de su amigo, para evitar que hablara más de la cuenta.

"Jejeje… ¿No disculpan un momento?" dijo Trunks mientras arrastraba al joven Son unos cuantos metros atrás, para evitar ser escuchados por el grupo de desconocidos.

"¿Eres tonto o qué? ¿Les vas a contar que somos mitad Saiyajin o algo parecido? Recuerda que no podemos andar diciendo eso como si nada. Los demás no deberían saberlo" le susurró Trunks al oído con sumo cuidado.

"Ahh sí, cierto, lo había olvidado" contestó Goten con una sonrisa inocente y llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza.

Luego, los dos regresaron caminando lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el grupo, quienes les observaban expectantes, con una expresión llena de curiosidad. Todos permanecían en completo silencio, esperando el tipo de explicación que les brindaría el chiquillo vestido de naranja.

"¿En qué estábamos? Ahh sí… ¿Qué cola?"

Lo inesperado de su pregunta, hizo que Naruto y Sakura se cayeran de espaldas, mientras Kakashi y Sasuke se llevaban una mano al rostro. Por su parte, Tazuna estaba boquiabierto por la idiotez del chico.

"¡NO PRETENDAS ENGAÑARNOS HACIENDOTE EL IDIOTA! ¡Todos vimos tu cola, y está justo ahí!" le gritó Naruto muy de cerca, señalando el extraño apéndice del Saiyajin.

"Bueno… verán… es que…"

"Es que al pobre le da pena hablar de ello. Es un defecto de nacimiento, así que se siente muy avergonzado al respecto y por eso todos le rechazan. De hecho, yo soy el único amigo que tiene, pues no me importa si tiene cola o no" trató de explicar Trunks con la mayor tranquilidad posible. Tuvo que intervenir, de lo contrario, Goten podría meter la pata otra vez.

El comentario del chico de cabellos lila, hizo sentir un poco mal a Naruto. Por lo visto, el joven de la cola debía ser víctima de mucho acoso y rechazo por parte de los demás, tal y como ocurría con él mismo. Incluso, el propio Naruto le juzgó bastante rápido por ello. Terminó haciendo casi lo mismo que el resto de los habitantes de Konoha habían hecho con él desde que tenía uso de memoria.

"Oye, en serio no era mi intención… es sólo que…"

"Bahh, en serio no me importa. Yo también me sorprendería si conozco a alguien con cola. Por cierto, mi nombre es Son Goten ¿Cómo te llamas?" le dijo tendiéndole la mano y con la típica sonrisa inocente de su padre.

Por primera vez, alguien se comportaba tan sincero y amigable con el Genin rubio. A diferencia de todas las personas que alguna vez había conocido, el chico del Keikogi naranja no lo observaba con esa mirada gélida, fría como el hielo, que todos le dedicaban. Sin mencionar que los pocos que no le brindaban esa mirada, lo veían entonces como a un bicho raro, con cierto rechazo, casi como basura. Por otra parte, el resto lo miraban con asco, repudio y hasta a veces, con miedo.

Pero él no. Él lo miraba como a alguien perfectamente normal, como a un chico más e incluso, con sinceridad y amabilidad. Después de todo, quizás el chico terminaría agradándole a Naruto más de lo que pensaba.

"¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y soy un ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja! ¡Algún día, me convertiré en el Hokage y seré el más grande de todos los ninjas jamás existidos¡ ¡De verás!" le dijo enérgicamente, al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.

"¿Eres un ninja? ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Lo has escuchado, Trunks?"

"¡Sí, en verdad es algo increíble! ¡Deberías hacer un truco para nosotros!"

Naruto estaba encantado. Tenía muchas ganas de lucirse. Pero cuando estaba a punto de realizar un Sello Manual, Kakashi posó una mano sobre su hombro y lo detuvo.

"Espera Naruto. Recuerda que estamos en una misión. No deberíamos perder más tiempo. Tenemos que continuar nuestro camino…" pero antes de finalizar, Trunks lo interrumpió de inmediato.

"¿Una misión ninja? ¡Vaya, eso es grandioso! ¡Nosotros también queremos ir, por favor! ¿Verdad que sí Goten?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Prometemos no molestarlos en nada! ¡Además, podemos cuidarnos perfectamente solos, somos muy fuertes, así que no se preocupen por nosotros!"

"Por supuesto que no" contestó Kakashi de inmediato, con su mismo tono de voz taciturno "Es demasiado peligroso. Esto no es un juego de niños"

Sí bien parecían chicos enérgicos y decididos, ni siquiera eran Shinobis. Sólo llevaban ropas de artes marciales puesta, como si fueran simple usuarios de Taijutsu venidos de un pueblo muy pequeño, donde por lo visto, nadie conocía a los ninjas en persona.

Por supuesto, no debían contar con experiencia alguna en el campo de batalla. Además, no podía permitir que personas que no pertenecieran a Konoha se entrometieran en la misión. Los chicos eran todo un misterio, sin mencionar que eran desconocidos, no podía confiar en ellos. Pero de repente, hubo algo que le dejó completamente sorprendido.

"No se preocupe señor. Si alguien intenta atacarnos, sólo tendré que darle una lección, así…" dicho esto, Goten golpeó como si nada el tronco de un inmenso árbol que había a su lado.

¡CRRRAAAAASSSSHHHH!

Crujió con fuerza el grueso tronco de madera sólida, cuando entró en contacto con el puño del Saiyajin, para luego explotar en mil pedazos. Ni siquiera se agrietó o se partió, simplemente, el troco estalló. Lo peor, era la facilidad con que lo hizo. En definitiva, el chico pudo hacerlo con mucha más fuerza si así lo hubiera querido.

"¿Lo ve? Tenemos un ki bastante alto"

Esa pequeña palabra dejó a Kakashi aún más sorprendido -_¿Quién demonios es este chico? Tiene una fuerza bestial, casi incomparable… además, dijo que tenía ki… el ki dejó de usarse hace miles de años, porque era muy difícil de controlar para los seres humanos. Apenas podía aumentarse la fuerza significativamente con esa forma de energía tan poco flexible. Por eso, quedó completamente obsoleta cuando los seres humanos fuimos capaces de empezar a utilizar el Chakra. Nadie sabe usar el ki hoy en día, es imposible… incluso, existen dudas sobre si de verdad existió. Es sólo una antigua leyenda…-_

"¿Q-q-qué demonios fue lo que hiciste?" preguntó Sakura con voz temblorosa, casi asustada por el espectáculo que había tenido lugar frente a sus ojos.

"Ahhh eso no es nada, sólo reunió un poco de ki en su puño en cuestión de segundos, para que el golpe fuera más fuerte. Esto es más difícil de hacer"

Dicho eso, Trunks elevó la palma de su mano, apuntando directamente a una roca que estaba a 20 metros de distancia. Luego, una pequeña esfera de energía dorada se formó en su mano, la cual salió disparada a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano.

¡BAAAAAMMMMM!

Tronó con fuerza el gigantesco peñasco de al menos 10 toneladas, cuando estalló en pequeños trozos que salieron disparados por doquier. Todo fue tan rápido, que a simple vista parecía que el chico elevó su mano y la roca estalló. Pero Kakashi sabía que no era así. Él si fue capaz de ver, aunque con dificultad, el disparo de energía que emitió aquel chiquillo.

"Eso es para que no anden preguntando luego qué es el ki" les dijo Goten con un dedo levantado, como si les estuviese dando una lección. Justo esa fue la manera en que él explicó a Videl el significado del ki hace mucho tiempo, cuando sólo tenía 7 años de edad. Las explicaciones verbales no eran su fuerte.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, impresionados, en estado de shock. Sasuke por su parte, temblada de ira. Le molestaba de sobre manera que un par de idiotas de su misma edad tuvieran esos increíbles poderes. Se sentía humillado. Como todo un Uchiha, no podía permitir que alguien tan joven tuviese más fuerzas que él. Le molestaba por sobre todo la presencia del chico del Keikogi naranja. Aborrecía su actitud tan tranquila, casi idiota, al punto que le parecía que estaba ocultando algo, como si su personalidad fuese una simple fachada, una mentira.

"Bien, me parece más que suficiente. Pueden acompañarnos con mucho gusto" les dijo Kakashi con los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa debajo de su máscara, la cual sin embargo, los chicos pudieron notar a la perfección.

El Jounin no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de descubrir más sobre los dos pequeños. Al terminar la misión, les convencería de volver a Konoha con él y presentárselos al Hokage, para ver qué decisión tomaría el viejo sabio al respecto. En las manos correctas, los dos jóvenes podrían ser de mucha utilidad.

* * *

Caminaron durante un par de horas, en las que poco a poco fueron conociéndose mejor. Ya todos se habían presentado debidamente, pero no por ello, la situación del grupo dejaba de ser algo tensa. Naruto, Goten y Trunks era los únicos que no parecían notarlo, pues caminaba al frente del grupo tranquilos, hablando alegremente de cualquier tontería que se les ocurría.

Sasuke estaba en total silencio, vigilando hasta el más mínimo movimiento de los dos recién llegados. No tenía ni un poco de confianza en el par de extraños muchachos.

Por su parte, Sakura mantenía sus reservas. Le fastidiaba que a simple vista, parecieran tan tontos e inmaduros como Naruto, pero sin duda, no eran unos charlatanes ni mucho menos como el Genin rubio. Tenían un increíble poder del que más bien, no habían alardeado nada. Era como si resultara algo totalmente normal para ellos. Eso del ki, era sumamente extraño. Además, le daba un poco de repulsión que el chico de cabellos negros tuviera esa cola. No había nada malo en él, de hecho, le parecía hasta un poco guapo, pero con esa cola jamás se atrevería a acercársele.

Kakashi parecía bastante tranquilo, pero no por ello, dejaba de quitarles un ojo de encima a los chicos, literalmente. Se dio cuenta que eran de naturaleza inocente y amigable por la forma en que habían hecho migas con Naruto, pero en una misión ninja, todo era posible y no podía descartar cualquier eventualidad que pusiera a su grupo en serio peligro. Sí así lo quisieran, esos dos chicos podrían ser realmente peligrosos.

"Creo que lo mejor será detenernos aquí a descansar. Ya está oscureciendo y no sería buena idea caminar en medio de la oscuridad" dijo Kakashi deteniéndose en un claro del bosque cercano a la carretera de tierra "Comiencen a montar el campamento"

Los chicos hicieron caso y empezaron a desempacar las bolsas de dormir de sus mochilas. Pronto, todos se dieron cuenta de que Goten y Trunks no llevaban equipaje alguno, de modo que no tendrían forma de acampar y deberían pasar la noche en el suelo.

Kakashi pensó que no habría problemas con eso. Todo lo que tenía que hacer, era poner a vigilar a alguno de sus aprendices junto a uno de los dos chicos y mientras tanto, los otros ocuparían sus lugares en los sacos de dormir. Luego, podrían turnarse. No obstante, todo quedó solamente en eso, en una idea, pues no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando algo inusual ocurrió.

Trunks sacó de sus bolsillos dos extrañas capsulas, muy grandes como para tratarse de medicamentos, las cuales arrojó a un par de metros de distancia.

¡BOOOMMMM!

Todos pensaron que se trataba de algún tipo de bombas de humo. Pero la sorpresa fue ver, una vez disipado el humo, dos sacos de dormir enrollados. Por supuesto, tampoco era un jutsu de invocación, pues no hubo señales de mano ni sacrificio de sangre alguno.

"¿Cómo hicieron eso?" preguntó Kakashi casi de inmediato.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso los ninjas no conocen las capsulas?" dijo Trunks, quien se sorprendió mucho de que aún existieran seres humanos que no conocían esa tecnología tan común.

"¡Claro que sí, las capsulas son medicinas, pero eso no explica como hicieron para sacar esos dos sacos de dormir!" exclamó Sakura confundida. La chica de cabellos rosa echó un vistazo al resto del grupo, sólo para comprobar la expresión de asombro que tenía en sus rostros. Ahora sabía que al menos no era la única impresionada.

"Pues yo no soy un ninja y jamás había visto algo parecido" intervino el viejo Tazuna en la conversación "Nadie en el país de las olas las tiene, pero podría asegurar que en ningún otro lugar que haya visitado antes, existen"

"Las capsulas que nosotros tenemos sirven para guardar objetos. Así resulta más fácil viajar ¡Que raro que no las conocen! ¡Todo el mundo las usa!" comentó Goten inocentemente. Por supuesto, el joven Son no se había percatado de lo extraño de todo el asunto, pero Trunks sí.

Resultaba imposible que ninguno de ellos conocieran las capsulas. Algo andaba mal. Repentinamente, ciertos pensamientos de nerviosismo comenzaron a cruzar por la mente del joven Saiyajin de cabellos lila, temiendo que lo peor había sucedido. Ahora todo tenía más sentido, por ello, no había sido capaz de sentir hasta el momento, el ki del señor Goku o su padre.

Kakashi notó la expresión preocupada del chico. El inteligente Jounin sabía que algo estaba pasando y pronto lo iba a averiguar, pero no frente al resto del grupo.

"Bueno, lo único que importa es que nuestro nuevos compañeros tienen sus propios sacos de dormir, así que no habrá necesidad de turnarse" dijo el ninja copia, para intentar zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas "Ahora debemos formar los grupos que harán la vigilia nocturna. Los primeros serán Naruto y Sasuke"

La decisión provocó que el Genin rubio dirigiera una mirada asesina a su rival, gesto que por supuesto, Sasuke tomó sin importancia. Cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de protestar al respecto, Kakashi lo interrumpió, continuando sus instrucciones.

"Después, Trunks y yo nos dedicaremos a vigilar desde la medianoche hasta las 4. Por último, Sakura y Goten tomarán el turno de 4 am hasta el amanecer ¿Alguna duda?"

La mano de Goten se levantó, cosa que por alguna razón, el Jounin imaginó.

"¿Sí, Goten?"

"¿Por qué tenemos que vigilar? ¿No podemos simplemente dormir toda la noche?" preguntó el joven Saiyajin mientras se acomodaba dentro de su saco de dormir.

Nuevamente, su pregunta era sumamente estúpida. No entendía como un chico así, podía contar con el gran poder que demostró esa tarde.

"Porque debemos estar atentos ante cualquier enemigo, ante cualquier emboscada, ante cualquier peligro. Eso es algo que hasta el Shinobi menos experimentado sabría" explicó Sasuke sin siquiera mirar a Goten "Pero claro, ni siquiera eres un Shinobi. Es obvio que no sepas nada de nada"

Cuando finalizó su prepotente discurso, el Uchiha se dio la vuelta para observar la expresión del chico, sólo para comprobar con asombro que Goten ya se encontraba dormido, roncando alegremente y sin ninguna preocupación. Simplemente, lo había dejado hablando solo.

"¡Como te atreves, imbécil!" se levantó Sasuke apretando los puños. Tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero sabía que Kakashi Sensei no se lo permitiría.

Tanto Trunks como Naruto estaban muertos de la risa, ambos rodando literalmente por el suelo. En cambio, Sakura estaba muy molesta, pues había hecho quedar a su querido Sasuke como un tonto.

"Bien, todos menos Naruto y Sasuke deberíamos seguir el ejemplo de Goten. Mañana tendremos un largo día por delante, así que debemos descansar" sin más, el Jounin se acomodó en su propio saco de dormir, para intentar conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Era la medianoche y no había ocurrido novedad alguna. Trunks sintió como alguien lo sacudía ligeramente. Cuando abrió sus ojos con lentitud, comprobó que era Kakashi quien lo había despertado. Frotando sus ojos con pereza, entendió que había llegado su turno de vigilar, así que se puso de pie y acompañó al Jounin hasta una gran piedra en las cercanías del campamento.

Los dos se sentaron sobre la roca y permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que el ninja copia, decidió romper el hielo.

"Trunks, prometo que no comentaré nada de lo que conversemos aquí. Ahora dime con toda confianza ¿De dónde vienen Goten y tú?"

El chico comprendió completamente la situación y sabía a qué quería llegar el ninja con su interrogatorio. No era tan ingenuo como su amigo, pero de alguna manera, quería comprobar su suerte e irse por la tangente.

"Yo vengo de la Capital del Oeste, mientras que Goten vive en el campo, en la montaña Paoz" contestó tratando de simular la mayor naturalidad posible.

"Esos lugares no me suenan. De hecho, podría asegurar que no existen… por eso te pregunto, Trunks ¿Realmente de donde vienen?"

La serenidad en la voz de Kakashi, así como su actitud despreocupada, no correspondía con su astucia e inteligencia. El tipo realmente se había percatado de algo extraño, al punto que dudaba seriamente de la procedencia de ambos chicos, casi como si vinieran de otro planeta.

Lentamente, el pequeño Saiyajin comenzó a hablar "No estoy seguro. Hasta hace un momento, pensé que estábamos en casa… pero me temo que no es así…"

"¿A que te refieres con casa?" replicó el Jounin, aún con su tono de voz taciturno, pero cambiando su expresión por un evidente semblante sombrío, imposible de ocultar aún detrás de su máscara.

"Me refiero a que accidentalmente caímos en otra dimensión. No lo imaginé hasta hace unas horas, cuando comenzamos a montar el campamento, pero ahora estoy casi seguro de ello. Al parecer, Goten aún no lo ha notado. Como se habrá dado cuenta, es un poco lento"

"Sí, ya lo creo. ¿Y cómo fue que terminaron aquí?" preguntó tratando de ocultar su asombro, al punto que parecía ni haberse inmutado por lo escuchado, pero la verdad es que se moría por oír la explicación del chico.

Por alguna razón, Trunks sentía que Kakashi era alguien de fiar. Después de todo, les ofreció su ayuda en el camino, sin mencionar que era Sensei de un grupo de chicos muy amigables… bueno, a excepción de Sasuke.

Además, no podía percibir ningún atisbo de energía maligna emanar de él. Lo único extraño, era que su energía no se parecía al ki, sino que era algo muy diferente, pero no por ello dejaba de percibirla.

Con un profundo suspiro, Trunks procedió a contarle absolutamente todo. Le dijo que provenían de otra dimensión, que ambos eran artistas marciales, en cuyas venas corría la sangre de una extinta raza guerrera extraterrestre de poderes grandiosos y que por ello, Goten tenía cola. También le contó el suceso de la Luna, el castigo con el que debieron cumplir y como terminaron abriendo un agujero en la Habitación del Tiempo que por lo visto, los transportó a una dimensión paralela.

Todo parecía una locura, pero cada vez que Kakashi lo interrumpía para preguntarle algo, el chico parecía responderle con completa sinceridad y coherencia. Incluso, el joven se atrevió a flotar un poco por el aire, sólo para probarle un punto.

El Jounin estaba anonadado. Ahora, había descartado que los chicos fueran espías o enemigos de algún tipo. Sin embargo, todo resultaba demasiado extraño como para ser creíble… ¡Era casi una locura!

Lo que más le preocupó, fue la historia de la Luna. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos tenía un dominio absoluto de sus poderes, al menos desde el punto de vista psicológico. Tal vez se debía a sus cortas edades. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del Jounin de sólo imaginar a alguien tan inmaduro como Naruto con un poder de esa naturaleza. Sin duda, también haría muchas estupideces, quizás peores.

"Y ahora… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?" volvió a hablar Kakashi después de un incómodo silencio.

"No lo sé… no tengo idea… no tenemos un lugar a donde ir. Intentar abrir otra vez un portal sería una locura, pues podríamos terminar en otra dimensión diferente. Después de todo, deben existir millones de dimensiones y universos paralelos"

Kakashi estaba completamente de acuerdo con el chico. No tenía caso intentar lo mismo. Podrían terminar por perderse aún más.

"Significa que estarán aquí por siempre…"

"A menos que utilicen las Esferas del Dragón" acotó Trunks "Cuando noten nuestra ausencia, quizás las utilicen para regresarnos. Pero deberán pasar al menos 6 meses hasta que puedan ser usadas otra vez"

El ninja copia lo había olvidado por completo. Nuevamente, el pequeño Saiyajin mencionaba a esas extrañas esferas que al parecer, contaban con un poder mágico sumamente misterioso, capaz de conceder deseos a quienes las utilizaran. Sin duda, un objeto terrible en manos equivocadas.

"Ni modo, tendrán que quedarse con nosotros. Sólo tendré que explicarle al Hokage lo sucedido y seguramente él les asignará a ambos una casa, nada ostentoso, pero al menos tendrán un techo sobre sus cabezas. A cambio, tendrían que ofrecer sus servicios a la aldea, como si fueran ninjas de Konoha"

"¡Vaya, que bien! ¡De seguro Goten se alegrará!... aunque no sé como reaccione cuando se entere que estamos atrapados, lejos de casa…"

"No diré nada, creo que lo mejor es que tú mismo se lo expliques a tu amigo cuando estés preparado. Sólo procura que no sea demasiado tarde" advirtió Kakashi en un tono ligeramente más serio, cosa que Trunks no pasó por alto.

"Descuide, mañana mismo se lo diré. Sólo quería pedirle un favor. No le diga a Naruto y los demás, pues podrían asustarse con nosotros. Los humanos no suelen estar preparados para entender nuestros poderes, así que nuestras madres nos prohíben hablar de esto"

A Kakashi le hizo gracia mentalmente el comentario de Trunks. Él mismo no estaba preparado para algo así, pero tenía que afrontarlo con la mayor seriedad posible y brindarles a los chicos la sensación de haberlo asimilado completamente. Además, la pequeña demostración que ambos hicieron esa tarde, era más que suficiente para que cualquiera se percatara que no eran muy normales del todo. Ni loco sería capaz de hablarlo con alguien más que no fuese el mismísimo Sandaime Hokage. Este era un asunto digno de secreto sumarial. Podrían haber problemas si otras naciones se enteraban.

"¿Decirle que cosa a los demás? ¡Si no has dicho nada en toda la noche! Mejor ve y despierta a Sakura y a tu amigo. Nuestro turno ha terminado…"

Con una leve sonrisa, Trunks hizo una pequeña reverencia al Jounin, en señal de agradecimiento, para luego retirarse y hacer exactamente lo que le había pedido.

-_Y pensar que dos madres humanas tienen que aguantar a estos pequeños monstruos. Pero si ellas pueden controlarlos, no debería tener problema alguno con ellos…-_

Lo que ignoraba el ninja copia, era el carácter de esas dos madres humanas, capaces de mantener a raya no sólo a los chicos, sino también a dos de los seres más poderosos del universo, dos Saiyajins de raza pura, sus maridos. La tarea no sería tan fácil como pensaba.

* * *

El grupo entero se encontraba durmiendo y eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana. Sakura estaba con los nervios de punta. Su mayor deseo, era hacer la vigilia junto a su amado Sasuke, para tener un momento a solas con él. Pero en lugar de ello, le tocaba con Goten, un chico tan idiota como Naruto y para empeorar las cosas, con una horrible cola. Tal vez lo estaba juzgando demasiado rápido, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. No lo quería cerca de ella, no sólo por su extraña cola, sino por los poderes que el joven había demostrado y tanto la inquietaban. Apenas le conocía y no sabía si podía confiar en él.

Ambos estaban sentados en la roca donde Trunks y Kakashi habían conversado. La chica, armada con un kunai en sus manos, miraba atentamente a todos lados, intentado percatarse de cualquier cosa que representara una amenaza. Tenía todos sus sentidos funcionando al máximo, cuando de repente, sintió algo que la tocó y le causó un gran sobresaltó.

Cuando giró su rostro, notó que se trataba de Goten apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, totalmente dormido. El chico era un desastre, ni siquiera podía mantenerse despierto. La estaba dejando hacer todo el trabajo sola y no podía permitírselo. No entendía como alguien podía estar tan despreocupado y tranquilo, sin importarle nada a su alrededor.

¡Hasta Naruto cumplió correctamente con su turno! Con esto, había llegado a una conclusión… ¡Goten era aún peor que Naruto! Sin poder soportarlo un segundo más, Sakura empuñó sus manos con rabia y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza.

¡BAAAAMMMM!

"¡AAAAAYYYY! ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Por qué me golpeaste!?" preguntó el pobre Goten despertándose de inmediato y sobándose la cabeza, con una pequeña lágrima de dolor.

"¡IDIOTA! ¡TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO! ¡ESO FUE LO QUE PASÓ!" le regañó Sakura totalmente furiosa y con una gran vena marcada en su frente.

"¡Pero no hacía falta que me golpearas así! ¡Me dolió mucho!" exclamó, aún pasándose una mano en el lugar donde recibió el castigo por parte de la chica de cabello rosa "Podrías haberme sacudido un poco y yo me habría despertado..."

"¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Para ti todo es un juego ¿Verdad? ¡Estamos en medio de una importante misión ninja y a ti no te importa en absoluto! Antes de encontrarlos a ustedes, un par de asesinos intentaron matarnos en el camino ¡Por eso debemos vigilar!" Sakura estaba fuera de sí. Quería descargar toda la rabia que sentía de sólo estar en compañía del indeseable chico.

"Sasuke tiene razón, ni siquiera eres un Shinobi, sólo eres un niño malcriado. Jamás entenderías lo que significa trabajar y luchar para proteger a otros, ni lo que significa tener la vida de alguien en tus manos, dependiendo de ti y tu desempeño. Por si no lo sabías, estas en un equipo y tu irresponsabilidad, podría costarles la vida a los demás. Pero no sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo explicándotelo ¡Alguien tan idiota como tú no lo entendería jamás!"

Quizás el pequeño Saiyajin pecaba de inocente y a veces, podía llegar a ser algo torpe (era clavado a su padre). Pero no era tan idiota como cualquiera podría pensar. Cada una de las palabras de Sakura, le hirieron profundamente. Ella era quien no entendía nada y no conocía nada sobre él.

Cuando apenas tenía 7 años de edad, fue obligado a pelear junto a Trunks contra un terrible demonio capaz de destruir galaxias. No sólo la Tierra corría peligro en ese entonces, sino el universo entero, y aún así, él tuvo que llevar junto a su amigo esa carga demasiado pesada. A pesar de su valentía y determinación, en el fondo estaba muerto de miedo de tener que enfrentarse a Majin Boo. Después de todo, apenas era un niño pequeño que todavía se divertía con juguetes.

Esa no era, bajo ninguna circunstancia, la responsabilidad de un niño como lo era él en aquel entonces. Pero aún así, tuvo que hacerlo. Tuvo que pelear contra Majin Boo cuando ningún adulto fue capaz, y todo por nacer con sus increíbles poderes. Si no lo hacía, todas las personas que amaba terminarían asesinadas.

Pero sin duda, la compañía de Trunks fue vital. Ambos se sintieron igual de aterrados en el fondo, pero mutuamente, se daban el valor suficiente para continuar y enfrentarse a la peligrosa situación, a pesar de que nunca jamás se dijeron una palabra al respecto. Ambos lo sabían muy bien. Ambos pudieron salir adelante y combatir contra el maligno demonio gracias a que se tenían el uno al otro. Trunks era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, su único amigo de hecho.

Y cuando al fin tenía la oportunidad de conocer a otros chicos de su edad, venía Sakura y lo trataba peor que nadie a quien hubiera conocido. Lentamente, Goten se puso de pie y se bajó de la roca con un pequeño salto.

"Tú eres quien no entiende nada y no sabes nada sobre mí. Apuesto cualquier cosa a que tu vida ha sido mucho mejor a la mía. Pero me alegro de que así sea. Ningún niño merece pasar por lo que yo pasé"

A diferencia de Sakura, quien le había gritado histéricamente, Goten le habló sumamente calmado, tranquilo, casi en un susurro. Parecía que ni siquiera se había molestado con ella. Únicamente, el chico empezó a caminar lejos de la gran piedra.

"E-e-espera ¿A d-donde vas?"

"Descuida, seguiré vigilando. Sólo lo haré lejos de ti. Veo que te desagrada mucho estar conmigo" sin más, Goten se apartó a unos 20 metros de distancia de la chica, sentándose debajo de un árbol cercano al campamento.

Sakura comenzó a sentirse un poco mal. Quizás se había sobrepasado y en verdad, no sabía nada sobre ese chico. Ese chico que bajo sus ropas, tenía al menos el doble de cicatrices sobre su cuerpo que la edad de la joven Kunoichi.

Esa tranquila noche de verano, Sakura la recordaría para siempre, pero no por agradable, sino por vergonzosa. Siempre se avergonzaría consigo misma de lo que había hecho, de haber protagonizado un espectáculo tan lamentable. Por ahora, no le importaba en absoluto, pues aunque estaba ligeramente arrepentida, pensaba en que cada una de sus palabras fueron más que justas y merecidas. Pero estaba muy equivocada, quizás demasiado. Sólo el tiempo junto a Goten, le demostraría su gran error. Un error del que siempre se arrepentiría.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias, listos para partir en cualquier momento.

"¡Oye Goten! ¿Podrías venir un momento? ¡Quiero decirte algo!" le gritó Trunks a unos cuantos metros de distancia del campamento. El Saiyajin había empacado sus cosas mucho antes que los demás gracias a las capsulas, por lo que ahora, aprovecharía el tiempo ganado para poner al tanto de la situación a su amigo.

"Yo también quiero decirte algo" habló primero Goten cuando finalmente lo alcanzó "La verdad, no creo que sea tan divertido esto de los ninjas. Sólo hemos caminado y vigilado durante la noche. Pensé que tendríamos algunas peleas en el camino, pero todo esto es muy aburrido ¿Por qué mejor no regresamos a casa? Ya llevamos un año entero sin ver a los demás"

La verdad, no sólo era aburrimiento lo que sentía el joven Son, sino que le incomodó mucho lo que le dijo Sakura en la noche. Si era tan insoportable para la chica, quería apartarse de ella cuanto antes y así dejarla en paz.

Por otro lado, Trunks se percató de lo difícil que sería explicarle todo a su amigo. Al parecer, éste no sospechaba ni tan siquiera un poco el problema en que se encontraban metidos. No hallaba por dónde empezar. Ni siquiera podrían apartarse del grupo tal y como Goten quería, pues él ya se había puesto anoche de acuerdo con Kakashi en que los acompañarían de regreso. Tampoco tenían algún lugar donde quedarse.

"Verás Goten, creo que no se va a poder ¿No te has dado cuenta de algo extraño desde que salimos de la Habitación del Tiempo?" inquirió el Saiyajin con cautela. Quería hacer uso del mayor tacto posible.

"¿A qué te refieres con algo extraño?"

Dando un suspiró de resignación, Trunks se dio cuenta que no tenía caso continuar por ese camino. Debía ser más directo. Así que sin dar más rodeos, le explicó a su amigo la equivocación que habían cometido al atravesar el agujero interdimensional.

El silencio de Goten indicaba la profunda reflexión en que se hallaba. El chico trataba de analizar todas las posibilidades que tenían, pero al igual que Trunks, pensó en que sería aún más peligroso intentar abrir otro agujero que los llevara hasta quien sabe dónde.

"¡Fuimos unos tontos! No debimos adentrarnos tanto en la habitación ¡Y pensar que ese era nuestro último día!" se lamentaba el pequeño Son.

"Tienes razón, pero de nada sirve lamentarse ahora. Ya todo está hecho. Imagino que con las esferas podrán regresarnos de nuevo"

"Nuestras madres se pondrán como locas cuando se enteren. Ahora sí nos castigarán por el resto de nuestras vidas…"

Su comentario le sacó una sonrisa a Trunks. Le hacía gracia que a su amigo le importara más el castigo en sí, que las posibilidades reales que tenían de regresar. Esa actitud inocente, aunque a veces desesperante, lograba levantar el ánimo en más de una ocasión al joven heredero de la Corporación Capsula.

"¡Vamos, no es para tanto! ¡Se alegrarán mucho cuando volvamos, ya lo verás! ¡Serán nuestros padres quienes se lleven la peor parte mientras no estemos, en especial el tuyo!"

"¡Sí! ¡Creo que tienes razón!" le respondió Goten con su gran sonrisa característica, propia de la famila Son.

"Espero que ya estén preparados. El resto del grupo está listo para partir" les dijo Kakashi a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Él sabía muy bien sobre qué conversaban los chicos. Ambos asintieron enérgicamente y reanudaron de nuevo el viaje junto a los demás.

A juzgar por la actitud de Goten, el Jounin imaginó que el chico se lo había tomado muy bien. Tan sólo continuaba conversando alegremente con Naturo al frente del grupo.

"¡De verás! Puedo detectar inmediatamente cuando un enemigo nos acecha. Pero no es la gran cosa ¡Después de todo, soy un ninja! ¡Son gajes del oficio!" presumía Naruto frente a su sorprendido nuevo amigo.

"¡Vaya eso es genial! ¡No pensé que los ninjas fueron capaces de eso!" comentó muy animado el pequeño Saiyajin, viendo como Naruto observaba con cautela a todos lados, sosteniendo un kunai entre sus manos. El genin estaba totalmente metido en su papel.

"¿Qué tal te fue?" preguntó Kakashi en voz baja a Trunks. Ambos se encontraban caminando al final del grupo. Por su puesto, ya imaginaba cual sería la respuesta del chico.

"Resultó mucho mejor de lo que pensé. Aunque tampoco es para asombrarse. Después de todo, así es Goten"

* * *

Bien, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Si es así, por favor dejen sus comentarios, eso me motivaría a continuar con la historia. Agradezco muchos los comentarios recibidos por los dos capitulos anteriores.

En respuesta a uno de ellos, debo decir que no haré OC, pero es sólo porque no tengo experiencia alguna en el tema, soy nuevo en esto. La verdad, me costaría mucho imaginarme una personalidad que ni siquiera conozco y tal vez no logré hacerlo bien, disculpas por eso.

En cuanto al tema de los emparejamientos, creo que ya tengo el de Trunks, pero con Goten tengo mis dudas. He pensado en Hinata, pero ella siempre está tan enamorada de Naruto... tendré que ver que hago al respecto, no quisiera cambiar radicalmente la personalidad de algunos personajes.

Siempre que el tiempo me lo permita, intentaré actualizar cada semana, porque los estudios a veces pueden tomar su tiempo, sobre todo cuando hay examenes.

Por supuesto, no duden en dejar comentarios que sean recomendaciones, dudas o correcciones sobre la historia.


	4. 4 El Primer Combate

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

**4. El Primer Combate**

El equipo 7, el par de Saiyajins y el viejo Tazuna, ya habían arribado al País de las Olas. Para ello, tuvieron que atravesar el mar sigilosamente sobre una pequeña embarcación y en medio de la densa neblina. Tuvieron que hacerlo en dos viajes, pero no porque fueran muchos pasajeros para el bote, sino que por alguna extraña razón, éste no podía soportar el peso de todos a la vez.

El dueño del bote no entendía cómo era posible, pues a pesar de lo pequeñas que eran las barcas, éstas podían soportar una enorme cantidad de peso sobre ellas. Obviamente, la razón residía en la ropa descomunalmente pesada que llevaban Goten y Trunks consigo, pero por supuesto, ambos prefirieron mantenerlo en secreto. Simplemente, se dividieron en dos grupos e hicieron el recorrido en dos viajes.

Durante el trayecto por tierra, Tazuna les explicó a todos la razón por la que los dos Shinobis de la Niebla intentaron asesinarle. También les contó la situación que atravesaba el País de las Olas con la construcción del puente y la negativa del despiadado comerciante Gato con tal proyecto.

Después de toda la conversación con Tazuna, Kakashi se sintió complacido de haber tomado la decisión de permitir a los dos Saiyajins viajar con el grupo. La situación era aún más complicada de lo que el Jounin esperaba, así que un poco de ayuda extra no vendría nada mal en la causa. Esta vez, el peligro que les aguardaba era aún mayor. Los pensamientos del ninja copia fueron interrumpidos cuando Naruto lanzó un cuchillo kunai hacia unos arbustos, pensando que se trataba de algún enemigo al acecho.

"Sólo era un ratón" fue todo lo que dijo el Genin rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Un ratón? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar así, Naruto? ¡Todos podemos ver tu estupidez! ¡Es por eso que siempre me avergüenzas!" le recriminó Sakura bastante molesta.

Por su parte, Kakashi se vio en la necesidad de llamarle la atención "¡Naruto! ¡Esos son cuchillos kunai, armas muy peligrosas! ¡Si no tienes cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien!"

"¡MALDITO ENANO! ¡NO VUELVAS A SUSTARME DE ESA MANERA! ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?" gritó el viejo Tazuna sumamente furioso, pues pensó que realmente se encontraban en peligro por culpa de la reacción de Naruto.

Mientras tanto, Goten se asomó a través de los arbustos donde Naruto arrojó el kunai, sólo para observar al causante de la reacción del joven ninja. Se trataba de un pequeño conejo blanco, que ahora se encontraba muerto.

Kakashi lo miró con curiosidad -_Es extraño… se supone que en esta época del año, los conejos de la zona no deberían tener el pelaje blanco, sino marrón. Este se trata de un conejo criado en el invierno y si está aquí, es porque alguien lo ha usado en una técnica de reemplazamiento-_

El Jounin se imaginaba lo peor, cuando el comentario de Trunks le hizo ponerse en mayor alerta "No quiero preocuparlos, pero alguien nos está siguiendo muy de cerca"

"Es cierto" intervino Goten "No es un ki, pero se trata de alguien con una energía muy maligna"

"¡Por favor! ¿Acaso esperas que te tomemos en serio?" le reprochó Sakura, aproximándose al joven Son lentamente, mientras le señalaba con un dedo acusador "Sólo pretendes llamar la atención como Naruto… ¿Qué no ves que esto no es un juego?"

Sólo Kakashi sabía que los chicos estaban en lo cierto. Le llamó la atención la forma en que se habían percatado de la presencia del enemigo. Al parecer, ambos tenían la capacidad de percibir tanto el ki como el chakra a la distancia, lo cual era una habilidad inusual. Nuevamente, dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando el sonido sibilante de una enorme cuchilla cortando el aire se hizo presente.

"¡Cuidado!" alcanzó a gritar el Jounin, cuando vio una inmensa espada salida desde los árboles girando peligrosamente hacia el grupo.

Todos tuvieron tiempo de tirarse al suelo… excepto Sakura. La chica se encontraba de espaldas cuando la enorme espada giratoria de aproximaba a gran velocidad, pero Goten que estaba frente a ella, la empujó rápidamente a un lado, poniéndola fuera del alcance de la gigantesca arma. Luego, el chico dio una ágil voltereta por los aires, de manera que la espada pasó por debajo de él.

¡CRAAASSSHHH!

Fue el sonido que hizo la espada cuando se enterró con fuerza contra el tronco de uno de los árboles del bosque. Acto seguido, apareció de pie sobre ésta, el ninja responsable del ataque. Sin duda, tenía una velocidad formidable. Se trataba de un hombre alto y con la piel pálida, de una tonalidad grisácea. Llevaba vendas que cubrían la mitad inferior de su rostro, lo cual hacía resaltar aún más su severa mirada asesina, fría como el hielo mismo.

"Vaya, por lo que veo, se trata de Zabuza Momochi, el Demonio Oculto en la Niebla" dijo Kakashi poniéndose lentamente de pie.

Tazuna y los chicos del equipo 7, estaban impactados por el repentino ataque, con los ojos abierto de par en par. Sakura era la más impresionada, pues había estado a punto de morir de no haber sido apartada por Goten en el último segundo. Ahora, se daba cuenta que lo dicho por el chico no eran mentiras. Realmente, alguien estaba escondido acechándoles.

"La misión es mantener a Tazuna a salvo" dijo con firmeza el Jounin de cabellos plateados "Deben salir de aquí con él inmediatamente ¡Trunks, Goten, llévense al grupo con ustedes!"

"¡Pero yo quiero pelear! ¡Al fin está pasando algo interesante!" dijo en un tono casi suplicante el joven Son, quien había estado esperando una oportunidad con esta.

"¡Ustedes mismos prometieron que no se entrometerían en nada! ¡Así que hagan lo que les ordeno! ¡AHORA!"

El cambio de voz y de actitud del Jounin sorprendió al chico. Este era el verdadero Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, un Shinobi de alto nivel, inteligente y consumado en el campo de batalla. Cuando los chicos se disponían a obedecer, la diabólica voz de Zabuza se hizo presente.

"Bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiré que escapen. Me temo que tendré que matarlos a todos ustedes" dicho esto, una espesa neblina comenzó a inundar el lugar completamente, haciendo que resultase imposible la visibilidad.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo delicado de la situación. Si los chicos intentaban huir, serían presa fácil dentro de la niebla, pues se dispersarían y quedarían desprotegidos. Lo mejor sería que permanecieran juntos, cuidándose las espaldas entre sí. "¡Muchachos, cambio de planes! ¡Deben proteger a Tazuna! ¡Formación de batalla Manji! ¡Ahora!"

Inmediatamente, los tres Genins se colocaron alrededor de Tazuna, con sus kunais listos para enfrentar cualquier ataque sorpresivo.

"¿Cómo apareció de repente esta neblina? Cada vez se está volviendo más espesa" preguntó Naruto, intentado ubicar con la vista a Kakashi Sensei, que estaba a tan sólo 5 metros por delante de ellos.

"Es un Jutsu de ocultación. Zabuza es experto en el asesinato silente. Con este Jutsu, puede asesinar a sus víctimas con mucha velocidad y sigilo, sin que estos noten siquiera como la vida abandona sus cuerpos. Deben permanecer con todos sus sentidos alertas. Cualquier error que comentan, podría resultar fatal…"

Las serias palabras de Kakashi, pusieron nerviosos a los 3 jóvenes ninjas, quienes no esperaban enfrentarse a una batalla real tan pronto. Todavía eran muy inexpertos como para afrontar una situación de vida o muerte como lo era esta. Sólo Trunks y Goten parecían estar sumamente tranquilos, como si hubiesen pasado cientos de veces por esa experiencia. A pesar de la espesa neblina, los chicos sabían exactamente donde se encontraba el enemigo. Podían sentir su energía a la perfección.

-_Si voy a enfrentarme a él, necesitaré usar esto- _pensó Kakashi al tiempo que descubría su ojo izquierdo, para revelar el Sharingan, el Kekkei Genkai del clan Uchiha.

"¡Trunks, Goten! ¡Protejan al grupo! ¡Yo me encargaré de esto!"

-¿_Desde cuándo Kakashi tiene tanta confianza en este par de imbéciles?- _pensó Sasuke mientras mantenía su posición dentro de la formación defensiva Manji. La mirada de odio que brindaba a los dos chicos, manifestaba la enorme envidia y coraje que sentía de ser menospreciado por su propio Sensei de esa manera.

Tanto Goten como Trunks, se mantenían en posición de combate frente a los 3 genin del equipo 7, formando una especie de primera línea defensiva de sólo dos individuos. No permitirían que aquel endemoniado sujeto de perversa energía, pusiera una mano sobre cualquiera de ellos, incluyendo al viejo Tazuna. De repente, ambos Saiyajins sintieron como la energía de Zabuza y Kakashi se dispararon casi simultáneamente, aumentando de manera desproporcionada. Allí fue cuando se dieron cuenta que en esa dimensión, también existían sujetos con la capacidad de aumentar su poder en unos cuantos segundos.

La sensación del poderoso chakra fluyendo por el aire, llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes guerreros, pues se trataba de una energía desconocida, totalmente diferente al ki. Si bien la habían percibido antes, ahora pudieron analizarla mucho mejor, notando la diferente naturaleza que portaba consigo dicha energía. Era más débil que el ki, pero de alguna forma, mucho más fluida y maleable, como si se tratara de una energía líquida, mientras el ki era más tosco y sólido, por describirlo de alguna manera.

La atención de Trunks se desvió inmediatamente en dirección a Sasuke, cuando notó como el chico temblaba sin control alguno. El Uchiha había caído presa del pánico, sintiéndose asfixiado por la misteriosa sensación incorpórea que generaba la energía de ambos Jounin en su cuerpo, haciéndole casi desmayar. El chico sentía como si el aire hubiera aumentado su temperatura, dificultándole de sobre manera la respiración. No podía soportarlo más, parecía como si perdiera la cordura cada segundo que transcurría. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sus manos temblorosas, comenzó a acercar su kunai lentamente, pero con determinación, hasta su garganta. Pero de repente, se detuvo en el acto.

Cuando Sasuke bajó la mirada, notó el poderoso agarre de Trunks sosteniendo su muñeca. El chico lo sostenía con tanta firmeza, que por más que intentó zafarse, no pudo conseguirlo, como si se tratase de una estatua de piedra la que lo estaba sujetando.

"Ni siquiera lo intentes" le dijo con una sonrisa confiada de medio lado el chico del Keikogi verde. Esa sonrisa, era la misma que había heredado de Vegeta "Ahora no pareces tan rudo y arrogante como cuando le hablaste a mi amigo ¿Verdad? Estas un poco grandecito para comportarte así ¿Acaso este es tú primer combate real?"

Sus palabras, le cayeron al joven Uchiha como un balde de agua fría. Estuvo cerca de cometer un gran error irreversible. Por su parte, Naruto y Sakura miraban con asombro la escena. Se hallaban tan asustados y nerviosos, que ninguno de los dos vio lo que Sasuke estuvo a punto de hacer. Había tenido pensado suicidarse.

Kakashi se percató de lo mismo, a pesar de estar ubicado unos cuantos metros por delante. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando Trunks ya había intervenido. Al Jounin le sorprendió la sangre fría que el par de recién llegados chicos demostraban en estos momentos. Las palabras de Trunks, le hicieron entender que tanto él como Goten, ya habían enfrentado situaciones de vida o muerte desde más jóvenes. Por lo menos, eso le daba un poco más de tranquilidad.

"¡Cálmense!" les gritó a sus alumnos "¡Yo los protegeré con mi vida a todos ustedes! ¡No permitiré que mis camaradas mueran!"

"Pues yo no estaría tan seguro…" sonó la aterradora voz de Zabuza, justo en medio de la formación defensiva del equipo 7. Su velocidad y sigilo fueron tal, que ninguno de los 3 chicos pudo percatarse de la presencia del demonio de la neblina a sus espaladas, sólo hasta que este habló. Por unos instantes, la sangre se heló dentro del cuerpo de los Genins. Kakashi estaba atónito, tenía que intervenir rápidamente antes de que alguno de ellos terminara herido… o aún peor...

Sólo Goten y Trunks, sintieron en todo momento el movimiento del ninja asesino entre la neblina, por lo cual no se alarmaron. Cuando Zabuza alzó su inmensa espada sobre su cabeza, listo para atacar, se detuvo en el acto.

¡CRUUUSSSHHH!

El sonido, cuando menos, era grotesco. Se trataba del brazo de Goten atravesando por completo el abdomen de su adversario, quien estaba inmóvil a causa del dolor. Dos hilos de sangre comenzaron a descender de la comisura de sus labios. En tan sólo un segundo, el pequeño Saiyajin había terminado con la vida de Zabuza.

En lugar de alegría, los Genins estaban asustados, al igual que Tazuna, ante el terrible poder de Goten. Fue tan veloz, que ni siquiera notaron el momento en que se desplazó hasta allí. Sólo la voz de Trunks, fue la responsable de sacarles de su trance.

"¿Eres idiota, Goten? ¡Lo has matado! ¡Tenías que pegarle quedito! Ahora no quedó nada para mí…"

"¡No le pegué tan fuerte, te lo juro! ¡Sólo lo suficiente para alejarlo de los demás!" en cuanto el chico retiró su mano del cuerpo del ninja de la Niebla, notó con asombro como estaba llena de agua, en lugar de sangre. Había golpeado a un clon de agua. Este clon no era una simple copia, ya que contaba con energía propia. Por ello, no pudo notar la diferencia. De inmediato, el clon de Zabuza se convirtió en un gran charco de agua que quedó desparramado por los suelos.

"¿Qué se supone que fue eso? ¿Algún tipo de magia?" preguntó Trunks, casi sobresaltado por lo ocurrido.

"Te equivocas niño" sonó una voz bastante familiar. Cuando todos se dieron la vuelta, notaron como Zabuza se encontraba detrás de Kakashi, a tan sólo centímetros de asestar un golpe horizontal con su inmensa espada, la cual blandía con la misma facilidad que una katana de madera.

El ataque fue tan preciso, que cortó al Jounin de cabellos plateados en dos mitades perfectas, esparciendo sangre por doquier. La expresión de horror de todos era indescriptible. Era esa misma expresión la que provocaba tanto placer al ninja asesino de la Niebla. Pero el placer de Zabuza se transformó en sorpresa, cuando observó que había sido víctima de un engaño. No se trataba del Kakashi real, sino de un clon de agua.

"¿Me buscabas?" dijo el ninja que copia a sus espaldas, sujetándolo por el cuello con firmeza y presionando la fría hojilla de un kunai justo donde se encontraba su yugular.

"¿Alguien podría decirme que está pasando?" exigió Trunks de inmediato.

"Son técnicas ninja" explicó Kakashi "Esos eran clones de agua, usados para engañar al enemigo. Con mi Sharingan, fui capaz de ver a través de la niebla y copiar la técnica de Zabuza en un instante ¡Ahora no te muevas! ¡Todo se ha acabado!"

"¡Eso fue genial! ¡Señor, usted es grandioso!" exclamó Goten con mucha emoción, mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza. Al fin, pudo ver a dos ninjas en acción y le parecía de lo más increíble. Trunks también estaba muy complacido con el combate que estaba teniendo lugar.

Sin embargo, Zabuza no opinaba lo mismo. Para él, el combate apenas estaba comenzando "¿Acabado?…" dijo el Demonio Oculto en la Niebla entre risas "Realmente no has entendido nada. Nunca podría ser vencido por una vulgar imitación de mi propia técnica. Admito que estás lleno de sorpresas, Kakashi. Casi me atrapas. Pero yo no puedo ser engañado tan fácilmente"

Dicho esto, el Zabuza rehén se disolvió nuevamente en otro chaco de agua, mientras el real, apareció a un velocidad cegadora detrás de Kakashi, preparado para asesinarlo con su espada, esta vez de verdad.

El Jounin de Konoha esquivó el golpe horizontal con un veloz salto. Sus reflejos eran formidables, pero el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era una de las especialidades del Jounin criminal. Con un rápido giro, Zabuza enterró su espada en el suelo, tomándola firmemente del mango con ambas manos, todo para buscar impulso con ella y propinar una poderosa patada lateral en la espalda de Kakashi, quien salió volando como si nada por los aires y cayó con estrépito en el lago que estaba a pocos metros del lugar. Sin pérdida de tiempo alguna, Zabuza corrió tras él y saltó dentro del lago, sumergiéndose completamente.

Cuando Kakashi salió a la superficie, notó que algo raro estaba sucediendo. El agua en que se encontraba se sentía extraña, mucho más densa de lo normal, dándose cuenta que era él quien había caído en una trampa. Apenas se giró, encontró a Zabuza a sus espaldas, de pie sobre el agua y finalizando las últimas posiciones de manos de un jutsu.

"¡Jutsu Prisión de Agua!"

Y así sin más, Kakashi quedó encerrado dentro de una gran esfera de agua fortalecida con chakra, que Zabuza sostenía con una de sus manos. Todo había acabado, el ninja copia estaba atrapado y bien sabía que de ninguna manera podría escapar, pues ni siquiera podía moverse dentro de su prisión.

"No podrás escapar. Esta barrera de agua es tan resistente como el acero. Ahora me encargaré de matar a tus pequeños amigos ¡Jutsu Clon de Agua!" con su mano libre, realizó el sello manual necesario para formar un clon idéntico a él, que emergió de la superficie del lago.

El clon de Zabuza comenzó a caminar sobre la superficie del lago, hasta tocar tierra firme y dirigirse lentamente hacia el grupo de asustados Genins. Sin embargo, los chicos se armaron de todo el valor con que contaban y empuñaron sus kunais con firmeza. Ahora estaban solos, su Sensei no podía hacer nada para salvarlos, pero quizás unidos, serían capaces de superar la amenaza.

Después de dar unos cuantos pasos, el clon se detuvo a cierta distancia, observando a los chicos con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Comenzó a dibujar una diabólica sonrisa, que a pesar de no ser visible, era evidente por las vendas de su rostro que se estiraron ante su sádica mueca.

"¿Ustedes creen que por llevar esas bandas en sus cabezas son verdaderos ninjas? Un ninja de verdad es aquel que ha estado tantas veces entre la vida y la muerte, que ya no le importa en absoluto. Un ninja de verdad es aquel cuyo perfil es tan mortífero, que aparece en los registros del libro Bingo. Pero que ustedes se llamen así mismos ninjas, es una auténtica vergüenza ¡Cuando yo tenía su misma edad, ya había matado a decenas hombres!"

Sus palabras, lograron el efecto deseado en los chicos: terror puro. El pequeño atisbo de confianza que aún tenían, casi se desvaneció por completo cuando el despiadado asesino finalizó su pequeño pero terrorífico discurso. Quizás la más asustada era Sakura, cuyas piernas apenas podían mantenerla en pie de lo mucho que éstas temblaban.

"¿Te olvidas de nosotros, tarado?" dijo Trunks de brazos cruzados, llamando la atención del clon. Zabuza los había olvidado casi por completo, pues al ver que no llevaban bandas, pensó que eran un par de chicos comunes y corrientes, unas simple basuras que podría asesinar con facilidad al final "Aún quedamos nosotros dos, así que prepárate para recibir una paliza como nunca te han dado"

Acto seguido, los dos Saiyajin se colocaron uno frente al otro, observándose entre sí con una mirada intensa y desafiante.

"¿Listo Goten?"

"¡Listo!" contestó de inmediato y con firmeza el joven Son. Lo que ocurrió a continuación, dejó boquiabierto a todos los presentes.

"¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!" comenzaron a jugar entre sí el par de imbéciles.

"¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Huyan de aquí en este instante!" Gritó Kakashi un poco alterado "¡El Zabuza original no puede moverse, de lo contrario la prisión de agua se desvanecerá! ¡Si se alejan lo suficiente, el clon no podrá seguirlos a tanta distancia de su usuario original!"

Por otra parte, Zabuza temblaba de ira, mientras una gran vena empezaba a hincharse en su frente. No podía soportar que ese par de enanos miserables, que ni si quieran eran unos vulgares Genins, se burlaran de él de esa manera, del gran Zabuza, el Demonio Oculto en la Niebla.

"¡Malditos insensatos! ¡Los mataré a ustedes primero!" gritó el clon corriendo con gran rapidez, alzando su enorme espada y propinando un golpe vertical con ella, tan veloz, que apenas fue perceptible para cualquiera.

¡BAAAMMMM!

El ataque fue tan violento, que despidió una pequeña onda de choque, producto del poderoso impacto… impacto que fue detenido en seco por Trunks. El chico sostenía la enorme hoja de la espada sólo con su mano, mientras permanecía aún de espaldas a su atacante. Percibiendo su chakra, supo en todo momento la ubicación de Zabuza, así como su desplazamiento hacia él.

"Tienes que esperar a que terminemos. Pero si tanto quieres pelear, estás de suerte, creo que te toca conmigo" sonrió satisfecho el Saiyajin, al comprobar como con su otra mano libre, hacía la señal de papel, mientras Goten había hecho con su puño, piedra.

"¡No es justo! ¡La próxima vez jugamos a otra cosa! ¡Tú siempre ganas en esto!" Nadie pareció escuchar la queja de Goten, pues estaban absortos con lo sucedido. Hasta Zabuza estaba petrificado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tanto el real como el clon.

Cuando intentó retirar la espada, comprobó que el pequeño la sujetaba con una fuerza inmensa, tanto así, que no podía arrebatársela con sus dos manos simultáneamente. Sin previo aviso, Trunks soltó su agarre, haciendo que el ninja casi trastabillara hacia atrás. Prácticamente, fue humillado por ese niño no mayor de 13 años.

"Sí, sí, lo discutiremos en otra ocasión, Goten. Ahora ve y cuida de los demás. Me encargaré rápidamente de este clon. Esta copia debe tener alrededor de un 5% de la energía del real, así que no me interesa mucho pelear con él" decía el joven guerrero Saiyajin mientras hacía unos pequeños estiramientos.

Cuando se puso de cabeza y comenzó a hacer flexiones sobre su dedo índice, Zabuza notó una vez más el excepcional estado físico del chico. Kakashi también se percató de ello, pero lo que ambos ignoraban, era la ropa de una tonelada que llevaba puesta. El entrenamiento físico dentro de la Habitación del Tiempo durante un año, hizo que los dos Saiyajins aumentarán su fuerza bruta más que en cualquier otra etapa de sus jóvenes vidas.

Por supuesto, Zabuza no se quedó de pie sin hacer nada. Una vez más, se abalanzó sobre el chico, sólo que mucho más rápido que antes, propinándole un brutal golpe con su espada. Al percatarse de ello, Trunks dio una voltereta y se puso fuera del alcance de su ataque, el cual destrozó el suelo en el que se encontraba previamente el joven guerrero.

"Se nota que eres muy impaciente. Está bien, creo que ya es suficiente calentamiento ¡Vamos a pelear!" con eso, Trunks se colocó en posición.

A juzgar por su vestimenta y actitud, Zabuza imaginó que salvo sorpresa, el chico era únicamente un usuario de Taijutsu, aunque uno muy experimentado. La impecable postura de Tigre que había adoptado, indicaba un profundo conocimiento en Kung Fu, que aunado a su gran potencia física, podía resultar devastador. Tenía que cuidarse de esos golpes.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el chico se abalanzó sobre él, corriendo a una velocidad cuando menos, inhumana. Apenas tuvo tiempo de alzar su espada para cubrirse con ella, cuando la palma abierta del joven Saiyajin la golpeó de lleno.

¡CRAAAAACCCKKK!

Salieron volando pedazos de acero por doquier, ya que el mortífero ataque de Trunks destrozó su poderosa espada de un sólo pero brutal golpe, cuyo impacto produjo una onda de choque tan fuerte, que hasta el Zabuza real la sintió sobre su cuerpo a la distancia. Allí entendió todo. Si ese maldito niño lo tocaba con precisión, podría acabar con su vida.

El asombro fue tal, que el clon no tuvo tiempo de responder al segundo ataque. Con la otra palma de su mano, abierta como si se tratase de una garra, Trunks perforó el pecho de su adversario, hundiendo su brazo hasta la altura de su codo. El sonido producido por la carne y los huesos rompiéndose, fue bastante desagradable, hasta que el clon estalló como si fuese una pequeña bomba de agua, salpicando por completo al pequeño Saiyajin.

Todos estaban conmocionados, excepto Goten, que tenía las dos manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza "Oye Trunks, no golpees al real con ese estilo, sino podrías dañarlo muy gravemente…"

"¡Ya lo sé! Sabes que quería acabar con el clon cuantos antes, nada más" respondió con cierto fastidio a su amigo.

A Trunks le exasperaba un poco que a veces, Goten le recordaba ciertas cosas muy obvias. Los dos chicos no eran asesinos a sangre fría ni mucho menos, eso era algo que habían aprendido muy bien, aunque no precisamente gracias a Vegeta, a quien eso le daba más o menos igual. Sin duda, la compasión de Goku era un atributo transmitido con el que ambos contaban.

Aunque resultara increíble, Kakashi era quien se encontraba más conmocionado. Desde su prisión de agua, analizó todos los movimientos de Trunks con su Sharingan, sólo para llegar a una conclusión definitiva: el chico era un monstruo. No utilizó ninguna técnica ilusoria, ninjutsu, ni nada parecido. Era simplemente un pequeño monstruo venido de otra dimensión, que contaba con un cuerpo increíblemente veloz y fuerte, como ningún otro que recordase. A pesar de no haberlo visto aún, podía apostar lo que fuera a que también debía ser sumamente resistente al castigo físico. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, al imaginar lo que Gai Sensei haría si pusiera las manos sobre ese chiquillo.

Al tratarse de la espada de un clon, ésta era mucho menos resistente que la real, pero aún así, Zabuza comprendía que el chico podría romper la original si así lo quería. No podía darse el lujo de confiarse. Tendría que ir con todo a por su nuevo e inesperado enemigo, si no fuera por un último detalle: hacerlo, supondría moverse y liberar a Kakashi de su prisión. Zabuza jamás podría contra los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras pensaba en una solución, vio que el pequeño guerrero le apuntaba con la palma de su mano abierta. Sus ojos se abrieron en total sorpresa, inyectados en sangre, cuando apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Una pequeña esfera de energía dorada se formó en la mano de Trunks, saliendo disparada a una increíble velocidad en dirección al Ninja de la Niebla.

Retirando su mano de la esfera de agua lo más rápido que pudo, Zabuza saltó a un lado, estando a punto de ser golpeado por la esfera de energía. El disparo de Trunks sobrevoló el lago de un lado a otro, impactando a un pequeño grupo de árboles situados en la orilla opuesta.

¡KABOOOOMMM!

Trozos de madera correspondientes a los troncos destrozados, salieron volando por doquier, al tiempo que una nube de polvo y escombros se cernía sobre el lugar. A pesar de la espesa neblina, la luz de la explosión permitió visualizar claramente lo ocurrido por todos. En donde solían estar un grupo de arboles, sólo quedaba un cráter de 20 metros de diámetro. Sea lo que sea, esa técnica tenía un poder destructivo de cuidado.

"¡Bien hecho Trunks, lograste que se quitara del camino!" dijo Goten con las manos aún entrelazadas detrás de su nuca. Sakura se había olvidado por completo de él, absorta como los demás en lo que sucedía con el combate de Trunks.

-_¿Cómo puede Goten estar tan tranquilo, como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo? ¿Será que él también puede pelear de esa manera?…-_

Zabuza apenas comprendía lo que había pasado. De haber recibido el ataque, podría encontrarse bastante lastimado. La pérdida de concentración, no le hizo percatarse del descomunalmente veloz desplazamiento de Trunks justo a sus espaldas.

"¡Estoy aquí!"

Cuando el Jounin de la niebla se giró, recibió un uppercut cegador justo en su estómago, tan fuerte, que salió volando por los aires a muchos metros de altura sobre el lago, como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo. El intenso dolor no le dejaba pensar con claridad, de forma que nada pudo hacer ante el nuevo ataque de su oponente. Aún no había terminado su veloz ascenso cuando, sin explicación alguna, Trunks ya se encontraba sobre él y lo golpeaba sobre su hombro, con una poderosa patada en hacha. Esto hizo que el indefenso ninja comenzará a caer rápidamente, estrellándose con fuerza sobre la superficie del lago.

Sumergido en las profundidades del agua, Zabuza se retorcía en señal de sufrimiento. Con una mano sostenía su adolorido abdomen, sobre el cual apareció casi de inmediato un gran hematoma, mientras sentía como su hombro casi le estallaba de dolor, el cual en estos momentos, debía estar más que dislocado. Tenía que responder cuanto antes, así que como pudo, realizó la gran cantidad de sellos manuales necesarios para el Jutsu Dragón de Agua.

Después de su ataque, Trunks aterrizó de su enorme salto justo a la orilla del lago, esperando la aparición de Zabuza, pues sabía muy bien que aún no lo había derrotado.

En tanto, los jóvenes Genin estaban anonadados. Sasuke no podía creer el increíble potencial físico de aquel muchacho, tan veloz, que ni siquiera pudo ver con sus ojos lo que hizo. Naturo se encontraba igual, con sus puños apretados ante la impotencia que sentía de no poder ayudar en nada. Esa pelea estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance y eso le frustraba demasiado. En tanto, Kakashi ya se encontraba en tierra firme, viendo con su Sharingan atentamente a Trunks.

De repente, el agua frente a ellos empezó a arremolinarse violentamente, para luego, formarse una inmensa columna de agua ascendente que comenzó a tomar la formar de un dragón ¡Un enorme dragón de agua!

La energía que desprendía aquel ataque era abrumadora, cosa que Trunks notó incluso antes de que la bestia acuática emergiera completamente del lago. Le parecía increíble como un ser con el nivel de pelea de Zabuza, había sido capaz de crear algo tan poderoso ¿Sería esta una de las particularidades de la nueva forma de energía que usaban en esa dimensión?

Trunks no temía ni por sí mismo, ni por Goten, pero sí por el resto del grupo. Sabía que ese ataque podría matar a una persona ordinaria con facilidad, aún si ésta era muy fuerte "¡Váyanse de aquí, es muy peligroso!" gritó con todas su fuerzas.

Kakashi ya había previsto todo y se encontraba cargando al viejo Tazuna sobre su hombro, mientras el resto de los Genins y Goten, saltaron rápidamente a las ramas de los arboles cercanos. De esta manera, el grupo completo esperaba mantenerse fuera del ataque de Zabuza.

Trunks fue el único que permaneció de pie, inmóvil, colocando ambos brazos cruzados al frente para protegerse de poderoso impacto que se avecinaba. El enorme dragón de agua serpenteaba por los aires, de manera muy similar a como lo hacía Shenlong, cuando sin previo aviso, se abalanzó a gran velocidad directo al Saiyajin.

La figura del enorme monstruo estalló en una inmensa explosión de agua, como si hubiera sido un poderoso Tsunami el que había chocado contra el joven guerrero. Pero como Trunks se confió mucho más de la cuenta, no asumió una postura lo suficientemente firme y terminó siendo arrastrado a través del todo el bosque por el descomunal ataque, mientras decenas de árboles fueron derribados por el violento paso de agua.

Cuando el evento terminó completamente, todos bajaron de los árboles, para observar horrorizados el desastre que produjo el Jutsu de Zabuza. El ataque simplemente creó un nuevo sendero a través del espeso bosque, pues arrastró todo lo que consiguió a su paso como si nada. Era imposible ver a simple vista hasta donde terminaba dicho sendero. El dragón de agua fue implacable en su avance.

"Oh no… Trunks no pudo haber sobrevivido a eso…" fue Sakura quien habló primero, mirando con preocupación lo que había sucedido.

"Tranquilos, él está bien. Su ki sigue intacto" explicó Goten, llamando de inmediato la atención de todos "Es sólo que se confió y se paró muy flojo"

"Ahora siguen ustedes" la diabólica voz de Zabuza apareció una vez más. Todos los presentes se giraron, sólo para ver al Jounin de la niebla de pie frente a la orilla del lago.

Se le notaba sumamente extenuado, pues utilizó mucho más chakra de lo normal para crear un dragón de agua más fuerte e inmenso que cualquier otro que jamás hubiera hecho. Su estado físico tampoco pasó desapercibido. Resultaba demasiado evidente el daño sobre su hombro, el cual sostenía con una mano, así como su abdomen magullado por el enorme golpe que le propinó Trunks.

El Demonio Oculto en la Niebla estaba tan enfurecido, que los observaba con una horrible mirada de ojos inyectados en sangre. Kakashi podría usar eso a su favor, ya que en ese estado, su oponente no podría llegar mucho más lejos. Ambos Jounin se disponían nuevamente a entrar en combate. A pesar del castigo recibido, Zabuza parecía estar bastante apto para pelear, por la manera en que sujetaba su enorme espada con pasmosa facilidad.

"Hey ¿Qué demonios piensan hacer? ¡Él es mío! ¡Yo gané piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Así que no hagan trampa!" era la voz de Trunks la que dijo eso. El chico caminaba como si nada a través del sendero de escombros y troncos destrozados, recién creado a la fuerza.

"¡No puede ser! ¿Qué rayos hiciste para salir con vida? ¿Te escondiste o algo parecido?" preguntó Naruto más sobresaltado que de costumbre. El Genin rubio estaba casi seguro de que Trunks había logrado ponerse a salvo en el último instante.

"¿Preguntas que qué hice? ¡Pues nada! Jamás podría morir por algo como eso. Aunque admito que me dolió un poco cuando mi cuerpo atravesó todos esos árboles" fue lo único que le respondió el chico, mientras tronaba su cuello a un lado, como si estuviese preparándose para un calentamiento.

Justo como lo sospechó, Kakashi supo que la resistencia del Saiyajin debía estar a la par de su fuerza o velocidad. De alguna forma, el Jounin imaginó que Trunks estaría bien, aunque no tanto.

"¡ERES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO! ¿Qué demonios se supone que eres?" gritó Zabuza fuera de sí, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás por la mezcla de asombro y miedo que empezaba a apoderarse de cada fibra de su ser. No sólo era imposible que el chico siguiera con vida después de ese ataque, sino que también se encontraba totalmente ileso.

"Tenía pensado luchar un poco más de tiempo, pero eres muy peligroso. Pudiste matar a alguien con eso" le dijo Trunks llevando a cabo sus últimos estiramientos "Esto tiene que acabarse ya"

Apenas pronunció eso, Zabuza sintió un poderoso impacto sobre el brazo con que sostenía su espada. Cuando giró su rostro, vio que era el chiquillo que le había propinado una patada lateral, lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle el brazo. Su espada cayó con estrepito sobre el suelo, incapaz de sostenerla con su extremidad ahora totalmente inútil. Fue tan grande la velocidad del chico, que no notó su presencia hasta que lo tuvo justo a su lado.

Pero el Jounin de la Niebla era bien reconocido por su resistencia al dolor. Tan pronto como recibió el golpe, respondió con un certero y veloz puñetazo, que dio de lleno en el rostro del joven guerrero.

Fue tan inesperado el contraataque, que Trunks no tuvo tiempo de bloquearlo. El chico tan sólo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Lentamente, giró su rostro en dirección a Zabuza, mostrándole una sonrisa confiada.

"¡Nada mal! ¡Eres un sujeto muy resistente!"

"¡CALLATE!" gritó el enfurecido ninja asesino, lanzado una poderosa patada al estómago de Trunks. El chico se dobló sobre sí mismo a causa del golpe, llevándose ambas manos al abdomen, más por instinto que por dolor. Luego, el ninja sacó un kunai, dispuesto a enterrarlo con furia sobre su espalda.

Pero antes de que pudiera asestar su ataque punzo penetrante, Trunks se irguió y tomó firmemente la muñeca de Zabuza con ambas manos. Luego, giró sobre sí mismo y usó la fuerza de su oponente en su contra, para arrojarlo contra el suelo con una llave de Judo.

El cuerpo del Jounin chocó con tanta fuerza, que la dura tierra bajo él se agrietó como si se tratase de un frágil cristal. Todo el intercambio de golpes, duró cuando mucho un segundo. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando notó que el chico, lejos de soltarlo, lo tomó con mayor firmeza aún y comenzó a girar en círculos como un torbellino.

El panorama entero, se volvió una mancha sin definición ante los ojos de Zabuza, para luego ser lanzado como un misil. Su cuerpo se encontraba sobrevolando el lago a una enorme velocidad, sin poder hacer nada para detenerse. Cuando el Jounin abrió sus ojos, giro la cabeza y vio algo que le horrorizó: era nada más y nada menos que Trunks volando justo debajo de él en paralelo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sonriéndole burlonamente.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, el chico le dio una patada doble por la espalda, lanzándolo nuevamente a más de 50 metros de altura. Luego, desapareció de la nada, pero no era más que su inhumana velocidad que le hacía invisible a simple vista. Con esto, el pequeño Saiyajin se posicionó justo encima de Zabuza, sólo para recibirlo de un poderoso golpe con el codo justo sobre su pecho. El Jounin de la Niebla empezó a descender velozmente, como si se tratase de un meteorito, impactando una vez más, contra el suelo del bosque, sólo que con una fuerza muchísimo mayor que antes.

El choque fue tan potente, que levantó una gran nube de polvo y tierra por doquier. Todos los presentes, excepto Goten, se vieron obligados a cubrirse los ojos para protegerse. Cuando la nube de polvo se desvaneció lo suficiente, todos pudieron observar el cuerpo de Zabuza inconsciente, enterrado en un profundo cráter en el suelo, producto de su violento aterrizaje.

"¿Está muerto?" fue todo lo que dijo Naruto después de unos segundos de completo silencio. Parecía estúpida su pregunta, pero Kakashi descendió por el enorme agujero con cautela para cerciorarse, colocando dos de sus dedos sobre el cuello del Shinobi.

"No, sólo está inconsciente, todavía tiene signos vitales, aunque está bastante herido. Todo ha terminado" dicho esto, Kakashi se colocó nuevamente la banda de ninja sobre su ojo Sharingan, regresando así a la normalidad.

"Lo mejor será acabar con él de una vez" dijo Sasuke, al tiempo que sujetaba un kunai con mucha fuerza entre sus manos "No podemos arriesgarnos en lo más mínimo"

Kakashi tenía que estar de acuerdo con el talentoso Genin, pero hubo alguien que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

"¡No lo hagan!" gritó Trunks que recién había aterrizado, llamando la atención de todos "No tiene caso asesinarlo. Él ya no puede continuar, está inconsciente. Además, le tomará mucho recuperarse después de eso. No puedo permitir que maten a alguien que está totalmente indefenso, incapaz de pelear por sí mismo"

"¡Yo tampoco!" dijo Goten enérgicamente de inmediato "Sería cobarde matarlo así como se encuentra. Eso no es lo que nos han enseñado"

"Pues han aprendido muy bien" les respondió Kakashi después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio "Sea quien sea su Sensei, veo que les ha enseñado sobre la compasión, un valor que ha caído en desuso y es muy difícil de encontrar en estos tiempos. No siempre se tiene esa opción. A veces, no queda otra alternativa que matar. Pero creo que por esta vez, podemos dejarlo así. Después de todo, no es nuestra misión matar a Zabuza, sino llevar a Tazuna de vuelta a casa" De esta manera, Kakashi colocó una mano suavemente sobre el hombro de Sasuke, quien bajó su kunai lentamente.

Los 3 Genins tenían su completa atención sobre Trunks y Goten, quienes se veían sumamente calmados, como si enfrentarse a sujetos así de peligrosos, fuera algo común para ellos. Ahora, los chicos tenían muchas más dudas sobre el par de jóvenes guerreros que recién habían conocido.

A simple vista, parecían dos chicos comunes que sonreían y se daban un amistoso apretón de manos entre sí, en señal de victoria y celebración, pues Kakashi les había tomado la palabra y ordenó no asesinar a Zabuza.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Por favor, cualquier comentario sea una duda, opinión o recomendación será bien recibido, pues es algo que puede ayudarme a mejorar.

Recuerden que si les gusta, me complacería mucho saberlo, pues escribir toma cierto tiempo y de esa manera, me entero si mi historia le gusta a los demás y debería continuarla. Si es así, trataré de actualizar semanalmente.

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que han seguido la historia, así como aquellos que se han tomado su tiempo de comunicarlo, lo agradezco mucho. Saludos


	5. 5 Caminos Separados

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

**5. Caminos Separados**

No pasó siquiera un minuto de la derrota de Zabuza, cuando una persona desconocida apareció. Trunks y Goten apenas notaron su presencia, a causa del sigilo con que se desplazó. A juzgar por su complexión física, debía tratarse de un niño no mayor en edad que Naruto.

Permanecía de pie sobre la rama de un árbol, observando detenidamente a todos desde allí. Llevaba puesta una máscara blanca que Kakashi rápidamente reconoció. Una máscara ANBU. Con un ágil movimiento, el chico saltó y aterrizó justo al pie del cráter donde se hallaba el cuerpo inconsciente del Jounin renegado.

"Había estado persiguiendo a Zabuza por mucho tiempo. Tengo órdenes de capturarlo, para que sea ajusticiado por todos sus crímenes" fue lo primero que dijo el misterioso joven.

"Por tu máscara, veo que eres un Ninja Rastreador de la Aldea Escondida entre la Neblina" le dijo Kakashi, observándolo de pies a cabeza.

"¿Un rastreador? ¿Qué se supone que es un rastreador?" preguntó Naruto, viendo con desconfianza al recién llegado.

"¡Es normal que no lo sepas, pues faltaste a clase como de costumbre!" le respondió Sakura de inmediato "Un rastreador es un ninja con un rol especial. Se encargan de la búsqueda de criminales o ninjas renegados que pertenecen a sus propias aldeas, como Zabuza, todo para evitar que los secretos de su gente sean conocidos por los demás, así como por otras aldeas o naciones enemigas"

"Correcto. Yo soy un miembro de los rastreadores élite de mi aldea, con la obligación de detener a Zabuza" Dicho esto, el joven Shinobi descendió por el agujero hasta donde se hallaba el cuerpo del Demonio de la Niebla. Luego, lo levantó con cuidado sobre uno de sus hombros.

"Este cuerpo guarda muchos secretos que no deben caer en las manos equivocadas. Por eso, no puede permanecer aquí por más tiempo. Por favor, discúlpenme…" sin más, el chico hizo un sello manual y desapareció junto a Zabuza, en medio de un pequeño remolino de viento.

El inesperado suceso, dejó a todos algo confundidos. Goten y Trunks vieron un poco asombrados la manera en la que el joven ninja había desaparecido con ese Jutsu. Pero la atención del resto, estaba en el cráter que produjo la caída de Zabuza, así como el destrozo que quedó de la recién finalizada batalla. Nuevamente, todos se encontraban observando al par de Saiyajins con detenimiento.

Lentamente, Naturo se acercó a Trunks, para recriminarle con furia lo sucedido "¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?" le gritó muy fuerte y visiblemente agitado, al tiempo que le señalaba con un dedo acusador "¡Vamos! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué te quedas allí parado sin decir nada?"

Nadie entendía la inesperada reacción del Genin rubio, en especial Trunks. Él simplemente les había ayudado a derrotar a ese malvado ser que quería asesinarlos a todos, sin mencionar que puso en peligro la vida del grupo entero. Simplemente, el Saiyajin permaneció de pie, mirando totalmente confundido a Naruto. No podía comprender qué había hecho mal.

"¡Naruto, cálmate! ¡Él no es nuestro enemigo!" le regañó Kakashi, que tampoco entendía su extraña reacción.

"¿Es qué no lo entienden? ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Zabuza era alguien inmenso y poderoso, como una clase de monstruo! ¡Y este chico, que debe tener casi mi misma edad, lo derrotó como si nada!" continuó gritando Naruto, aún muy exasperado "¡Quiero decir, no sabemos qué pueden hacernos ellos a nosotros! ¡Estamos muy inseguros y no sabemos nada! ¿Cómo quieren que esté tranquilo con eso?"

Ahora, todos parecían entender perfectamente el punto de Naruto. Sin bien les habían ayudado, no sabían nada sobre Trunks, así como tampoco sobre Goten. Ambos podrían resultar potencialmente peligrosos. Su reciente declaración, hizo sentir a Sakura muy insegura, quien ahora observaba al par de chicos con miedo. Incluso Sasuke, no pudo evitar dirigirles una mirada de cierto temor y nerviosismo.

Esa mirada… la conocían muy bien Goten Y Trunks. Era la razón por la cual debían mantener ocultos sus poderes del resto de la humanidad, pues cualquiera se aterraría de la terrible fuerza de ambos. Era la razón por la cual sólo se tenían el uno al otro como amigos.

A pesar de que ambos hacían todo lo posible por contenerse, sus habilidades terminaban resaltando por encima de los demás, de forma que el resto de los chicos siempre les habían rechazado y excluido de sus juegos, por miedo a salir lastimados o a que alguno de los dos destrozara algo. Los trataban como si fueran un par de pequeños monstruos que rompían todo.

Pero había algo más de lo que el resto no se dio cuenta. Era el profundo sentimiento de impotencia y debilidad que sentía Naruto en esos momentos. Ver la increíble fuerza de Trunks, le hizo sentir un inútil, más aún porque se trataba sólo de un chico. Él siempre se había sentido muy seguro consigo mismo, así que ahora le costaba admitir que hubiera alguien tan joven, mucho más poderoso de lo que era él.

"Naruto, debes calmarte" le dijo Kakashi, mientras le alborotaba juguetonamente el cabello. Pero a pesar del gesto, el Jounin le dirigía una mirada sumamente seria "¡Aunque no puedas entenderlo, debes saber que así son las cosas! En este mundo, existen muchachos que son más jóvenes que tú… y aún así… son más fuertes que yo… "

La severa mirada de Kakashi, junto a sus palabras, cayeron como un balde de agua fría en el Genin. Ahora, Naruto se enteraba por sí mismo de una dura realidad que aún no era capaz de asimilar.

Pero no era el único, pues Sasuke se sentía exactamente igual, al punto que casi temblaba de la impotencia. Ambos, se dieron cuenta que tenían un camino demasiado grande y difícil por delante, si querían cumplir sus objetivos exitosamente y ser grandes guerreros ninjas.

"Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo" dijo Kakashi después de unos interminables segundos de silencio "Todavía no ha terminado la misión. Debemos llevar a Tazuna de vuelta a su hogar"

Y así, el grupo continuó nuevamente su camino, sólo que esta vez, los dos Saiyajin se encontraban caminando de últimos, totalmente al margen del grupo. Ahora más que nunca, Sakura los quería lejos de ella, en especial a Goten.

Esa noche, el equipo 7 debía acampar nuevamente. Debido al tiempo perdido durante la batalla contra Zabuza, no pudieron llegar a casa de Tazuna antes del anochecer. Pero ya estaban muy cerca, al punto que estarían allí muy pronto al día siguiente. Así que por segunda ocasión, debieron llevar a cabo la vigilia nocturna. Según las indicaciones de Kakashi, los grupos serían los mismos de ayer, pues esa noche, quería conversar algunas cosas de nuevo con Trunks.

Por supuesto, Sakura no quería eso en lo más mínimo. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Kakashi que la pusiera con Sasuke o incluso, con Naruto. Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, pues el Jounin podría molestarse con ella por intentar proponerle tal cosa y estar en desacuerdo con sus decisiones.

Esta vez, la joven Kunoichi prefería que Goten se quedara la noche entera durmiendo. Le aterraba la idea de pasar el tiempo con ese chico completamente desconocido, de terrible poder y además, con una horrible cola.

Sí, desconocido, pues parecía que mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, más dudas tenía sobre su persona. El único consuelo de Sakura, era pensar que si Kakashi confiaba en los chicos, debía ser por algo. Después de todo, sí que tenía mucha confianza en su Sensei.

* * *

Cuando se hizo de media noche, Naruto y Sasuke regresaron de su turno, para al fin, dormir tranquilamente en sus sacos de dormir. Ese fue el momento en que Kakashi se aproximó a Trunks, agitándolo suavemente para que despertase y lo acompañara a hacer la respectiva ronda.

Ambos se sentaron sobre un tronco caído, el cual se encontraba a unos pocos metros del grupo que dormitaba pacífica y silenciosamente alrededor de la fogata ya apagada.

"Así que esos son los poderes de un Saiyajin…" habló Kakashi de repente, sin siquiera mirar a Trunks. Lo dijo como si sus palabras fueran dirigidas al viento.

El pequeño permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, mordiéndose el labio inferior a causa del nerviosismo. No quería hablar más de la cuenta y decirle a Kakashi que aún tenían mucho más poder. Hasta el momento, no le había contado nada sobre la transformación del Super Saiyajin, menos aún de la poderosa fusión. Cuando le dijo que escaparon de la Habitación del Tiempo, obvió ese detalle, pues lo importante era explicarle al Jounin como habían llegado hasta allí.

"Sí, algo así" respondió finalmente el chico, pasándose una mano por detrás de la cabeza "Pero no siempre ha sido así. Ambos hemos entrenado mucho a lo largo de nuestras vidas, volviéndonos más fuertes poco a poco. Una cualidad de los Saiyajins, es que podemos aumentar nuestras fuerzas después de cada batalla difícil que tenemos, o luego de recuperarnos cuando salimos gravemente heridos"

Sin duda, las cualidades de los Saiyajins resultaban bastante peculiares. Kakashi imaginó que al tratarse de una raza guerrera, debían contar con muchos atributos que les hacían genéticamente aptos para la pelea y el combate, como si se tratasen de máquinas para matar, escogidas por la naturaleza a partir de la selección natural. Aunque el chico era técnicamente un híbrido, parecía haber heredado muchos rasgos de esa raza que, por lo visto, tenía una genética muy fuerte y marcada.

"Y dime algo… ¿Goten también es así de fuerte? ¿Es tan fuerte como tú?" le preguntó el Jounin aparentando gran tranquilidad, aunque sospechaba que su respuesta podría ser rotundamente afirmativa.

"Cuando éramos niños, yo siempre fui un poco más fuerte que él. Pero ahora, diría que tenemos prácticamente el mismo nivel"

Su respuesta, dejó al ninja copia un tanto pensativo. Imaginar que ambos eran así de poderosos, resultaba un poco perturbador. Por suerte, él se había dado cuenta que los dos eran buenas personas, en especial Goten, quien parecía un poco más inocente. Pero esa inocencia, podía hacer que el chico fuera un mayor problema a la hora de controlarle, pues podría meter la pata con mayor facilidad. Después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, Kakashi tomó una decisión.

"Trunks, quisiera proponerte algo. Pero sólo si tú estás de acuerdo" le dijo el ninja, observándolo seriamente con su único ojo descubierto "Como confío lo suficiente en ti, quería encomendarte una especie de pequeña misión. Al amanecer, quisiera enviarte de regreso a Konoha, nuestra aldea ninja"

"Pero… ¿Para qué?" respondió totalmente desorientado Trunks "Pensé que regresaríamos todos juntos una vez terminada la misión"

"Lo sé, por eso dije que es sólo una proposición. Quisiera enviar un informe de cómo ha ido la misión hasta el momento, con los sucesos que han acontecido. Como verás, la llegada de ustedes es un asunto totalmente imprevisto para cualquiera, así que pensé que sería buena idea dejar constancia de todo con el Hokage, el líder de la aldea. Nos tomará alrededor de 3 días volver, por lo que me gustaría enviar un mensaje contigo cuanto antes, sobre el estado actual de la misión"

Lo que dijo Kakashi era cierto. Pero había un motivo más importante detrás de todo. El Jounin era bien reconocido por su actitud despreocupada y a veces, algo holgazán. Una de las cosas que más detestaba, era dar el reporte de la misión una vez finalizada. Mientras los Genins podían retirarse tranquilamente a sus hogares debido a sus responsabilidades menores, él tenía que permanecer al menos un par de horas más, dando los detalles de la misión, redactando el informe y completando alguno que otro papeleo.

Debido a la extraña situación que estaban viviendo con la llegada de los dos Saiyajins venidos desde otra dimensión, imaginó que esta vez, la situación sería mucho más engorrosa que de costumbre.

Pero sí mandaba a Trunks por delante con un mensaje y un parte de la misión, tendría mucho menos trabajo a su regreso. No tendría que deshacerse entre tantas explicaciones y por ende, ahorraría mucho tiempo. Además, Goten permanecería con ellos y podría ayudarles en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

"Me parece razonable. No creo que a Goten le importe demasiado" le dio la razón Trunks, aunque no totalmente convencido de la proposición de Kakashi "El problema, es que no tengo ni idea de dónde queda la aldea. Podría perderme durante el camino de regreso"

"Por eso no habrá problema. Es un asunto que ya tengo planeado" le dijo Kakashi casi de inmediato "Por supuesto que no dejaría que regresaras sin compañía, no sólo por el hecho de que podrías terminar perdido, sino que tampoco te permitirían la entrada a Konoha por ser un completo desconocido"

Nuevamente, reinó el completo silencio entre ambos. De ser así como explicaba, Trunks no tendría problema alguno en tomar la palabra de Kakashi y aceptar el viaje. El Saiyajin podía cuidarse perfectamente solo, cosa que el Jounin sabía muy bien y por eso, confiaba plenamente en que el chico llegaría sin problema alguno.

Además, había que tomar en cuenta que se trataba de alguien venido de otra dimensión y por ello, ningún ser en el mundo Shinobi tenía conocimiento alguno de la existencia de Trunks. Ni siquiera llevaba alguna identificación que le asociara a Konoha, por lo cual, las probabilidades de que fuera emboscado en el camino de regreso por ninjas enemigos, eran nulas. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, enviar a Trunks sería mucho más recomendable que enviar a casi cualquier ninja común.

Pero quizás lo más importante de todo, era informar cuanto antes al Hokage, simplemente eso. Kakashi no podía permitir que el asunto de los chicos fuera descubierto y propagado en otras naciones. Ya Zabuza tenía conocimiento de ellos y para empeorar las cosas, seguía vivo. Por supuesto, su palabra no tendría validez alguna en su aldea, pero aún así, quería evitar cualquier riesgo.

"Creo que lo haré. Así tendré un poco más de tiempo para conocer nuestro nuevo hogar, aunque sea temporalmente" respondió el chico con decisión y una gran sonrisa que reflejaba su entusiasmo "Sólo tengo que hablarlo con Goten, pero conociéndolo bien, sé que no tendrá problema alguno"

"Bien, entonces está decidió" dijo Kakashi con satisfacción, aunque esto era difícil de descifrar en medio de su voz taciturna "Ambos tienen suerte de haberse encontrado con ninjas de Konoha"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Verás, no es tan fácil como parece" dijo el Jounin con un profundo suspiro. No estaba seguro si un chico como él, podría comprender asuntos políticos y relaciones diplomáticas un tanto complejas "Lo importante es que ahora están con nosotros. La situación política de otras aldeas ninja… podría decirse que es algo más inestable. Incluso, el espionaje es una labor que debe mantenerse continuamente en funcionamiento, pues no sabemos cuándo puede surgir algún inconveniente que nos lleve a la guerra. Konoha planea mantener la paz y evitar en lo posible, cualquier situación parecida…"

Dándose claramente cuenta de que Trunks aún no parecía captar la idea, Kakashi finalizó "Digamos que si otra aldea ninja los hubiera encontrado primero, podría manipularlos para usarlos a ambos a favor de sus intereses. Intereses que podrían resultar peligrosos para mantener la paz…"

"¡No creo que eso sea posible!" le respondió Trunks sin darle mayor importancia al asunto "¡Nosotros somos de los chicos buenos y sabemos que es exactamente lo que debemos hacer!" dijo con cierto orgullo, mientras se daba pequeñas palmadas arrogantes sobre su pecho.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello. A la final, son muy jóvenes y podrían terminar siendo convencidos de cometer algún hecho que desencadene una guerra. Podrían convencerles de capturar a alguien importante, por ejemplo, y sin saberlo, terminarían cometiendo un grave error. Sólo imagina a Goten en una situación similar y verás que no es tan difícil lo que te estoy diciendo…"

Viéndolo de esa manera, Trunks se percató de la razón que tenía el Jounin. Ciertamente, alguno de los dos podría terminar metiendo la pata, así que tal vez, realmente tenían suerte de haberse encontrado con este grupo de personas.

"Bueno creo que nuestro turno ha finalizado" dijo Kakashi al tiempo que miraba el cielo con atención, como si intentara descifrar algún mensaje escrito en las estrellas que adornaban el oscuro firmamento "Ahora ve y despierta a tu amigo"

Pero antes de que Trunks se pusiera en marcha, el Jounin añadió "No despiertes a Sakura. Por esta noche, creo que será mejor dejarla descansar…"

"No lo entiendo…"

"Digamos que ahora que voy a viajar con Goten, tengo pensado conocerlo un poco mejor. Después de todo, contigo he hablado demasiado y con él… bueno, casi nada…"

El Jounin, planeaba seguir vigilando el resto de la noche, sólo que ahora en compañía de Goten. Quería tener una mejor perspectiva sobre los dos chicos. Después de todo, ahora ellos serían en gran parte su responsabilidad y tenía que conocerlos mejor. Cuando fue asignado como Sensei del equipo 7, leyó infinidad de informes que contenían datos relevantes sobre la personalidad, actitud, destrezas, habilidades y desempeño académico de los jóvenes Genins que ahora estaban bajo su supervisión.

Ahora, tenía a estos dos pequeños que venían de un mundo totalmente diferente y por ende, no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre ellos. Cuando enviara el mensaje con Trunks al Sandaime Hokage, tenía planeado decirle que los dejara bajo su supervisión, aunque estaba totalmente seguro de que no podría incluirlos a ambos en su equipo.

En definitiva, sería un asunto que tendría que concretar en persona, sin mencionar que Sarutobi es quien tendría la última palabra. Todo dependía realmente de él.

* * *

A horas de la madrugada, Kakashi se encontraba sentado sobre el mismo tronco caído, pero esta vez con Goten. Hablaron de casi cualquier cosa, notando rápidamente pequeñas diferencias entre él y Trunks. Mientras el chico de cabellos lilas era mucho más inteligente y perspicaz de lo que aparentaba, éste parecía ser todo lo contrario. No era tarado ni mucho menos, pero sí que era bastante distraído.

"Ya veo, así que te gusta mucho el Daifuku de fresa…" respondió Kakashi con mayor fastidio del habitual, al escuchar la historia de cómo Goten y Trunks entraron a una pastelería y acabaron con casi todos los dulces que había en el lugar.

"Eso no es nada… cuando tenía 7 años, Trunks y yo comimos muchísimo en un restaurante, después del Torneo de las Artes Marciales ¡Pero cuando terminamos, nos dimos cuenta que no teníamos dinero y tuvimos que irnos sin pagar! Por supuesto, nos descubrieron y comenzaron a perseguirnos ¡Nuestras madres se enfadaron mucho aquella vez!"

"Veo que Trunks es muy importante para ti… ¿Verdad?" le preguntó el Jounin, luego de escuchar unas cuantas historias donde en la mayoría, mencionaba al otro chico.

"Sí, de hecho es mi único amigo…" respondió tranquilamente el joven Son, aunque Kakashi juró observar un pequeño atisbo de tristeza en su expresión.

Después unos cuantos minutos de silencio, de esos donde se acaban las palabras y no queda tema de conversación alguno que abordar, Goten irrumpió con una pregunta al Shinobi de cabellos plateados.

"Oiga, señor Kakashi… ¿Sucede algo malo con Sasuke y Sakura? Quiero decir… parece que por alguna razón, Trunks y yo no les agradamos mucho…"

La pregunta del chico fue algo tímida, como si temiese demostrar algún tipo de inseguridad o una respuesta de reprobación por parte de Kakashi. Por supuesto, el Jounin se había dado cuenta de la tensión que había en el grupo desde la llegada de ambos, aunque ignoraba por completo el trato que le brindó Sakura a Goten la noche pasada.

"Umm… no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte" le contestó pausadamente, mientras sostenía su barbilla con una mano "Sasuke es así con todo el mundo. Es un chico muy cerrado en sus asuntos y cree que es superior a los demás Genins, por provenir de un clan sumamente prestigioso de Konoha. Es un joven Shinobi muy talentoso, pero no soporta ver que Trunks y tú sean más fuertes que él…"

Kakashi hizo una leve pausa, como si buscase entre sus pensamientos la manera más adecuada de explicar el caso de la Kunoichi "En cuanto a Sakura… bueno… no lo sé… tal vez no lo entiendas…"

"¿Entender qué? ¡Vamos! ¡Dígamelo, por favor!" suplicaba el Saiyajin con los ojos muy abiertos y empuñando sus manos enérgicamente.

"Es sólo que… verás, ella está en una edad un poco complicada. A esa edad, muchas chicas están más interesadas en el amor que en su propio entrenamiento ninja… y eso nos lleva nuevamente a Sasuke…"

"Creo que lo entiendo…" respondió Goten con un gesto de profunda introspección, como si resolviese un acertijo complicado en su mente.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Kakashi, casi impresionado por la rapidez con que Goten encajó las piezas del rompecabezas.

"Umm… no, me equivoqué, creo que no lo entendí…" dijo al cabo de unos segundos, mientras sonreía y se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza. Por su parte, Kakashi soltó un profundo suspiro y se palmeó el rostro.

"Quiero decir, que Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke y con tal de llamar su atención, intenta aparentar ser alguien más madura de lo que en realidad es, mostrando aversión a chicos un poco… como decirlo… más inmaduros… como Naruto y tú…"

"De seguro no sabe cocinar muy bien…" La aseveración del chico provocó que Kakashi levantar una ceja, pues no entendía en absoluto que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

"Mi papá me dijo que si alguna vez me quería casar, tenía que escoger a una chica que supiera cocinar muy bien y preparara comida deliciosa" continuó Goten con su explicación "Él me dijo que eso era algo muy importante. Por eso, digo que de seguro Sakura no sabe cocinar, de lo contrario, no tendría problemas en llamar la atención de Sasuke"

El comentario de Goten provocó una ligera sonrisa en el Jounin, imperceptible debajo de su máscara "Sí, quizás tengas razón. Tal vez no ha intentado eso. El punto es que no debes dejar que te afecte. Comprende que todos somos diferentes, pero a pesar de esas diferencias, debes saber cómo trabajar en equipo. Muchas veces, te tocará luchar junto a personas que no serán de tu mayor agrado, pero colaborar cuando es necesario, puede ayudar a salir con vida a más de uno durante una situación peligrosa"

La explicación de Kakashi, le recordó algo a Goten. En ciertas ocasiones, su padre y el señor Vegeta tuvieron que colaborar y trabajar entre sí a pesar sus grandes diferencias, como cuando se fusionaron para pelear contra Super Boo. También, tuvieron que ayudarse mutuamente durante la batalla final contra el pequeño Boo en el Planeta Supremo.

Lentamente, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a caer sobre ambos, indicando la llegada de un nuevo día, así como el final de la vigilia nocturna. Con los primeros rayos del sol, el equipo debía ponerse en marcha nuevamente.

Kakashi estaba algo agotado, no sólo por la cantidad de horas que tuvo que permanecer despierto, sino por el uso del Sharingan durante la batalla con Zabuza. Pero en poco tiempo, estarían en casa de Tazuna, así que allí podría dedicarse a descansar correctamente y recuperar fuerzas.

"Iré a buscar algo para comer, no tardaré mucho" dijo Goten poniéndose de pie.

Para él era una tarea fácil, pues estaba acostumbrado a pescar desde muy pequeño con su hermano Gohan. Crecer en el campo traía sus ventajas, por eso, él era el encargado de conseguir la comida la mayoría de las veces que viajaba con Trunks. Estaban en el País de las Olas, por lo que conseguir una fuente de agua como un rio o algún lago resultaría muy sencillo.

Por su parte, Kakashi se mostraba complacido por la capacidad de supervivencia e iniciativa del chico, cualidades que hubiera deseado ver más desarrolladas en sus estudiantes. Una vez se retiró Goten, el Jounin comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta el campamento, con el objetivo de encender la fogata.

-_Nos queda un corto recorrido por delante, quizás lleguemos poco después del mediodía. Podría dejarlos dormir un poco más…- _pensó el Jounin, mientras observaba a los chicos durmiendo cómodamente, en especial Sakura, cuya sonrisa en el rostro, reflejaba lo mucho que le hacía falta descansar una noche completa.

* * *

En sólo una hora, Goten logró hacerse con más de una docena entera de pescados, todos de un tamaño bastante decente, lo suficiente como para alimentar a un grupo de 30 personas. Por supuesto, entre él y Trunks podrían comérselos todos, pero tenían que compartirlos en esta ocasión.

Después de darse un buen baño en el rio, el chico esperó hasta secarse un poco, antes de colocarse nuevamente la ropa ultrapesada. Luego, amarró los peces con una soga que le prestó Kakashi antes de irse del campamento. Sin perder más tiempo, regresó con su captura al encuentro de los demás.

El rio se encontraba bastante cerca, de manera que llegó muy rápido al campamento. Cuando pasó a través de los arbustos, pudo ver a Kakashi sentado frente a la gran fogata, mientras escribía algo sobre una especie de pergamino. El resto del grupo aún permanecía profundamente dormido.

"Vaya, veo que te fue bastante bien. Más bien diría que trajiste mucha comida" le dijo el Jounin al observar la gran cantidad de pescados que Goten traía consigo.

"No esté tan seguro. El maleducado de Trunks come como una animal sin modales" respondió el chico con una sonrisa algo pícara, imaginando la cara que hubiera puesto su amigo de haberle escuchado decir eso.

Utilizando algunas ramas que encontró por los alrededores, Goten ensartó cada uno de los pescados y los colocó al pie de la fogata, esperando pacientemente a que estuvieran totalmente preparados, mientras Kakashi terminaba de redactar su misterioso mensaje, para finalmente enrollar el pergamino.

El agradable aroma de la comida cocinándose, no pasó desapercibido para el olfato de Naruto, quien se despertó tan rápido como pudo. La expresión de felicidad en su rostro era un poema, pues la sorpresa frente sus ojos era demasiado como para ser real. Habían estado comiendo muy mal los últimos días, así que los enormes pescados se veían realmente tentadores. No eran ramen, pero aún así, era mucho mejor que las bolas de arroz que habían estado comiendo últimamente.

"¡Vaya, esto sí que es una comida de verdad! ¿Fue usted quien los pescó, Kakashi Sensei?" preguntó el Genin rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro de oreja a oreja.

"Deberías darle las gracias a Goten. Él fue quien se ofreció a buscarnos el desayuno. Él los pescó todos por sí sólo…"

Naruto giró inmediatamente su rostro en dirección al Saiyajin, que estaba de cuclillas frente a la fogata, vigilando que ningún pescado se quemara demasiado.

"¡Oye, eso es grandioso! ¡Deberías venir con nosotros más a menudo! ¡Muchas gracias Goten!" le dijo Naruto manteniendo su gran sonrisa, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Cuando Goten estuvo a punto de responderle, la voz de Trunks lo interrumpió "¡Qué bien que nos trajiste el desayuno, Goten! Aunque fuiste algo tacaño, podrías haber traído un poco más de comida" dijo el joven Saiyajin de cabellos lilas mientras se estiraba un poco. El olor de la comida también lo había despertado.

"¿Lo ve? Le dije que Trunks es un animal maleducado a la hora de comer… ya verá la cochinada que hará…" le dijo Goten a Kakashi, ignorando por completo a su amigo. Además, el tono que usó fue arrogante, como si en lugar de provenir del campo, fuera un chico venido de la alta sociedad.

"¡¿Por qué siempre dices lo mismo?! ¡Tú comes mucho peor que yo, idiota! ¡Apenas masticas los alimentos!" le gritó Trunks bastante alterado.

"¡Pues al menos, podrías haberme ayudado a conseguir más, en lugar de quedarte durmiendo como un bueno para nada!"

¡BAAAAAMMM!

Sonó con fuerza cuando el rostro de Goten quedó enterrado violentamente contra el suelo. Kakashi tenía su único ojo desorbitado de la sorpresa, mientras Naruto y Trunks se encontraban boquiabiertos. Fue Sakura la responsable de todo. La chica se había despertado por el gran alboroto e inmediatamente, golpeó al pobre Goten detrás de la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

"¿¡Podrías dejar de gritar de una buena vez!? ¿¡Acaso no sabes la hora que es!? ¡TENEMOS QUE DORMIR PARA CUANDO NOS TOQUE VIGILAR, IDIOTA!" le gritó la Kunoichi de cabello rosa fuera de sí, con una gran vena marcada en su frente y en el dorso de la mano con la cual golpeó a Goten.

La chica respiraba agitadamente, casi resoplando, producto del sobresalto con el que se había levantado. Pero inmediatamente, se percató de que algo extraño estaba pasando. Era de día y había un agradable aroma inundando el ambiente, que provenía de unos grandes pescados cocinándose a la orilla de la fogata.

"Buenos días Sakura… veo que te levantaste con el pie equivocado el día de hoy…" le contestó Kakashi, quien fue el único que tuvo el valor suficiente para dirigirse a la enfurecida chica "Cómo verás, Goten cumplió con tu turno, así que me imagino que habrás dormido muy bien esta noche…"

Las palabras de Kakashi dejaron a Sakura impresionada. Pero la Kunoichi aún no había escuchado la mejor parte. Cuando el Jounin aconsejó a la chica que le diera las gracias a Goten por el grandioso desayuno que les había traído, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza. Se había comportado como una total idiota y ahora, observaba al chico con cola sentado a sus pies, quien se llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza adolorida por el gran golpe recibido.

"Incluso…" dijo Kakashi después de unos instantes "Él mismo se encargó de apartar el mejor pescado para ti y vigilar que quedara perfecto, así que en serio deberías disculparte…"

No eran mentiras. Goten había dejado bien claro cuál sería el que le tocaría a Sakura. El chico quería tratar de mejorar su relación con ella ahora que estaban en el mismo grupo, en parte gracias al consejo que le dio Kakashi durante la noche. Y que mejor manera que hacerlo a través de la comida (al menos así pensaba el pequeño Son).

"Yo n-no tenía i-idea. Oye Goten, y-yo lo siento m-mucho, en serio" tartamudeó completamente avergonzada, mientras se arrodillaba y ayudaba al Saiyajin a ponerse de pie. Luego, comenzó a sacudirle el polvo de su ropa, mientras Goten seguía quejándose un poco por el dolor.

"Ahora si lo he visto todo…" dijo Naruto más anonadado que cualquiera. Jamás había visto a Sakura arrepentirse después de golpear a alguien cuando se ponía así de furiosa. Aunque en esta ocasión, en serio se había sobrepasado.

La cosa empeoró cuando Sakura se giró y vio a Sasuke despierto, quien la observaba como si fuera una completa loca. Tal vez el Uchiha no sentía mucho agrado hacía el par de Saiyajins, pero respetaba el hecho de que Goten se tomó la molestia de buscarles comida y hacer algo útil por el grupo. Ese tipo de cosas decían mucho sobre él. Al menos, no era tan inmaduro como parecía y podía hacer tareas realmente útiles para los demás.

"Y-yo, no lo sabía, Sasuke ¡De verdad discúlpame! Pensé que aún era de noche y él estaba formando un escándalo y yo…"

"No entiendo por qué te excusas conmigo" respondió tajante el Uchiha, con su habitual tono de voz serio y profundo "Más bien diría que tú estabas formando todo el escándalo. De verdad que eres una fastidiosa…"

Eso fue todo. Ahora la chica se sentía terrible. Su amado Sasuke la había vuelto a llamar fastidiosa y eso le dolía mucho. Cuando pensó que tenía alguna posibilidad de mejorar su relación con el talentoso Genin, parecía que más bien había empeorado todo con su actitud impulsiva.

Pero luego, observó a Goten, quien ya había superado su dolor y se disponía a comenzar su desayuno junto a Trunks y su nuevo amigo Naruto. Se dio cuenta de lo injusta que se había comportado con él. No lo había pensado, pero quizás el chico debió sentirse tan mal como ella se sentía justo ahora, cuando lo trató de aquella manera esa noche que vigilaron juntos.

Ahora, Sakura había decidido tratarlo un poco mejor, pero nada más. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer y cambiar radicalmente su actitud hacia él. Después de todo, para ella seguía siendo un chico inmaduro y fastidioso, para nada tan genial como su querido Sasuke. Una vez más, el tiempo se encargaría de quitarle la razón a la joven Kunoichi. El chico con cola, sería más importante para ella de lo que podía imaginar.

* * *

Durante el desayuno, todos quedaron impresionados de la gran avidez con la que el par de Saiyajins devoraron su comida. No masticaban, sino que tragaban como bestias. Kakashi notó de inmediato la mentira en el comentario de Goten, pues el chico era aún más vulgar que Trunks comiendo.

A Naruto no le importó en absoluto. Más bien, le hizo mucha gracia el asunto, al punto que intentó imitarlos. Pero casi terminó ahogándose con una espina, cosa que reventó de la risa a Goten Y Trunks. En definitiva, los chicos se la llevaban muy bien entre sí.

Sasuke estaba avergonzado por la nueva panda de idiotas que tenía que soportar. Por su parte, Sakura los veía casi asqueada, sin entender cómo podían estar tan divertidos comiendo como lo hacían.

La chica notó que el pescado que le apartó Goten era el más grande. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba delicioso, pero era tan enorme que no podía darle un bocado más, sin mencionar que trataba de mantenerse a dieta para cuidar su esbelta figura. Así que decidió dárselo a Sasuke, pero el Uchiha negó, alegando que estaba demasiado lleno y tampoco podía dar un bocado más a su propia porción.

De inmediato, la mirada de Goten se desplazó en dirección a Sakura, viéndola con ojos de cachorro suplicante. Ella entendió al instante lo que el chico estaba deseando.

"Ehhh… oye Goten, si quieres puedes quedarte con mi parte, estaba delicioso… pero no puedo comer más, es demasiado…"

"¿En serio? ¡Gracias!" le contestó con su enorme sonrisa, casi arrancándole la comida de las manos a Sakura.

"Hey, no es justo ¿Por qué a ti te toca más? ¡Comparte un poco!" se quejó Trunks, mientras luchaba por quitarle un pedazo a Goten de las manos. Pero no hizo falta, pues Sasuke le entregó su parte, aunque lo hizo sin decirle una sola palabra.

No sólo comieron mucho más que los demás, sino que también devoraron las sobras de todos, excepto la porción de Naruto, quien fue el único capaz de comerse su pescado de casi dos kilos de peso, el cual por cierto, era uno de los más pequeños.

Después de la locura de espectáculo gastronómico que tuvo lugar en el pequeño claro del bosque, el grupo entero empacó todas sus cosas, dispuestos a emprender nuevamente su viaje. Pero antes, quedaba un detalle pendiente. Trunks tenía que explicarle a su amigo el cambio de planes. Así que llamó a Goten a un lugar un poco apartado de los demás.

"¿Pero por qué no puedo ir contigo?" se quejó el joven Son de brazos cruzados.

"¡Ya te lo dije! ¡El señor Kakashi prefiere que te quedes con el grupo! ¡Quizás necesiten tu ayuda con algo!"

El argumento de Trunks no terminaba de convencerle mucho, pero después de insistirle por un rato, Goten desistió "Está bien, iré con ellos. De todas maneras, no tenemos a donde ir. Si nuestra habitación tiene una litera, procura dejarme la de arriba"

"No te prometo nada" le dijo Trunks sólo para fastidiarle, pues siempre había odiado dormir en la cama de arriba. Luego de que ambos se pusieran de acuerdo, decidieron hablar con Kakashi.

El Jounin caminó hasta ellos con evidente pereza, aunque sabía la razón por la cual estaba siendo solicitado "Y bien ¿Llegaron a un acuerdo?" preguntó con su habitual voz monótona.

"Sí, Goten dice que no habrá problema. Sólo quería saber con quién voy a viajar. Espero que sea Naruto…" dijo Trunks casi como una súplica, pues le parecía demasiado aburrido viajar con Sasuke, sin mencionar que le tenía un poco de miedo a Sakura. Por alguna razón, le recordó un poco a la mamá de Goten, al menos en sus arranques de ira.

"No serán ninguno de ellos. Como no tendrás que viajar con Tazuna, podrás volver realmente rápido" dicho esto, Kakashi le entregó a Trunks un pergamino, que contenía el mensaje junto con el informe de la misión para el Hokage. El resto, lo aclararía él mismo en persona cuando regresara.

La presencia de Trunks era necesaria. De esa manera, Sarutobi conocería por lo menos a uno de los dos chicos. Si el anciano tenía alguna duda, podría preguntarle a Trunks cualquier cosa, así como pedirle alguna demostración de sus poderes en caso de que fuera estrictamente necesario. Después de todo, la situación era bastante extraña. Por supuesto, el Jounin también incluyó lo detalles de la batalla contra Zabuza, así como lo referente al engaño de Tazuna con respecto al rango de la misión, que resultó ser de tip en lugar de C.

Sin nada más que decir, Kakashi sacó un kunai de su bolsillo y se hizo un pequeño corte en su pulgar. Luego, realizó una serie de sellos manuales, finalizándolos con la palma de su mano colocada sobre el suelo "¡Jutsu de Invocación!"

A penas pronunció esas palabras, apareció una pequeña nube de humo blanco, que poco a poco empezó a disiparse. Una vez que todo se aclaró, los chicos vieron con mucho asombro a un pequeño perro vestido como ninja frente a ellos, con una banda de Konoha en su cabeza y todo.

"Trunks, él es Pakkun. Es quien te guiará de regreso a la aldea. Que no te engañe su apariencia, puede correr rápido"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Este perrito será quien me va acompañar!?" preguntó el Saiyajin al tiempo que lo señalaba totalmente anonadado, pues le sorprendió la forma en que el canino fue invocado.

Pero Pakkun no era ningún perrito faldero, así que sin previo aviso, mordió con fuerza el dedo con el que Trunks lo estaba señalando.

"¡AAAARRRGGG! ¡Maldito animal! ¡Suéltame, suéltameeeee!" gritaba el Saiyajin mientras sacudía rápidamente su brazo de un lado a otro, pero el pequeño perro no tenía pensado zafarse por nada. Por su parte, Goten se burlaba del dolor de su amigo.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Pakkun lo soltó, cayendo a un par de metros de distancia "Eso es para que no te atrevas a llamarme lindo perrito de nuevo" le dijo el can con una voz ronca y profunda que no parecía propia de él.

"¡AAAAHHHH! ¡YO NO TE DIJE LINDO! ¡MÁS BIEN CREO QUE ERES UN ANIMAL HORROROSO!" gritaba Trunks furioso, al tiempo que se chupaba el dedo para calmar un poco su dolor.

"¿También puede hablar? ¡Genial!" dijo Goten empuñando sus manos. Ninguno de los dos pensó que el perro sería capaz de hablar. Pero tampoco se impresionaron demasiado, pues en su dimensión, muchos animales eran capaces de hacer lo mismo.

"Bueno, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Pakkun, quiero que guíes a Trunks hasta Konoha. Tiene un importante mensaje que entregarle al Hokage, pero es necesario que esté presente para ello, por eso no te envío a ti solo. Procura usar tu olfato para rastrear a cualquier enemigo que se les acerque, aunque no creo que sea necesario"

"No hay problema. Estaremos allá bastante rápido… si es que este niñito puede seguirme el paso" dijo Pakkun intentando sacar de quicio a Trunks, quien lo veía como si quisiera darle una patada, todavía chupándose el dedo que le había mordido.

"No te preocupes, él es bastante rápido, más de lo que puedas imaginar. También puede cuidarse perfectamente solo. Nada les sucederá. Ahora vayan"

Dicho esto, el pequeño perro saltó con agilidad hasta un árbol cercano, comenzando a correr velozmente de rama en rama, mientras Trunks lo persiguió corriendo desde el suelo. Kakashi y Goten se los quedaron viendo hasta que ambos desaparecieron de la vista.

"A esa velocidad, quizás lleguen al día siguiente… eso si se detienen a descansar por la noche" dijo Kakashi con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

"¡Hey, Kakashi Sensei! ¿Por qué se fue Trunks?" preguntó Naruto acercándose a ambos, pues observó a la distancia la partida del chico con el extraño perro.

"Lo envié de vuelta a Konoha. Necesita entregarle un mensaje urgente al Hokage, con toda la información de lo que ha pasado en la misión hasta el momento. Goten continuará con nosotros. Luego, nos reuniremos con él cuando regresemos a Konoha. Allí decidiremos junto al Hokage, si alguno de los dos formará parte de nuestro equipo…"

"¡Sí! ¡Eso estaría genial! ¡Con cualquiera de ellos, seríamos el equipo más fuerte de toda Konoha, de veras!" celebraba Naruto con sus puños al aire, dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

Naruto estaba emocionado, pues con alguno de los Saiyajins en el equipo, serían capaces de comenzar a hacer misiones rango A o B, sin mencionar que podría aprender un par de cosas de ellos que le ayudaran a mejorar. Los dos chicos habían logrado caerle muy bien al Genin rubio. Goten también estaba complacido de la aceptación que Naruto les había brindado a ambos. Realmente, los tres se la llevaban muy bien.

"No te emociones mucho, Naruto" le dijo Kakashi intentando calmarlo "Ten en cuenta que no es algo definitivo"

Por su parte, Sasuke se mantenía en total silencio. Le preocupaba que con cualquiera de los dos chicos dentro de su equipo, tuviera una competencia mucho mayor por delante. Incluso, podría dejar de ser el Genin más destacado de todos, a pesar de que ninguno de los Saiyajins era capaz de hacer el más simple Ninjutsu. Por el lado bueno, podría verse motivado a mejorar sus habilidades, producto de la intensa rivalidad que tendría.

Pero Sakura era quizás la más afectada. Estaba totalmente atónita por la declaración de su Sensei. Si dependiera de ella, estaría sola en el equipo con Sasuke. De hecho, era lo que más deseaba. Estar con Naruto ya le parecía demasiado, pero otro de esos chicos en su equipo, podría ser un caos. Su límite era de un idiota y esa plaza ya la ocupaba Naruto con honores.

_-Ojalá el Hokage se niegue… cualquiera de los dos en el equipo, resultaría en una locura total. Pero sin duda, prefiero a Trunks. No sé lo que sucedería si Goten se juntara con Naruto. Creo que sería lo peor que me podría pasar…- _pensaba la Kunoichi con evidente nerviosismo y mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras veía a Goten sonriendo distraídamente a la distancia, quien hablaba con Naruto sobre quién sabe qué – _¡Esto me desespera! ¡No entiendo por qué se comporta como un tonto! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Sólo hace que todo se vuelva más difícil… ¡Si no fuera por ese detalle y su cola, incluso me parecería un chico bastante lindo…!- _

El sólo pensar en eso, la hizo darse una bofetada mental así misma, preocupándose por su estúpido e ilógico razonamiento. Incluso, un ligero sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas, producto de la vergüenza que le dio imaginar tal cosa ¡Fue una estúpida idea que cruzó su cabeza por un mínimo segundo, nada más! ¡No podía significar nada!... ¿O acaso tenía alguna debilidad por los chicos de cabello negro?

-_¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¿Acaso te estás volviendo loca? ¡Debe ser por la falta de sueño!... aunque dormí bastante bien… ¡Quizás sea el hambre!... aunque también acabo de comer bastante bien…-_

Rápidamente, intentó desechar la idea y apartar sus pensamientos lo más lejos posible. Si se ponía a darle vueltas al asunto, terminaría más exasperada de lo que ya estaba por la noticia de Kakashi Sensei.

Ella sólo tenía ojos para su amado Sasuke, el chico más popular, sexy y deseado por todas las chicas en Konoha, talentoso como ningún otro Genin, todo un genio y gran promesa Shinobi, proveniente de un prestigioso e importante clan como no había en la aldea entera. Nada ni nadie podría convencerla de lo contrario, jamás…

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Cualquier recomendación será bien recibida, así como consejo o corrección. Por favor, si les gustó, déjenmelo saber, es importante para mí. En uno de los últimos parráfos, hay un error en la parte que intento explicar que la misión de Tazuna era de otro rango realmente, pero no me deja corregirlo. Cada vez que lo intento, vuelve a aparecer igual, es como si me cortara el texto. Disculpas por eso.

Saludos a todos y que tengan feliz semana.


	6. 6 Mensaje Entregado

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

**6. Mensaje Entregado**

Pakkun había estado corriendo por las ramas de los árboles sin parar, lo más rápido que sus pequeñas pero ágiles patas le permitían. Sin embargo, cada vez que bajaba su mirada, veía a Trunks corriendo sin dificultad alguna, como si mantener el ritmo del veloz Ninken fuera lo más fácil de este mundo. Allí, se percató de las extraordinarias condiciones físicas del chico, quien parecía capaz de correr mucho más rápido si así lo deseara.

Llevaban corriendo desde la mañana, sin detenerse ni por un solo segundo a descansar. Cada vez que podía, Pakkun intentaba aumentar más su ritmo, como si pretendiese retar a Trunks en una carrera. Pero el Saiyajin no parecía si quiera notarlo, pues para él, estaban viajando muy lento.

"Cuando Kakashi dijo que eras rápido, pensé que hablaba en serio. Pero veo que sólo eres un perrito faldero cualquiera" le dijo Trunks, con la finalidad de fastidiar al pequeño Pug y hacerlo correr más rápido.

Sus palabras, lograron el efecto deseado. Pakkun se molestó tanto, que una vena se marcó en su frente y comenzó a mostrar sus dientes en una mueca de perro rabioso, con lo cual, comenzó a moverse más rápido que nunca en toda su vida canina.

Pronto, el sol comenzó a ocultarse tímidamente en el horizonte, provocando que el perro de Kakashi esbozara una sonrisa de felicidad. El pequeño Ninken estaba agotado de viajar a esa velocidad, pero no hallaba la manera de decirle a Trunks que se detuvieran a descansar sin verse humillado. Lo que más le molestaba, es que el chico ni siquiera era un Genin y aún así, contaba con esa resistencia y velocidad. Quién diría que los Pugs podrían ser tan orgullosos.

"Bien… se está haciendo de noche… creo que deberíamos descansar… y continuar mañana al amanecer… no es correcto… viajar sin luz" dijo Pakkun entrecortado, intentando tomar bocanadas de aire entre una frase y otra, para recuperar el aliento perdido.

"Yo no tendría problema alguno en continuar. Apenas siento que estoy terminando el calentamiento. Justo ahora iba a comenzar a correr en serio…" le contestó Trunks con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza, mientras seguía corriendo con la misma velocidad que su guía canino.

Por supuesto, el chico aparentaba total seriedad en su expresión, pero por dentro, se moría de risa al ver la cara preocupada que ponía Pakkun. No obstante, la piedad hacia el pequeño perro le invadió, pensando que no sería tan divertido provocarle un infarto a la mascota de Kakashi. Tampoco sabía si en el mundo Shinobi existían las leyes de protección animal, por lo que no quería meterse en problemas desde tan pronto. Así que de repente, Trunks se detuvo en seco, gesto que el Ninken imitó ipso facto.

"Creo que tienes razón, no estaría mal detenerse un rato" dijo el Saiyajin apartando la mirada, pues no quería reírse de la expresión de alegría que comenzaba a dibujarse en la cara de Pakkun.

El perro se sentía casi complacido de las palabras que salían de la boca de Trunks. Pero en unos instantes, hubo algo que lo alertó. Se trataba del olor del chakra de un ninja de alto nivel, quizás un Jounin que se encontraba cerca, al parecer acompañado de un pequeño grupo de ninjas de nivel inferior. Sin embargo, el olor le resultaba bastante familiar, así que decidió no alarmarse demasiado.

Trunks no se percató de la energía de ese individuo, pues estaba bastante relajada como para resultar fácilmente perceptible. Lo que sí notó, fue el gesto de Pakkun olfateando el aire con gran avidez, como si intentara captar el aroma de una suculenta comida.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso están cocinando algo delicioso por aquí?" preguntó Trunks, intentando captar con su propia nariz el olor que tenía tan concentrado al pequeño Pug.

"No es eso… sniff, sniff… se trata de un grupo de ninjas que están por aquí cerca… sniff, sniff… exactamente son 4… sniff, sniff… uno debe ser un Jounin y el resto Genins… sniff, sniff… están a sólo un kilómetro de aquí…" dijo Pakkun, olfateando el aire cada cierto tiempo para asegurar cada afirmación que había dicho. Su habilidad del olfatear el chakra, era aún más sensible que la capacidad de percibir energía de Trunks.

El chico intentó concentrarse lo más que pudo, logrando finalmente percibir las 4 presencias que el perro le había indicado. De no haber sido por Pakkun, hubiera pasado por alto ese detalle. Debían ser personas que estaban descansando o incluso durmiendo, pues sus respectivas energías se sentían muy relajadas y tenues.

"¿Crees que sean peligrosos? Quiero decir… ¿Ninjas enemigos?…" preguntó Trunks, mientras aferraba con fuerza el pergamino enrollado que había atado a su cinturón naranja.

"Al contrario, más bien son conocidos. Son ninjas de Konoha que se dirigen a la aldea igual que nosotros, pero se detuvieron a descansar. Sería buena idea que vayamos hasta allá. Mientras estemos con más personas, será más fácil custodiar el mensaje". Dicho esto, Pakkun se puso nuevamente en marcha, al tiempo que Trunks lo seguía desde el suelo muy de cerca.

* * *

La fogata ya había sido encendida, mientras el pequeño grupo de 4 ninjas se disponía a sentarse en torno a ésta. A pesar de la hora, hacía un poco de frío, inusual para esa época del año. Estaban muy cerca de Konoha, tal vez a medio día de camino, pero la noche les obligó a hacer una parada de descanso.

Su misión de rango C ya había sido finalizada. Consistía en custodiar a un simple comerciante hasta el norte, específicamente al País de las Aguas Termales. Como era de esperar, no se les presentó ningún inconveniente durante el viaje, debido al bajo rango de la misión.

El Jounin que lideraba al grupo estaba ansioso por regresar a casa, pero por el momento, sólo quería disfrutar de la tranquila noche, así que encendió un cigarrillo para tratar de relajarse un poco. No le importaba que Ino o Shikamaru comenzaran a quejarse por el humo. Realmente, necesitaba fumar después de tantas horas de viaje.

"Esto es muy aburrido. Lo único que hemos hecho es caminar y caminar…" dijo el joven del Clan Nara, acostado sobre el pasto y con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza. Choji permanecía a su lado, demasiado ocupado comiendo sus papitas fritas como para contestarle.

Los comentarios de Shikamaru sobre su hastío por casi todo, ya eran bastante conocidos por los demás, de manera que casi siempre le restaban importancia o simplemente, los pasaban por alto.

Asuma estaba demasiado concentrado en el humo que emanaba de la punta de su cigarrillo, casi hipnotizado con el movimiento ondulante del gas blanquecino. De repente, sintió que alguien se aproximaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

Sus desarrollados sentidos de Jounin, le permitían estar mucho más alerta que sus jóvenes estudiantes. Lo extraño, es que quien quiera que fuese, no estaba teniendo el menor cuidado de aproximarse hasta el lugar, obviando completamente el sigilo.

"Estén atentos… alguien se aproxima" avisó al resto del grupo, mientras extraía rápidamente sus cuchillas especializadas en conducir su chakra.

Pero ninguno de los Genins tuvo siquiera el tiempo suficiente de ponerse en pie, cuando el desconocido enemigo apareció a gran velocidad a través de los arbustos. Se trataba de un chico vestido con un Keikogi verde y un pequeño perro ninja, el cual Asuma reconoció inmediatamente.

"¿Pakkun? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Kakashi?" preguntó rápidamente el Jounin, dejando caer su cigarrillo por la sorpresa.

"Asuma… debí imaginar que eras tú. Sabía que conocía al portador de ese chakra" le contestó el pequeño perro parlanchín con su tono de voz grave, impresionando un poco a los tres Genins presentes "Kakashi se encuentra justo ahora en el País de las Olas, terminando una misión con su equipo. Me envió a Konoha con este chico para entregar un mensaje urgente al Hokage"

_-¿Un mensaje urgente para el Hokage?_- pensó Asuma sosteniendo su barbilla con una mano, mientras observaba al misterioso chico de pies a cabeza.

No entendía por qué Kakashi había confiado un mensaje supuestamente tan importante a un niño tan joven, que ni siquiera parecía ser un ninja por la ausencia de una banda que lo identificara. Un mensaje de ese tipo, suponía ser una misión de rango B o inclusive A, totalmente fuera del alcance de un Genin e inclusive, de un Chunin.

"¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?" preguntó Asuma señalando al Saiyajin "No recuerdo haberte visto entre los Genins recientemente graduados por Iruka Sensei… ni siquiera pareces ser un ninja" La situación era demasiado extraña, haciéndole pensar a Asuma que se trataba de algún tipo de trampa o emboscada, incluso tal vez de un tipo de Genjutsu.

"Me llamo Trunks y conocí al señor Kakashi hace un par de días cerca del País de las Olas" comenzó a explicar el chico, viendo la desconfianza que sentía el Jounin hacia su persona "La misión se complicó un poco, porque la persona a quien debían custodiar, mintió sobre el rango de la misión, que resultó ser mucho más peligrosa de lo esperado. Yo personalmente, tuve que ayudarlos en una batalla contra un ninja llamado Zabuza, así que él me envió de regreso para informar al Hokage sobre todo"

Su explicación era algo lógica y convincente, pero estaba llena de curiosos detalles "¿Acaso alguien resultó gravemente herido? ¿Kakashi y su grupo se encuentran bien?" preguntó Asuma casi de inmediato, pues conocía muy bien la reputación de Zabuza Momochi como ninja asesino renegado de la Aldea Escondida Entre la Niebla.

"Sí, no pasó nada, el tipo recibió una verdadera paliza, todos están bien" le respondió Trunks con los ojos cerrados, agitando su mano al aire despreocupadamente, como si le restara importancia al asunto.

Ahora, Asuma estaba más impresionado. Sí todo estaba bien, no terminaba de comprender la urgencia de Kakashi por entregar el mensaje. Definitivamente, había algo más que el chico le estaba ocultando, pues todo le parecía demasiado extraño "¿Y tú se supone que eres alguna clase de ninja? No entiendo por qué Kakashi le confiaría algo tan importante a una persona que ni siquiera pertenece a Konoha…"

"Ya se lo dije, como les ayude a derrotar a ese Zabuza, el señor Kakashi confió en mí inmediatamente. De hecho, yo mismo tuve que salvarlo de una trampa" le respondió con evidente fastidio, como si se tratara de un profesor repitiendo mil veces lo mismo a un despistado alumno.

"Es verdad, este chico tienen habilidades extraordinarias, no se deje engañar por su apariencia" intervino Pakkun, al notar lo complicada que se estaba volviendo la situación. Quizás debió evitar al grupo de Asuma y permanecer solo junto a Trunks, para no caer en malentendidos como por el que estaban pasando justo ahora "Si tuviéramos permitido mostrarte el mensaje, lo haríamos. Pero Kakashi dejó bien claro que era un asunto sólo concerniente para el Hogake. Debido a la fuerza de este chico, tuvo la suficiente confianza en él como para enviar la información"

"¡Vaya, al fin admites lo bueno que soy, perrito!" le dijo Trunks con una sonrisa burlona. Pero Pakkun se contuvo. Lo menos que quería era ocasionar problemas, así que admitió lo poderoso que era Trunks para que Asuma dejara de desconfiar.

Aún así, el Jounin no entendía como Kakashi podía encomendar un mensaje de esa índole a un extranjero. Tampoco entendía por qué era necesario enviar a Trunks en persona, en lugar de mandar a Pakkun solo, aunque supuso que era una tarea algo peligrosa para el Ninken. Finalmente, dando un suspiro en señal de resignación, Asuma decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento.

Por su parte, Shikamaru veia al chico con suma curiosidad. Experto en evaluar situaciones con sólo observarlas, asumió que Trunks debía ser un peleador de Taijutsu, a juzgar por sus perfectamente definidos brazos, así como la vestimenta de artista marcial que llevaba puesta. Pero eso no era todo. También asumió que debía tratarse de alguien muy poderoso, pues sólo a los Jounins se les asignaban misiones tan importantes como la suya.

El más despreocupado era Choji, quien escuchó la conversación sin prestarle demasiada atención, comiendo sin parar de la bolsa de papitas fritas que tenía entre sus manos.

La otra persona sumamente curiosa era Ino, pero por razones diferentes a las de Shikamaru. Ella no estaba absorta en analizar las fortalezas o capacidades bélicas del chico en base a su apariencia y características físicas. Estaba observando su físico, eso sí, pero desde otro punto de vista. Lo hacía más bien desde el punto de vista de una chica. Ella estaba completamente enamorada de Sasuke, como cualquier otra muchacha de Konoha, pero tenía que admitir que Trunks le parecía bastante atractivo.

La Kunoichi observó detenidamente todas las características del chico: su largo cabello recogido en una cola, los rasgos de su rostro, el color de sus ojos, su mirada seria y masculina, su estatura, su cuerpo, en pocas palabras, todo. Lo observó de la cabeza a los pies detalladamente. A juzgar por sus brazos, imaginó que el Saiyajin debía ocultar bajo sus ropas un cuerpo increíble, a pesar de su corta edad. Sólo las palabras de su Sensei la apartaron de su trance.

"Disculpen la desconfianza, es sólo que siempre se debe estar preparado, uno nunca sabe…" finalizó Asuma guardando sus cuchillas nuevamente "Pakkun, Trunks, como verán, este es el grupo del que estoy a cargo" le dijo al pequeño Pug y al Saiyajin, señalando a los 3 Genins "Son Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi y finalmente, Ino Yamanaka"

Trunks observó detenidamente a los tres, pero su mirada se posó especialmente sobre la chica, la cual de hecho, le pareció bastante hermosa. Recordó que su madre le dijo una vez que si conocía a una muchacha bella y hermosa como lo era ella (menuda arrogancia la de Bulma), debía ser atento y caballeroso. ¡Pero fue sólo eso! ¡Él jamás se ocuparía en prestarle atención a una tontería como lo eran las chicas! Al menos, no por ahora…

Una vez dijo ser novio de una chica llamada Mai, la cual conoció durante el cumpleaños de su madre cuando Bills, el Dios de la Destrucción, formó un gran alboroto con tal de hallar al Dios Super Saiyajin.

Pero sólo fue algo que dijo para presumir frente a Goten. Luego, ella desapareció para siempre junto con Pilaf y Shu al día siguiente, sin dejar rastro alguno. Así que la cuestión quedó en nada.

"Que problemático… conocer nuevas personas es demasiado trabajo. Sólo quiero descansar un poco ¿Es mucho pedir?" dijo Shikamaru en su típico tono de voz monótono, volviéndose a acostar en el suelo y comenzando a ver las estrellas, como si intentara leer algo en ellas.

El desconcierto en el rostro de Trunks era demasiado evidente, al punto que levantó una ceja por el comentario recibido. Dándose cuenta de ello, Ino decidió intervenir "No le prestes atención. Para él, todo es un fastidio. No creas que le caes mal precisamente"

Antes de poder contestar cualquier cosa, su estómago emitió un fuerte rugido, reclamando el preciado alimento que durante todo el día, el Saiyajin le había negado. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro del chico, avergonzado por su evidente apetito.

"Veo que debes estar hambriento. De seguro no has comido en todo el día. Ya nosotros cenamos, pero todavía nos quedó esto…" le dijo Asuma con una sonrisa, al tiempo que le alcanzaba una bola de arroz.

"Muchas gracias, señor" dijo Trunks mientras la tomaba en sus manos. Sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás, introdujo la bola de arroz entera en su boca, tragándosela completa sin apenas masticar. Estaba tan muerto de hambre, que no pudo contenerse.

Por supuesto, todos se impresionaron por lo visto. Incluso Choji, dejó caer una papita al suelo producto de su asombro. El chico regordete abrazó su bolsa de frituras inmediatamente, temiendo que Trunks le pidiera un poco.

"Como verás, Choji no comparte su comida fácilmente. No es algo que le agrade mucho" le explicó Asuma con una sonrisa, encendiendo nuevamente otro cigarrillo.

"No importa, en serio es suficiente, gracias" mintió Trunks, sentándose en el amplio espacio que había entre Choji e Ino. Sin Goten a su lado, se sentía un poco más inseguro frente al grupo de recién conocidos chicos.

No sabía que conversación entablar, pero para su suerte, tampoco fue muy necesario. Asuma se mantenía fumando tranquilamente. Shikamaru observaba las estrellas, aún acostado sobre el césped y amenazando con dormirse en cualquier momento. Choji había terminado de comer sus papitas, pero sin previo aviso, sacó otra bolsa de quien sabe dónde y continuó comiendo.

Trunks veía al chico regordete con ojos suplicantes, a punto de pedirle que le diera un poco, pero el Akimichi dándose cuenta de ello, le dio la espalda y siguió en lo suyo. El grupo parecía perfecto, eran tal para cual, pues ninguno parecía tener la necesidad de conversar entre sí, a diferencia del equipo 7, donde Naruto no paraba de hablar.

Ino había logrado acostumbrarse a la compañía de sus compañeros, pero viendo al recién llegado chico, quiso conversar con él para conocerlo un poco mejor. No tenía nada que perder con ello. Así era ella, una chica confiada y segura de sí misma.

"Y dime Trunks ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Acaso perteneces a una de las cinco grandes naciones Shinobi? ¿O provienes de una aldea menor?"

Asuma continuó fumando tranquilamente, aparentando total indiferencia. Pero por dentro, moría de ganas por saber un poco más sobre el desconocido muchacho. La información con que contaba era demasiado vaga e imprecisa. Estaba agradecido por el interrogatorio de Ino, quien sin darse cuenta, estaba haciéndole un gran favor. Pero la respuesta de Trunks no era lo que esperaba.

"L-Lo siento, pero no puedo d-d-decírtelo. Eso es p-p-parte del mensaje que debo entregarle al Ho-Ho-Hokage. Es por eso que el señor Kakashi me ha enviado a Ko-Ko-Konoha, aparte del reporte de la misión…"

"Ya veo, chico rudo ¿Al menos puedes decirme tu edad?" le preguntó la Kunoichi, mirándolo fijamente con sus hermosos ojos azules. Decidió llamarle de esa manera debido a la apariencia física del Saiyajin, quien a simple vista parecía un muchacho fuerte.

Sin saber por qué, Trunks se estaba poniendo muy nervioso en compañía de Ino, sin mencionar la profunda mirada que la chica le brindaba, algo que jamás le había sucedido en presencia de otras personas.

"S-S-í claro, t-tengo 13 años de edad…"

"Ummm ya veo, eres un año mayor que nosotros… ¿Y siempre tartamudeas de esa forma? Porque cuando hablaste con Asuma Sensei, te noté de lo más normal…" continuó la chica aún mirándolo fijamente, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, producto de la actitud tímida de Trunks.

Claramente, ella sabía que estaba logrando intimidarlo con su presencia, así que quería aprovechar la situación para jugar un poco con él. Lentamente, se acercó un poco más al chico, dirigiéndole una mirada casi seductora.

"¡Claro que no!" le contestó reuniendo todo el valor necesario "¡Es sólo que estoy muy ocupado pensando en mi misión, nada más! ¡Ahora si me disculpas, me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansado por el viaje!"

Dicho esto, Trunks sacó de su bolsillo una capsula, la cual arrojó a un par de metros de distancia. Una vez disipado el humo, todos vieron con asombro el saco de dormir. Inmediatamente, el Saiyajin desenrolló el saco y lo puso a unos cuantos metros de distancia del grupo, apartándose un poco para así descansar tranquilamente.

"Despiértenme cuando me toque vigilar ¡Y no, no es una bomba de humo ni un Jutsu de invocación! ¡Es una capsula que sirve para llevar el equipaje! ¡Sólo eso!"

Sin más, el Saiyajin se acomodó dentro del saco de dormir y le dio la espalda a todos los presentes, quienes quedaron un poco impresionados por el inesperado arranque de Trunks. Incluso, Shikamaru salió de su habitual estado de introspección, observándolo casi boquiabierto. Sólo Asuma permanecía más calmado, pues imaginó cual era el motivo de la reacción del joven.

"¡AAAARRGGG! ¿¡Por qué los chicos se comportan como idiotas a esta edad!? ¿¡Acaso todos son así de inmaduros!?" refunfuñó Ino de brazos cruzados y visiblemente enfadada, pues Trunks no cayó en su juego y prácticamente la puso en su lugar. Sólo quiso divertirse un poco con él, pero le demostró que no era un muchacho cualquiera. No se permitiría caer en sus encantos tan fácilmente.

Por supuesto, el Saiyajin estaba mintiendo, ya que no tenía ni un poco de sueño ni estaba cansado por el estúpido viaje que había hecho a paso de tortuga. Se había comportado como un total idiota, pero él lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía que era su culpa. Se puso tan nervioso frente a Ino, que no pudo evitar reaccionar de esa forma tan inapropiada, cuando vio como ella jugaba con él ¡Y lo peor es que la chica casi logró lo que quería! Su reacción, fue como una manera de salir al paso de la incómoda situación.

No podía entenderlo, pero por más que lo intentaba, la idea no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Realmente, la hermosa presencia de la Kunoichi había logrado ponerle nervioso por completo, casi ansioso, aunque no entendía el por qué exactamente. Prefería enfrentarse mil veces a Majin Boo de nuevo, que tener que pasar por la misma situación con Ino, aunque por una extraña razón, su corazón latió más rápido que durante cualquier pelea que jamás había librado. Simplemente, se sintió fuera de su zona de confort y por mucho.

En definitiva, era capaz de desenvolverse mucho mejor en una batalla. Pero por primera vez, ese pensamiento repercutió en su cabeza ¿Será que como Saiyajin que era, sólo servía para pelear? ¿Para nada más? Sin duda, le costaba un poco conocer a nuevas personas. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, su padre era así. Sabía que muy en el fondo, el príncipe de los Saiyajins amaba a su familia, pero aparte de ser un poderoso guerrero, no era mucho más. Quizás también ese era su destino. Sólo ser un guerrero. Un guerrero hecho para la lucha, pero para nada más.

* * *

Al día siguiente, apenas comenzó a salir el sol, Trunks se despertó. Dando un gran bostezo, empezó a estirar sus brazos para así, librarse de la pereza que tenía encima. Casi de inmediato, se percató de que estaba amaneciendo, dándose cuenta de que Asuma no le había despertado para montar guardia. Por alguna razón, había decidido dejarle descansar la noche entera.

El Saiyajin se dedicó a observar al pequeño grupo, sólo para comprobar que todos los miembros del equipo se hallaban durmiendo profundamente en sus respectivos sacos de dormir. Todos excepto uno, quien no dudo en llamarle a sus espaldas.

"Veo que ya despertaste. Espero que hayas dormido muy bien, chico rudo…"

_-¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar justo a mí?- _pensó con angustia Trunks, dándose la vuelta lentamente hacia la joven Kunoichi.

Allí, sentada en el suelo y de brazos cruzados, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se encontraba Ino, observándolo con esa bella mirada que tanto lo desconcertaba.

_-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil estar frente a ella? ¡No entiendo por qué me siento así cuando la veo!-_

No eran sus ojos, sino más bien su mirada… o quizás toda ella. El caso es que Trunks no podía descifrarlo, aún era demasiado joven o al menos, demasiado inexperto como para entender lo que le estaba pasando. Armándose de valor, dio un profundo suspiro, preparándose para responder a la chica con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

"Sí, bueno… dormí muy bien. De hecho, dormí la noche entera…" contestó lentamente, pero al menos, satisfecho de ver que resultó mejor de lo que había esperado.

"Asuma Sensei decidió dejarte descansar toda la noche, pues dijo que habías viajado una distancia muy grande en tan sólo un día" le contestó Ino, girando su cabeza en otra dirección, para que Trunks no notara el ligero sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

La verdad, fue la misma Ino quien convenció a Asuma de dejarlo dormir, mientras ella asumía su turno. Se sintió un poco mal por haber intentado jugar con la evidente timidez del chico.

"Oye… respecto a lo que pasó ayer… quería disculparme… simplemente, no sé lo que me pasó. Quizás estaba un poco cansado por el viaje. Lamento haberte hablado de esa manera…" se disculpó Trunks, llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza.

En todo momento, el Saiyajin intentó evitar que sus ojos se encontraran directamente con los de ella, pues de lo contrario, no hubiera podido hablarle con la normalidad con que lo había hecho.

"Descuida, creo empezamos con el pie equivocado" dicho esto, la joven Kunoichi comenzó a caminar en dirección a Trunks, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él. Luego, le extendió su mano de manera amistosa, en señal de querer hacer las paces.

El chico se quedó algo asombrado con su gesto, pero no tardó en corresponder a su saludo y tomó su mano suavemente en la suya, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa satisfecha. Los dos permanecieron así por un buen rato.

"Bueno, al menos ya hicieron las paces…" interrumpió la voz de Asuma, quien se despertó en el momento justo para escuchar la disculpa de Trunks.

Inmediatamente, los dos chicos se separaron, como si hubieran recibido un corrientazo al ponerse en contacto entre sí. Pero sólo era la vergüenza que ambos sintieron por ser vistos en ese preciso momento. Por unos instantes, pensaron que estaban completamente solos.

"¿ACASO EN TAN DIFÍCIL AVISAR QUE ESTÁ ALLÍ? ¡POR POCO ME MATA DEL SUSTO!" gritó Ino totalmente enfurecida en dirección a Asuma, quien sólo se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza. Ya estaba acostumbrado al fuerte temperamento y carácter grosero de la Kunoichi.

"Ehhh… si me disculpan, iré a buscar algo para comer… Pakkun ¿Vienes conmigo?" dijo de repente Trunks, intentando evadir la incómoda situación. El pequeño Pug recién se estaba despertando, pero no opuso resistencia a la proposición del chico. Si bien no era un perro cazador, conocía muy bien la zona y podía guiarlo perfectamente hasta algún rio cercano.

* * *

Era cerca del mediodía y el equipo 10 ya estaba a punto de llegar a Konoha. Todos estaban satisfechos por el desayuno que Trunks les había traído, inclusive Choji. Esto hizo que al menos, el recién llegado joven encajara rápidamente dentro del grupo. Ninguno parecía tener problema alguno con su presencia.

Sin embargo, a pesar del delicioso desayuno, el Saiyajin había quedado fallo. No era tan bueno pescando como Goten, así que no fue capaz de conseguir tanta comida como él.

-¡_Juro que cuando llegue a Konoha, me comeré un caballo si hace falta…!- _pensaba Trunks llevándose las manos a su estómago. Por supuesto, ninguno tenía conocimiento del inhumano apetito del chico, aunque se dieron cuenta que comía con bastantes ganas.

"Bien, aquí estamos" anunció de repente Asuma, cuando visualizó las enormes e imponentes puertas que correspondían a la entrada de Konoha.

Trunks se quedó boquiabierto de la impresión, pues nunca imaginó que el lugar pudiera ser tan grande. Cuando escuchó la palabra aldea, pensó que se trataba de algún pueblo muy pequeño, pero en realidad, Konoha parecía más bien una ciudad.

"Bienvenido Asuma. Veo que a ti y a tu equipo les fue bien ¿No ocurrió ninguna novedad?" preguntó amablemente uno de los ninja que vigilaba la entrada de la aldea.

"Podría decirse que todo estuvo bastante tranquilo" respondió al tiempo que sacaba un cigarrillo y comenzaba a encenderlo.

Sin embargo, la presencia de Trunks y Pakkun no pasó desapercibida. Los dos ninjas vigilantes reconocían perfectamente al Ninken de Kakashi, pero no así al joven guerrero.

Uno de ellos estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre la identidad del chico, pero anticipándose a ello, Asuma les explicó "Descuiden, él viene con nosotros. Kakashi lo ha enviado junto a Pakkun para entregar un mensaje. Nada importante. Yo me encargaré de guiarlo a su destino" Y así, el grupo ingresó sin problema alguno a Konoha.

Después de caminar por unos cuantos minutos, Asuma se encargó de dar las últimas instrucciones a su equipo "Bien chicos, ya pueden volver a sus casas. Mañana a primera hora, nos reuniremos en el campo de entrenamiento de siempre. Yo llevaré a Trunks directo a la oficina de Lord Hokage. También me ocuparé de entregar el reporte de la misión. Créanme, nada interesante" finalizó el Jounin con una ligera sonrisa, como si su comentario fuera especialmente dirigido a Shikamaru.

"No tiene que decirlo dos veces, Sensei. Por nada del mundo, lo acompañaría a tal cosa" sin más que añadir, Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del grupo con la manos dentro de sus bolsillos, no sin antes despedirse con un leve gesto perezoso "¡Hey Shikamaru, espérame!" exclamó Choji intentado alcanzar a su amigo.

Sólo quedaba Ino, quien se quedó mirando a Trunks en total silencio. La Kunoichi ignoraba completamente lo que sería del Saiyajin a partir de este momento. Ella pensaba que después de entregar el mensaje para el Hokage, regresaría nuevamente a donde sea que vivía. Posiblemente, no lo volvería a ver.

No es que le pareciera la gran cosa ni nada por el estilo, pero sin duda, el chico había logrado caerle un poco bien durante el corto período que lo trató. Sentía la necesidad de quedarse junto a él por algo más de tiempo, sólo para conocerlo un tanto mejor. De alguna forma, hubiera querido compartir un poco, mostrarle la aldea o algo parecido, nada especial…

Pero fue Trunks quien rompió con el silencio, dejándola con un extraño vacío por dentro que no sabía cómo explicar "Bueno… creo que tengo que irme…"

Eso fue todo. El chico le dio la espalda, caminando lentamente junto a Pakkun y Asuma en dirección a la torre del Hokage. Ino se quedó observándole durante todo el trayecto, el cual de hecho, le pareció interminable. Justo antes de que cruzaran la esquina, Trunks giró tímidamente su cabeza, mirándola por última vez antes de desaparecer de su vista.

"Todos los chicos son unos completos idiotas…" dijo para sí misma, casi en un inaudible susurro. En un futuro, cuando Ino recordara ese momento, jamás podría asegurar con certeza si realmente fue algo que dijo o sólo lo había imaginado.

* * *

Trunks estaba un poco nervioso, sentado en una especie de sala de espera, aguardando el momento en que le fuera indicado entrar a la oficina del Hokage. Si tan sólo Sarutobi hubiera imaginado la importancia del asunto, lo habría hecho pasar inmediatamente.

Pakkun ya se había ido hace unos cuantos minutos, pues su misión había sido completada. Ahora, volvería con Kakashi para informarle que el chico ya estaba esperando justo tras las puertas de la oficina del Hokage. Además, allí estaba Asuma, quien podría encargarse perfectamente del resto.

El Saiyajin estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando el Jounin lo llamó para sacarlo de su estado de meditación, al tiempo que apagaba su cigarrillo "Creo que ya te toca. Puedes pasar"

El Saiyajin se puso de pie, caminando despacio hacia la oficina. Se detuvo por unos instantes antes de tocar la puerta, como si se tratase de algo que dudaba en hacer.

"Adelante…" sonó una voz detrás de la puerta, incluso antes de que Trunks la tocara. El Hokage sabía perfectamente que su extraño invitado estaba justo allí.

"Con permiso…" dijo el Saiyajin entrando cautelosamente, sólo para observar a un anciano sentado en su escritorio. El viejo usaba el tradicional uniforme de Kage, que consistía básicamente en una larga túnica blanca, con un sombrero circular de color rojo.

"Tengo entendido que vienes aquí a entregarme un mensaje muy importante de Kakashi" le dijo el anciano mirándolo con curiosidad de pies a cabeza, mientras fumaba una pipa.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, Asuma también había ingresado con él a la oficina. Al tratarse de un completo desconocido, era parte del protocolo que el chico fuese vigilado al menos por un ninja de alto nivel, como un Jounin.

Trunks se acercó al escritorio del Hokage, sin mediar palabra alguna, entregándole lentamente el pergamino que había tenido atado en todo momento a su cinturón naranja. Una vez que lo recibió, el anciano lo abrió y comenzó a leer su contenido con toda calma. El mensaje era sumamente extenso, no se trataba de un reporte de misión cualquiera.

A la distancia, Asuma notaba las expresiones de asombro y desconcierto que cada tanto se dibujaban en el rostro del Hokage. Debía tratarse de algo sumamente extraño como para provocar tales reacciones en Sarutobi. Asuma lo conocía muy bien, después de todo, ese era su padre.

El anciano se mantuvo leyendo el contenido del pergamino quizás durante una media hora. Lo que allí decía era tan inaudito, que el Hokage dejó definitivamente su pipa a un lado, después de haberla retirado de su boca en varias ocasiones. Finalmente, llegó el momento en el que el anciano enrolló nuevamente el curioso documento.

Aclarando su garganta, dijo sus primeras palabras, después del largo e incomodo silencio que había reinado en la habitación "Bien Trunks, si eres tan amable ¿Podrías esperar fuera de la oficina por un momento? Quisiera hablar con Asuma a solas. Sólo será por unos instantes. Por favor, disculpa las molestias"

Con una ligera reverencia, el chico hizo exactamente lo que el anciano le pidió, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Trunks aguardó nuevamente sentado en la sala de espera. La conversación que tuvo lugar allí dentro, duró más de lo esperado, razón por la que comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso.

-_¡Estúpido viejo, de seguro se está negando a dejarnos vivir en la aldea! ¡Pero me da igual, Goten y yo podemos arreglárnosla solos!- _No obstante, la espera de más de hora y media, terminó aburriendo del todo al Saiyajin, quien comenzó a dormirse sobre las sillas inevitablemente.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de nuevo, fue suficiente para despertar a Trunks con gran sobresalto, quien restregando sus ojos, intentaba aclarar su visión. Se trataba de Asuma, que finalmente había salido y estaba de pie justo frente a él. La cara del Jounin se veía de alguna manera, diferente. Era como si hubiera visto un fantasma que le había dejado pálido de la impresión.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le dijo el Hokage?" preguntó Trunks inmediatamente, ansioso por saber sobre qué habían conversado.

"Discutimos el contenido del mensaje" le contestó con lentitud, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y comenzaba a encenderlo torpemente, como si estuviera realizando una tarea que jamás en su vida había hecho antes "Y como entenderás, es algo bastante extraño… casi una locura…"

"Lo sé. Pero por eso fue que Kakashi me envió. Él dijo que quizás querrían hacerme algunas preguntas o pedirme alguna demostración"

"Descuida, el mensaje fue de hecho bastante explícito. No creo que nos haya dejado con demasiadas dudas" respondió Asuma con una extraña mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa. Al Jounin le hizo gracia imaginar al holgazán de Kakashi llevar a cabo con tanto esmero, una tarea que todos sabían que le provocaba sumo fastidio, casi repulsión.

"El mensaje también tenía escrito cierta información referente a ti y tu amigo Goten, relacionada a sus personalidades y actitudes. Kakashi propuso varias soluciones, pero dejando siempre la última palabra a Lord Hokage. Como entenderás, él analizó la situación y tomó sus propias decisiones… incluso antes de ponerse de acuerdo con Kakashi. El Hokage cree que es lo más conveniente…"

Haciendo una breve pausa, el Jounin tomó una profunda inhalada de su cigarrillo, para luego liberar la gran cantidad de humo lentamente en el aire "Permitirá dejarles vivir a ti y tu amigo en una casa que les asignarán, a cambio que presten sus servicios a Konoha como parte de la forma de pago"

Eso era justo lo que Kakashi le había explicado a Trunks, así que no le causó la más mínima sorpresa. Pero había algo más que no esperaba.

"Sin embargo, el Hokage no pudo aceptar que Kakashi se haga cargo de todo. Dos nuevos ingresos son mucho para un equipo, sin mencionar la gran responsabilidad que será para una misma persona guiarlos a ambos" Nuevamente, hizo una pausa, para ingresar otra gran bocanada del dañino humo directo a sus pulmones "Lo que quiero decir, es que de ahora en adelante, me puedes llamar Asuma Sensei…"

"Entiendo…" fue lo único que respondió Trunks. No es que se sintiera triste ni mucho menos, pero hubiera preferido estar con Kakashi, pues el Jounin había logrado caerle bastante bien. Después de todo, fue la primera persona en quien tuvo confianza para contarle todo.

"No te pongas así…" le respondió Asuma, al notar el ligero atisbo de desilusión que reflejó el rostro del chico "Si me conoces bien, verás que no soy tan mala persona…"

El sarcástico comentario provocó una ligera sonrisa en Trunks, porque de hecho, el Jounin se había comportado muy amable con él hasta el momento. Luego, Asuma le extendió una pequeña bolsa que, a juzgar por su apariencia, estaba llena de dinero.

"Ésta será oficialmente tu primera paga. Haz traído un importante mensaje bastante rápido y en perfectas condiciones. Eso al menos, es una misión de rango B. Sin mencionar que se te ha dado un pequeño extra, por haber derrotado tú sólo a un peligroso Jounin asesino"

"¿Y qué se supone que haga con esto?" preguntó Trunks un poco confuso. Siempre había tenido todo lo que había querido, pues de hecho, su familia era multimillonaria. Pero jamás se había visto en la necesidad de manejar su propio dinero, así que se encontraba algo desconcertado al respecto.

"Hmm no sé, es tuyo. Gástalo en lo que quieras" le respondió Asuma encogiéndose de hombros "Ahora, si quieres te muestro donde queda tu nuevo hogar, para que vayas aclimatándote. Luego, puedes recorrer la aldea a tu antojo y usar el dinero. Pero procura no gastarlo demasiado rápido"

* * *

A simple vista, el lugar se veía mucho peor de lo que Trunks había imaginado. Acostumbrado a vivir en las lujosas instalaciones de la Corporación Capsula, la nueva vivienda le parecía cuando menos, un cuchitril. Pero no podía quejarse demasiado. Al menos, el humilde departamento tenía todo lo necesario para vivir.

Contaba con una cocina, un baño, una sala para recibir visitas que tenía un pequeño sofá e incluso algunas sillas. Sólo había un dormitorio, pero éste tenía una litera. Trunks escogería la de arriba para cuando llegase Goten, sólo para fastidiarlo.

Aunque parecía poco, el gesto era lo que importaba. Habían caído en manos de buenas personas que incluso, se tomaron la molestia de brindarles un techo, así que con eso bastaba.

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo" finalizó Asuma cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta. Pero hubo un último detalle que le hizo detenerse "¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Toma, esto es tuyo! Intenta llevarlo siempre contigo de ahora en adelante" le dijo entregándole una banda de ninja, con el característico símbolo de la hoja, que le identificaba como Shinobi de Konoha.

Resultaba risorio la manera en que había recibido con tanta facilidad, el símbolo que prácticamente le convertía en un ninja, sin tener que pasar por la academia, examen de graduación ni nada por el estilo. Cualquiera diría que bastaba con acordar una cita para charlar con el Hokage y contar con el mismo número de piernas que de pulmones.

"Y procura estar mañana temprano para el entrenamiento. Sé puntual, que yo no me suelo retrasar como lo hace Kakashi" sin más, Asuma abandonó el departamento, saliendo por la puerta.

Trunks se quedó observando la banda que ahora tenía entre sus manos. Era de lo más extraño. Jamás en su vida pensó que pasaría por una experiencia tan inusual como esta. Estaba en otra dimensión, algo que de por sí, sonaba demasiado loco.

Sólo debía esperar a que Goten regresara. De seguro se alegraría de por lo menos, haber quedado en el equipo de Naruto y Kakashi, aunque imaginó que Sasuke y Sakura no se lo tomarían demasiado bien. No obstante, apartó todas esas ideas inmediatamente de su cabeza. Su prioridad era otra.

Ahora, tenía una inmensa y desconocida aldea ninja por conocer, con muchos nuevos destinos y lugares interesantes que podría visitar. Pero ningún lugar le llamaba más la atención en estos momentos que un restaurante. Se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-_Espero que con esto me alcance…- _pensó el joven Saiyajin, echándole un vistazo a la pequeña, pero atiborrada bolsa de dinero.

Sin saberlo, contaba con el efectivo suficiente como para que cenaran 30 hombres sin problema alguno y en un lujoso restaurante, alcanzando incluso para el postre de todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero si se trataba de un Saiyajin que llevaba días sin comer adecuadamente, la cena pasaba a ser para una sola persona.

Por supuesto, no gastaría toda su ganancia en una sola noche. No comería en un lujoso establecimiento ni mucho menos. En esos precisos instantes, se le antojaba algo muchísimo más sencillo.

"Me pregunto a que sabrá ese tal ramen del que Naruto tanto habla…"

* * *

Bueno, éste fue el cap 6, espero les haya gustado. Lamento haber colocado nada más a Trunks, pero pensé hacer este cap sólo sobre él. En el siguiente, narraré lo que pasó con Goten durante ese mismo tiempo (Y será sólo de Goten).

Después de pensarlo un poco, aunque no demasiado, decidí colocarlo en el equipo de Asuma y como imaginarán, su relación será con Ino. Tal vez algunos ya se lo habrían imaginado (incluso una persona ya me lo había dicho, pero me quedé callado jaja).

Notarán algunas diferencias con lo que sucede con Goten. Por ejemplo, Ino destaca por ser algo más superficial, razón por la que su relación con Trunks será inicialmente por atracción física, al igual que él, pues notaron lo nervioso y estúpido que se ponía de sólo verla. No significa que no lleguen a hacerse cercanos, pero su relación será más visceral (mucho más adelante lo entenderán).

Bueno, actualizo el fin o la siguiente semana aproximadamente, todo depende del tiempo y también las ganas que tengan de ello jajaja. Nuevamente, espero les haya gustado. Sí es así, por favor díganmelo, eso me motivará a continuar escribiendo. Agradezco a todos los lectores, en especial a aquellos que me dejan sus opiniones, en serio las leo todas y las tomo mucho en cuenta. No duden en comentar cualquier opinión, duda, corrección o crítica que tengan. ¡Saludos!


	7. 7 La Desición Correcta

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

**7. La Decisión Correcta**

Tal y como lo había calculado Kakashi, la llegada a casa de Tazuna se produjo finalmente a horas del mediodía. Pronto, se percataron de lo humilde que era el hogar del constructor de puentes, a pesar de que contaba con el suficiente espacio como para albergarlos a todos sin inconvenientes.

Cuando la pequeña puerta se abrió frente al equipo 7, Goten notó inmediatamente que no podría poner un pie allí dentro. Sí lo hacía, el viejo y desgastado piso de madera cedería con facilidad bajo su peso. Él simplemente permaneció parado en la entrada, sin decir nada, mientras veía como el resto de los chicos pasaban tranquilamente y se quitaban sus sandalias de ninja, dejándolas cerca de la puerta.

"¡Hey, niño mono! ¡No seas tímido, puedes pasar sin ningún problema!" le dijo Tazuna al notar que el chico no pasaba, convidándolo a entrar con un gesto de su cabeza.

Goten se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de pensar lo más rápido que podía en alguna solución "Es queeee… lo siento, creo que debo ir al baño…"

"¡Pues con más razón! ¡Entra y ve al baño que está al final del pasillo a la izquierda!" le contestó el viejo con un poco más de rudeza, perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia con él.

"Verá… es queeee… ¡Prefiero hacerlo afuera! ¡En el bosque! ¡Ya vuelvo!" finalizó el Saiyajin, dándose la vuelta y corriendo a unos árboles cercanos a la zona.

"¡Este niño sí que es un salvaje! ¡De seguro vive en alguna montaña y no conoce lo que es vivir civilizadamente!" dijo Sakura de brazos cruzados y parada en la entrada, viendo algo indignada como Goten se ocultaba tras la espesa vegetación del bosque.

"¡Si tienes muchas ganas, deberías intentar escribir tu nombre!" le gritó Naruto lo más fuerte que pudo, asegurándose que su mensaje llegara fuerte y claro.

Incapaz de soportar su idiotez, Sakura le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al desprevenido Genin rubio. Pero luego, se molestó aún más con la desagradable respuesta de Goten.

"¡LO ESTOY HACIENDO!"

"¡SI TE ATREVES A ACERCÁRTEME CON TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS, TE DARÉ LA PALIZA MÁS GRANDE DE TU VIDA!" Gritó enfurecida la Kunoichi, tanto así, que asustó al pequeño Saiyajin y le hizo perder la concentración, arruinando su particular obra de arte.

Una vez que finalizó, Goten comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillo, esperando encontrar el objeto que le ayudaría a salir de su complicada situación "¡Lo tengo!" exclamó observando la pequeña capsula. Trunks era quien siempre las llevaba consigo, pero esta vez, le dejó la que contenía su saco de dormir. Rápidamente, se quitó toda la ropa pesada que traía puesta, la puso con cuidado en el suelo y arrojó la capsula sobre ella, para guardar su vestimenta junto al saco de dormir.

"Se está tardando mucho y eso que su nombre no es tan largo" dijo Naruto un tanto extrañado y de pie en la entrada, esperando a que el chico volviera. Sakura quería darle nuevamente otra de sus reprimendas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Goten apareció de entre los arbustos, corriendo rápidamente con sus botas en las manos.

"¡Ya terminé! ¡Me tardé un poco porque enserio tenía muchas ganas!" les contestó con su habitual sonrisa. Luego, colocó sus botas cuidadosamente en el suelo del patio y se dispuso a entrar descalzo.

"Mira Goten, sé que no eres muy inteligente, pero los zapatos van adentro, no afuera ¿Entiendes? ¡Adentro!" reclamó la Kunoichi bastante exasperada y con las manos sobre su cadera, golpeando el suelo de madera con un incesante tap-tap de su pie.

"¡Pues prefiero dejarlos afuera, así lo hacemos en mi casa!" le contestó casi retador, pero no era por provocar a Sakura ni mucho menos (no estaba tan loco como para ello), sino que quería evitar a toda costa que la chica lo pusiera en evidencia.

"¡Pues me da igual lo que hagas! ¡Déjalos ahí si te da la gana! ¡Ojala te los roben, o llueva y se terminen mojando!" finalizó furiosa, dándose la vuelta para entrar a la casa y subir a su habitación.

Naruto esperó a que su amigo entrara. Así, ambos escogerían su propia habitación aparte de los demás y podrían hacer lo que quisieran y hablar de lo que gustaran, sin tener que soportar las quejas de Sasuke o los regaños de Sakura.

"Veo que también te quitaste la camiseta que llevabas debajo ¿No?" le dijo Kakashi una vez que entraron, mirando de pies a cabeza al chiquillo y observando también la ausencia de sus muñequeras.

"Ehhh… sí, es que hace mucho calor, así que decidí guardarla en una capsula" le dijo apresurado, mientras corría detrás de Naruto.

Con suspicacia y no muy convencido del asunto, Kakashi decidió salir, poniendo como excusa que daría un pequeño paseo para tomar un poco de aire fresco. No era del todo mentira. Después de dejar sus cosas ordenadas, tenía pensado dar una vuelta por los alrededores, en busca de un lugar apropiado para que los chicos entrenaran.

Cuando estuvo en el pequeño patio de la casa, vio las botas de Goten en el suelo, puestas a la intemperie sin razón aparente. Dándole cierta curiosidad, el Jounin se agachó, sólo para levantar una de ellas. Su ojo, abierto de la impresión, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía levantar la pesada bota, que calculó debía pesar más de 200 kilos. Sólo pudo cargarla ligeramente cuando aplicó bastante fuerza, viéndose obligado a soltarla al cabo de unos pocos segundos.

_-¡Éste chico usa ropa ultrapesada de entrenamiento, tal y como Gai! ¡Sólo que una de estas botas debe pesar igual que sus famosas pesas de piernas juntas! Ahora veo porque las dejó afuera. Rompería el suelo de la casa con sólo poner un pie dentro de ella. También se quitó la camiseta y las muñequeras. De seguro, deben pesar una barbaridad. Cuando creo haberlo visto todo, estos chicos siguen impresionándome- _

Kakashi se irguió de nuevo, pasándose una mano despreocupadamente por su desordenado cabello plateado. La simple tarea de pensar, le estaba cansando más de la cuenta. Tenía que dormir unas cuantas horas para recuperarse del todo. Pero antes, evaluaría el terreno y volvería más tarde con su equipo, dispuesto a enseñarles un pequeño pero muy útil truco.

El Jounin no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente, cuando recordó las palabras que hace pocos minutos había mencionado Sakura "No creo que nadie sea capaz de robarse estos zapatos"

* * *

"¿Y qué es lo que nos va a enseñar, Kakashi Sensei? ¿¡Un nuevo e impresionante Jutsu!?" Preguntaba Naruto empuñando sus manos con mucho entusiasmo "Que sea algo enorme como… ¡Como el Dragón de Agua de Zabuza! ¡Eso sería genial, de verás!"

"No creo que estén preparados para algo así, en especial tú, Naruto" le contestó el Jounin con su monótono tono de voz "El ejercicio que haremos hoy, es para que aprendan a controlar mejor su chakra"

"¡El gatra, entendido!"

"Se dice chakra, Naturo…" dijo Kakashi llevándose una mano al rostro "En fin, lo que deberán hacer es subir alguno de estos árboles" les indicó al tiempo que señalaba aleatoriamente uno de los árboles detrás suyo. Había escogido el claro del bosque para que los chicos tuvieran más espacio para llevar a cabo la actividad.

"¿Subir un árbol? ¡Eso es demasiado fácil, es una estupidez!"

Sasuke miraba seriamente a su Sensei, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. No se encontraba de ánimos como para discutir y ponerse a charlar al respecto, pero por extraño que pareciera, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Naruto. Subir unos estúpidos árboles era una completa ridiculez.

"Sí, tendrán que escalarlos pero con una única regla. No podrán usar sus manos"

"¿Sin manos? ¡Pero eso es imposible, Kakashi Sensei! ¿Cómo quiere que escalemos sin usar nuestras manos?" preguntaba Sakura totalmente desconcertada.

"Éste es un ejercicio básico, pero muy efectivo para aprender a controlar el chakra. Lo que deben hacer, es concentrarlo en la planta de sus pies, que según los expertos, es la parte del cuerpo más difícil para enfocar el chakra"

Dicho esto, Kakashi realizó un pequeño sello manual y concentró el chakra en sus plantas. Luego, comenzó a caminar en dirección a uno de los árboles. Lo increíble fue cuando, en lugar de detenerse, continuó su marcha como si nada sobre el tronco, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. En ningún momento, el Jounin se tambaleó o hizo ademan de caerse, sino que por el contrario, siguió su tranquila y pausada caminata, incluso completamente de cabeza por una de las ramas del árbol.

"¡Vaya eso es increíble señor Kakashi!" gritó Goten con una gran sonrisa. La otra cara de la moneda, eran los 3 Genins de la hoja ¿Estaban impresionados? ¡Claro que sí! Sólo que estaban enmudecidos y boquiabiertos, en lugar de emocionados como sí lo estaba el Saiyajin.

Desde su posición de cabeza en la rama, Kakashi arrojó tres kunais a los pies de sus aprendices, los cuales quedaron enterrados en el suelo "Deberán hacer lo mismo, aunque no es tan fácil como parece. Esto es difícil incluso para algunos ninjas avanzados, así que deberán agarrar impulso en los primeros intentos. Los kunais son para que dejen su marca en el tronco, cada vez que logren subir un poco más alto"

Impartidas las normas de juego, el ninja copia comenzó su lento descenso a pie por el árbol, poniéndose nuevamente frente a sus sorprendidos pupilos "Éste es el primer paso para comenzar a usar Jutsus de manera adecuada, aprovechando al máximos sus reservas de chakra, pues les ayudará a mantener y dominar los niveles de su energía. Deberán hacer de este ejercicio su segunda naturaleza, así que tómenselo en serio"

"¡Yo también quiero intentarlo!" exclamó Goten, sólo que en lugar de chakra, concentró ki en sus pies. Cuando el chico colocó su bota sobre el tronco, lo único que logró fue romper la superficie en pedazos, dejando un gran agujero producto de su poderosa energía.

"¡Casi lo olvido! No deben usar demasiado chakra para evitar dañar la corteza, eso no les permitirá adherirse al árbol correctamente, más bien los repelerá. Pero tampoco usen demasiado poco, de lo contrario…"

¡PAAAAMMMM!

Era el ruido de la cabeza de Naruto estrellándose de lleno contra el suelo, cuando fracasó en su primer intento de escalar el inmenso árbol.

"Bueno… digamos que terminarán cayendo como Naruto…" concluyó el Jounin, observando al Genin rubio retorcerse en el suelo de dolor, acompañado de la risa de Goten por lo sucedido.

"Oiga señor Kakashi, ese truco no funciona con el ki ¿Verdad?" preguntó Goten luego de haberse reído lo suficiente, al notar como colocaba su pie sobre el tronco con cantidades tanto intermedias como pequeñas de ki reunido y a pesar de ello, era incapaz de sentir que se adhería ni mucho menos. Y eso que el chico ya era todo un experto desde hace muchos años, concentrando energía en cualquier parte de su cuerpo y con la intensidad que deseara.

"Me temo que no" le respondió el Jounin, viendo la cuestión con interés –_Es por eso que el ki quedó completamente obsoleto… tiene muy pocos usos a diferencia del chakra… claro, suponiendo que en verdad llegamos a usar alguna vez el ki. Aunque si Goten es capaz de usarlo, aún viniendo desde otra dimensión, nada indica que haya sido imposible para nosotros haberlo manejado en otra época…-_

"Kakashi Sensei ¿Qué es el ki? ¿Por qué Goten es capaz de usarlo y nosotros no?"

La pregunta de Sakura, logró captar la completa atención de Sasuke, quien empezó a observar al ninja copia con seriedad, exigiendo una respuesta con su intensa mirada azabache. Tenía la misma interrogante en mente, pero de alguna manera, la Kunoichi se anticipó a sus intereses y le hizo el favor.

"Verán, como les explico… digamos que es otra forma de energía vital, totalmente diferente al chakra. Se cuenta que alguna vez, los humanos fuimos capaces de usarla, pero al aprender a manejar el chakra, dejamos a un lado esa otra forma de energía que… ¿Cómo decirlo?… tenía muy poco usos, sin mencionar los límites a los que se somete su usuario…"

"Pero entonces ¿Cómo es que Goten puede manejarla?" preguntó Sasuke inmediatamente, casi sin dejar terminar a Kakashi "¿Podría yo también hacerlo?". El interés del chico, se volcaba absolutamente en conseguir formas con las que volverse fuerte lo más rápido posible, aprender todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y así cumplir con su ansiada venganza.

"Me temo que no" respondió tajante el Jounin "Si tu cuerpo se adapta a una forma de energía, se dice que es imposible aprender a usar otra completamente distinta. Sería como cambiar tu naturaleza, algo que ya no es posible modificar. Se pueden usar otras energías acopladas, como la de la naturaleza, pero eso es otra historia que no les interesa por lo momentos…"

La mueca que hizo Kakashi debajo de su máscara, demostraba el increíble fastidio que tenía de explicar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. De haber tenido más ganas, habría salido corriendo cuanto antes, para evitar que le molestaran más. Quería volver a casa de Tazuna y dormir un poco, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Sólo el grito de Sakura, rompió con sus agradables pensamientos.

"¡Yujuuu, por aquí!" exclamó la Kunoichi sentada en una de las ramas más altas del árbol más inmenso de todos, con su kunai clavado en el tronco. La chica sonreía satisfecha, feliz de haber logrado la tarea en tan poco tiempo. Concentrar el chakra en sus pies, se le hizo más fácil de lo que pensaba. Kakashi se dio cuenta de la increíble habilidad de Sakura para controlar su energía, regularla y distribuirla con precisión a cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

"¡Bien, por lo que veo, Sakura es el miembro del equipo con las mejores facultades para canalizar su chakra!"

"¡Eso fue grandioso Sakura!" gritaba Naruto emocionado desde el suelo "¡Sabía que lo lograrías, de verás!"

Por su parte, Goten la veía anonadado. Fue el único de los presentes que logró verla subir en todo momento, tan sorprendido, que se mantuvo en completo silencio. De repente, el Saiyajin sintió admiración por Sakura. Si algo le fascinaba a Goten sobre los entrenamientos, eran aquellas personas que lograban aprender con rapidez nuevas y complicadas técnicas.

Para él, eso era cuestión de genios. Genios en el combate como su admirable padre. Y según lo dicho por Kakashi, Sakura había logrado entonces dominar algo realmente difícil y en muy poco tiempo. Ahora, veía a la Kunoichi de una manera diferente, no como una simple chica, sino como a una persona fuerte, capaz y decidida.

Desde la altura, Sakura logró darse cuenta de ello. Del comentario que le hizo Naruto y sobre todo, de la estupefacción con que la veía Goten, casi mareado. Pero a ella no le importaba eso. Sólo le importaba su Sasuke, quien para dolor de ella, la veía más bien con rabia, desbordando envidia en cada expresión, cada gesto corporal que profería. Una vez más, se sentía triste, derrotada, casi vencida, por no hallar la manera de ganarse la atención y admiración del Uchiha.

Imitando a Kakashi, comenzó a bajar por el árbol cuidadosamente, intentando no tropezar. Pero la desconfianza que se apoderaba de ella por sus dolorosos pensamientos, la hizo perder su concentración y con ella, su canalización de chakra, haciéndola caer desde lo más alto del gigantesco árbol de casi 100 metros de altura.

Y allí estaba, descendiendo sin poder evitarlo hacia su doloroso encuentro contra el inclemente suelo, que amenazaba con lastimar despiadadamente cada centímetro de su frágil cuerpo. La chica cerró sus ojos con fuerza, deseando que sólo fuera una pesadilla de la cual, al caer, despertaría en casa de Tazuna con total normalidad.

Después de todo ¿Qué probabilidades había de que fuera capaz de lograr por sí misma tan grandiosa hazaña? Tal y como había dicho Sasuke, sólo era una fastidiosa, es lo único para lo que servía. Por eso, siempre se sentía como el eslabón más débil del equipo, la que nunca hacía nada.

Este era uno de los defectos de Sakura: su falta de confianza en sí misma. De hecho, era algo que le hacía recordar a Ino cuando de niña, le aconsejó no ocultar su gran frente detrás de su cabello y mostrarla con confianza y seguridad a todo el mundo.

_-¡Sí, debe ser un sueño! En la vida real, jamás sería tan buena para lograr por mí misma algo tan increíble… Además ¿Qué caída es tan ridículamente larga? Sencillamente, no termino de chocar contra el suelo… de hecho, ni siquiera siento que esté cayendo ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-_

Tímidamente, Sakura comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes, sólo para encontrarse con el preocupado rostro de Goten, quien la observaba con extrañeza. Su mirada intentaban decirle algo como: ¿Pero qué te pasó? ¡Si lo estabas haciendo estupendamente bien!

La chica giró su cabeza, para notar con terror que estaba flotando en el aire a muchos metros del suelo. Cuando puso mayor atención a su entorno, entendió que se hallaba en brazos del Saiyajin… ¡Volando!

"¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO!? ¡NO ME VAYAS A SOLTAR O JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR!" gritaba Sakura no enfurecida, sino totalmente asustada, rodeando con ambos brazos el cuello de Goten y enterrando con fuerza su rostro en el pecho del chico, intentando apartar su vista de la increíble imagen.

Haciéndole caso, intentó sostenerla lo mejor que pudo, sin dejar de cargarla con una delicadeza extrema que incluso, hizo sentir a la Kunoichi suspendida en la nada.

Kakashi fue el único que no se sorprendió mucho, pues había visto a Trunks flotar con anterioridad, cuando le explicaba sobre el ki y sus habilidades. Lo que sí le sorprendía, era la parsimonia con la que Goten descendía, a pesar de llevar una barbaridad de peso encima.

Pero Naturo y Sasuke, eran otra historia. Les iba a dar cuando menos, un infarto. Créanme, la cara de los chicos no tenía precio. Ojos desorbitados, boca abierta, gota de sudor cayéndoles por detrás de la cabeza y cuanto más puedan imaginar.

El ligero tap de las botas de Goten tocando tierra, pareció bajar a Naruto de la luna, quien no perdió tiempo alguno de gritarle "¡¿CÓMO MIERDA PUEDES VOLAR?!"

Goten sólo les sonrió, pues lo inesperado de la situación, no le hizo pensarlo dos veces. Pudo haber corrido sobre la superficie del árbol con su gran velocidad, sujetar a Sakura y caer con ella al suelo nuevamente. Pero su desespero, sólo le hizo volar por instinto, para rescatar en sus brazos a la asustada e indefensa Kunoichi.

"Sakura, ya te puedes bajar" le susurró Goten al oído, intentando no sobresaltarla.

Cuando Sakura despegó su rostro de él, miro con vergüenza lo patético de la escena. Simplemente, se hallaba en los brazos de un chico en tierra firme. Cualquiera que los viera justo ahora, diría que era su novio jugando a cargarla o algo por el estilo.

Tímidamente, Sakura lo soltó de su agarre y se puso de pie por sí misma. Ahora, veía a los demás consternada y confundida por lo sucedido. Bajó la vista y miró sus delicadas manos sin motivo alguno, las cuales luego, no dudó en empuñar con mucha fuerza.

¡PAAAAMMM!

"¡Ayyy! ¿¡Qué hice esta vez!? ¿¡Por qué me golpeas!?" se quejaba Goten, poniéndose inmediatamente de cuclillas y llevándose las manos a su adolorida cabeza.

"¡IDIOTA! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE PODÍAS VOLAR!? ¡AHORA ESTÁS EN MI EQUIPO! ¡TIENES QUE CONTARME SOBRE ESAS COSAS!" Le recriminaba la chica sumamente agitada, respirando casi con dificultad, pero totalmente sonrojada por lo ocurrido. Se sentía un poco avergonzada consigo misma por haber perdido la concentración y caerse de esa manera tan estúpida… y de haber sido salvada por Goten nuevamente.

Sí, tenía que admitirlo, estaba aterrada. Pero cuando cerró sus ojos y enterró su rostro en el pecho del Saiyajin, se sintió segura de tan sólo escuchar los potentes pero pausados latidos de su corazón. Sin mencionar el sentimiento de resguardo y protección que invadió todo su ser, al sentirse sostenida en sus fuertes brazos, al sentir su cálido contacto. Quizás fue la razón por la que no notó su aterrizaje y prefirió de alguna manera, seguir siendo cargada por Goten.

¡Pero se suponía que era su amado Sasuke quien debía ayudarla, quien debía rescatarla, quien debía protegerla! ¡No el chico con cola! Ahora que lo pensaba, era la segunda vez en tan poco tiempo que Goten le salvaba la vida.

"Bueno, al menos ahora me admites como alguien de tu equipo…" le contestó Goten desde el suelo con su amigable sonrisa, aún sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza.

Es verdad, lo había dicho. Se le escapó. Quería golpearlo de nuevo por dejarla en ridículo. Apretó sus puños, queriendo reprenderle, pero con un profundo suspiro, desistió. Relajó sus manos, así como su semblante. Le dio la espalda, pues no quería que el chico viera su apenado rostro.

"Goten, muchas gracias…" fue todo lo que dijo, casi en un susurro.

"Eso es lo bueno de saber volar" interrumpió Kakashi con su único ojo cerrado y una sonrisa aún perceptible debajo de su máscara "Pero como ustedes no saben, tendrán que aprender a escalar los árboles como todos los demás, así que pónganse a trabajar de inmediato" En definitiva, estaba muy apresurado, quería irse cuanto antes a casa.

"Pero…"

"¡Sin peros Naruto! ¡A trabajar!" finalizó el Jounin. Con eso, esperaba dejar el asunto zanjado. No quería que comenzaran a preguntarle sobre Goten y sus secretos… no aún… "En cuanto a ustedes dos, deberían ir al puente y vigilar a Tazuna. Incluso, ayudar en algo, si es que se los permiten" dijo señalando a Goten y Sakura.

"¡Pero Sensei, puedo quedarme aquí y darles consejos a los chicos sobre cómo hacerlo mejor! ¿Verdad Sasuke?"

El Uchiha la miró con odio y desprecio "¡Piérdete! ¡No necesito la ayuda de alguien como tú para hacer esto!". Era la impotencia y la envidia que afloraban en él, incapaz de soportar que Sakura le hubiese superado en algo.

"¡Pues no te vendría mal una ayuda! Hasta el momento, no te he visto hacer nada. En cambio ella, subió el árbol en su primer intento" dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Goten "¡Adelante, quiero verte intentarlo y ver si podrás hacerlo a la primera!"

Sasuke temblaba de ira. Le faltaba arrojar espuma por la boca. Parándose firmemente, visualizó con furia el árbol frente a él. Concentró el chakra en sus plantas e inició su veloz corrida directo a su objetivo. El Uchiha comenzó a correr sobre el tronco con rapidez, pero sólo ascendió unos diez metros cuando, sin previo aviso, un pedazo de corteza se rompió bajo el pie que tenía apoyado, producto de haber canalizado más chakra del debido.

Con un rápido movimiento, usó el kunai para dejar su marca en el tronco, dando una ágil voltereta y cayendo perfectamente a salvo en el suelo. Su actuación, mucho mejor que la primera de Naruto. Pero mucho peor que la de Sakura.

"¡GUAAAUU! ¿Lo ves? ¡Eres increíble, Sasuke! ¡De seguro a la próxima lo lograrás!" le animaba Sakura con su encantadora sonrisa. Pero el Uchiha sólo la miró con más desprecio. Sabía que no era verdad. Le faltaba mucho para subir por completo.

"A mí no me pareció la gran cosa…" respondió Goten con total tranquilidad y las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, profiriendo una sonrisa pícara. Quería molestar a Sasuke un poco.

El chico quería apuñalarlo con el kunai. No soportaba más la humillación que estaba recibiendo por parte de ambos.

"Goten ¿Podrías callarte de una buena vez? ¡Tú ni siquiera puedes subir por los árboles!" le regañó Sakura, nerviosa por sus comentarios que la hacían ver más perfecta frente al enfadado Uchiha "Tú no te preocupes Sasuke, lo mío fue pura suerte, no es la gran cosa, en serio. Tú eres el mejor, verás como…"

"¿Por qué te comportas como una estúpida?" fue Goten quien le gritó, nuevamente para sorpresa de todos. Sakura se impresionó tanto, que no pudo responderle en lo absoluto "¡Lo que dices es mentira! ¡Lo sé porque pude sentir tu chakra! En mi vida, he conocido muy pocas personas capaces de controlar su energía como tú lo has hecho ¿Por qué continuas humillándote y negando lo buena que eres por este imbécil?"

No era tan inocente como parecía. Goten se había dado cuenta de todo y no pudo tolerar más la baja autoestima de la Kunoichi "Lo admito, sentí admiración por ti cuando te vi hacerlo, pero ahora… ahora sólo me das pena…"

Dicho esto, el Saiyajin se dio la vuelta, molesto, dispuesto a dirigirse al puente donde se encontraba Tazuna, dejando atrás y sin palabras a Sakura.

"Él tiene razón" intervino Kakashi en un momento dado "No digo que sea la manera de decirlo, pero en conclusión, es cierto. Eres muy talentosa e inteligente Sakura. No tienes que menospreciarte a ti misma, sólo conseguirás ponerte barreras y se te hará más difícil ser una mejor Kunoichi. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a descansar un poco. No puedo hacer más por ustedes, hagan lo que se les plazca"

Sin más, el Jounin desapareció en medio de una nube de humo. Sinceramente, se hartó un poco de todo y dejó que sus estudiantes hicieran lo que mejor les pareciera. Si de verdad querían mejorar y ser verdaderos ninjas, supuso que harían lo que él les había indicado.

No tenía sentido vigilarlos en todo momento como si fuera un niñero. De alguna manera, esto también sería parte de su entrenamiento. Y tomando la decisión correcta, los tres Genins continuaron en lo suyo.

* * *

"¡Niño, ten cuidado, no te vayas a lastimar!" exclamaba con estupefacción Tazuna, al ver como Goten levantaba sobre su cabeza varias toneladas de vigas de hierro que descansaban sobre una plataforma. Todos los obreros observaban la escena casi con terror, sin lograr comprender como un ser humano era capaz de semejante monstruosidad.

"¡No se preocupe, no es nada!" le respondió en Saiyajin con suma tranquilidad, esbozando incluso una expresión alegre.

Minutos antes, el chico había llegado al puente y le comunicó a Tazuna que Kakashi le había enviado a vigilar y de ser posible, a ayudar en algo. El viejo no estaba convencido sobre el asunto, pero pensó que el enérgico muchacho podría echarles una mano cargando algunos materiales, nada complicado. Pero jamás imaginó que la plataforma que se supone debía ser levantada por la enorme grúa, estaría ahora sobre la cabeza del Saiyajin.

"¿Dónde quiere que la deje?" preguntó Goten cuando llegó al final del puente

"¡A-Ahí está bien! ¡Del resto se encargarán mis hombres!" le contestó el viejo, un tanto temeroso de que el chico destrozara algo por accidente "¡Si quieres tómate un descanso! ¡Con eso que hiciste, me has ahorrado mucho tiempo!". De haber sabido esto, Tazuna hubiera contratado los servicios de Goten en lugar de alquilar la costosa grúa que tanto dinero les había supuesto.

Dando un suspiro de resignación, Goten se sentó a un costado del puente, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos en gesto de evidente aburrimiento. Quedarse allí vigilando sin hacer nada, le parecía muy fastidioso.

Comenzó a pensar en cualquier cosa, sólo para mantener su mente ocupada. En eso, recordó a Trunks, asumiendo que su amigo ya debía de estar en Konoha justo a estas horas o por lo menos, bastante cerca. Sólo la presencia de una persona sentándose a su lado, le hizo salir de sus ideas.

"Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó un tanto desconcertando, pues ella se había quedado atrás para practicar y brindarles a los chicos algunos consejos.

"¡No es de tu incumbencia!" fue lo que le respondió en tono molesto. Pero en realidad, sólo estaba pagando su ira injustamente con él.

Cuando permaneció con su equipo para ofrecerles ayuda, Naruto le pidió encantado unos cuantos tips en voz baja. Pero por el contrario, Sasuke continuó con su actitud de repudio, llegando a decirle incluso que su presencia estaba de más y que mejor hiciera lo que le había ordenado Kakashi. Herida por el rechazo del Uchiha, Sakura se retiró.

A pesar de todo, sabía que no era justa la respuesta que le dio a Goten. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡El chico le había salvado la vida hace poco! ¿Y así se lo agradecía?

"Oye, Sakura… de verdad lamento haberte llamado estúpida. En realidad, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco ¡Excepto por la mamá de Trunks! ¡Ella es todo un genio!" le dijo Goten sin previo aviso, sacándola de sus turbios pensamientos.

Sus palabras, provocaron una sincera sonrisa en la Kunoichi. Imaginó que de parte de Goten, algo así significaba bastante, no podía exigirle mucho más "Descuida, soy yo quien debería disculparme. Y agradecerte por haberme salvado… de nuevo…"

El Saiyajin sólo la observó con su amplia sonrisa, aquella misma que había heredado de su padre. Ahora que lo observaba mejor, Sakura tenía que admitir que el chico sonreía bastante bonito e incluso, le transmitía de alguna manera cierta alegría y tranquilidad. Después de todo, era tarea fácil para una sonrisa como la de Goku levantarle el ánimo a cualquiera. Sin darse cuenta, su preocupación por Sasuke se había esfumado de repente.

"Hey Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó el Saiyajin, agitando una mano frente a la mirada perdida de ojos verdes de la chica.

"Oh… sí… no es nada… es sólo que… ¡Estaba pensando sobre como volaste! ¡Sí, eso fue!" contestó un tanto entrecortada y nerviosa. No quería que Goten se percatase de su distracción, pues se había quedado viéndole un poco embobada. Pero para su suerte, el chico no era muy perceptivo con esa clase de cosas.

"¡Ah eso no es nada! ¡Mi hermano Gohan me enseñó cuando tenía 7 años!" le contestó enérgicamente, obviando por completo la previa estupefacción de la Kunoichi "Si tan sólo fueras capaz de utilizar el ki, podría enseñarte ¡Ya yo estoy muy acostumbrado, pero cuando recién aprendes, es muy divertido!"

"¿Tú hermano también sabe volar?"

"Sí, y también mi papá, el papá de Trunks, el señor Piccolo, número 18…" comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos y adoptando una expresión pensativa, pero Sakura dejó de escucharlo casi de inmediato, absorta por la tranquilidad con la que Goten le decía tal cosa, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¡Oye oye, detente un momento! ¿Dices que todas esas personas saben volar? ¡Pero si eso es imposible!" le interrumpió con una expresión confundida. De inmediato, Goten se percató de haber metido la pata, pues habló de más. Pero para su suerte, Sakura dejó a un lado el interrogatorio. Su pregunta, fue de esas que realmente no exigen una respuesta.

"Y… ¿cómo se siente?" preguntó la chica al cabo de unos minutos de silencio. Goten no sabía a qué se refería, pues levantó una ceja en señal de confusión. Viendo su expresión, Sakura entendió que debía ser más específica "Quiero decir… volar… ¿Cómo se siente?"

Sólo quería sacarle un poco de conversación, simple curiosidad. De todas maneras, ella no sería capaz de experimentar una sensación similar, pues ni siquiera podía usar el ki como forma de energía.

En lugar de responderle, Goten se puso de pie, tendiéndole una mano y brindándole su alegre sonrisa "Si quieres te muestro"

"¿E-Estás loco? ¡N-Nos podrían ver y asustarse! ¡La gente no anda volando por ahí como si nada! ¡Es una locura!" se negó inmediatamente Sakura, intentando apartarse de la mano tendida de Goten "¡Además, Kakashi Sensei nos pidió quedarnos aquí a vigilar! ¡No sería responsable si abandonamos nuestros deberes!"

"¿En serio crees que Tazuna aún necesita protección? ¡Trunks derrotó a Zabuza, tú misma lo viste! Además, será rápido, te lo aseguro"

La Kunoichi sólo miro a ambos lados, como si Kakashi estuviera allí cerca vigilándoles en todo momento. Pensaba que podría estar escondido, como aquella vez en la que intentaron darle de comer a Naruto amarrado a un poste y el Jounin apareció de la nada. Pero la verdad, su Sensei estaba profundamente dormido en la casa del viejo constructor de puentes.

"¡Está bien, pero que sólo sean 10 minutos! ¡Ni uno más!"

* * *

En sólo unos 5 minutos, los dos caminaron hasta una zona apartada de los demás, pues debían evitar miradas curiosas y preguntas innecesarias.

"Y bien ¿Qué es lo que planeas mostrarme?" preguntó un tanto exasperada la Kunoichi, pues ya habían perdido la mitad del tiempo. Mientras miraba a todos lados con las manos sobre su cadera, Goten se reía pícaramente a sus espaldas, pues sabía que lograría asustarla con su demostración.

Sin previo aviso, el Saiyajin la tomó en sus brazos, estilo nupcial, sin darle importancia a la confundida mirada que le regalaba Sakura.

"Oye Goten, que demonios crees que…. ¡NO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS!" gritó asustada, cuando entendió completamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Pero era demasiado tarde. Con una leve inclinación de sus rodillas, intentando conseguir un poco de impulso, el Saiyajin despegó, adentrándose velozmente en los cielos junto a su inesperada acompañante.

Era la primera vez de los dos. Ni Sakura había volado nunca antes, ni Goten lo había hecho con alguien en sus brazos, razón por la cual el muy tonto se excedió un poco y causó una primera mala impresión en la chica, quien ahora rodeaba el cuello del Saiyajin con ambos brazos muy fuertemente y no se atrevía por nada del mundo a abrir sus ojos. Estaba asustada.

Dándose cuenta de ello, el Saiyajin disminuyó lo más que pudo su velocidad "Si no abres lo ojos, te vas a perder de todo…"

Haciendo caso a sus palabras, Sakura levantó lentamente sus párpados, sólo para observar lo alto que se encontraban. Las copas de los árboles y las casas bajo ellos, se veían diminutas, al punto que no podía distinguir muy bien a las personas que por allí pasaban. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero Goten se le anticipó.

"Lo sé, no te voy a soltar, porque si lo hago, me vas a matar…"

"¡P-Pues me alegra q-q-que lo tengas b-bien claro!" tartamudeo aún algo temerosa.

Goten pensaba decirle que se tranquilizara, pero decidió que fuera ella misma quien comenzara a calmarse cuando se sintiera más segura, así que pensó guardar silencio en todo momento. La velocidad del Saiyajin era perfecta, de forma que Sakura empezó a sentirse cada vez más confiada e incluso, comenzó a disfrutar del paseo.

El día era hermoso, el clima agradable, la vista espectacular. Sí, de hecho, nunca había tenido una vista tan increíble del paisaje, ni pensó tenerla alguna vez en su vida jamás. Se sentía en la cima del mundo, aunque para ser exactos, lo estaba en estos momentos. Incluso, cerró sus ojos por unos instantes para sentir mejor la suave brisa acariciar su rostro. Sin duda, era una sensación espectacular.

A pesar de no ser ella quien volaba por sus propios medios, sentía una extraña libertad que le había sido negada hasta este preciso instante. Era como si volar, hubiera sido algo que tenía que hacer por lo menos una vez en su vida, aunque nunca pensó que podría hacerse realidad. Sólo en sus sueños pudo experimentar alguna vez tan irreal experiencia. Por supuesto, no era lo mismo vivirlo que soñarlo.

Sin decirle nada, Goten comenzó a ascender lentamente, para que Sakura pudiera tocar las nubes. Él sabía que en el fondo, la chica tendría curiosidad en ello, aunque también sabía que ella no sería capaz de pedírselo. Cuando lograron alcanzarlas, Sakura extendió tímidamente uno de sus brazos, notando que contrario a lo que pensaba, las nubes ni siquiera se sentían en lo más mínimo, eran como la niebla, aunque notó que se sentían bastante frías y húmedas cuando ambos comenzaron a atravesarlas poco a poco.

En un par de minutos, los dos se hallaban flotando a una altura increíble, con un extenso y hermoso mar de nubes justo bajo ellos, que se perdía de vista en el horizonte por su inmensidad. Sí, Goten ascendió tanto que se encontraban por encima de todas las nubes.

Ambos se encontraban tan alto, que era imposible escuchar sonido alguno que no fuera el de sus propias respiraciones, pues ningún ser viviente habitaba en un lugar tan inhóspito, pero a la vez tan hermoso como ese. Allí estaban ellos solos, por encima de todo lo demás, como si fueran los reyes del mundo.

Pensando que ya habían tenido suficiente, el chico comenzó a descender nuevamente, con lentitud para no sobresaltar a Sakura. Cuando ella bajó su mirada, notó como se dirigían directo a un bosque, donde las copas de los arboles estaban cada vez más cerca de ellos. Y así, Goten aterrizó en un pequeño y solitario claro, colocando con delicadeza a la Kunoichi en tierra firme.

"¿P-P-por qué aterrizamos a-a-aquí? preguntó con voz temblorosa, pues no lograba sacar de su mente la increíble y mágica experiencia que había vivido.

"Debemos regresar caminando. Podrían vernos aterrizar y dijiste que las personas no debían saberlo. Además, dijiste que sólo fueran 10 minutos y creo que me pasé un poco jeje…" contestó Goten con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza, producto de su descuido.

Obviamente, a Sakura no le importaba eso en lo más mínimo. Podrían haber estado dos horas volando y apenas lo hubiera notado. Casi se arrepintió de haberle dicho a Goten tal cosa, pues por lo visto, el chico se tomaba todo un poco literalmente.

-_¿Por qué mierda le dije que sólo fueran 10 minutos? ¡Eres una tonta Sakura!- _se reprendía mentalmente, mientras su "yo interna" le daba un golpe en la cabeza, producto de su idiotez.

"Tienes razón, ya era hora de terminar el paseo de todos modos. Debemos regresar al puente" contestó de brazos cruzados, intentando mostrar indiferencia. Una vez más, su orgullo no le permitía admitir lo maravilloso que le había parecido todo. Pero por dentro, estaba emocionada de haber vivido una experiencia tan irreal y todo gracias al chico con cola.

Goten sólo se reía, pues sabía muy bien que Sakura no quería admitirlo, pero volar le había parecido increíble. Lo sabía porque pudo notarlo en su rostro durante el paseo. Entrelazando las manos detrás de su cabeza, se limitó a caminar al lado de ella en silencio.

Apenas dieron unos cuantos pasos, cuando observaron a la distancia a una chica agachada en el suelo. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rosa bastante largo y una canasta donde recolectaba hierbas. Cuando la persona se dio cuenta de sus presencias, se giro bruscamente, temiendo que fueran una amenaza.

"¡Descuida, no te haremos daño, somos buenas personas!" exclamó Sakura, mientras profería con sus manos un gesto tranquilizador, intentando calmar a la chica.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, notó que en realidad era un chico, sólo que sus rasgos eran muy finos y delicados. Incluso Sakura se impresionó, llegando a sentir algo de envidia, pues desde su punto de vista, le pareció que el chico era más bonito que ella.

"Veo que son ninjas" dijo sonriendo y señalando la banda de Sakura, aunque su expresión cambió cuando notó la presencia de Goten. Sabía que la Kunoichi no era una amenaza, pero el chico era un asunto completamente diferente.

"Así es, sólo paseábamos por aquí. Por cierto ¿Eso qué recolectas son hierbas medicinales?" le preguntó Sakura, señalando la pequeña canasta.

"¡Así que además de ser una Kunoichi, también eres muy inteligente! ¿Acaso tienes conocimientos de médico ninja?" le preguntó el misterioso chico, aún con su amigable sonrisa.

"¡No, para nada! Es sólo que leí algo al respecto en algunos libros, tú sabes, nunca está demás saber un poco de todo" le contestó un tanto halagada por su comentario "Si quieres podemos ayudarte ¿Qué dices Goten?"

"Por mí no hay problema" contestó despreocupado y encogiéndose de hombros. Prefería eso a tener que volver al estúpido puente sólo a observar.

Con un gesto de profundo agradecimiento, el misterioso chico asintió. Se presentó a ellos amablemente con el nombre de Haku, después de que Sakura y Goten hicieron lo propio con él.

En un momento dado, Goten comenzó a hablar sobre el entrenamiento que Sakura tuvo en la mañana y lo increíble que era canalizando su chakra y escalando árboles gracias a ello. Su argumento, hizo a la chica sonrojarse ligeramente. Por primera vez, sentía que sus esfuerzos eran valorados y admirados con sinceridad por alguien más, aunque no fuese la persona que ella deseaba. Pero al menos, se sintió muy complacida con lo dicho por el Saiyajin.

"¿Por qué no le muestras Sakura? ¡Seguro se impresionará!" la animaba Goten a realizar su truco. Ella no quería, pues se sentía algo apenada, pero de tanto que él le insistió, terminó aceptando su propuesta.

Y así, Sakura se levantó, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y enfocó su energía justo en la planta de sus pies. Luego, caminó sobre la superficie de uno de los árboles más cercanos, mucho más pequeño que aquel de donde cayó. Como nadie la interrumpió ni nada por estilo, logró hacer su ejercicio a la perfección, tanto de subida como de bajada.

"¿Ves? ¡Te dije que era grandiosa!" exclamó Goten justo frente a Haku "¡Y lo aprendió en tan sólo unos instantes!"

A pesar de su experiencia, Haku se impresionó un poco por el control de chakra tan excelente con el que contaba Sakura. Incluso a él, le tomó más tiempo aprender esa lección. Pensó que quizás en el futuro, la chica tendría posibilidad de aprender habilidades de médico ninja.

"Y dime Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que te motiva a mejorar y a salir adelante? ¿Haces esto por alguien más? ¿Alguien a quien amas?" preguntó Haku, desconcertando un poco a la chica de cabello rosa.

"¿Alguien a quien amo?" repitió un tanto sonrojada, mientras la imagen de Sasuke se formaba en su mente "Pues la verdad, sí hay alguien, pero esa persona parece que no se interesa en mí de la misma manera. Yo sólo intento mejorar y hacerme más fuerte para llamar su atención, para ganarme su respeto y admiración… pero por más que lo intento, no logro hacerlo…"

Se hizo un profundo silencio, luego del cual Sakura continuó con su discurso "Pero hay algo más. También quiero hacerme más fuerte para ser de utilidad en mi equipo, para no ser un estorbo, para no ser el eslabón más débil. Quizás así, pueda proteger mejor a mis amigos o al menos, ayudarles a salir adelante"

"Esa es una excelente respuesta" contestó Haku de inmediato "Cuando luchas por proteger a aquellos que son importantes para ti, a aquellas personas a quienes amas, sin duda te vuelves alguien más fuerte y no habrá obstáculo que no puedas superar. Sólo hay una persona que me importa y aprecio. Yo vivo para protegerlo y servirlo. Ese es mi propósito y es lo que me da fuerza""

Sus sabias palabras, fueron afirmadas inmediatamente por el ingenuo de Goten, "Tienes toda la razón. Esa es la causa por la cual no he dejado nunca de entrenar. Sé que mi padre me insiste un poco a veces, pero aún así, quiero estar preparado para cuando se presente una amenaza y no fallarle a mis amigos por resultar demasiado débil"

Ahora, la Kunoichi sabía un poco más sobre Goten. Entendía cual era parte de la motivación detrás de sus entrenamientos y como había logrado volverse tan increíblemente fuerte. Supuso que el caso de Trunks sería algo similar. Si es así, ambos se tomaban realmente en serio la protección de sus seres amados.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el chico continuó con algo sumamente impactante "Dime ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Está un poco mejor? Porque creo que mi amigo se excedió un poco…"

"¿A-A qué te refieres?" contestó Haku nervioso y alarmado. No entendía como, pero al parecer había sido descubierto.

"¡Pues a Zabuza! ¡Esas hierbas que recolectas son para él, pero tardará demasiado en recuperarse con eso! Trunks le dio una verdadera paliza"

En todo momento lo supo. Goten supo identificar el chakra de Haku, que era exactamente el mismo del chico que apareció con la máscara ANBU y se llevó al demonio de la niebla consigo. Igualmente, supuso que aquella persona importante a quien se refería, era nada más y nada menos que el Demonio de la Niebla.

Puesto en evidencia, Haku intentó sacar sus agujas Senbon para atacarlos, pero anticipándose a la cuestión, Goten lo evitó con un movimiento cegador que nadie pudo ver.

Sin siquiera notarlo, el Saiyajin ya se encontraba sujetando firmemente la muñeca de Haku, quien por más que lo intentó, no logró zafarse por nada. El chico era monstruosamente fuerte, pero sus palabras terminaron de confirmarlo.

"No lo intentes. Soy tan fuerte como mi amigo Trunks y estoy seguro que debiste verlo pelear contra Zabuza. No puedes hacer nada…"

Haku estaba aterrorizado. Jamás imaginó que sería descubierto tan fácilmente. Todo estaba acabado. Pero por una extraña razón, Goten lo liberó de su agarre sin previo aviso.

Por su parte, Sakura observaba todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin entender demasiado lo que sucedía. Pero lo que si entendió, es que Haku trabajaba con Zabuza e incluso, sospechaba que él era el mismo chico con máscara que apareció aquel día. Viendo mejor su complexión física y cabello negro, empezó a disipar sus dudas con respecto a la identidad del joven.

Ahora se encontraba asustada. De no haber estado junto a Goten en ese preciso instante, no estaba segura de qué le habría sucedido.

"Toma, llévale esto, el la única que me queda" le dijo Goten con una sonrisa amable, mientras le entregaba una semilla del ermitaño que tenía en su bolsillo. Las demás, las llevaba Trunks consigo.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Haku tomándola con suma desconfianza.

"Es una semilla capaz de sanar las más graves heridas. Con ella, Zabuza se recuperará al instante, te lo aseguro"

"Pero, si eso fuera verdad ¿Por qué me darías algo así?" preguntó el Shinobi de la Niebla aún anonadado "Nosotros intentamos matar al constructor de puentes y a ustedes ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?"

"Porque veo que no eres una mala persona. Al contrario, pocas veces he sentido una energía tan pura como la tuya. Incluso, creo que serías capaz de subir a la nube voladora sin problemas" le dijo Goten con total naturalidad, aunque ambos seguían sin comprender demasiado sus palabras y lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

"Zabuza sí que es malo. Su energía es perversa" continuó Goten "Pero si es alguien tan importante y amado para ti, de seguro aún debe haber un poco de bondad en su corazón. Aún puede haber esperanza. Si el padre de Trunks pudo cambiar, de seguro él también lo hará"

A pesar de no haber conocido al señor Vegeta en sus años de aniquilador de razas y destructor de planetas, supo por algunas historias que no había sido un hombre bueno, sino todo lo contrario. Pero con el tiempo, cambió poco a poco y fue capaz de formar una familia en la Tierra.

"¡Una simple semilla, aún con propiedades medicinales, no podría sanar a nadie con tan graves heridas! ¡Y sí así fuera, no puedes ayudarlos Goten! ¡Ellos son el enemigo!" intentaba persuadirle Sakura, tomando al chico por un brazo y agitándolo levemente de un lado a otro, como si quisiera hacerle entrar en razón. Pero él se mantuvo indiferente, firme en su decisión.

"Si quieres llévale tus hierbas medicinales, pero no te harán falta, confía en mi"

Con esas palabras, Goten estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero antes, quiso dejar un último asunto claro. Su expresión cambió por una muy seria, dirigiéndole una severa y fuerte mirada a Haku, que hizo estremecer un poco al Shinobi. Hasta Sakura se sorprendió con su repentino cambio de semblante, el cual no había visto nunca antes.

"Con la semilla del ermitaño, Zabuza se recuperará de inmediato. Pero si se atreven a volver para atacarnos a nosotros o a Tazuna, no tendré más opción que derrotarlos a ambos. Yo también lucho por proteger a mis amigos y las personas que son importantes para mí y ahora mismo, ellos lo son. Si Zabuza es tan importante para ti, lo mejor será que le convenzas de dejarnos en paz"

Haku se quedó paralizado ante sus palabras. Sakura, aún más, al punto que quedó petrificada en el sitio. Cuando Goten se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino y regresar al puente, tuvo que tomarla de la mano, pues la chica simplemente se quedó allí de pie.

No podía entender la extraña compasión y generosidad de Goten, si así se le podía llamar, pues no era propia de una persona normal y razonable. Más bien, creía que estaba loco de remate, que era un completo idiota. Todas las ideas que pasaban por la mente de la Kunoichi, lograron sumirla en un profundo estado de obnubilación, del cual despertó sólo varios minutos después, cuando ya estaban llegando al puente.

Bajando su mirada, notó como Goten aún la sostenía de su mano. La había conducido todo el camino de regreso de esa forma, como si se tratase de una niñita pequeña. Incluso, algunas de las personas del pueblo se los quedaban viendo con agrado, pues muchos pensaban que hacían una linda pareja. Ninguno de los dos se percató de ello. Fue la única manera de traerla de vuelta, de lo contrario, seguiría en el bosque totalmente perdida y desconcertada.

"Goten… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿En serio crees que fue la decisión correcta?" fue todo lo que le dijo, cuando al fin bajó de las nubes y nuevamente fue dueña de su propia conciencia.

Quiso retirar su mano, pero no hizo falta. Cuando Goten notó que había vuelto en sí, él mismo se encargó de soltarla. Sorprendida por el gesto, la chica levantó su mirada, sólo para encontrarse con la del Saiyajin, quien le brindaba esa agradable sonrisa que la hacía olvidarse de sus penas "Sí, lo creo"

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Si es así, ya saben que me gustaría saberlo por favor, me parece importante, así como cualquier consejo, crítica o recomendación. Agradezco a quienes siguen la historia, sobre todo a quienes se han tomado la molestia de comentar. También quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que a pesar de no ser usuarios de la página, me han dejado sus comentarios. Quiero que sepan que los tomo en cuenta igual que el de todos los demás y se los agradezco.

Como verán, actualicé bastante rápido, pero es por un motivo. La semana que viene y la que viene la tendré full de exámenes y eso, por lo que no podré actualizar en un tiempo un poco mayor de lo usual. Para ser sincero, esperaba tener un par de opiniones más antes de publicar, pero lo hice ahora porque después no seré capaz. Saludos y suerte


	8. 8 Cambios

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

**8. Cambios**

Cuando el par de jóvenes pusieron un poco más de atención a su alrededor, notaron que todos los trabajadores se habían retirado del puente, quedando sólo los materiales de construcción y la máquinas. La jornada laboral había finalizado por ese día.

"¡Oh no, creo que perdimos demasiado tiempo! ¡Tazuna ya debe estar en su casa! ¡Si Kakashi Sensei se entera, se va a molestar con nosotros!" decía Sakura visiblemente nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior como si fuera un acto reflejo.

"¿Si me entero de qué?" preguntó el sigiloso Jounin justo a sus espaldas, quien apareció sin que pudieran notarlo.

Los dos alzaron sus hombros, como si quisieran esconder su cabeza cual tortugas en un inexistente caparazón. Poco a poco comenzaron a girarse, sólo para encontrarse con la figura del ninja copia, quien ni siquiera les estaba observando, pues se hallaba muy concentrado leyendo su pequeño libro naranja ICHA ICHA.

"¡Ka-Ka-Kakashi Sensei! ¡Verá, puedo explicarlo! ¡Lo que pasa es que…!"

"Que ambos se fueron a pasear por allí perdiendo el tiempo en quien sabe que, mientras Naruto y Sasuke entrenaban como locos sin parar. Vine a buscarlos porque ya todos estaban de regreso en casa… todos menos ustedes claro…"

"¡Fue culpa de Goten! ¡Yo le dije que no, pero él insistió sin parar y no me dejaba en paz! ¡Me iba a volver loca Sensei, se lo juro!"

"¿Queeee? ¿Mi culpa? ¡Pero si tú aceptaste y viniste conmigo! ¡No puedes echarme la culpa de todo, tú también eres responsable!" respondió Goten de inmediato, un tanto asustado por lo que podría decirle Kakashi. Grave error. Mejor hubiese aceptado toda la culpa él solito.

Sakura comenzó a darse la vuelta con suma lentitud, mirando al Saiyajin con sus ojos echando fuego literalmente, con una gran vena marcada en su frente y una sonrisa exageradamente forzada, apretando tanto sus dientes que por poco se los iba a romper.

"¡Pero claro que todo fue mi culpa! ¡Sakura no tuvo nada que ver, lo juro!" chillaba asustado el pobre Goten, quien ahora se veía pequeño en comparación a Sakura. Por alguna inexplicable razón, causada por las leyes que rigen el mundo del Anime, la Kunoichi se había vuelto gigante frente a él, con un trasfondo en llamas y todo detrás de ella, mientas amenazaba con golpearlo como nunca antes.

"En lo que a mí respecta, ambos son responsables" interrumpió Kakashi, guardando en su bolsillo trasero la novela para mayores de 18 años y poniendo su atención en la pareja de jóvenes "Por suerte, estoy de buen humor. Descansé lo suficiente, sin mencionar que la misión oficialmente ya había terminado. Pero no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, de lo contrario, tendré que darles un merecido castigo"

"¡Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir, Kakashi Sensei, se lo prometemos!" decía Sakura mientras hacía una profunda reverencia al Jounin. Viendo que Goten no la seguía, le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza para obligarlo a imitar su gesto.

"Bien, volvamos a casa. Está comenzando a oscurecer y la cena ya está casi lista" dicho esto, el Jounin empezó a caminar, siendo seguido muy de cerca por ambos chiquillos.

"Tienes que admitir que al menos la pasaste bien" le susurró el Saiyajin a Sakura en el oído y con voz muy baja, cuando ya llevaban varios minutos caminando.

¡Por supuesto que la había pasado genial! De hecho, jamás hasta el día de hoy, había vivido una experiencia tan fantástica e irreal. Había sido realmente maravilloso y lo mejor, fue que lo disfrutó mucho "No estuvo tan mal, pero nada más…" le respondió también en voz baja, al tiempo que un casi imperceptible sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas.

Kakashi no se detuvo en preguntarles qué rayos habían estado haciendo, porque la verdad, no le interesaba en absoluto. Supuso que serían cosas de jóvenes, como pasear y perder el tiempo por allí. Pero nunca imaginó lo que en realidad habían hecho y por sobre todo, lo que había hecho Goten. A pesar de lo arriesgado de la situación, el chico había obrado sabiamente.

* * *

"¡Otro por favor!" pidió enérgicamente Trunks.

"P-Pero si ya llevas más de 40 tazones, niño ¿A-Acaso tienes cómo pagar?" preguntó el viejo Teuchi, dueño de Ichiraku, el puesto favorito de Ramen de Naruto en toda Konoha.

Sin decir nada, Trunks desató de su cinturón naranja el pequeño saco de monedas que Asuma le había entregado y lo arrojó sobre el mostrador, para que Teuchi se hiciera con él.

"Sólo dígame si me alcanza. Si es así, tráigame otro tazón, que aún no estoy satisfecho"

Cuando el dueño del local abrió la pequeña bolsa de cuero, las monedas en su interior cayeron desparramadas sobre el mostrador, incluyendo algunos billetes de alto valor, lo que resultaba mucho más que suficiente para pagar cualquier cuenta.

"P-Por supuesto. C-Con esto te alcanza para más de 100 tazones y aún así, te sobraría un poco" explicó el viejo, anonadado por la cantidad de dinero que el chiquillo llevaba consigo.

"¿100 tazones? ¿Acaso me ve la cara de bestia? 100 tazones es una grosería, todo el mundo sabe que comer demasiado es de mala educación. Sólo quiero cinco tazones más si no le importa" le dijo Trunks de brazos cruzados, como si el comentario de Teuchi le hubiera resultado muy ofensivo.

-_Sí Goten estuviera aquí conmigo, tendría que pedir los 100 tazones, de manera que gastaría casi todo el dinero en una noche. Ojalá el desgraciado consiga algo de dinero por su cuenta, de lo contrario, nos moriremos de hambre…-_

"Aquí tiene joven, que lo disfrute" le dijo el dueño de Ichiraku al tiempo que le alcanzaba otro nuevo tazón.

Cinco tazones de Ramen después, Trunks se encontraba sentado en la barra del local, con una sonrisa más que satisfecha en su rostro, mientras se daba pequeñas palmadas en el estómago "¡Ahhhhh, eso estuvo delicioso! ¡Naruto tenía razón, esta comida es lo máximo…!"

"Con que vienes de parte de Naturo ¿eh?…. él es nuestro mejor cliente, así que todo aquel que venga por recomendación de Naruto, será más que bienvenido" le contestó Teuchi con una sonrisa "Lo hubieras dicho antes. Como vienes de su parte, te haré un descuento especial. Sin mencionar que te acabaste casi todos los ingredientes. Por lo visto, tendré que cerrar más temprano de lo esperado, me has hecho ese favor…"

"Vaya, muchas gracias señor" le dijo Trunks, al tiempo que le entregaba el dinero correspondiente a la cuenta "Dentro de poco, traeré a un amigo a cenar aquí. Así que le recomiendo traer toda la comida que pueda, pues él come tanto como yo. Bueno, nos vemos hasta entonces"

Con eso, Trunks se marchó de inmediato, dejando sobre el mostrador una increíble pila de platos sucios y por supuesto, a un Teuchi más que anonadado.

"¿C-Cómo es posible que un chico coma de esa manera?" dijo a sus espaldas Ayame, su hija y ayudante en Ichiraku. La chica estaba conmocionada por el grotesco espectáculo que recién había tenido que presenciar en contra de su voluntad.

"No tengo la menor idea…"

* * *

Esa noche, Ino se encontraba agotada. Apenas tuvo tiempo de descansar un poco luego de volver de la misión, cuando su madre le pidió como favor que atendiera la floristería, pues ella tenía unos asuntos pendientes que debía resolver con urgencia. Su padre se encontraba justo en una misión con su grupo, de manera que tuvo que trabajar sola.

Para empeorar las cosas, la cantidad de clientes que hubo ese día fue enorme, mucho más grande de lo habitual, por lo que tuvo bastantes problemas en arréglaselas por su propia cuenta. Pero al menos, ya todo había acabado. Una vez que atendió a la última persona, arregló un poco el local, tomó el dinero hecho ese día y se dispuso a cerrarlo todo. Ya mañana con más calma, podría ayudar a su madre a limpiar mejor.

"Ufff, este día ha sido de lo peor" se dijo así misma en un tono evidentemente molesto, cerrando con llave la entrada del establecimiento, casi con rabia.

Pero no dio siquiera dos pasos cuando vio algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien que no esperaba encontrarse de nuevo. Era Trunks, que pasaba caminando justo por esa calle, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza y silbando tranquilamente una melodía cualquiera.

Ino estuvo a punto de ignorarlo, ya que estaba molesta con él por la forma en que se despidió. Además, el malhumor que tenía por toda la complicada jornada de trabajo que tuvo que soportar, no la ayudaba demasiado.

Sin embargo, el Saiyajin pasó muy cerca de ella, de manera que fue inevitable el encuentro entre ambos. Por unos cuantos segundos, sólo permanecieron de pie uno frente al otro, sumidos en un incomodo silencio, como si cada uno esperase que fuera el otro quien comenzara la conversación.

"Vaya, así que aún no te has ido, chico rudo… ¡O debería decir, chico grosero, patán y maleducado!" le dijo la Kunoichi con ambas manos sobre su cadera y visiblemente molesta.

La verdad, era que casi tenía ganas de golpearlo. La chica ni siquiera notó su extraña actitud hasta pasados unos cuantos minutos. Después de todo ¿Qué le importaba la manera en que Trunks se había marchado? Él no significaba nada para ella, así que no debía tener razón alguna para sentirse enfadada u ofendida.

"H-Hola Ino, no sabía que estabas p-por aquí" comenzó a tartamudear el Saiyajin, al no encontrarse preparado psicológicamente ni por un segundo para el inesperado encuentro.

"¡Por supuesto que no lo sabías! De ser así, no hubieras tomado este camino ¿O me equivoco?" le dijo casi en tono de reproche, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia él y le señalaba de forma amenazante con un dedo, tan cerca que casi le tocó la nariz.

Por su parte, Trunks se encontraba asustado. Quería retroceder, pero por alguna razón, estaba totalmente petrificado. No entendía el extraño poder que tenía la Kunoichi sobre él, para lograr que se volviera todo un manojo de nervios en su presencia. Ahora que lo estaba regañando, se sentía aún más desconcertado y sobrecogido.

"O-Oye, de verdad lamento si te ofendí al irme de esa manera. E-En serio no pensé que fuera tan importarte para ti…"

Sus tímidas palabras, agarraron a Ino completamente fuera de lugar, quien no esperaba tal respuesta de su parte.

"¿I-I-Importarme a mí? ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo pensé que fue algo muy maleducado y grosero de tu parte… nada más!" finalizó de brazos cruzados y girando su cabeza en señal de indignación a otra parte, para que el chico no pudiera notar lo apenada que ahora estaba. De alguna manera, Ino se sintió atrapada, puesta en evidencia.

"De todas formas, estaré aquí por algún tiempo. Por eso no me despedí de ti, pues creo que sabía que te volvería a ver… tú sabes, si tú vives aquí y yo también… bueno, era posible que nos encontráramos como ahora… bueno, no es que yo te estuviera buscando… fue casualidad… lo que pasa es que…."

Pero no pudo terminar su entrecortado y confuso discurso cuando la Kunoichi lo interrumpió en el acto "Espera… ¿Dices que ahora vas a vivir aquí? ¿En Konoha?" preguntó sin poder ocultar su asombro.

"Sí. Incluso, el Hokage dijo que mientras estuviera aquí, debería entrenar en tú equipo, creo que es el equipo 10. Asuma Sensei me dijo que fuera al campo de entrenamiento por la mañana… aunque se le olvidó decirme donde queda…"

_-Esto es demasiado extraño como para ser verdad…. ¡Se supone que los equipos ya fueron escogidos! ¡Es imposible cambiarlos así como si nada!... aunque fue el Hokage mismo quien tomó la decisión, así que algún motivo tendrá para todo esto…, aunque tampoco puedo quejarme, no es que me desagrade estar con Trunks ni mucho menos, quizás sea hasta algo bueno…- _

"¡Hey Ino! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó el Saiyajin sacándola de su extraño trance, mientras levantaba una ceja en señal de evidente confusión, como si la chica frente a él se tratase de una completa loca.

"¡Sí, sí, no es nada! ¡Sólo estoy un poco cansada, es todo…!"

"Bien y… ¿No me vas a decir dónde queda el campo de entrenamiento?" le preguntó como si intentara sacarle las palabras a cucharadas.

"Sí, cierto. Verás… es un poco complicado explicártelo… sobre todo porque aún no debes conocer bien la aldea" le contestó la chica con gesto pensativo, intentando hallar la manera más fácil de darle la dirección "¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos mañana aquí mismo, frente a la floristería? Sería más fácil si vamos juntos ¡Pero te advierto que prestes mucha atención, porque no pienso mostrarte el camino dos veces!"

"S-S-Seguro, no te preocupes por eso" le contestó con cierto nerviosismo, aún poco familiarizado al carácter fuerte y a veces altanero de la Kunoichi "Ahora vivo a sólo dos calles de aquí, en un pequeño departamento que me asignaron, así que no llegaré tarde"

A juzgar por su explicación y la ubicación, Ino imaginó que debía tratarse del conjunto de departamentos que la aldea solía apartar para aquellas personas damnificadas o niños huérfanos, como era el caso de Naruto. Sin dudas, una pocilga de lugar en donde vivir.

"¡Más te vale, porque enserio odio que me hagan esperar! ¡Si no estás aquí para cuando yo llegue, prometo que me iré y tendrás que arreglártelas tú solo para llegar!"

La cara de estupefacción de Trunks era todo un poema. Incluso, una gruesa gota de sudor comenzó a bajar por la parte posterior de su cabeza, producto del regaño de la chica.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes alguna objeción?" preguntó la Kunoichi en tono retador, mientras llevaba sus manos a la cadera.

"N-N-No, para nada, e-e-estoy de acuerdo… temprano… aquí… entendido" contestó casi de inmediato, intentando apaciguar a la chica lo más rápido posible.

"Bien, me alegra que te haya quedado claro ¡En mi equipo, yo soy quien da las órdenes, así que mejor vete acostumbrando! Tal vez Shikamaru sea quien ingenie algunos planes y demás… ¡Pero yo tengo la última palabra!"

Después de un largo silencio, en el que Trunks obviamente no objetó nada, Ino decidió finalizar el fortuito encuentro entre ambos "Creo que eso es todo… entonces… hasta mañana, Trunks" se despidió la chica con un ligero gesto de su mano, mientras le daba la espalda lentamente y comenzaba su viaje de regreso a casa.

Esta vez, fue el Saiyajin quien se quedó de pie, inmóvil, observando a la rubia hasta que cruzó la esquina y desapareció de su vista. Curiosamente, Ino también giro su cabeza, para asegurarse de ver a Trunks por última vez esa noche.

Sin siquiera saberlo, Trunks había repetido el ciclo. Había caído víctima de su maldición, la maldición de los Saiyajins. El talón de Aquiles de la estirpe nacida para el combate y la pelea. El verdadero punto débil de la raza guerrera más fuerte de todo el universo.

¿Cuál? ¿Sus colas? Nada que ver… ¡Las mujeres orgullosas, obstinadas e impulsivas! ¡Las mujeres con carácter fuerte!

* * *

De vuelta en el País de las Olas…

Naruto y Sasuke se hallaban enfrascados en una feroz competencia de comida, pues el entrenamiento en el bosque no sólo les dejó exhaustos, sino que además, intensificó la rivalidad que había entre ambos Genins. Al menos, el Uchiha lo veía ahora como un rival, pues Naruto demostró gran tenacidad y determinación durante el ejercicio de escalar los árboles.

"¡Quiero un poco más!" gritaron ambos al unísono, una vez que terminaron sus respectivos platos. Eran tanto el pique entre los dos, que sus miradas se arrojaban mutuamente rayos de electricidad.

En ese preciso instante, llegó Kakashi junto a Sakura, quien regañaba nuevamente a Goten por dejar sus zapatos afuera. Simplemente, la Kunoichi aún no entendía el extraño hábito del chico. Antes de regresar, los tres fueron a un pequeño mercado para comprar algunas provisiones y contribuir con la cena en el humilde hogar del viejo constructor de puentes, pues todos juntos eran muchas bocas que alimentar.

La llegada del pequeño grupo, se produjo en el momento exacto en que Naruto y Sasuke vomitaron todo, por comer demasiado rápido y en gran cantidad. Sakura se llevó ambas manos a la boca, totalmente asqueada y avergonzada por la actitud de ambos (por primera vez, se decepcionó un poco de Sasuke), pero las risas de Goten la hicieron apartar de sus ideas y lo hizo callar cuando amenazó con golpearlo como de costumbre.

"Creo que deberían parar. Vomitar no les ayudará de nada" comentó Kakashi, aunque en realidad estaba viendo la manera en que Sakura trataba al Saiyajin.

Pudo notar que por alguna razón, el chico se sometía muy fácil al irascible temperamento de la Kunoichi, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a recibir un trato algo similar. También notó que Goten terminaba por hacerle más caso a ella que a él mismo, quien por cierto, era el adulto encargado. Quizás, Sakura era más apta que Kakashi para controlar al Saiyajin.

Sin perder tiempo alguno, la madre de Inari comenzó a preparar en una enorme olla, una sopa con las verduras y el poco de carne que compró el Jounin con su propio dinero. Hubiera traído más, de no ser por lo vacíos que estaban los anaqueles del mercado.

Sólo faltaban ellos tres por comer. Sakura se conformó con sólo un plato, pues como siempre, quería cuidar su figura. Kakashi repitió su porción y con eso quedó satisfecho. Por otro lado, lo de Goten era una animalada.

Todos pensaron que en algún momento el chico terminaría vomitando toda la sala, pero en lugar de ello, repetía un plato tras otro, como si su estómago fuera una especie de pozo sin fondo que jamás terminaba por llenarse.

"¡Quiero más!" exclamó al terminar su veinteavo tazón.

"L-Lo siento Goten, p-pero se acabó, no queda más…" le contestó la madre de Inari sin poder evitar tartamudear.

"¿Cómo haces para comer tanto? ¡Es sencillamente genial! ¡Si yo pudiera hacerlo, comería tanto Ramen que apenas podría volver a caminar!" le decía Naruto entre sorprendido y emocionado. De alguna manera, quería que Goten compartiera su secreto con él, para devorar las más enormes cantidades de su comida favorita.

"¡Naruto! ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Por qué alguien querría comer de esa forma? ¡Es asqueroso!" le recriminó Sakura, quien estaba sentada al lado del Saiyajin y tuvo que apartarse un poco de él debido a la impresión.

"Bueno, si no hay más, no importa. Creo que así está bien. Se dice que hay que ser moderado para comer"

Todos cayeron de espaldas al mismo tiempo por el descarado comentario del Saiyajin.

"¡NO HAS SIDO MODERADO EN LO ABSOLUTO! ¡MÁS BIEN COMES COMO UN ANIMAL!" gritaba Sakura totalmente fuera de sí, por la inverosímil declaración del chico con cola.

-_Al parecer, los Saiyajins tienen un apetito descomunal. Quizás tengan un metabolismo demasiado acelerado y necesitan de mucho más alimento que un humano promedio…- _pensó Kakashi con detenimiento, una vez que fue capaz de reincorporarse de la caída.

No hubo mucho más que decir. Después de la cena, el Jounin ordenó a sus aprendices irse a la cama temprano, pues tenía pensado regresar a Konoha mañana por la mañana. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban tan agotados por el entrenamiento, que cayeron dormidos con bastante facilidad. Goten no estaba tan cansado, pero siempre acostumbraba a dormirse un poco temprano, más que todo por órdenes de su madre.

Debido al espacio disponible, los dos Genins y el Saiyajin durmieron en la misma habitación, pero no tuvieron problema alguno con ello. El cansancio pudo más que cualquier posible discusión con Sasuke.

Por su parte, Sakura compartió habitación con la madre de Inari. Aunque no entrenó ni la cuarta parte de sus dos compañeros de equipo, tampoco tuvo problema alguno a la hora de dormir. Esa noche, tuvo un sueño bastante particular, uno que desde que era niña, no había vuelto a tener.

Se trataba de ella volando por los cielos libremente, con suma gracia y facilidad, como si fuera algo natural en ella, algo que había hecho durante toda su vida. A diferencia de aquellos sueños que tuvo en su infancia, éste era mucho más real, más nítido. Quizás era porque ya había vivido la experiencia en persona, haciendo que todo resultara más claro y vívido.

Sólo había una pequeña diferencia. No se encontraba sola. A su lado, Goten la acompañaba, cuidándola de que no tropezara o por alguna razón, perdiera sus poderes y terminara cayendo al vacío. Se sentía segura a su lado, completamente a gusto. Jamás podría olvidar ese sueño. Pero a la mañana siguiente, intentaría reprimir sus emociones e ignorar todo lo relacionado con ello.

* * *

Esa misma noche, en un misterioso lugar escondido en las profundidades del bosque en el País de las Olas, un par de ninjas aún no habían conciliado el sueño. El lugar, era la guarida de Zabuza Momochi, una extraña estructura cónica suspendida por cuerdas de diferentes diámetros que salían y se anclaban en los troncos de los árboles sin orden alguno.

Haku se encargó de darle de comer como pudo al Demonio de la Niebla. Obviamente, lo hizo después de cambiar sus vendajes y colocar las hierbas medicinales sobre sus heridas. El dolor que sentía el Jounin en todo su cuerpo, era brutal, pero aún así, soportable debido a su gran resistencia. Sin embargo, el chico no toleraba verlo sufrir tanto, así que en un momento de desespero, optó por darle la otra misteriosa medicina.

"Veo que aún no estás en condiciones. A este paso, tardaremos mucho en cumplir con nuestro cometido y Gatoh se está exasperando un poco" comentó Haku para intentar sacarle algunas palabras a su maestro. Zabuza le respondió con un leve gruñido, pues no estaba de humor para pensar en los obvios problemas que le traía su estado actual.

"Deberías intentar comer esto. Escuche que tiene algunas propiedades curativas" le dijo el chico al tiempo que le alcanzaba un tanto dubitativo, la pequeña semilla al ninja renegado.

"¿Qué es esa basura? Un pequeño frijol no puede ser suficiente para ayudarme, por muy bueno que sea" declaró con desconfianza, profiriendo una cierta mueca de disgusto que logró estirar sus vendas.

"¿Tienes una mejor opción?"

Haku tenía razón. Mejor era eso que nada, así que dando un suspiro en señal de renuencia, Zabuza retiro sus vendas como pudo y accedió a comer la semilla del ermitaño.

Apenas terminó de masticar y tragar el extraño frijol, sintió como sus energías volvían a restablecerse con absoluta normalidad, como si una misteriosa fuerza hubiese estado escondida todo el tiempo en su interior, atreviéndose a salir finalmente cuando más la necesitaba. No solo eso, sus heridas se cerraron del todo, así como sus moretones, traumatismos y magulladuras sanaron de inmediato. Simplemente, un milagro.

La reacción fue tan abrupta y repentina, que sintió como sus músculos se hinchaban, como resultado del flujo de chakra restaurado que recorría con normalidad cada fibra de su ser, logrando incluso deshacer algunas de las vendas que cubrían sus partes heridas. Al mismo tiempo, un extraño crujido rompió con el sepulcral silencio que reinaba en la tranquila habitación, producto de sus huesos rotos que se soldaban y unían nuevamente entre sí.

Zabuza respiraba agitadamente, mientras el sudor descendía por su frente a causa de la impresión. El intenso dolor que le generaba respirar a causa de sus costillas rotas, había desaparecido por completo. Se puso de pie como si nada, desordenando a un lado las sábanas de su cama y llegando incluso a asustar a Haku por lo sucedido. Ambos, completamente enmudecidos, intercambiaron miradas de profundo desconcierto, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que fue eso? ¿De dónde conseguiste esa maldita semilla? ¡Estoy perfectamente curado! ¡Me atrevo a decir que estoy mejor que nunca!" exclamó con fuerza el Jounin, comprobando la perfecta movilidad que había retornado en cada una de sus extremidades.

Aún sanándose por completo usando los medios tradicionales, el tipo de daño que había recibido era suficiente como para dejar adoloridas a varias de sus articulaciones por un cierto tiempo adicional.

Pero casi como por arte de magia, se encontraba nuevamente en perfectas condiciones. Haku tampoco podía creerlo, pero pudo comprobar que lo que le dijo Goten fue totalmente cierto, sólo que mucho más de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

No se trataba de un efecto placebo, ni un potente analgésico que drogaba al Jounin y le hacía pasar por alto su dolor, pues éste fue capaz de tomar su inmensa espada y blandirla de un lado a otro, demostrando absoluta normalidad en la movilidad de sus miembros, que hasta hace pocos segundos, se hallaban inútiles y parestésicos.

"Veo que lo que dijo aquel chico era totalmente cierto… estás curado…" comentó Haku con la mirada perdida, viendo a ninguna parte en específico. Sin embargo, otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

Si de verdad Goten fue capaz de brindarle una cura totalmente genuina y efectiva al ninja asesino, era por la sencilla razón de que confía plenamente en sus poderes y por ende, en su capacidad de derrotarles tal y como había advertido.

Haku analizó las capacidades de Trunks y se percató de lo difícil (por no decir casi imposible) que resultaría vencerle aún formando equipo con su mentor. Pero ya se había marchado, él lo sabía, así que esperaba sanar a Zabuza para arremeter nuevamente con su objetivo. No obstante, la declaración del Saiyajin y la confianza que tuvo al momento de brindarles la cura, significaba que él también podría darles una paliza, en el más sutil de los casos.

"¿De qué chico hablas? ¿Quién te dio esa milagrosa semilla?" inquirió el Jounin de la niebla con una ceja levantada.

"Fue aquél chico con cola que acompañaba a Kakashi y su equipo. De alguna manera, puede percibir el chakra de las personas y fue capaz de identificarme como el rastreador que te recogió inconsciente, luego de tu encuentro" dijo sin tapujos el chico, tratando de obviar el cambio de expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro del Jounin durante su inesperada respuesta.

Zabuza no sabía por dónde empezar. Casi quería matar a Haku por haberle dado un extraño objeto que bien podría haber resultado un potente veneno. Pero por otro lado, ese no fue el caso, sino que en realidad la cura resultó auténtica. La pregunta más adecuada era otra.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te ayudó si sabía que eras el enemigo?"

"Él dijo que pudo sentir mi energía pura y mis buenas intenciones. No sé cómo, pero con eso le bastó para confiarme la semilla. Todo ocurrió cuando recolectaba las hierbas medicinales en el bosque" hizo una breve pausa, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del anonadado Zabuza. El que calla, otorga. Así, el chico continuó "Sin embargo, dijo que tu energía es maligna, pero que si alguien como yo se preocupaba por usted, había posibilidad de cambiar…"

"¿De qué habla ese maldito niño? ¡Ahora mismo iremos a matarlos a todos! ¿Quién se cree para decirnos que hacer o cómo actuar? ¡Ni siquiera es un ninja, ni siquiera es un maldito Shinobi!" gritaba enloquecido y con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, pateando la mesa y destrozando todo objeto que se encontraba en su camino dentro de la pequeña guarida.

Una vez cesó su rabieta, se encontraba respirando agitadamente. No fue capaz de ocultar su cólera ante tanta impotencia. Primero, era golpeado brutalmente por un pequeño monstruo salido de quien sabe dónde, para que después, un niño con una extraña cola de mono le brindara la más ridícula compasión que jamás había recibido de nadie, como si en realidad, quisiera humillarle y ayudarlo a curarse rápido, sólo para romperle nuevamente cada hueso que deseara.

En algún otro momento de su vida, esa muestra de bondad quizás hubiera significado algo para él. Ahora, su alma estaba demasiado podrida, corrompida, muerta desde hace mucho, como para que tal cosa le resultase importante. Su cuerpo, lleno de heridas causadas a lo largo de su dilatada carrera de sangre, muerte y dolor, no era más que una cáscara vacía de lo que un ser humano completo podría haber sido antaño.

Pero como bien sabía, no fue concebido como un monstruo. Alguna vez fue humano. Esa pequeña humanidad que aún podría formar parte de él, surgió ante las palabras que le dedicó su arma favorita, o mejor dicho, su herramienta quebrada.

"Señor, usted sabe lo importante que es para mí. Yo soy su arma y estoy a su completa disposición. Si es necesario que dé mi vida para que cumpla sus objetivos, no dudaré un segundo en volver y enfrentar a ese chico. Pero si usted viene conmigo, morirá. Es una batalla perdida, un suicidio. No puedo permitirme que usted se sacrifique en vano. Si quiere envíeme, pero por favor, no quiero que usted vaya…"

La mirada de Haku, le recordó a la del niño descalzo, abandonado y muerto de hambre que recogió hacía muchos años en aquel puente del País del Agua. Estaba quebrado, su arma había perdido todo ese filo que alguna vez tuvo. Irremediablemente, iba a suceder. Haku siempre había sido muy débil y compasivo, odiaba el dolor y por ello, trataba de infligirlo en lo menos posible a sus víctimas.

Cada batalla que pasaba, cada encuentro que tenía lugar, el demonio de la niebla sentía como el corazón del chico se despedazaba poco a poco, conduciéndolo lentamente hacia su inevitable debacle.

"Eres una herramienta quebrada, no me sirves para nada…" le contestó con su mirada fría como el hielo, esa mirada que según el chico, era igual a la suya, pero que a fines reales, no se parecía en lo más mínimo. Lo que Zabuza no comprendía, era que el sentimiento de profundo dolor y sufrimiento que desbordaban ambas miradas, era lo que las hacía almas gemelas.

Con decisión, Haku tomó una aguja senbon, dispuesto a enterrarla en su pecho, justo sobre un punto de presión que daría fin a su inútil vida "Lo lamento tanto. Usted me dio la oportunidad y el valor que nadie más me dio en este mundo. Si piensa que ese valor ya se ha perdido, mi vida es mera existencia sin razón"

Su rápido movimiento, fue detenido por Zabuza en medio del aire, quien sujetó su muñeca con firmeza, impidiendo que se consumara el suicidio. Sus palabras, fueron inesperadas para Haku, quien jamás pensó verle hacer esa reflexión.

"No eres el único. Yo también estoy quebrado. Desde que fracasé en aquel golpe de estado, me he rebajado a un nivel que jamás imaginé, trabajando para un miserable como Gatoh a cambio de unas cuantas monedas. Pensé que ese par de chiquillos me habían humillado. Pero he sido yo mismo quien ha acabado con todo rastro de honor y orgullo que conlleva la vida de un Shinobi"

Tenía razón. Recordar sus tiempos como ANBU, como uno de los 7 Espadachines de la Niebla, como líder de una insurrección que pretendía asesinar al Mizukage y compararlo con su trabajo actual de sicario, intentando asesinar a un viejo constructor de puentes a las órdenes de un sucio y corrupto comerciante, sólo le hacía ver lo bajo que había caído.

Cuan peor sería si terminaba muriendo en una causa como ésta, cosa que era bastante factible viendo el incomprensible poder de esos dos niños. Si pertenecían a Konoha, entonces la aldea contaba con un par de armas letales a su disposición como nunca antes había visto en su vida. Sencillamente, su humillación sería definitiva y total si fallecía en esas circunstancias.

El chirrido de la puerta de la habitación siendo abierta, sacó de sus pensamientos al par de ninjas renegados, sólo para encontrarse con la desagradable presencia de un ser de pequeña estatura, pero con una gran sombra, producto de las influencias e hilos invisibles que manejaba por debajo de la mesa.

"Vaya vaya, así que el gran Zabuza fue derrotado y apaleado por un miserable chiquillo. Al parecer, tu reputación era una simple y sucia propagando, porque en lo que a mí respecta, sólo eres un fracasado intento de ninja" se burlaba Gatoh, siendo escoltado muy de cerca por 4 matones de aspecto desafiante y peligroso.

"Sin embargo, veo que más bien eres un cobarde" continuó, al ver al Jounin de pies a cabeza. Según sus fuentes, Zabuza quedó hecho un desastre después del combate, pero ahora se veía en perfectas condiciones "O debería decir, un estafador. Te metiste con el hombre equivocado si piensas que puedes engañarme con un truco tan simple como ese"

Ahora, Gatoh estaba convencido de que Zabuza había tomado el adelanto de su paga y acordó con el desconocido chico toda una farsa, simulando estar herido para escapar con el dinero antes de cumplir con su trabajo. Con un leve gesto de su mano, el despiadado magnate indicó a sus hombres que desenfundaran sus katanas y acabaran con el Jounin y su discípulo. Ya no planeaba usarlos para asesinar a Tazuna. Ya no le servían para nada.

¡Poooofff!

No hubo tiempo de nada. Cuando el pequeño comerciante se percató de lo que había sucedido, los 4 asesinos se desplomaron sobre el suelo sin previo aviso, sin vida. Haku, con su enorme velocidad, sacó sus agujas y las lanzó con gran certeza y precisión sobre varios puntos vitales que mataron en el acto a los agresores.

Sin duda, el tipo les había subestimado. Realmente pensó que estaba tratando con simples escorias de bajo nivel, no con profesionales en el mundo de la guerra y la batalla. De haberlo sabido, hubiera venido más y mejor preparado

"¿P-Pero que fue lo q-que hiciste, maldito mocoso?" preguntó totalmente asustado, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás en señal de puro pánico. Nuevamente, la cegadora velocidad de Haku le transportó justo a sus espaldas, haciendole imposible el intento de escape.

"Tienes toda la razón Gatoh" espetó Zabuza, brindándole una mirada violenta y despiadada al pequeño sujeto "No soy lo que solía ser. Admito que he caído demasiado bajo. Pero eso está por acabarse. Conseguiré otros caminos para lograr mis objetivos, pero ten por seguro que no será trabajar para miserables como tú…"

"¡E-E-Espera, no cometas una estupidez! ¡Te pagaré 10 veces más de lo que habíamos acordado…! ¡Q-Q-Quiero decir, 20 veces más…!" comenzó a suplicar con todas su fuerzas el pequeño mafioso, mientras la gran sombra de Zabuza se cernía lentamente sobre él.

Sus palabras, eran manotazos ahogados que intentaban fallidamente ponerle a salvo de su inevitable destino. El tipo estaba muerto. Acercándose lentamente y con una macabra expresión, Zabuza terminó esa noche con dos cosas.

Una de ellas, la insignificante e inmunda vida de Gatoh, cuyo cráneo tomó entre sus manos y lo hizo estallar cual fruta podrida. La otra, su degradante y humillante andanza por conseguir dinero, como un mugroso asesino de poca monta.

No todo era el poder económico. Habían otras maneras de ganar seguidores para cumplir con sus objetivos, sólo que más difíciles y trabajosas. A partir de campañas bélicas, difusión de ideales y otros conflictos armados de tipo civil, podría forjar las alianzas necesarias que le ayudarían a alcanzar su cometido. Sólo tenía que arriesgar un poco más su pellejo. Pero después de todo, esa era la verdadera escencia de ser ninja, algo que había olvidado casi por completo. No existe camino fácil para lograr tus metas.

Y pensar que gracias al par de Saiyajins, fue capaz de recobrar parte de ese orgullo como Shinobi, que creyó muerto hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, debía emprender un largo viaje con Haku, quien dejó de ser ese día una simple herramienta, para convertirse en un valioso aliado, un compañero de armas, un amigo. No es necesario esperar a que llegue la muerte para cambiar la manera de ver ciertas cosas. Siempre hay tiempo de elegir otro camino, así sea durante tu último aliento de vida. Pero esto último no sería el caso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia de la muerte de Gatoh corrió como pólvora a través de todo el País de las Olas. En un país que cuenta con el mar como protección natural, quien domina el mar, lo domina todo.

Inmediatamente, las acciones de muchas de sus empresas más importantes se vinieron abajo, lo que condujo al apoyo casi instantáneo de otros comerciantes más relegados por el pequeño magnate, con respecto a poner su capital e intereses en la construcción del puente.

Inclusive, querían contactar a Tazuna para que fuera el encargado de dirigir, planificar y desarrollar otros proyectos similares por todo el país, facilitando la comunicación por tierra y así, mejorar indudablemente el nivel de vida de todas las personas que allí habitaran. Era como un milagro caído del cielo… un milagro traído inexplicablemente por Zabuza.

Esa misma mañana, se vieron decenas de ninjas rastreadores de la Aldea Oculta en la Niebla por doquier, que llegaron al pequeño país junto con la noticia del asesinato perpetrado por el ninja renegado. Si bien Gatoh era un desgraciado, no dejaba de ser una figura importante e influyente, lo que trajo nuevamente la atención sobre el Jounin de la niebla y su aprendiz. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ambos se encontraba demasiado lejos.

Kakashi se sorprendió demasiado por todo, pues jamás esperó que las cosas resultasen de esa manera. Los chicos tampoco se lo esperaban. Goten era el menos impresionado, pues no entendía demasiado de esos asuntos políticos, pero Sakura representaba la otra cara de la moneda.

Desde que se enteró de todo, no dejaba de observar disimuladamente a Goten, pues sabía mejor que nadie lo que había ocurrido. Cuando todos alistaban sus pertenencias, Kakashi se encontraba fuera de la casa de Tazuna, esperándolos para iniciar el viaje de regreso. Era extraño ver al Jounin tan puntual, pero esta vez, quería regresar rápido para tener su conversación con el Hokage.

Junto a él, se encontraba esperando la Kunoichi, quien se veía visiblemente nerviosa y se mordía el labio inferior, dudando si hablarle a su Sensei sobre lo ocurrido. No pudo soportarlo más y finalmente inició la conversación.

"Kakashi Sensei… quería decirle algo con respecto a mi salida de ayer con Goten…"

"No te molestes" le contestó casi de inmediato "Ya no tiene importancia. Sólo procuren no hacerlo de nuevo cuando les ordene algo"

"No… verá, no es eso, lo que pasa es que…"

"Tampoco creas que estoy pensando que hay algo entre ustedes dos, no tienes que excusarte al respecto. Y si así fuera, créeme que no me interesa" volvió a interrumpirla, causando cierto desconcierto en la Kunoichi.

Pero, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para deshacerse de la idea, Sakura continuó con determinación. Allí fue cuando le explicó todo lo ocurrido lo más breve posible, obviando por completo la parte del paseo volando por los cielos, y así, el Jounin pareció caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

La acción de Goten, cuando menos, fue una soberana estupidez. Luego, tendría que hablar con él al respecto… pero al mismo tiempo, el chico terminó evitando un posible estallido social, producto de la tensión que se vivía en el pueblo durante estos precarios tiempos.

Goten lo hizo sólo por compasión, carácter heredado sin duda alguna de Goku. Pero sin saberlo, terminó tomando una decisión que quizás evitó la muerte y sufrimiento de muchos. Si así lo quería, Gatoh podía armar un pequeño ejército conformado de asesinos de baja ralea para cumplir con sus objetivos y evitar una insurrección.

"Así que eso fue lo que pasó… no me lo esperaba, pero al menos explica la extraña acción de Zabuza" comentó Kakashi asumiendo un gesto pensativo "Quizás no toleró más ser el juguete de Gatoh, sin mencionar que se dio cuenta que no tendría posibilidad de volver y encarar a Goten. Sólo me da curiosidad esa extraña semilla ¿Realmente será tan eficaz?"

"Tratándose de Goten, siempre suceden cosas extrañas, así que quizás no sea tan improbable" respondió Sakura, al tiempo que recordaba con una sonrisa boba cómo habían volado juntos. Si eso era posible, una pequeña semilla de grandes cualidades curativas también lo era.

Kakashi tuvo que darle la razón, más aún desde que sabía de la procedencia y secretos de ambos chiquillos. Ahora, se daba cuenta de lo innecesaria de su pregunta.

-_No dejas de impresionarme Goten. A pesar de tu ingenuidad, hiciste la mejor elección y nos has evitado grandes problemas a todos. Quizás no tengas actitud de líder, pero sin duda, brillas por muchas otras cualidades…-_

El Jounin abandonó sus pensamientos cuando los 3 chicos salieron por la puerta de la humilde casa, desde donde Tazuna, Inari y su madre los despidieron amablemente.

Kakashi se quedó esperando hasta que todos le alcanzaran, para que así pudieran partir juntos. El último fue Goten, a quien observó desde lejos poniéndose su par de botas y corriendo como si nada hasta donde se encontraban, sólo para ponerse al día con Naruto y comenzar a hablar con él como de costumbre.

* * *

Temiendo cometer algún error, Trunks se levantó sumamente temprano, al punto que aún era de noche. Fue tanto así, que se sentó frente a la entrada de la floristería y no pudo evitar quedarse allí dormido. Las personas que pasaban caminando, lo veían extrañadas, como si el chico fuera alguna clase de indigente sin hogar que dormía en las calles, cosa que no era para nada común en Konoha.

Cuando Ino llegó al lugar acordado, no pudo evitar reírse, al ver la seriedad con la que el chico se había tomado el asunto.

"¡Despierta pedazo de holgazán!" le gritó no demasiado alto, pero al menos lo suficiente como para lograr sobresaltarlo y hacerlo poner de pie inmediatamente.

"¡Mucho mejor! Veo que al menos llegaste temprano, es un buen comienzo" le dijo con ambas manos sobre su cadera, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar directo al campo de entrenamiento "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Vas a quedarte allí parado todo el día? ¡Es por aquí!" le reclamó, al dar unos cuantos pasos y notar que el chico no la seguía, pues aún estaba en shock por la forma en que lo había despertado.

Caminaron por unos 10 minutos en completo silencio, hasta llegar al dichoso campo de entrenamiento. Allí estaba Choji comiendo como de costumbre y Shikamaru recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ambos saludaron a Ino con un leve gesto de sus manos, pero les llamó mucho la atención ver que Trunks había llegado junto con ella. Todos pensaron que el chico ya se habría marchado.

"Vaya, veo que tienes compañía. Dime ¿Después de la misión paseaste con Trunks o algo?" le dijo Shikamaru con una leve sonrisa pícara.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo le ayudé a llegar hasta acá, idiota!" respondió la Kunoichi con un leve sonrojo "¡Además, no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga o deje de hacer! ¡Mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos!"

"Créeme, con mis asuntos tengo más que suficiente. No me interesa lo que hagas. Sólo pensarlo me provoca fastidio" finalizó el Nara cerrando sus ojos. La verdad, siempre había opinado que las chicas eran muy problemáticas, así que enrojarlas más de la cuenta, no era una opción para él. Por ello, siempre desistía con facilidad.

"Veo que han llegado puntuales" sonó la voz de Asuma de repente, quien se aproximaba hasta ellos con total tranquilidad "Pero debo admitir que no me lo esperaba de ti Trunks. Ayer olvidé por completo decirte donde nos reuniríamos. Debiste tener problemas en encontrar el campo de entrenamiento…" le dijo con una leve sonrisa y llevándose una mano a la nuca por su descuido.

"No importa. Ayer me encontré con Ino por casualidad y ella se ofreció a mostrarme el camino esta mañana" le dijo el Saiyajin con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza. A pesar de ello, pudo preguntarle a alguien en la mañana la dirección y llegar por su cuenta, aunque un poco más tarde. Si hubiera sido Goten, la historia sería diferente. El pequeño Son era malísimo para las direcciones.

"Sí, pero fue sólo para salir temprano del entrenamiento" acotó de inmediato la orgullosa Kunoichi "Quiero dejar claro que no seré la niñera de nadie. Como nuevo miembro de este equipo, serán Shikamaru y Choji quienes te enseñen todo"

"Eso es demasiado problemático para mi gusto" dijo Shikamaru de brazos cruzados "Tú no eres mi Sensei. No entiendo por qué debería hacerte caso y enseñarle al nuevo…" No pudo finalizar. A pesar de su increíble inteligencia, apenas ahora pudo procesar la información debidamente y caer en cuenta. Sólo el sonido de una bolsa de papitas fritas cayéndose al suelo, le hizo salir de su estado de distracción.

"Así es. Por lo visto, Ino ya se ha enterado de todo. Pero ustedes no. Shikamaru y Choji… espero que le den la bienvenida a Trunks, nuestro nuevo compañero del equipo 10"

"¿Nuestro nuevo compañero?" preguntaron el Nara y el Akimichi al unísono, sin poder ocultar su enorme sorpresa. Ninguno entendía como así de la anda, incluían a un chico en su equipo a estas alturas. Un chico que ni siquiera pasó por la Academia Ninja y peor aún, no pertenecía a Konoha. Era demasiado extraño. ¿Tendría acaso algo que ver con ese misterioso mensaje que Asuma le ayudó a entregar al Hokage?

"Antes de que pregunten, debo decirles que sí, es algo oficial y por los momentos, irrevocable. Fue decisión expresa del Hokage y no, no deben saber nada más al respecto por ahora. Es un asunto clasificado" les explicó lo más breve posible y con un tono de voz bastante serio. El Jounin se anticipó al gesto de Choji, quien estuvo a punto de abrir la boca no para comer, sino para preguntar el por qué de tal decisión.

"¿Y por eso nos convocó aquí esta mañana? ¿Para darnos la noticia?" preguntó Shikamaru al librar un poco su mente del extraño decreto de última hora del Hokage. Ahora, sólo esperaba regresar a casa cuanto antes y dedicarse a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: nada. Pero la respuesta de su Sensei le resultó desalentadora.

"Pues no. Tenía planeado un simple entrenamiento para hoy. Pero la inclusión de Trunks al equipo, ha desajustado un poco mis planes. Así que reordené todo e ideé hacer algo diferente" explicó a su grupo con una sonrisa divertida, cosa que causó cierto estremecimiento en los chicos. Cuando Asuma les sonreía de esa manera, sólo significaba que el entrenamiento no sería un paseo en medio de un campo de flores.

"Umm... veo que aquí también está ocupado" sonó una extraña voz a sus espaldas. Extraña para todos menos para Asuma. Era nada más y nada menos que Maito Gai y su grupo, que estaban en busca de algún lugar libre para su jornada de entrenamiento de hoy.

"¡Vaya, que sorpresa Gai! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" le dijo Asuma con bastante amabilidad "He escuchado que tú y tu equipo son los más madrugadores de toda Konoha. No los imaginaba a estas horas en otra cosa que no fuera entrenar"

"Pues estás en lo cierto" le dijo el extraño hombre vestido con un traje verde de una sola pieza muy pero muuuuuy ajustado… más de lo que cualquiera hubiera deseado contemplar con sus ojos "Pero nuestro campo de entrenamiento está de mantenimiento y no podemos usarlo por el resto del día. Desde entonces, hemos estado dando vueltas buscando un espacio libre, pero no lo hemos logrado. Vinimos aquí porque escuché que estabas en una misión con tu equipo… pero veo que ya regresaron…"

Cuando finalizó su explicación, el Jounin miró de arriba abajo al grupo de Asuma, el cual no le causó la mas mínima impresión. Dos de ellos le parecían un simple par de Genins bastante chiquillos y escuálidos para su gusto. El rostro de Shikamaru era pálido y portaba una expresión cuando menos, famélica. Ino era sumamente delgada y pequeña y a diferencia de Tenten, parecía puro ojos y cabeza. Y en cuanto al otro chico… ¿En serio un Genin con tanto sobrepeso pudo graduarse de la academia?

De no tenerle el debido respeto a Asuma, se habría reído en el acto, pero cuando su mirada se posó en Trunks, cambió de parecer. Sí, es cierto, lo primero que pasó por su cabeza era como demonios Asuma contaba con 4 chicos en su equipo. ¿Será que la academia ninja había bajado su nivel de exigencia y la cantidad de Genins graduados ese año fue muy alta?

Pero al fijarse mejor en la apariencia del Saiyajin, dejó a un lado esa primera idea. El chico contaba con una mirada seria y penetrante, pero su físico era sin duda lo más resaltante para él. Debía ser de la misma edad que sus alumnos, pues era al menos del mismo tamaño de Rock Lee, sin mencionar sus brazos perfectamente definidos, los cuales parecían casi tallados sobre mármol. La armonía de su cuerpo era perfecta, así como su postura y balance, por lo que no era difícil suponer que el resto de su cuerpo debía ser igual de fuerte.

Sin duda, un usuario de Taijutsu… y del extremo. Jamás había visto a un joven de esa edad con semejante físico. Era todo un portento de atleta. Una expresión divertida se dibujo en su rostro cuando una idea le pasó por la mente. Después de su análisis de Jounin experimentado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, concluyó que quería un reto.

"¡Así que este es tu grupo, Asuma! No había tenido el honor de conocerlos. Debo decir que tienes unos chicos bastante… especiales…" le dijo con una sonrisa, posando sobre todo su mirada en Trunks, quien no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso con esas enormes cejas puestas sobre él.

"Lo mismo digo. He escuchado muchas historias de lo excelentes que son tus estudiantes, pero tampoco había tenido el honor de conocerlos en persona" le contestó también con una sonrisa, posando su mirada en Neji. Al ver su apariencia y sus ojos, supo con facilidad que el chico era miembro del prestigioso y honrado Clan Hyuga.

"Es una lástima que no tengamos donde entrenar. Sin embargo, estaba pensado en algo que podría interesarte…" le respondió el Jounin cejudo con una sonrisa algo pícara "¿Qué te parece un pequeño reto entre dos de nuestros estudiantes? El ganador, puede quedarse con el campo de entrenamiento por el resto del día ¿Qué dices?"

"¿Un pequeño reto?" preguntó Asuma bastante desconcertado, sin saber con certeza que responderle. Era casi legendaria la rivalidad que existía entre Gai y Kakashi, así que de haberle propuesto el reto al ninja copia, nadie se hubiese impresionado. Pero por primera vez, le proponía un reto a él. De repente, supo a que quería llegar, cuando observó la mirada de interés que tenía el Jounin sobre Trunks.

"Bien me parece interesante" le siguió Asuma con atención. La verdad, tenía planeado evaluar las habilidades de Trunks frente a la formación Ino-Shika-Cho de sus alumnos, pero éste nuevo reto proponía ser aún mejor. "¿Y a cual de mis alumnos propones para tu enfrentamiento?"

Sus palabras, pusieron nerviosos a los Genins del equipo 10. Estaban muy acostumbrados a trabajar como equipo en perfecta armonía, pero por separado, no eran todavía demasiado fuertes, y la apariencia de los otros dos chicos era más imponente. Neji tenía una mirada tan penetrante, que casi les dio escalofríos. Por otro lado estaba Tenten, quien a pesar de ser esbelta, portaba un cuerpo bastante atlético y era incluso más alta que Shikamaru y Choji. Pero… ¿eran sólo dos Genins?

"¡Yo quiero ser el elegido por usted, mi Sensei!" gritó de repente una misteriosa voz a espaldas de Gai. Cuando saltó a un lado e hizo acto de presencia, los chicos casi se caen de espaldas por la impresión. Incluso, Ino tuvo que tapar su boca con ambas manos para evitar soltar un grito, pues pensó por unos instantes que se había vuelto loca.

"¡No desesperes, mi querido Rock Lee! ¡Este reto será todo para ti!" le dijo su Sensei… ¿O era su padre? ¿O un clon adulto? En fin… le dijo con una amplia sonrisa y el pulgar arriba, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"E-E-Ese niño tiene las ce-ce-cejas enormes" tartamudeó Ino al tiempo que lo señalaba "Y su cabello es igual al de ese sujeto ¿Acaso le colocaron un tazón de ramen en la cabeza y le cortaron el pelo?". No era la única. El resto de sus compañeros pensaron exactamente lo mismo. Incluso, el chico vestía con el mismo traje verde de una pieza súper ajustado, el cual dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

"¡Gracias Gai Sensei! ¡Prometo que no lo decepcionaré! ¡Lo juro por la llama de la juventud que arde con pasión dentro de mi corazón!" gritó el extraño chico con su puño al aire y fuego dentro de sus ojos "¡Y si fracaso, prometo que haré 1000 sentadillas, las cuales si no logro completar, me castigaré a mí mismo con 1000 flexiones. Pero si no logro completarlas, entonces daré 100 vueltas a Konoha sin parar!"

"¡Oh, Lee! ¡No tengo palabras para describirte! ¡Si te comparo ahora con el chiquillo que eras antes… no lo sé… es demasiado para expresarlo así de fácil...!" exclamó la Sublime Bestia Verde de Konoha, con voz temblorosa y lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Oh, Sensei! ¡Usted es la persona más grandiosa y a la que más admiro en este mundo! ¡No sabe cuánto me halaga que esas palabras suyas sean para mí!" continuó Rock Lee, conmovido entre lágrimas de júbilo y alegría.

Sin previo aviso, los dos se fundieron en un cálido y fraternal abrazo, mientras los rayos naranjas del tímido sol del atardecer los bañaban, cual escena de película romántica, sin mencionar la enorme ola del mar que rompió contra las rocas y le daba un efecto casi épico a la escena. Pero lejos de épico, era cuando menos una visión perturbadora.

El rostro de los cuatro chicos del equipo 10 estaba de color azul, así como un ligero tic nervioso les apareció inevitablemente en el ojo izquierdo. Era demasiado extraño como para ser verdad. Hasta Asuma tuvo que disimular lo mejor posible, para no demostrar con su expresión lo patético y raro de la situación.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" comentó Tenten cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a tales ridiculeces, pero cuando los dos lo hacían con público en frente, era motivo de mayor pena. Se sentía aún peor de ver como aquel chico del Dogi verde se los quedaba observando. Por unos momentos, pensó que él debía ser el Genin atractivo y talentoso recién graduado del que tantas Kunoichis rumoraban, así que su vergüenza no podía ser mayor.

Sólo había un detalle. Ella escuchó que aquel chico era de cabello y ojos negros, así que tal vez estaba equivocada. Pero de una u otra manera, igual le parecía lindo.

"Bueno ehhh… ¡Gai!... Lamento interrumpirlos" intervino Asuma con evidente dificultad, como si hubiera estado buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar "Aún no me has dicho en cual de mis alumnos estás interesado. Aunque creo que debe ser Trunks a quien tenías en mente"

"¿Ya te habías dado cuenta?" le dijo el Jounin cejudo apartándose finalmente de su fiel pupilo y brindándole una sonrisa complacida "Si te refieres al chico del Dogi verde, entonces estás en lo cierto. Lee, demuestrále de lo que eres capaz"

Sus palabras, bastaron para que el chico saltara enérgicamente al frente y con una mirada determinada y decidida, adoptando una extraña postura de combate con un brazo a su espalda, la cual Trunks jamás antes había visto.

Con eso, fue suficiente para que el equipo Gai retrocediese y les diera espacio al par de Genins para iniciar la contienda. El equipo 10 hizo lo propio, así que Trunks no tuvo siquiera necesidad de dar un paso al frente. En lugar de estar emocionado por la pelea, aún observaba al chico con nerviosismo, pues ese par de cejas de azotador le tenían totalmente desconcertado.

Sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, el joven Brief comenzó con unos estiramientos sencillos. Sólo estirar sus brazos y piernas, así como sus muñecas para liberar un poco la tensión de éstas. Por último, se puso de cabeza y comenzó, como habitualmente hacía, a realizar unas cuantas flexiones de cabeza sobre su dedo índice.

Allí, Maito Gai comprobó con satisfacción que no se había equivocado con su opinión sobre el chico. Su estado físico era excepcional. Su equilibrio y fuerza también, por lo que el combate de seguro prometía ser interesante.

Ino y los chicos del equipo 10, miraban con asombro como Trunks hacía en menos de un minuto más de 50 flexiones, repitiendo el mismo proceso con su otro dedo y sin soltar una sola gota de sudor.

-_Veo que Kakashi no exageró con lo de tus condiciones físicas, Trunks. Pero aún quiero que me demuestres si realmente cuentas con el poder como para vencer a un experimentado Jounin tan fácilmente- _pensó Asuma sentado en un tronco con sus alumnos y encendiendo con calma un cigarrillo, para que la nicotina fuera la encargada de apaciguar un poco su dañina adicción.

Una vez finalizó, Trunks se impulsó al aire con su dedo y dio unas cuantas volteretas antes de caer con gracia al suelo. Y así, adoptó su postura de combate. Gai y Lee disiparon cualquier posible duda. El chico era un artista marcial.

* * *

Bien, este fue el cap. 8. Algunos pensaran que soy un mentiroso por decirles sobre que iba a publicar en no sé cuánto tiempo y eso. Pero la verdad fue un error de mi parte. Suelo ser muy descuidado y olvidé por completo que el día de hoy es el del trabajador, así que no tenía examen hoy jajaja y me dediqué ayer a terminar de escribir esto que ya tenía algo adelantado.

Pero ahora si les digo que no actualizaré nada en más de una semana, quizás dos. Por eso, hice el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida hasta ahora, para que tenga algo que leer el día de hoy a quienes no vayan a salir mucho por ahí y prefieran descansar.

Lamento si a alguno le fastidia leer tanto, pero con gusto me lo pueden decir para hacerlo más corto. Pensaba cortar el cap. antes, pero al final lo uní con lo que pensaba colocar al principio del siguiente. De todas maneras, no siempre serán así de largos. Como le dije una vez a un usuario, no quiero que piensen que escribo por escribir o para hacer la historia más larga a propósito, sino que esto es lo que me sale y me pasa por la cabeza. Una vez escuché que una historia dura lo que deba durar, así que veremos cuanto me tomará completarla. Sólo tengan paciencia por favor.

También hay otro usuario a quien prometí pasarme por sus historias. Pero aproveché el poco tiempo para terminar esto y dejarles el cap. Prometo que al estar más desocupado, la leeré con total gusto, así que descuida.

Le doy las gracias a todos los que sigue la historia, más aún a quienes me dejan su opinón y me hacen saber que les gusta, pues gracias a ellos me motivo a continuar. Agradezco a todos, sean usuarios o no. Agradezco en particular a la usuario Aome, que me dio unas valiosas ideas para éste cap. en el cual estuve atascado sin saber que hacer en una parte. De seguro a muchos les disgutará que no haya hecho pelear a Zabuza y eso, pero al menos fue menos predecible. No me pareció que fuera muy lógico hacerle pelear como un idiota después de medir las capacidades de Trunks, así que esas fueron mis dudas. Al menos, les prometo que más adelante sí habrán otras peleas.

Espero les guste y me digan que parte les gustó más. Si algo les desagradó, díganmelo también con toda confianza. Suerte y feliz día del trabajador (creo que es internacional). Algunos trabajarán de verdad, así que va especialmente para ellos. Pero los estudiantes también lo hacemos un poco. Aguantarse a algunos profesores es casi como estar dentro de la Habitación del Tiempo. Pasa como una hora y cuando miras el reloj, en realidad van como 10 malditos minutos ¡Suerte y saludos!


	9. 9 Digno

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

**9. Digno**

Esa mañana, en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 10, el viento mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles, así como al césped corto y verde que cubría el suelo. Allí, la tensión y el silencio que anticipan a una batalla, inundaban el ambiente, formando una especie de ente incorpóreo no visible, pero casi perceptible por alguna especie de sexto sentido que ninguno de los demás conocía.

Bueno, el Saiyajin sí contaba con esa especie de sexto sentido. Sentía la energía de todos y cada uno de los presentes revolotear, quizás por el nerviosismo o la expectación que generaba el duelo. En ese momento, Trunks se percató de que Asuma esperaba algo de su parte. Lo entendía. Él quería probarlo. Desde que le conoció, no había sentido su energía tan acelerada y alterada, sino por el contrario, tranquila, amena y casi imperceptible.

¿Le daría el gusto? Pues no. Ahora, el malcriado Saiyajin haría lo que se le antojara. No le agradó para nada que le usaran con el propósito de verle pelear como una clase de experimento. La mente del chico, le jugaba una mala pasada, pues pensaba que su Sensei había acordado con el otro tipo cejudo, que sus alumnos se enfrentasen. Sólo fue casualidad, algo circunstancial. Pero ahora, él creía que todo fue planeado.

No le disgustaba pelear, ni brindarles algún tipo de demostración de sus poderes, sino que en lugar de decírselo de frente, el par de Jounins inventaron un encuentro "fortuito" y se hicieron los que no sabían nada, sólo para verle combatir ¿Acaso Asuma no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para explicarle lo que tenía en mente?

El chico estaba equivocado. Era sin duda, un defecto heredado inconscientemente de su madre, quien en más de una oportunidad, juzgaba muy rápido a las personas o las situaciones.

Rock Lee permanecía inmóvil, aún con esa extraña postura de pelea con un brazo escondido tras su espalda. Miraba a Trunks con intensidad y frunciendo el ceño, lo que resaltaba todavía más el enorme tamaño de sus pobladas cejas.

-_Este chico debe ser el talentoso Genin que se graduó con las mejores calificaciones y todos dicen que será una gran promesa Shinobi… ¡Pero yo me encargaré de demostrarle que el trabajo duro supera al talento natural! Aunque no nací con habilidades especiales o algún Kekkei Genkai, no necesito nada de eso ¡Siempre he luchado por lograr mis metas y eso me hace más fuerte!-_

Bajo ninguna circunstancia, el joven Genin experto en Taijutsu, desaprovecharía la oportunidad que le había brindado su Sensei. Tenía poco que perder y mucho que ganar o al menos, mucho que demostrar. Ahora, comprobaría si sus años de arduo y brutal entrenamiento, habrían servido de algo. Eso le hizo bajar la mirada un mínimo instante, para observar disimuladamente la mano que tenía al frente. Le recordaba el deplorable estado de sus nudillos, casi rotos después de golpear tantas veces los troncos de los árboles. El Makiwara, ya era una estupidez, algo que había dejado muy atrás desde que era un niño pequeño.

"¿Por qué ninguno de los dos hace nada?" preguntó Ino con fastidio y de brazos cruzados, después de dos minutos de larga espera "¿Acaso piensan quedarse allí parados todo el día?"

Asuma negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras arrojaba lentamente una exhalada de humo blanco "Sólo esperan el momento adecuado para atacar. El primero que baje la guardia aunque sea por un instante, será…"

"¿!QUÉ HACES ALLÍ PARADO TRUNKS!? ¡MUÉVETE! ¡HAZ ALGO!" gritó la Kunoichi algo eufórica, interrumpiendo a su Sensei y obviando por completo lo perjudicial que resultaría su imprudencia para su nuevo compañero de equipo.

Efectivamente, el grito de la chica desconcentró totalmente a Trunks, quien se encogió de hombros y cerró sus ojos, pues sus oídos de Saiyajin, un poco más sensibles que los de un humano promedio, se aturdieron algo por el escándalo de la impetuosa joven.

Fue cuando, aún con sus ojos cerrados, sintió el chakra de Rock Lee desplazarse a una velocidad inhumana justo frente a él. Pudo esquivar el golpe, pero todavía se hallaba algo aturdido por el grito de Ino. Abrió sus ojos, sólo para encontrarse con un puño vendado impactándole de lleno en la frente.

¡BAAAMMM!

El golpe sonó bastante fuerte, al punto que Ino abrió sus ojos azules de sorpresa, entre asustada y arrepentida. Ahora, sí comprendía lo que su acción había provocado. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Trunks no se movió ni solo centímetro. Se encontraba perfectamente de pie y adoptando su postura de combate, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Esto llamó la atención de Asuma y Gai, quienes comprobaron la enorme resistencia del Saiyajin.

"¡Remolino de la hoja!" gritó Rock Lee sin pérdida de tiempo, agachándose y enviando una brutal patada a los miembros inferiores de Trunks, con el fin de hacerle caer. Pero la zancadilla no funcionó. Lejos de ello, Lee sintió como si hubiera golpeado el grueso tronco de un inamovible roble, en lugar de las musculosas piernas de su oponente.

Continuando con la particular serie de golpes de ese Taijutsu, Lee arrojó aún desde el suelo, una poderosa patada ascendente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para quebrarle la mandíbula a cualquiera. El golpe, nuevamente tronó con fuerza. El combate era demasiado rápido, de manera que los Genins del equipo 10, apenas lograron ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Quedaron boquiabiertos, cuando observaron la tranquilidad con la que Trunks sujetaba el pie de Lee con una sola mano.

"Mi turno" apenas dijo esto, Trunks sujetó con su otra mano el pie de Lee, quien estaba demasiado sorprendido para responderle. Como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo, el Saiyajin lo levantó por una pierna sobre su cabeza y lo estrelló brutamente contra el suelo.

¡BOOOMMM!

El pobre Lee quedó estampado boca abajo sobre la dura tierra, ahora hecha pedazos bajo él. Pero se impresionó más cuando sintió como Trunks lo tomaba con mayor fuerza de su tobillo. Allí entendió que estaba en problemas y que lejos de soltarle, el chico pensaba azotarlo nuevamente contra la superficie del campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando el Saiyajin lo levantaba lentamente por una pierna, Lee sacó un kunai y lo arrojó con su gran poder físico a una velocidad cuando menos, cegadora. En definitiva, el cuchillo desapareció de la nada, producto de su sibilante velocidad que cortaba el aire.

Trunks sólo hizo su cabeza a un lado, esquivando el kunai que para él, se movía en cámara lenta. El cuchillo quedó clavado en el tronco donde los chicos del equipo 10 se hallaban sentados, quedando pasmados por ni siquiera percatarse de lo ocurrido. Asuma dejó caer su cigarrillo por la sorpresa, pues la distancia a la que su nuevo alumno evitó el ataque, era inferior a un metro. Pudo evidenciar como el Saiyajin era endemoniadamente rápido.

Gai también estaba sumamente impresionado, ya que en sólo un par de segundos, el chico había demostrado lo impresionantes que eran tres de sus atributos: resistencia, fuerza y velocidad, todo en ese mismo orden.

Pero el cejotas todavía no había terminado. Esta vez, Lee sacó otro kunai y aún colgando de cabeza, se dispuso a enterrarlo en el abdomen de su oponente. Finalmente, Trunks lo soltó, dando un veloz salto hacia atrás que le puso fuera del alcance de la puntiaguda arma. Lee se sostuvo sobre sus manos, dio una voltereta y quedó nuevamente de pie con agilidad. Respiraba con dificultad, pues el castigo que recibió contra el piso fue demasiado.

Pero una sonrisa pronto iluminó su rostro. Así era Lee, no se daba nunca por vencido, no importaba lo difícil que fuera la situación y en lo que a él respectaba, esto apenas estaba comenzando. Y así, sin más, se abalanzó sobre Trunks a una enorme velocidad que ninguno de los Genins del equipo 10 pudo captar.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, dejó perplejos a todos. Cuando la abrumadora velocidad de Lee le puso frente a su oponente, quiso atacarle con un corte horizontal de su cuchilla, pero ésta fue detenida en el acto con el dedo índice de Trunks. Los dos forcejeaban ni ceder un paso, pero la mueca en el rostro de Lee, expresaba el descomunal esfuerzo que llevaba a cabo por hacer retroceder al chico del Dogi verde aunque fuera un poco, sin éxito alguno.

Dientes apretados, ceño fruncido, sudor en la frente y una gran vena en el cuello, eran la expresión objetiva del síntoma de impotencia que recorría el cuerpo del joven Genin especialista en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El derroche de poder era tal, que el suelo cedía bajo ellos. Sus pies, se hallaban enterrados varios centímetros, pues la tierra no podía soportar tanto poder sobre ella.

Rock Lee empujaba con ambas manos su kunai, apoyando su cuerpo entero al frente para conseguir mayor empuje. Cuando levantó su vista, quedó sin aliento. Trunks le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa confiada de medio lado, pero con una mirada fuerte y penetrante de ojos azules que a cualquiera le recordaría a Vegeta.

_-¿Po-Por qué este chico es tan fuerte? ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento ha recibido? ¡Ese Genin talentoso recién graduado del que escuché, no es experto en Taijutsu! ¡Eso significa que mi oponente es otro!- _pensaba aún con su facies desencajada, alterado de sólo imaginar que existía otro Genin aún más fuerte que este.

"A-Asuma Sensei ¿Qué mierda está sucediendo? ¿Cómo puede Trunks detener el kunai sin ser lastimado?" preguntaba Shikamaru desconcertando, dejando a un lado todo atisbo de su característica pereza y monotonía.

Su Sensei leyó algo sobre ello en el reporte de Kakashi cuando, siempre según la palabra del ninja copia, el chico fue capaz de detener con su mano desnuda la gigantesca espada de Zabuza sin salir lastimado. Siendo eso cierto, un miserable kunai no era nada. El cuerpo del chico sin duda, era tan fuerte como el acero, aunque quizás el misterioso ki del que hacía mención el reporte, también tenía algo que ver en ello.

"¡Hey! ¡Asuma Sensei! ¿No escuchó a Shikamaru? ¿Por qué no dice nada?" le despertó Ino de su trance, reclamándole por una respuesta que ella también ansiaba conocer. Choji permanecía en silencio y también mirando a su Sensei, expectante, aún sosteniendo su bolsa de frituras pero sin brindarles bocado alguno.

"No lo sé…" fue todo lo que dijo el Jounin para salir del paso, mirando al frente y obviando por completo las atónitas miradas que recibía de sus alumnos "Mejor dejen de hacer tantas preguntas y vean lo que está sucediendo. Quizás aprendan un par de cosas de todo esto"

Del otro lado, a tan sólo unos metros de distancia, se encontraban igual de anonadados Tenten y Neji. Estaban acostumbrados a la increíble agilidad de Lee, pero fácilmente se percataron de que Trunks era aún mucho más veloz, al punto que anticipó cada movimiento sin dificultad. Gai fue aún más lejos, notando que el extraño chico jugaba con su alumno. Quiso detener el combate, pero la curiosidad pudo más que él y lo dejó continuar.

Neji decidió activar su Byakugan. Grave error. Lo que vio, le heló la sangre. El chico no tenía sistema circulatorio de chakra, sino algo totalmente diferente. No era sólo la distribución de sus vasos, sino que éstos portaban una extraña energía dorada, tan resplandeciente, que logró cegarle por completo, tan intensa, que amenazaba con estallar y salir en cualquier momento del cuerpo del Saiyajin como una violenta explosión. El Hyuga estaba alterado, respirando con dificultad, como si hubiera visto algo demasiado monstruoso y aterrador.

Precisamente, fue lo que vio. Trunks tenían tanto poder escondido, que se dio cuenta que podría de alguna manera, destruirlos a todos en un suspiro. No era como el chakra azul, que fluía ameno y apacible como un rio, sino algo sumamente violento, concentrado y comprimido en inmensas e inimaginables cantidades, para mantenerlo oculto de los demás o de lo contrario, destrozaría todo a su alrededor con sólo caminar, como un inclemente huracán. Su percepción era incompleta, pues sólo la vista le brindaba esa impresión. No era capaz de percibir el ki de otra manera que no fuera a través de sus ojos, pero al menos, le brindó una idea que con qué estaban tratando.

En el mundo Shinobi, fue Neji, El Genio Hyuga, el primer ser vivo que contemplaría, aunque sea una milésima parte, de lo que el par de Saiyajins eran capaces. No era una sensación repulsiva y abominable como la que podría originar el chakra demoníaco de otros entes. De una u otra manera, era una energía limpia y pura, pero desbordaba una sensación aplastante sobre su ser, tan gigantesca, que se le hacía casi imposible respirar de sólo estar ante su presencia. Era la inmensidad intrínseca de la energía de Trunks, la que generaba tal efecto abrumador y sobrecogedor.

El Genin genio comenzó a marearse. Desactivó su Byakugan de inmediato y, sin poder contenerse, se inclinó y vomitó su desayuno entero. Amenazaba con desmayarse, de no ser por Tenten que lo sujetó firme entre sus brazos en el último instante.

"¡Neji! ¿Qué te sucede?" exclamaba bastante preocupada la chica, mirando de arriba abajo a su amigo desplomado en sus brazos.

"¿Qué fue lo que viste?" preguntó Gai Sensei recto y directo. Supo de inmediato que fue algo que el Hyuga visualizó con su Byakugan el responsable de tal reacción.

"Hay q-q-que detener el co-combate" tartamudeó todavía algo mareado el Genin de ojos perlados "E-Ese chico n-no es un ser humano ¡Va a matar a Lee!"

El Jounin alzó su mirada conmocionado, directo al lugar donde su amado alumno seguía enfrascado en su pelea. Las palabras de Neji, le dejaron fuera de sí. Pero no intervino. Quería ver que sucedía y si era necesario, intervendría sin dudarlo por un segundo. Después de todo, era un encuentro amistoso.

Sin dejar de empujar con su kunai, el chico lo soltó con una de sus manos, dispuesto a darle un fuerte puñetazo a Trunks en el rostro con ella. Nuevamente, él sólo hizo su cabeza a un lado. Allí fue cuando Lee se apartó del inútil forcejeo y comenzó a atacarle con una serie de hábiles y poderosas patadas, puños y cortes de su kunai. El Saiyajin, bloqueaba cada una de las acometidas con sus antebrazos, excepto los golpes de kunai, los cuales seguía deteniendo con un solo dedo.

Después de bloquear una increíble cantidad de ataques en solo un instante, Trunks se dispuso a responderle, pero de una manera peculiar. Cada vez que Lee le lanzaba un golpe, él le respondía con uno exactamente igual, tanto así, que imitaba hasta sus gestos y técnica. Era tanta la superioridad, que el Saiyajin tenía tiempo de ver el movimiento de Lee y lo imitaba como si en realidad lo hacía al mismo tiempo. Chocaba cada puño, cada patada, codazo y rodillazo como si estuviese haciendo una coreografía frente a un espejo, haciendo con su dedo las veces de kunai.

"Deja… de… ¡Copiarme!" le gritaba el chico de las grandes cejas ya bastante exasperado, incapaz de ocultar su impotencia. La respuesta de su rival, fue sonreírle. Poco a poco, el Saiyajin comenzó a asestar cada golpe con más fuerza, de manera que hacía retroceder a Rock Lee lentamente, pues ambos habían batallado en todo momento sobre una baldosa.

Continuaba imitando todos los movimiento del cejudo, pero cada vez imprimiendo más poder, haciendo que los miembros de Lee comenzaran a entumecerse de dolor ante cada inclemente contacto. El joven Genin no era ningún tonto. Se daba cuenta de que su adversario tenía mucho más poder del que demostraba, pues cada golpe dolía un poco más que el anterior.

Cuando sus puños chocaron en un último golpe, Lee sintió una poderosa onda de choque recorrerle el brazo, la cual estalló en su hombro de manera sumamente dolorosa. Su sufrida mueca, le hizo imposible ver la palma abierta de Trunks impactándole "con gentileza" sobre su pecho.

Era irónico. A pesar de ser el golpe más rápido del combate hasta el momento, todos fueron capaces de verlo con total claridad por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, al punto que vivieron el momento en cámara lenta. Sólo era una ilusión. Quizás Gai, hubiera sido el único capaz de evitarlo a duras penas.

¡CRAAAASSSHHH!

A penas Trunks dio el golpe, un gran árbol en el bosque se partió en dos. El veloz vuelo de Lee, sí que resultó imperceptible del todo, quien rompió el grueso tronco con su cuerpo. Daba la impresión de que el árbol estaba programado para romperse en cuanto el Saiyajin, colocara su mano en el pecho de su adversario.

"¿V-V-Vieron eso? ¡Trunks arrojó a ese chico como si nada!" exclamaba Ino sumamente alarmada, mirando con asombro en dirección al árbol partido en dos mitades perfectas "¿Cómo es posible que sin ser un ninja, sea tan poderoso? ¿Dónde aprendió a pelear de esa manera?"

Las preguntas de la rubia, parecían caer en oídos sordos, pues ninguno podía darle una respuesta certera. Esta vez, en lugar de molestarse por la ausencia de alguna explicación, se mantuvo en silencio, aún viendo la nube de polvo que se cernía sobre el lugar del violento impacto. La voz de Trunks, fue la responsable de sacarla de su estado de estupefacción.

"¡Vamos, sal de ahí! ¡Aún te queda mucha energía!" gritó el chico a lo lejos. No estaba loco. Sabía que Lee ocultaba un gran poder en su interior y que una técnica de tal magnitud, no era suficiente para derrotarle.

Efectivamente, Rock Lee apareció caminando despacio de entre una espesa nube de polvo, visiblemente agitado y sosteniendo su adolorido hombro. Dos pequeños hilos de sangre descendían por su rostro: uno de la comisura de sus labios y otro por fuera de una de sus grandes cejas. Sin embargo, su mirada seguía siendo tan seria y determinada como lo era antes de empezar el combate. Sin previo aviso, comenzó a desenrollar las vendas que envolvían sus manos, lo que generó una extraña expresión en Trunks.

"Lee va a usar…" dijo Tenten, sin terminar la frase por lo obvia que era para su Sensei y compañero de equipo.

Neji ya había retomado la compostura desde hace rato, pero respiraba muy agitado y sudaba como si hubiese llevado a cabo un exhaustivo entrenamiento. Su intensa mirada color blanco perlado, no se apartaba de la pequeña pero imponente figura del Saiyajin -_¿Qué demonios se supone que eres? ¿Y qué es esa extraña energía que posees?- _

"Lee, no es necesario continuar…" le dijo Tenten, preocupada por la integridad física de su amigo. Por supuesto, él hizo caso omiso a su advertencia.

"Soy perfectamente capaz de continuar. Retirarme ahora, es algo que no me puedo permitir. Debo intentarlo hasta el final" le contestó el Genin de grandes cejas con voz firme, sin siquiera mirarla.

"¡Idiota! ¡No puedes ganar! ¡Ríndete ahora!" le gritó Neji bastante alterado. Pero todo lo que hizo, fue ganarse una mirada de casi odio por parte de su compañero. Rock Lee estaba harto de escuchar esas estupideces sobre el destino y de que un individuo, no puede pretender ser más de aquello para lo cual nació. Toda esa basura de mover piezas que no le corresponden a uno, era algo que no quería escuchar de nuevo.

_-Sé que Gai Sensei me dijo que usara este Jutsu sólo bajo una condición muy particular… pero no puedo permitir que este chico me derrote sin dar mi mejor esfuerzo…-_

"¡Quítate las pesas!" le sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos el Saiyajin.

"¿Di-disculpa?"

Rock Lee estaba atónito. No sabía cómo, pero el chico supo de alguna manera que estaba usando pesas de entrenamiento en sus piernas. Gai abrió los ojos de par en par, sin comprender como el alumno de Asuma había sido capaz de llegar a tal conclusión. ¿Será que alguien le había dicho? ¡Pero si ese era un secreto que muy pocos conocían! De hecho, difícilmente alguien fuera de su equipo tenía conocimiento sobre ello…

"Dije que te quites las pesas" repitió Trunks con voz más calma, señalando a los pies de Rock Lee "Es fácil saber que llevas sólo pesas en tus piernas, pues a pesar de que te mueves fácilmente con ellas, se nota que tus patadas son un poco más lentas que tu puños y el movimiento de tu torso" continuó la explicación con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

Una gruesa gota de sudor descendió por detrás de la cabeza de Gai, quien mantenía sus ojos aún abiertos de la sorpresa. Es cierto, las piernas de Lee se movían un poco más lentas que el resto de su cuerpo, pero el chico dominaba tan exageradamente bien las pesas, que era un detalle casi imperceptible, aún para un Shinobi sumamente experimentado. Eso significaba que Trunks no sólo era reflejos y velocidad, sino que realmente veía a Rock Lee a la perfección, casi diría que en cámara lenta, al punto que notaba cada minúsculo e ínfimo detalle de los movimientos de su pupilo. Allí, confirmó que el Saiyajin había estado jugando en todo momento.

"Lo siento, pero…"

"¡Escúchame bien Lee! ¡Quítatelas!" le interrumpió su Sensei de brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria que desde hace tiempo, no le había visto expresar.

"Pero ehhh… Gai Sensei… usted dijo que lo hiciera sólo como último recurso, cuando la vida de alguien importante estuviera en riesgo…" le dijo su querido alumno algo dubitativo, mientras colocaba una mano a altura de su frente, imitando un saludo militar.

"Es cierto… eso fue lo que dije… pero esta es una excepción…". En lugar de entusiasmado, el Jounin mantenía sus reservas. Nunca imaginó que un Genin recién graduado, contara con una habilidad en Taijutsu lo suficientemente desarrollada como para obligar a Lee a quitarse su pesas.

"¿E-En serio? ¡Muchas gracias, Gai Sensei!" gritó muy alegre y con sus puños al aire el joven aprendiz de la Sublime Bestia Verde de Konoha. Con ímpetu, en chico se sentó de piernas cruzadas y comenzó a retirar bajo sus extraños calentadores naranjas, unas pesas de esas que tienen forma de banda, para ir sujetas alrededor de las extremidades.

Los chicos del equipo 10 veían la escena con curiosidad, sin entender como un par de pequeñas pesas podrían hacer la diferencia. Les parecía ridículo… no así para Asuma, quien se hallaba impactado. El Jounin conocía a la perfección los brutales entrenamientos que llevaba a cabo Gai y entre ellos, estaba el usar de vez en cuando equipamiento ultrapesado. Desde su punto de vista, Gai se había sobrepasado con el entrenamiento de ese chiquillo.

Trunks sabía que el tamaño no importaba. Después de todo ¿Cuántos se atreverían a pensar que las dos pequeñas muñequeras que llevaba puestas, pesaban más de 200 kilos cada una?

"Ahhhh ¡Mucho mejor! ¡Ahora sí podré moverme con mayor libertad!" suspiró de satisfacción el chico, mientras sostenía las pesas en cada una de sus manos como si estuviesen hechas de plástico. Sin pérdida de tiempo, las soltó.

¡BOOOOMMMMM!

Estalló con fuerza, cuando el par de objetos se estrellaron violentamente contra el suelo del campo de entrenamiento, levantando una gran nube de polvo y tierra, haciendo incluso estremecer un poco las hojas de los árboles más cercanos. El peso era sencillamente, descomunal.

"¡No puede ser! ¿Todo el tiempo ese extraño niño estuvo usando esos pesos?" exclamó Ino cubriéndose la boca de la impresión "¡Pero si se movía demasiado rápido! ¿Cómo algo así es posible?"

Shikamaru giró su cabeza para observar a la Kunoichi. De no ser por lo increíble de la situación, hubiera causado risa, pues ambos se miraban entre sí con la misma expresión aturdida y fuera de lugar. El crepitante sonido de la bolsa de papitas de Choji cayendo sobre el suelo, fue lo único que se escuchó después del sepulcral silencio que siguió al escándalo hecho por las pesas.

Dando pasos pequeños pero decididos en dirección a Trunks, Lee se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de él, ya con sus vendas lo suficientemente desamarradas como para continuar con su monstruosa técnica. Y sin perder tiempo alguno, el Genin de verde arrancó a una velocidad descomunal, rompiendo un poco el suelo que hasta hace unos instantes, permanecía intacto bajo sus pies.

Trunks abrió los ojos en sorpresa, debido al abrupto cambio de velocidad de su oponente. El resultado era radical. Ahora, el chico corría en círculos alrededor de él a una velocidad inverosímil, formando un pequeño pero violento remolino que hacía imposible ver a cualquiera la vertiginosa corrida del Genin.

Dejando a un lado la primera pequeña impresión, el Saiyajin comenzó a sonreír, pues para él, sólo se había hecho un poco más rápido, pero aún seguía sus movimientos a la perfección.

"¡No te contengas! ¡Muéstrame todo lo que tienes!" le dijo con una actitud confiada, al tiempo que asumía una ligera postura de pelea.

"¡TRUNKS! ¡SAL DE AHÍ, ES MUY PELIGROSO!" le gritó, nuevamente, Ino.

Y nuevamente, la chica metió la pata. Cuando el Saiyajin se giró para verla como el grandísimo tonto que era, recibió una brutal patada ascendente en su mentón, tan fuerte, que le hizo separar sus pies del suelo, aún con la ropa de más de una tonelada que llevaba puesta.

Lee no lo pasó por alto. La increíble patada que le dio, tenía que haberlo mandado a volar decenas de metros por los cielos, no a unos miserables 10 centímetros del suelo. Pero no podía detenerse en ese detalle. Debía continuar. Ya había abierto la Puerta de la Apertura y tenía que aprovechar al máximo, el 100% de la fuerza de sus músculos.

Por ello, el Genin se paró sobre sus manos y asestó otra patada, esta vez doble, en el musculoso pecho del Saiyajin. Ahora, sí logró hacerle volar a mayor distancia, aunque todavía era insuficiente para su técnica. Debía proseguir. Unas firmes palabras, le dejaron totalmente atónito, al igual que a Gai y Asuma.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eso es todo? ¡Pensé que me golpearías más fuerte!" le dijo desde el aire, por supuesto quien más, el Saiyajin.

"¡NO! ¡NO ES TODO!" gritó furioso Lee, impulsándose con sus dos brazos al aire y lanzando una serie de feroces y monstruosas patadas por todo el cuerpo del Trunks, una tras otra, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda.

Rostro, pecho, estómago e incluso hombros, fueron castigados inclementemente por el alterado Rock Lee, quien sentía como si golpeara por alguna razón, una inmensa y gruesísima placa de acero.

Trunks sentía como el poder del chico había aumentado vertiginosamente. Hasta hace poco, sus golpes eran cuando menos, 5 veces más débiles. Pero se percató del increíble salto que dio el chakra de su oponente. Ahora, todo se tornaba más interesante.

El Saiyajin continuaba ascendiendo cada vez más alto, no porque estuviera volando, sino que Rock Lee lo empujaba poco a poco con cada patada que le propinaba. Trunks notó que en un momento dado, el chico profirió una mueca de sufrimiento, por lo que imaginó que la tensión dentro de sus músculos, debía estarlo matando del dolor.

Una última patada en el rostro, fue justo lo que Lee necesitó para enviar a Trunks a la altura suficiente. Ahora, el campo de entrenamiento se hallaba a casi 100 metros bajo ellos, donde permanecían las atónitas miradas de todos los espectadores justo en dirección a la pelea aérea. De esta manera, el Genin de verde apareció de la nada justo a espaldas del Saiyajin, envolviéndolo completamente entre sus vendas como si se tratase de una momia, sólo dejándole la cabeza descubierta. Y así, lo abrazo con fuerza, listo para desencadenar su movimiento final.

"¡LOTO PRIMARIO!"

Ambos descendían de cabeza, en medio de un violento torbellino que giraba con furia a una velocidad impresionante. En sólo un parpadeo, Lee estrelló a su adversario desde esa altura con una fuerza tremenda y descomunal.

¡BRRROOOOMMMM!

El impacto, ensordecedor. La onda de choque, violenta como ninguna otra, al punto que los demás pudieron sentirla sobre sus cuerpos. Pedazos de piedras salían disparados en todas direcciones, chocando aún con los árboles que estaban a varios metros de distancia. La nube de polvo y tierra se elevó al menos a 20 metros de altura, haciendo imposible visualizar lo ocurrido.

De ella, salió Lee sumamente agitado, respirando con dificultad y por alguna razón, un tanto adolorido. Sus músculos fueron sometidos a mucha tensión. Tenten miraba la escena con expresión seria y de brazos cruzados. Ya conocía la técnica, pero ansiaba con ver el resultado de ella. El Hyuga se mantenía casi temblando de impotencia, ya que después de lo que vio, presentía que el impacto debía ser como un rasguño para el monstruoso chico. Sólo esperaba equivocarse rotundamente.

La otra cara de la moneda, el equipo 10. Los chicos estaban pasmados y boquiabiertos, realmente aterrados de la demostración de fuerza bruta de aquel extraño Genin de cejas pobladas y ropa súper ajustada. No sabían si un ser humano podría sobrevivir a algo como eso. Mayor fue la impresión cuando vieron con claridad, el inmenso cráter sobre el campo de entrenamiento, despedazado de manera atroz, como si hubiese impactado un pequeño meteorito. Aún así, no era ni la mitad de grande de aquel que hizo Trunks con el cuerpo de Zabuza.

"¡Trunks!" exclamó sin mucha fuerza la Kunoichi, levantándose inmediatamente del tronco. Pero estaba muy asustada como para caminar al encuentro del Saiyajin, quien se hallaba enterrado de cabeza hasta la cintura en medio de las rocas.

Asuma no hizo nada por detenerla, ya que vio que la chica tampoco tenía muchas intenciones de aproximarse. Pero las sorpresas aún no habían acabado. Todo fue más impactante cuando, sin previo aviso, las piernas de chico comenzaron a patalear incesantemente, intentando desenterrarse.

¡Zaaaass!

En un santiamén, logró desencajar su cuerpo de la prisión de rocas en la cual se hallaba enterrado. Allí estaba el Saiyajin, totalmente ileso al pie del cráter, sacudiéndose el polvo y la tierra de su Keikogi como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si sólo hubiera tropezado con una piedrita y se cayera de bruces al suelo.

Ni un rasguño, hilo de sangre, moretón o magulladura, eran capaces de asomarse sobre el cuerpo del joven guerrero, escondidas y temerosas de aparecer y provocar la peligrosa furia de éste. No era algo que iba a ocurrir de todas formas. No se trataba de Vegeta viendo salir de su cuerpo su sangre real, enloqueciéndole y empujándole a convertir en polvo del universo a la Tierra entera con su Galick Ho.

"¡Wow, esa técnica es increíble amigo! ¡Si no te importa, la tomaré prestada para intentarla en Goten!" le dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, imaginando el asombro en el rostro del pequeño Son cuando lo enterrara de la misma manera. Dicho esto, tronó su cuello a un lado, liberando la tensión que le produjo el inmenso impacto "Debo admitir que me dolió un poco, pero tú sí que te ves terrible"

Tenía razón. Rock Lee se hallaba muy extenuado, tendría que descansar un poco para recuperar sus fuerzas y ser capaz de continuar. Por ahora, estaba en gran desventaja. Pero nada de eso le importaba. Su impresión era demasiado enorme al notar el estado de Trunks, después de recibir de lleno y a la perfección el Loto Primario. Era sólo una demostración, un encuentro amistoso, así que… ¿Sería correcto si intentaba abrir la Quinta Puerta…?

"Ahora me toca a mí" dijo Trunks después de estirar lo suficiente su cuello, brindándole una mirada fuerte y penetrante. Empuñó ambas manos a su costado y sin más, comenzó a elevar su ki, desprendiendo un aura blanca azulada que revoloteaba con increíble fuerza a su alrededor, provocado que las ramas de los árboles más cercanos, se mecieran de un lado a otro.

La fuerza de su energía, hizo que todos los presentes se vieran obligados a protegerse con ambos brazos al frente, pues levantaba mucho polvo y arrojaba pequeñas piedras por doquier. Con esto, Neji brindó una seria mirada a su Sensei, casi reprobatoria, sin dejar de cubrirse debido al violento espectáculo que generaba el chico sólo con su monstruosa energía, la cual de hecho, era una ínfima parte de lo que realmente podía demostrar.

Gai lo entendía y asintiendo, se dispuso a intervenir. Ya había visto suficiente. Después, tendría tiempo de ponerse al tanto y averiguar un poco sobre ese extraño muchacho que, ahora que lo veía mejor, ni siquiera llevaba consigo una banda de ninja.

Asuma desde lo lejos, vio lo que Gai estaba a punto de hacer, por lo que decidió ponerse en marcha con el mismo fin. No hubo necesidad de que se comunicaran para entenderse mutuamente. Tenían que detener a Trunks.

El Saiyajin afincó con firmeza sus pies en el suelo del campo de entrenamiento, haciéndolo crujir con fuerza y reventándolo en pedazos como si se tratase de un frágil cristal. Estaba incrementado su ki poco a poco. Los trozos de roca en los que se había agrietado el suelo, comenzaron a levitar inexplicablemente a su alrededor, pues fueron capaces de desprenderse del piso del que alguna vez, formaron parte.

¿Qué planeaba hacer el Trunks? ¿Matar a Lee?

Claro que no. Quería ver que hacían el par de estúpidos Jounins que querían hacerle pelear sin haberle dicho nada, ocultándoselo a través de un tonto plan en lugar de explicárselo de frente y ya. Si era necesario, elevaría su ki todo lo que hiciera falta. Cuando Asuma dijo que su plan de entrenamiento se había modificado por su llegada y que había ideado algo diferente, pensó que se refería a la llegada "fortuita" de Gai y su equipo.

Trunks no pensaba claramente. Nada de eso era la verdad, pero creía que si hubiera sido Kakashi su verdadero Sensei, no le hubiera hecho algo como esto. Estaba empezando a desconfiar. Después de todo ¿Cuántos podrían verle de la misma manera que lo hizo Kakashi? De seguro, para Asuma él era sólo un pequeño monstruo mitad extraterrestre en quien no se podía confiar. Nuevamente, estaba equivocado.

"¡Trunks! ¡Detente! ¡Ya es suficiente!" le gritó Asuma a sus espaldas, quien se había levantado del tronco y estaba sólo a tres metros detrás de él, cubriéndose y caminando con dificultad ante la poderosas ráfagas que arrojaba con su ki el Saiyajin. El Jounin apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

"¡Sí chico! ¡Escucha a tu Sensei!" le gritaba Gai desde el otro lado, quien ya había alcanzado a Rock Lee y se había colocado frente a él de manera protectora "¡Pueden quedarse con el campo de entrenamiento!"

"¡NOOO!" gritó con furia el Saiyajin, rasgando el aire con su feroz rugido de guerrero "¿NO QUERÍAN QUE PELEARA? ¡PUES ESO ES JUSTO LO QUE VOY A HACER!"

A penas dijo eso, despegó a los cielos a una velocidad increíble. Fue tan violento su arranque, que arrojó a Rock Lee y a ambos Jounins al suelo sobre sus espaldas, haciendo estallar la corteza de todos los árboles y dejando un enorme cráter en el mismo lugar en que había estado de pie. Con gran estrepito, comenzaron a caer las rocas que habían estado flotando en el aire solo por su inmenso ki.

Sencillamente, era algo irreal. Trunks despegó tan rápido, que se esfumó de la vista en menos de una milésima de segundo. Generó un inmenso estallido sónico con su despegue, pero en realidad, su velocidad era miles de veces superior a esto. Desapareció como si fuese un haz de luz que salió disparado directo al espacio, como si fuese un ente casi imperceptible.

En un pestañeo, se hallaba flotando casi fuera de la atmosfera terrestre. A esa altura, la Tierra ya comenzaba a verse como la esfera azul que era, con todo y sus continentes dibujados sobre ella. Inmediatamente, se percató de lo diferente que era la geografía en esa dimensión. Quizás no era el mismo planeta Tierra del que él provenía, sino alguno bastante similar.

Allí, en la soledad y tranquilidad de lo que casi era el espacio exterior, pudo aclarar un poco su mente, calmarse, observando con detenimiento lo que para él, parecía un frágil e indefenso planeta. Por supuesto, lo veía así porque contaba con el poder necesario para hacerlo estallar en un suspiro pero ¿Eso le convertía entonces en un monstruo? Le parecía un poco injusto. Había nacido así y no era algo que podía evitar o hacer que dejara de formar parte de él.

Pero de pronto, se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con un infinito mar negro que jamás acababa, en el cual habían millones y millones de estrellas y planetas que no podía ni imaginar. En algunos, la vida era imposible. En otros, habitaban seres muy poco evolucionados y que aún debían convivir en armonía, como un perfecto ecosistema. Pero había otros donde habitaban seres avanzados, pensantes y con la tecnología suficiente como para recorrer el universo a su antojo.

Allí era donde residía el verdadero peligro y donde los seres como él, debían proteger a ese pequeño y frágil planeta que yacía a sus pies. No todas las razas tenían que ser agresivas, violentas y perversas. Pero nunca se sabía. En medio de un lugar tan infinito, era difícil asegurar si ellos eran los seres más fuertes del universo. Bills les hizo ver eso con facilidad la última vez. Hablando de eso ¿En cuál de los 12 universos se encontraría justo ahora? Una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al pensar en ello, pues la verdad, no tenía importancia.

* * *

El equipo 7 se hallaba caminando tranquilamente de vuelta a Konoha. Todos permanecían en silencio, ya que aún era muy temprano y se encontraban un tanto adormilados. Ni siquiera Naruto andaba con su habitual parloteo, pues no pudo conciliar el sueño muy bien esa noche y no contaba con demasiadas energías.

En un momento dado, Goten levantó su cabeza, la cual se hallaba mirando fijamente al suelo mientras caminaba. Kakashi notó ipso facto su gesto. Ninguno de los demás Genins le prestaron atención, pero el Jounin sabía muy bien que eso significaba que el chico había detectado una presencia.

"Goten ¿Todo bien?" le preguntó el ninja de cabello plateado con las manos en sus bolsillos, brindándole una mirada escrutadora con su único ojo descubierto "¿Sientes la presencia de alguien?"

Sus palabras, sobresaltaron un tanto a los demás, en especial a Sasuke, quien siempre se hallaba más atento que el resto y no podía soportar que el chico con cola, contara con un extraño sentido mucho más desarrollado que sus instintos. El Uchiha había estado todo el camino muy pendiente, a diferencia de Goten que casi caminaba dormido. Pero de la nada, el chico levantó su cabeza y nuevamente, percibía algo que el resto no podía. Era un poco desesperante.

"Es el ki de Trunks. Lo reconocería donde fuera. No sé porque, pero pareciera que estuviera peleando" respondió Goten un tanto alarmado, pues la verdad, su amigo había elevado su poder un poco, como si estuviese enfrentándose a un enemigo por lo menos tan poderoso como Zabuza.

"¿Y contra quien está peleando? ¿La otra presencia también es poderosa?" continuó el Jounin con su interrogatorio.

Pero el chico simplemente negó "No puedo sentirlo. Estamos muy lejos como para poder percibir la otra presencia. Pero si en verdad está peleando con alguien con un poder que no puedo sentir desde aquí, no tiene sentido que eleve su ki hasta este punto"

"¿Puedes decirme que tan lejos sientes el poder de Trunks?"

"Sí, está como a 300 kilómetros por allá" dijo el pequeño Son señalando en dirección al oeste, justo a donde se dirigían, pues allí quedaba Konoha. Kakashi se percató de que esa era la distancia aproximada que les quedaba para llegar a la gran aldea ninja.

Sin previo aviso, Goten levantó su mirada al cielo, justo a donde Trunks había salido disparado "No sé porque, pero acaba de salir volando a una gran velocidad… y ahora se encuentra muy alto, diría que casi en el espacio…"

"Quizás le han pedido una demostración de sus poderes" finalizó el Jounin un poco más tranquilo, pero tratando de ocultar su asombro por la declaración de Goten. _-¿Casi en el espacio? ¿Es en serio? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Con estos chiquillos, casi todo es posible!-_

* * *

Tras su regreso, no fue una bonita bienvenida la que esperó a Trunks. Como el chico regresó volando muy lentamente, el equipo Gai ya había decidido marcharse, no sin antes dejarle bien claro a Asuma que tendrían que hablar con el Hokage al respecto. El chico no dejó una buena primera impresión con su actitud malcriada a los nuevos conocidos.

En eso se diferenciaba el Saiyajin de su otro yo del futuro, quien era un joven sumamente educado y comedido, sabio a la hora de tomar una decisión. Por supuesto, haber crecido en un mundo tan devastado y horrible como el de su época, era la causa responsable de su actitud. En cambio, este Trunks creció con relativa paz en su entorno, con su familia y amigos completos, con todo lo que siempre había querido.

"Ufff… ¿Cómo te lo explico, Trunks…?" le dijo Asuma negando y llevándose una mano al rostro "Lamento haberte dado esa impresión, pero nunca imaginé que Gai llegaría en ese preciso instante. Tenía planeado un entrenamiento contigo y los chicos. La verdad, ni siquiera quería ponerte a pelear con ese muchacho, pero pensé que sería una buena oportunidad. He escuchado que los alumnos de Gai están más avanzados que los míos"

"¿Ponerlo a entrenar con nosotros? ¡Está usted loco, Sensei! ¡Este chico es… no lo sé…! ¡No quiero que esté en nuestro equipo! ¡Es una amenaza!" dijo rotundamente y sin pelos en la lengua… ¿Quién más si no era Ino? Todos habían pensado en lo mismo, pero ni siquiera Shikamaru se había atrevido a hablar al respecto. La impetuosa y segura Kunoichi, no tuvo tapujos en expresar su opinión, aunque fuera de manera ruda.

"Lo siento Ino, pero no puedo hacerlo. El Hokage dijo que…"

"¡Sí, el Hokage dijo que este monstruo estuviera con nosotros! ¿Acaso el Hokage cree que somos tan débiles como para tenerlo a él en nuestro equipo? Fue por eso que lo puso con nosotros ¿Verdad? ¡Porque piensa que somos unos buenos para nada!" continuó igual de exasperada la rubia, con ambas manos sobre su cadera y alzando poco a poco su tono de voz "En lo que a mí respecta, funcionábamos bastante bien sin él. Así que mejor, porque no lo envían con los ANBU por ahí, o hace un equipo de una solo persona con él, qué sé yo…"

Trunks podía tener a veces un carácter fuerte, de manera que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que los demás dijeran de él. Pero en esta ocasión, las palabras de la chica le caían como una patada en el estómago. Pensaba que su rechazo era algo injusto… o pensándolo bien, no. De no hacer sido por su idiotez, no los hubiera impresionado de esa manera. Se excedió, pero apenas y ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

-_¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien? ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Sino le hubiera dicho a Goten que destruyera la Luna, no estaría en este maldito lugar para empezar!-_

"¡Ino! ¡Ya basta!" le dijo Asuma en un tono de voz bastante fuerte. La chica abrió sus grandes ojos azules por la sorpresa, pues jamás había visto a su tranquilo Sensei hablarle de esa manera "¡Es hora de que aprendas a tener mejores modales! ¡No eres quien para cuestionar una decisión de Lord Hokage! ¡Y tampoco una decisión mía! ¿Te ha quedado claro?"

"Sí, Sensei" respondió con cierto recelo la chica, pero lo suficiente para que Asuma se sintiera un poco más calmado. Siendo tan obstinada y altanera, era lo mejor que podía esperar de ella.

"Bien, como podrán imaginar, el entrenamiento de hoy ha finalizado. No tenemos ninguna misión programada en toda esta semana, así que mañana quiero verlos aquí a primera hora. Pueden hacer lo que quieran" les despidió el Jounin en un tono algo rudo para tratarse de él, aunque sin alzarles la voz ni mucho menos. Cuando los Genins se disponían a partir, detuvo al Saiyajin colocándole una mano sobre su hombro "Todos menos tú, Trunks"

Ninguno tenía el más mínimo interés en lo que fuera que Asuma tenía que hablar con el chico nuevo. Siguiendo sus órdenes, se dispusieron a volver directo a sus hogares. Ino iba a la cabeza, caminando más de prisa que los demás y con los puños cerrados con mucha fuerza. Esta vez, se perdió de vista sin dar un último vistazo hacia atrás.

A pesar del arrebato de Trunks, hubo algo que le agradó a Asuma del Saiyajin, y era comprobar que su carácter no difería en mucho al de cualquier adolescente humano normal y promedio. Por sus venas correría la sangre de una raza extraterrestre, pero eso no le impedía tener la conducta de un chico común de 13 años. Tal y como aconsejaba Kakashi, sólo necesitaban de un tutor que les ayudara a moldear ese carácter para que fueran hombres de bien.

Tal vez no fuera una tarea fácil, pero el Jounin sabía que el chico no era una mala persona. No podía sentir su ki o energía como sí lo hacía el joven guerrero, pero simplemente, sabía que no era de malos sentimientos, casi podía intuirlo.

Con un leve gesto de su cabeza, le indicó que se sentarán en el mismo tronco donde habían presenciado la pelea. Ambos se sentaron lentamente. Asuma sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con total tranquilidad, sin que ninguno pronunciara palabra alguna hasta el momento. Como la brisa soplaba un poco, el humo le dio directo en el rostro a Trunks, haciéndole toser un poco.

"Odio cuando mi mamá se pone a fumar. A veces, le arrojo los cigarrillos a la basura. Pero eso no evita que deje de hacerlo" dijo el chico mirando al suelo, evitando el contacto visual en todo momento. Se sentía un poco avergonzado por su conducta de hace rato.

Su comentario, sólo hizo sonreír al Jounin, quien por una vez, decidió apagar el cigarrillo y guardarlo para después. Si Shikamaru hubiera visto eso, le recriminaría a su Sensei el por qué no lo había hecho antes, cuando él se lo había pedido.

"Oye Trunks, sé que no debe ser fácil para ti estar lejos de casa. De hecho, ni si quiera puedo comprenderlo del todo. Estar en otra dimensión, es algo que jamás podría imaginar" comenzó hablando Asuma despacio, mientras veía con atención las nubes en el cielo.

"Sí, quisiera volver a casa, pero no tengo idea de si eso pueda ser posible" le respondió aún cabizbajo el Saiyajin.

No podía recriminarle mucho su actitud al chico. Ya tendría tiempo suficiente para hacerlo en alguna otra oportunidad. Pero ahora, necesitaba más que nada su apoyo "¿Sabes? Kakashi dijo que podías volar en el reporte, pero jamás pensé que pudieras hacerlo tan rápido ¿Acaso llegaste a las nubes?" le preguntó con una expresión algo divertida, todavía mirando el tranquilo cielo.

Trunks no pudo evitar reírse un poco "Podría decirse que algo así"

Luego de un par de minutos de silencio, Asuma decidió llegar al punto "Mira Trunks, lamento que todo haya sido un malentendido. Pero quiero que comprendas algo. Cuentas con unos poderes increíbles, por lo que debes entender que no es fácil para cualquiera asimilarlos. No dejes que te afecte lo que los demás piensen de ti. Con tus acciones, puedes demostrarles que están equivocados, que no eres un monstruo ni mucho menos. Al contrario, debe abrazar esas capacidades tan maravillosas con las que has nacido y aceptarlas como una parte inseparable de ti. Es lo que eres. Tienes un don y como tal, debes encontrar que hacer con él"

"¿Qué hacer con él? ¿A qué se refiere?"

"No creo que deba explicártelo, pues sólo tú sabrás que hacer con tu poder. Básicamente, puedes usarlo para destruir o para construir. Lo primero es lo más fácil, pero lo fácil es el camino del débil. Y tú no eres un chico débil ¿O me equivoco?" le dijo su nuevo Sensei con una sonrisa bastante sincera.

Trunks le devolvió el gesto, agradecido por las palabras del Jounin "Tiene razón. No es tan mal sujeto como pensaba…".

Asuma sólo pudo reírse, recordando el sarcasmo que él mismo había usado con el chico, fuera de la oficina del Hokage.

"Tal vez seas muy fuerte, pero tienes un reto aún más grande que conseguir ese poder con el que de por sí, ya cuentas. Debes demostrarles a todos, lo que puedes hacer con él, aún en contra de lo que los demás puedan esperar. Eso es lo importante"

Asuma hizo una breve pausada, deseando a toda costa tener un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, para echarle una profunda inhalada. Era una tontería. A penas terminara su conversación, podría retomar de nuevo su relajante vicio.

"Cualquiera solucionaría problemas u obstáculos fácilmente con esas habilidades tuyas. Incluso, podrían usarlas para cumplir con objetivos e intereses personales y egoístas. Pero debes mostrarle al mundo que si tú cuentas con ese poder, es por una razón especial. Debes demostrar que tienes la capacidad de usarlo más sabia y debidamente que cualquiera y que por eso, lo mereces más que los demás. Tal vez de esa manera, las personas entiendan porque ellos no y tú sí. Porque tú sí, has nacido con un don que ellos no merecen"

A penas terminó con su explicación, el Jounin desencajó el kunai que aún permanecía clavado en el tronco, extendiéndolo al Saiyajin para que lo hiciera suyo. Era algo simbólico, nada más ¿De qué le serviría un insignificante cuchillo como ese? El significado detrás de ello, era que el chico recibía de manos de su Sensei, un arma. Un arma que se supone que su maestro le enseñaba a usar para el combate, pero que a la final, estaba en él decidir qué haría con ella.

Trunks era muy joven y aún tenía mucho que aprender. Pero este día, jamás lo olvidaría. Las palabras de Asuma, le darían la fuerza que necesitaría para continuar adelante y tomar las duras decisiones que se atravesarían en su camino.

Pero para eso, deberían transcurrir algunos años más. Este nuevo Sensei, "el peor" que tendría en su vida, le formaría con sabias enseñanzas que harían de él, un gran hombre. Uno digno de ese increíble poder con el que había nacido.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado y si no, me lo dicen también. Al capítulo que viene, Goten ya llega a Konoha y pronto vienen los exámenes Chunin.

¿Por qué dije que Asuma sería el peor Sensei que tendría Trunks? Bueno, lo puse entre comillas porque obviamente no es cierto. Más adelante (pero falta mucho para eso) sabrán porque lo dije.

Con respecto al arrebato de Trunks: DB nunca nos mostró a Trunks durante esa edad, sólo durante el OVA de Gohan del futuro y eso, donde el chico tiene una actitud bastante similar al Trunks del futuro (obviamente, es él). Pero el Trunks de la otra línea temporal, jamás lo vimos durante esa edad. Es sólo mi imaginación, pero he querido darle esa actitud algo más rebelde que se supone que debe tener un adolescente que atraviesa por su edad, pues recordemos que la vida de ese Trunks, fue más tranquila y normal que la de su contraparte del futuro. Estar en el mundo ninja, le ayudará a forjar un carácter intermedio, ni tan similar al del Trunks del futuro, pero tampoco idéntico al de aquel que vimos en Gt y a tantos le disgustó jaja

Por favor, no dejen de darme su opinión, que me resulta importante conocerla, sea de un usuario o no.

¡Saludos y mucha suerte!


	10. 10 Konoha

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

**10. Konoha**

"¡Al fin llegamos! ¡Me muero por comer algo de ramen, de veras!" gritó Naruto con sus puños al aire y el ímpetu que le caracterizaba. Se encontraban fuera de las gigantescas puertas que conformaban la entrada de la gran Konoha.

Kakashi desvió su miraba hacia abajo, observando en silencio la expresión de Goten, quien se hallaba sorprendido por la misma razón que Trunks cuando vio por primera vez la aldea ninja con sus propios ojos. La descomunal muralla que rodeaba a toda la aldea, la hacía ver más bien como una ciudad.

"¡Vaya, así que ya regresaron!" dijo amablemente Izumo, uno de los ninjas vigilantes que permanecen en la pequeña casilla de control, justo a un lado de las enormes puertas de Konoha "¡Menudo susto nos hemos llevado cuando vimos a Pakkun regresar sin ti! Pensamos que algo malo ocurrió en la misión…"

"Bueno, no puedo decir que todo marchó según lo planeado" le respondió Kakashi llevándose una mano a la nuca, con su habitual tono de voz tranquilo y despreocupado "Sólo espero que no haya habido ningún inconveniente con el chico que le acompañaba". Esto último, lo dijo el Jounin con una expresión casi sombría, imaginando que todo debía haber ocurrido sin problema alguno, tal y como Pakkun le había contado.

"¿Bromeas? ¡Sí venía con Asuma y su equipo! ¡Por supuesto que no hubo ningún inconveniente!" continuó con su amigable sonrisa el Chunin, cuya mitad derecha del rostro permanecía oculta tras su largo mechón de cabello castaño oscuro.

La declaración del vigilante, sobresaltó ligeramente a Kakashi, pues en definitiva, no esperaba que algo como eso ocurriera "¿Con Asuma dices? ¿A qué te refieres que venía con Asuma?"

"Pues como lo oyes. Asuma dijo que el chico venía con él y traía consigo un mensaje o algo parecido. También dijo que él mismo se encargaría en persona de llevarlo a su destino sin problema alguno" explico con la mayor naturalidad del mundo Kotetsu, el otro vigilante que hasta el momento, había permanecido en silencio.

_-Esto no va según lo planeado… ¿Cómo rayos Trunks se encontró con Asuma? ¡Le dije que no se detuviera a conversar con ningún desconocido!... A menos claro, que Pakkun tuvo algo que ver en esto… ¡Ufff! ¡Como detesto tener que hacer las cosas en persona para que resulten tal y como deben ser! Con razón Pakkun estaba un poco nervioso… sabía bien que no siguió mis instrucciones al pie de la letra y no me contó todos los detalles…-_

"Bien, ni modo. Lo importante es que el mensaje ha sido entregado" finalizó el Jounin, saliendo repentinamente de sus pensamientos y manteniendo con totalidad su compostura. Sin embargo, lo que no pudo ocultar, fue su paso ligeramente apresurado, producto de la urgencia por llegar a la torre del Hokage y enterarse de todo lo ocurrido con exactitud. Sus alumnos le siguieron casi al trote, a excepción de Sasuke, calmo e inmutable como siempre. De esta manera, el equipo 7 entró a Konoha.

"Oye ¿No te parece haber visto algo raro en el chico del Dogi naranja?" preguntó Izumo al displicente de Kotetsu, ya cuando Kakashi y su grupo, se habían perdido finalmente de vista.

"¿Algo raro? Pues sí, ahora que lo dices, su peinado era bastante extraño…"

* * *

Esta vez, era Goten quien se hallaba sentado en la sala de espera, fuera de la oficina del Hokage. Mientras tanto, Kakashi ya estaba dentro, conversando con el anciano sobre lo ocurrido con el asunto del mensaje que trajo Trunks y su incorporación al equipo 10.

"Kakashi, espero que hayas comprendido el por qué de mi decisión" dijo el anciano Hokage con su típico tono sereno, mientras fumaba de su pipa, hábito que por cierto, parecía correr por las venas de la familia Sarutobi "Dos jóvenes con un poder tan grande, son demasiado para un mismo equipo. Podrían terminar desequilibrando las habilidades del resto del grupo. Ni siquiera tenía pensado ponerlos junto a los Genins, pero al fin y al cabo, son sólo chicos. Quizás lo mejor es hacerlos empezar desde el principio, para que aprendan lo básico del trabajo en equipo"

"De todas formas, su decisión no es algo que pueda contradecir" continuó Kakashi, en el fondo un poco feliz de que la plática no sería tan extensa, sin mencionar el reporte de la misión, el cual prácticamente ya había sido entregado en su totalidad "Pero tampoco creo que Trunks le dé demasiados problemas a Asuma. Es el más tranquilo de los dos, así que creo que le será fácil manejarlo sin inconvenientes…"

"No estaría tan seguro de ello…" respondió el anciano con sus ojos cerrados y una amplia sonrisa, casi complacido de notar, justo como lo había imaginado, que Kakashi no había sido capaz de descifrar el comportamiento de ambos saiyajins por completo en tan poco tiempo.

"¿A qué se refiere con eso?"

"Pues a que esta mañana, debí atender una pequeña queja de Gai en presencia del propio Asuma. Al parecer, ayer Trunks tuvo un pequeño arrebato y terminó causando una primera mala impresión a su equipo, durante una breve sesión de entrenamiento" a Sarutobi casi le causaba risa el cambio de expresión en Kakashi, aún perceptible debajo de ese rostro cubierto en su mayoría. No obstante, mantuvo la seriedad en todo momento, pues el asunto no era ninguna broma.

"Por lo que me contaron, Gai llegó con su equipo al campo de entrenamiento donde se hallaba Asuma con sus estudiantes y, viendo la apariencia de Trunks, le propuso un reto contra uno de sus alumnos" el Hokage tuvo que apresurar su relato en lo más posible, pues la mueca en el rostro del Jounin, le indicaba que éste se encontraba pensando en lo peor "Por suerte no ocurrió nada lamentable. Sólo digamos que el chico mostró un poco más de lo debía y por supuesto, Gai vino con las mil y un dudas exigiendo explicaciones. No es mi competencia tratar estos asuntos, pero dada la naturaleza secreta del mismo, me vi en la obligación de hacer de mediador"

_-Debí imaginarlo… un encuentro entre el extravagante de Gai y Trunks, no podía resultar en nada bueno. Más aún si hay de por medio uno de sus famosos retos…-_

Allí fue cuando entendió a que se refería Lord Hokage al decir que el chico demostró de más. Y precisamente, a eso se refería Goten cuando dijo sentir el ki de Trunks elevarse y luego, ascender en menos de un segundo casi al espacio exterior.

"Una última cosa, Kakashi" dijo el Hokage, sacándole de sus pensamientos "Sólo para que lo sepas, los exámenes Chunin serán dentro de una semana. Te recomiendo que lo pienses con tiempo si quieres proponer a cualquiera de tus alumnos"

"¿Eso incluye a Goten?" fue lo primero que dijo, casi interrumpiendo la advertencia de Sarutobi "Pues como sabrá, no tiene la cantidad de misiones necesarias para acceder a los exámenes y dudo que en un semana, logre conseguirlo"

"En este caso, creo que podemos pasar por alto ese pequeño detalle" le contestó el anciano con una sonrisa, arrojando al aire algunos anillos de humo blanco "Pero será mejor que lo hablemos luego junto con Asuma. Hay algo que tengo en mente"

* * *

"Esto es lo más aburrido del mundo…" se quejó Goten acostado boca arriba sobre las sillas y con su cabeza colgando, viendo al revés y durante todo el tiempo a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, como si con ello, logrará abrirla en cualquier momento.

Pronto, comenzó a imaginar lo bien que debía estarlo pasando Naruto justo ahora, devorando ese delicioso ramen del que tanto hacía propaganda. Con sólo pensarlo, se le comenzó a hacer agua la boca, sin poder evitar que los hilos de baba cayeran al suelo. No era algo que le preocupara, pues nadie lo estaba viendo y aún si así fuera, tampoco le importaría demasiado.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón se imaginó a Sakura justo a su lado, regañándole y hasta quizás golpeándole por su asquerosa y poca educada actitud. Por ello, se enderezó y sentó de inmediato, mientras limpiaba su boca con las largas mangas de su camiseta azul marino, tal cual si la chica lo estuviera observando. A pesar de encontrarse en una dimensión diferente, resultaba irónico que ni así, podía escaparse del carácter de su madre, aunque fuera otra persona la responsable de profesarlo.

El rechinar de la puerta a varios metros frente a él, le hizo ponerse en alerta. Era Kakashi, quien salía con toda la calma y tranquilidad del mundo.

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?" preguntó sin darle tiempo de nada el enérgico muchacho, saltando tan fuerte, que cayó justo frente al Jounin. Sin duda, su ímpetu contrastaba con el de Hatake. Como la puerta no estaba cerraba del todo, el Hokage logró ver al chico con cola desde su escritorio justo en el último instante, no pudiendo reprimir una sonrisa ante la jovialidad del joven.

"Bueno, digamos que ahora soy tu nuevo Sensei" respondió casi con fastidio, pasándose una mano por sus alborotados cabellos plateados "Pero Trunks estará en otro equipo. Cinco personas es demasiado para un mismo grupo…"

Con ello, bajó su mirada, imaginando ver desilusión en el rostro de Goten o algo por el estilo. Pero parecía que al chico nunca le afectaba nada demasiado. Por el contrario, estaba profiriendo su típica sonrisa.

"¿Y dónde vamos a vivir?"

* * *

"¡Wooow! ¿Es aquí?" exclamó con asombro el pequeño Son, justo cuando entró con Kakashi al diminuto y humilde departamento que hace pocos días, le habían asignado a Trunks.

"Sí, sé que no es demasiado pero…"

"¡Pero es grandioso!" exclamó casi gritando "¡Todo este lugar para nosotros dos solos está genial!". Con su valoración, el chico comenzó a correr y examinar cada rincón de la vivienda, cosa que por cierto, hizo apenas en tres segundos (a una velocidad completamente normal) pues no había casi nada que ver.

"¡Jeje, tiene razón! ¡Este lugar es diminuto!" concluyó sonriente, con sus ojos cerrados y llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Kakashi tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta, pues casi se cae de espaldas por lo distraído y torpe que era el muchacho. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Acaso alguien en su familia tenía un carácter parecido?

"Bueno Goten, creo que eso es todo. Mañana a las 10, los quiero reunidos en el mismo puente donde nos separamos esta mañana al llegar a Konoha" le explicó con lentitud, como asegurándose de que el saiyajin captara correctamente cada una de sus palabras "Tendré una reunión más temprano y según lo que allí se diga, les daré una importante información"

"¿Y qué debo hacer ahora?"

"¿Ahora? Pues no sé, lo que quieras. Sólo no te metas en problemas. Y ten cuidado si te encuentras con Naruto. No quiero imaginar lo que harían ambos si se juntan…"

Dicho eso último, el Jounin desapareció en medio de una nube de humo, dejando al Saiyajin completamente solo en el pequeño lugar. Curiosamente, Trunks no estaba. Justo ahora, se hallaba entrenando con su equipo y Asuma.

* * *

"Esto… es… demasiado… problemático…" jadeaba Shikamaru sentado en el suelo, totalmente extenuado de intentar, por enésima vez, escalar un árbol usando sólo el chakra canalizado en sus pies.

"¡No es para tanto! ¡Como siempre, todo para ti resulta demasiado problemático!" le dijo Ino de pie y en tono burlón, pues al igual que Sakura, su control de chakra era más preciso que el del resto de sus compañeros y para ella, el ejercicio resultaba mucho más fácil.

No obstante, el joven Nara no era ningún fracaso. Había logrado dejar su marca con el kunai bastante alto, casi a la altura de las ramas más elevadas, pero la kunoichi fue capaz de escalar hasta la cima en apenas su cuarto intento.

Choji no estaba tan agotado como Shikamaru, pues sus reservas de chakra eran mucho mayores. Eso, sin embargo, no le exoneraba de ser el menos avanzado del grupo, pues apenas logró escalar poco más allá de la mitad…

Bueno, había alguien mucho peor. Trunks ni siquiera fue capaz de subir aunque fuera un poco. Podía correr sobre la superficie del tronco sin problemas, pero era su inhumana velocidad la responsable de ello, no su ki el que le ayudaba a adherirse a la corteza.

En los primeros intentos, Asuma se percató de la diferente naturaleza intrínseca en la energía del saiyajin, por lo cual, le recomendó apartarse un poco de sus compañeros y hacer únicamente ejercicios físicos. No tenía caso exigirle que siguiera intentándolo, pues sería llevarle a la inevitable frustración. No por ello, le explicó a Trunks el por qué de su decisión, simplemente fue algo que le ordenó.

Sin gravedad aumentada, era ridículo hacer tal cosa. El chico llevaba más de 10.000 sentadillas y ni siquiera lo notaba. Decidió mejor hacer unos cuantos miles de abdominales, colgado de cabeza con ayuda de sus piernas en una de las ramas de los árboles más cercanos. Desde su incómoda posición, no dejaba de observar a la kunoichi, quien había tomado control de la situación y explicaba a sus amigos la mejor forma de concentrar sus energías en el punto y magnitud correctas.

¡Craaaackkk!

A pesar de lo fuerte y robusta que era la rama, ésta no soportó por más tiempo el descomunal peso del saiyajin, quien terminó destrozándola como si nada. No obstante, tuvo tiempo de girar en medio de su caída y caer de pie, evitando estrellarse contra el suelo. El alboroto, llamó la atención de todos, casi sobresaltándoles un poco.

"Oye Trunks, ten más cuidado. No querrás caer desde esa altura" le advirtió Asuma sentando en una pequeña roca, preguntándose como era posible que una rama tan gruesa se hubiera roto de esa manera. Sus palabras, fueron algo tontas, pues la verdad, era imposible que el chico resultara lastimado de una caída tan insignificante, si había sido capaz de salir ileso del Loto Primario de Rock Lee.

"Descuide Sensei, todos sabemos que al fenómeno no le habría afectado algo como eso" dijo Ino despectivamente con sus ojos cerrados, agitando su mano en el aire en un gesto arrogante y prepotente.

Asuma sólo pudo llevarse una mano al rostro. Quería decirle algo a la imprudente kunoichi, pero ya estaba cansado de lidiar con su actitud. No tenía respeto por nadie ¿Qué se le podía hacer?

¿Trunks le dijo algo? Pues no, le daba igual lo que ella opinara… o en realidad, eso era lo que debía aparentar frente a los demás. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo el rechazo que le demostraba la chica desde el día anterior. Él sabía que era la manera que usaba Ino para ocultar sus miedos e inseguridades frente a los demás. Sabía que la chica le trataba de esa forma porque en realidad, le temía a lo desconocido que, en este caso, eran él y sus poderes. Por ello, su rechazo era más notorio que el de cualquiera y no perdía tiempo en profesarlo. Había estado comportándose así desde esa mañana.

"¡Vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Es el preponte de Sasuke Uchiha!" dijo Shikamaru aún sentado en el suelo, observando al talentoso Genin con una expresión de mayor fastidio de la habitual. Las palabras del Nara, hicieron que todos voltearan en dirección al chico de cabello negro.

Trunks sonrió por el comentario de su nuevo compañero. Le agradó no ser el único que pensaba que Sasuke era un engreído que se sentía superior a los demás. Pero su expresión cambió, cuando vio la manera en que Ino lo trató.

"¡Querido Sasuke! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!" gritó eufórica la chica con sólo verle, aferrándose a su espalda y rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos "¡No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte por aquí! ¡He extrañado mucho el poder disfrutar de tu atractiva seriedad!"

Por su parte, el Uchiha adoptó una expresión cercana a lo que sería sentir repulsión, como si la kunoichi fuera un ser sumamente desagradable y horrible. Bueno, quizás era hermosa, pero ambos adjetivos resultaban perfectos para describir el carácter y actitud de la rubia.

"Por favor, quítame tus manos de encima" le dijo el chico con un tono de voz fuerte y brusco, regalándole una mirada casi de odio.

"¡Ay, no seas tontito Sasuke! ¡Sé que sientes vergüenza de demostrarme tu amor en público! ¡Pero créeme que no tiene nada de malo!" continuó Ino, aferrándose a él con mayor fuerza que antes.

La chica giró su cabeza en un momento dado, justo en dirección a Trunks, aunque sólo por casualidad. Su expresión, le pareció sumamente placentera. Le regocijó ver que el chico observaba la escena impresionado, con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par y dejando a un lado ese fuerte semblante suyo, que le brindaba una mirada severa y penetrante. Para una chica como ella, sentirse admirada por chicos atractivos como Trunks, levantaba aún más su ego de por sí bastante elevado. Se percató de que su actitud, causaba celos en el saiyajin, así que hubiera continuado… de no ser porque Sasuke se lo impidió.

El Uchiha se sacudió con rudeza, apartándose del firme agarre de Ino, casi arrojándola a un lado para finalmente soltarse "¿Amor? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡En lo que a mí respecta, eres sólo un estorbo, un fastidio! Incluso, me atrevo a decir que eres peor que Sakura…". Sus palabras, iban acompañadas de una sonrisa cínica. Le hizo gracia recordar como hace rato, le dijo algo similar a Sakura, sólo que comparándola con Naruto. Así que para él, Ino era aún peor que los dos.

La chica, totalmente anonadada, quiso responderle de inmediato con algún insulto o menosprecio dirigido a Sakura, pero las palabras no le salían de la garganta. Si la intención del Uchiha era ponerla en su lugar, lo había logrado con honores.

-_¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es lo que Ino ve en él? ¡Se comporta aún peor que Sakura! ¡Ese chico es un farsante, un charlatán! No es ni siquiera tan bueno como él cree…-_ los pensamientos de Trunks, acompañados de sus manos fuertemente empuñadas, sorprendieron a él mismo. No entendía porque la actitud de la kunoichi le puso de esa forma. Aún no había experimentado lo que era sentir celos de esta manera en específico, así que el sentimiento aún le resultaba ajeno y desconocido.

"De todas formas ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" le preguntó Shikamaru, poniéndose lentamente de pie.

Hace pocos minutos, el Uchiha tuvo un encuentro poco placentero con unos Genins de la Aldea Escondida entre la Arena, quienes fastidiaban a Naruto y unos niñitos en un callejón. Uno de ellos, con una mirada cuando menos diabólica, prometía ser un rival fuerte como ningún otro, así que no dudó un solo instante en acercarse al campo de entrenamiento más cercano y comenzar a prepararse.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" le respondió a Shikamaru con su habitual insolencia "Aunque si es tan importante para ti, te advierto que los exámenes Chunin se acercan. No pensé que un grupo de buenos para nada como ustedes estuvieran entrenando justo ahora, así que viene a practicar mis Ninjutsus en el primer campo que se cruzara en mi camino"

"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué somos unos buenos para nada?" espetó más molesto que de costumbre el Nara, apretando sus puños y dando un paso retador al frente "¿Y cómo sabes que los exámenes Chunin se acercan? Esa información aún no ha sido divulgada"

Asuma veía la escena en completo silencio desde su lugar. Observaba con atención a Sasuke, a quien reconoció de inmediato como al talentoso Genin sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha, alumno por cierto, de Kakashi. Pudo comprobar por sí mismo, el comportamiento altanero, engreído y prepotente del joven, con creces, muy superior al de Ino. Pero a diferencia de ella, desbordaba un aura sombría, aunque sin llegar a ser malvada.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse levemente de la ignorancia de Shikamaru. Sentía lástima por él. Cuando vio a Choji a su lado, no pudo evitar sentir el mismo sentimiento pero aún más fuerte. Siempre opinó que ese gordo inútil, no merecía siquiera graduarse de la academia. Ahora, entendía porque Naruto les llamaba los tres chiflados. Por una vez, tenía que estar de acuerdo con su estúpido compañero. Pero hubo algo que le hizo cambiar completamente su divertida expresión. En todo momento, pasó por alto la imponente figura de Trunks, parado a una buena distancia de los demás.

"¡Tú! ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?" le dijo el Uchiha desafiante y cerrando sus puños con muchas fuerza.

"¡Pues estoy entrenando con mi nuevo equipo! ¿Algún problema?" le respondió el Saiyajin de brazos cruzados y mostrándole también su severa mirada, heredada nada más y nada menos que de Vegeta.

"¿Tú nuevo equipo?" preguntó un tanto desconcertado el talentoso Genin. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si intentase apartar toda idea que cruzaba por su mente "Ya veo. Así que te han asignado con este grupo de ineptos para equilibrar un poco la balanza ¿O me equivoco? ¡Sólo espero que no extrañes demasiado a tu retardado amiguito con cola!" Finalizó el Uchiha con una sonrisa burlona, sin dejar de proferir ni por un instante, su afilada mirada de ojos azabaches.

"¡Si supieras que ni me importa!" mintió Trunks aún de brazos cruzados. Debía admitir que ya extrañaba un poco a su amigo, pues sólo había recibido malos tratos desde que había llegado, aunque éstos provenían prácticamente de una misma persona. Una que por cierto, estaba un poco impresionada por la conversación.

"¡Esperen un momento! ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Sasuke?" exigió Ino con las manos sobre su cadera "¿Acaso ya conocías a este pedazo de fenómeno?"

Sus palabras, cayeron en oídos sordos. Ninguno de los chicos le hizo caso, ya que no perdían segundo alguno en mirarse desafiantemente. Esta vez, era el turno de Trunks de burlarse un poco.

"¿Sabes algo, Sasuke? No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí. Creo que tu cobardía ya es un asunto lo bastante importante que atender. Debe ser terrible para un ninja paralizarse de miedo en una batalla ¿No lo crees?" le dijo con una amplia sonrisa pícara.

Sasuke no podía tolerarlo más. Ese menosprecio resultó demasiado. Era tanta su furia, que tomó su kunai para intentar asesinar al chico, a pesar de conocer su poder. La ira le cegaba, impidiéndole pensar claramente. Sus ojos se tornaron de un color carmesí, tan rojo como la sangre, mostrando un inmaduro Sharingan de dos aspas negras en cada ojo. Con su gran velocidad, el Uchiha corrió directo a Trunks, quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados y sonriéndole.

Asuma estaba impresionado. Los rumores sobre ese chico no eran falsos. En verdad, tenía que ser un Genin bastante talentoso como para controlar un Kekkei Genkai como el Sharingan y a tan corta edad. Sin embargo, también pudo notar que la forma de sus ojos no estaba completa. Le faltaba perfeccionarlos aún más.

El Saiyajin deseaba este momento. Quería patearle el trasero a Sasuke y demostrarle que no era tan bueno como él creía. Pero por una extraña razón, también quería desesperadamente demostrárselo a Ino. Quería que ella se diera cuenta de que su querido Sasuke, no era tan habilidoso y genial como todos pensaban. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba demostrarle algo a esa chica que, por lo demás, le trataba bastante mal?

_-¡Eso es Sasuke! ¡Demuéstrale al fenómeno que tú no eres como ese horrible niño de las grandes cejas! ¡Eres el mejor de todos los Genins!_-pensaba Ino con sus manos entrelazadas en un gesto encantador, observando con detenimiento la veloz corrida del muchacho -¡_Cada vez te vuelves más fuerte! ¡Tal y como se espera de un talentoso Uchiha! Al fin, alguien pondrá a este pequeño monstruo en su lugar ¡Sí señor!...-_

¡PLAAAAFFFF!

El kunai salió volando a una increíble velocidad, quedando enterrado a los pies de Ino, sin que ninguno de los tres Genins del equipo 10 pudiesen notarlo. A muchos metros de Trunks, permanecía Sasuke tirado en el piso como una basura, pues el saiyajin lo abofeteó como tal.

"¿Es en serio? ¡Rock Lee es muchas veces más rápido que tú!" le dijo Trunks al postrado Uchiha, aún de brazos cruzados, como si no se hubiera movido en ningún momento "No mereces que te arroje ni un solo puño. Por eso, pensé que lo más apropiado para ti sería una bofetada…"

Sí, una bofetada… pero monstruosa. Tronó con tanta fuerza, que más bien parecía una pequeña explosión. El golpe fue imperceptible del todo, no así el desplazamiento de Sasuke, cuyo cuerpo se arrastró por el piso de manera que parecía hecho de goma, pues la contorsión de sus miembros se vio bastante extraña.

Arrojó al Uchiha igual que a un muñeco de trapo a una gran distancia, haciéndole rebotar contra el inclemente suelo a lo largo de todo el doloroso trayecto hasta detenerse, como si se tratase de una pequeña piedra plana arrojada a un lago, con el fin de hacerla saltar varias veces sobre su superficie.

Todos permanecían con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El único capaz de ver el movimiento de Trunks fue Asuma, pero con muchísima dificultad. Y eso que el chico lo hizo como algo muy natural, sin moverse un solo milímetro de donde estaba de pie. Ni el Sharingan fue capaz de anticiparse a ello. El movimiento en sí, fue más rápido que la transmisión del impulso nervioso a través del nervio óptico, de manera que su técnica ocular resultaría inútil.

Sasuke se paró lentamente, temblando debido a la paliza de un solo golpe que había recibido. Su mejilla, mostraba la marca perfecta de la pesada y rústica mano de Trunks. No era una cachetada cualquiera. Fue tan poderosa, que de inmediato se notaba la inflamación en toda la mitad izquierda de su rostro, cuyo ojo del mismo lado, estaba casi cerrado por completo.

"No te acerques otra vez" le advirtió Trunks todavía de brazos cruzados, observándole con la misma intensa mirada de ojos azules heredada de Vegeta. La misma mirada que tan preocupada tenía a Bulma cuando era sólo un bebé, deseando que al menos, no heredara el mal genio de su padre.

"¡Eres un maldito! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR!" gritaba Sasuke, arrojando espumarajos de saliva por la boca.

Ino jamás le había visto tan descompuesto y fuera de sí, mirándolo casi asustada y con preocupación. Era incapaz de entender la frustración y el odio que se arremolinaban dentro del Uchiha, quien veía cada vez más imposible alcanzar su objetivo de venganza contra Itachi.

Shikamaru y Choji se miraban atónitos entre sí. Pero después de unos cuantos segundos, comenzaron a sonreírse de manera cómplice. Estaban felices de ver que al fin, alguien ponía en su lugar al orgulloso y petulante de Sasuke.

"¡Vamos Trunks, no te dejes intimidar!" le gritó Choji tratando de animarle, cosa que causó cierta alegría en el saiyajin. Le complacía recibir aunque fuera un poco de apoyo de sus nuevos compañeros. Incluso, Shikamaru le guiñó un ojo, al tiempo que levantaba su pulgar.

La actitud de ambos, hizo que Sasuke colocara su asesina mirada de ojos rojos como la sangre sobre ellos, haciéndoles estremecer un poco inevitablemente.

"¡Hey! ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver!" le gritó Trunks de inmediato "Si tienes algún problema, resuélvelo conmigo"

"Descuida, justo eso tengo planeado" le respondió, al tiempo que colocaba los dedos de ambas manos como si fueran una cruz "Jutsu Clon de Sombras" (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)

Con esas palabras, una copia idéntica de Sasuke apareció a cada lado de él. Cada uno con kunai en mano. El original, comenzó a buscar entre sus pertenencias, extrayendo lo que parecía ser, una pequeña bomba de humo y sin más, la arrojó a los pies de Trunks.

"Amigo, eso no te servirá de nada, puedo sentir tu presencia fácilmente" le dijo el Saiyajin, oculto por completo detrás de la espesa nube de humo blanco. Pero esa no era la intención de Sasuke. Sólo era parte de su pequeño plan.

Efectivamente, Trunks percibió a uno de los clones acercarse rápidamente hacia él, saltando sin previo aviso dentro de la nube de humo blanco. El saiyajin, esquivó su agresivo ataque de kunai con facilidad, para luego contraatacarle con su dedo índice, el cual enterró por completo en medio del pecho del clon, penetrando su corazón.

La copia, se desvaneció en el aire en medio de una nube de humo, cosa que llamó la atención del chico, pues pensó que todos los clones estaban hechos de agua como los de Zabuza. Pero fue sólo un señuelo. Justo a su espalda, se hallaba el clon restante, el cual le arrojaba a un velocidad cegadora, un enorme Fuma Shuriken.

"¡Shuriken de Viento Endemoniado!" gritó con furia el clon del Uchiha.

A pesar de ser un ataque sorpresa, Trunks lo previó en todo momento, así que hizo su cuerpo a un lado con total tranquilidad, casi burlándose. No obstante, hubo algo que llamó su atención. Por alguna inexplicable razón, el shuriken tenía energía propia ¡Tenía la energía de Sasuke!

Rápidamente, el joven guerrero se dio la vuelta, sólo para observar como el arma con forma de estrella, se desvanecía en medio de otra nube de humo, revelando la figura entera del verdadero Uchiha. Éste, sin dudarlo, le arrojó increíblemente rápido un kunai.

Que Sasuke se hubiera ocultado tras la forma de un Fuma Shuriken sí que era algo imprevisto, pero eso no significaba nada. El miserable kunai, fue atrapado en medio del aire por Trunks, justo entre sus dedos índice y medio.

"No me esperaba ese truco, pero tendrás que intentar algo mejor para tocarme" le dijo sonriente el saiyajin, empezando a observar con curiosidad, el pequeño papel enrollado en el kunai que comenzaba a arder en llamas.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Trunks no sabe lo que es un sello explosivo!" exclamó Shikamaru apenas dándose cuenta, sin tiempo alguno para advertírselo a su nuevo compañero de equipo. Tanto él como Choji, estaban conmocionados, sin poder creer la astucia e inteligencia de Sasuke en combate. Era un genio.

La explosión fue gigantesca, envolviendo al chico por completo en medio de una inmensa bola de fuego y arrojando piedras por doquier. El clon restante que le había arrojado el Fuma Shuriken, pereció al instante en medio de la violenta explosión.

Pero no se había terminado. Para asegurar su victoria, Sasuke comenzó a realizar varios sellos manuales, dispuesto a utilizar su famosa y poderosa técnica predilecta.

"¡Elemento Fuego! ¡Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego!" (Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu)

Soplando con furia, Sasuke escupió justo en el lugar donde aún permanecía la explosión, una enorme y destructiva bola de Fuego. El calor generado por ambas técnicas juntas, era indescriptible, al punto que tanto Asuma como los Genins, sentían que su piel estaba a punto de arder, a pesar de la enorme distancia de muchos metros que les separaba del evento.

¡KABOOOOMMMM!

Esta vez, la explosión fue varias veces más poderosa que la primera, pues la peligrosa combinación de Sasuke, resultó mortífera y devastadora. Aún las ramas de los árboles más altos, se mecían con furia, producto de las violentas ráfagas de aire arrojadas por el descomunal estallido sónico, cuyas ondas de choque, quebraron las ventanas de los edificios más cercanos.

Una vez cesó el espectáculo de destellos rojo y naranja, sólo quedaba una inmensa nube de polvo y humo, así como un monstruoso cráter en donde alguna vez, estuvo Trunks de pie. Ahora, estaba más que acabado. No debía quedar nada de él.

Ino se llevó ambas manos a la boca, tratando de ahogar un gemido de preocupación. Estaba horrorizada. Tal vez, su opinión sobre Trunks cambió un poco en las últimas 24 horas, pero no por ello, deseaba su muerte en lo más mínimo. Ahora, observaba a Sasuke con temor, sin entender como era capaz de asesinar a alguien a sangre fría y todo por una discusión tan simple e irrelevante.

Lo peor de todo, era su meticuloso plan. Si bien era impresionante y perfectamente calculado, eso estremecía aún más a la kunoichi, de sólo imaginar la insensibilidad con la cual el Uchiha lo habría fraguado, sólo para conseguir la muerte de su adversario exitosamente. Su premeditación y alevosía, hacían de él alguien más peligroso. Los pensamientos de la chica, eran exactamente los mismos que pasaban por la cabeza de Shikamaru y Choji, tan boquiabiertos como impactados.

"Y ahora ¿No tienen nada que decir al respecto?" les habló Sasuke a los tres, con una sonrisa algo siniestra y observándoles con esos violentos y atemorizantes ojos rojos. El chico respiraba con dificultad, pues gastó una buena parte de su chakra para hacer más poderoso su Jutsu.

Tal vez no lo demostraban fácilmente, pero los chicos estaban aterrados, sobre todo Ino. No conocía esa faceta de Sasuke. Si bien le parecía sumamente interesante e incluso sensual esa forma suya callada, seria y fría de ser, esto ya rayaba en lo siniestro.

Asuma no podía creer lo fuerte y habilidoso que era el alumno de Kakashi, pero algo le decía que Trunks no debía estar muerto. Quizás sumamente herido, pero no muerto. Su asombro apenas estaba comenzando. Ni lo uno ni lo otro había ocurrido.

"Veo que me querías matar, desgraciado ¿Sabes algo? ¡Estás comenzando a caerme bien!" le dijo… ¡Por supuesto que Trunks! El saiyajin caminó lentamente y como si nada hubiera ocurrido fuera de la nube del polvo, tan grande, que aún no se desvanecía por completo "No sabía que esa mierda podía estallar. No me pasará dos veces..."

"¡TRUNKS!" gritaron al unísono sus tres compañeros de equipo, visiblemente contentos y con sus puños apretados enérgicamente. Sin embargo, luego del alivio inicial de verle sano y salvo, cayeron en cuenta de lo imposible que resultaba todo ¿Cómo podía encontrarse realmente sano y salvo? Peor aún ¡Estaba en perfectas condiciones! ¡Sin un solo rasguño! Incomprensiblemente, hasta su ropa se hallaba intacta, como si estuviera fabricada de un material resistente a explosiones de esa naturaleza.

Sasuke estaba aterrado, casi temblando de pie y con su rostro más pálido de lo normal, como si hubiera tenido un encuentro con la muerte misma en ese preciso momento. Empezó a retroceder un poco, presa del pánico, al tiempo que el saiyajin se le acercaba con lentitud. Cuando Trunks estuvo justo frente a él, mirándole levemente hacia abajo (era un poco más alto), levantó su mano para abofetearle salvajemente en el lado sano de su rostro.

Era tanto el asombro, que Sasuke no hizo nada por evitarlo. Sólo cerró sus ojos, como si ello le pusiera a salvo del inclemente contacto contra la bruta mano del saiyajin. Curiosamente, su truco dio resultado. Después de lo que le pareció una eterna espera, abrió temeroso sus ojos, ya libres de todo rastro del Sharingan, sólo para encontrarse con la figura del chico del Dogui verde dándole la espalda, caminando en dirección opuesta.

"No vale la pena continuar. Sigues siendo un cobarde"

* * *

Muy lejos de ese lugar como para enterarse de lo ocurrido, caminaba Goten por las calles de Konoha, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza. Miraba con curiosidad la enorme cantidad de negocios y personas correteando de un lado a otro, tan obsesas y concentradas en sus asuntos, que no prestaban la más mínima atención ni a él ni a su cola. En definitiva, la escena parecía sacada de una enorme metrópolis, cuyos habitantes llevaban un estilo de vida sumamente ajetreado.

Quería buscar algún lugar interesante en donde pasar el rato, quizás encontrar a Trunks para ponerse al día con él. No hizo falta. Pronto, encontró algo o mejor dicho, alguien que captó totalmente su atención.

Se trataba de una hermosa chica con una especie de chaqueta color crema, sentada sola en un pequeño banco y con un libro entre sus manos. Parecía estarlo leyendo, aunque Goten no entendía como eso era posible, pues desgraciadamente, la pequeña era ciega.

"Oye ¿Necesitas ayuda?" le dijo Goten una vez que estuvo de pie frente a ella.

La chica apartó sus ojos perlados del pequeño libro, mirando directo al suelo. Cuando observó los pantalones naranjas de la vestimenta del saiyajin, no pudo evitar sonrojarse salvajemente, sin mencionar su expresión, que cambió por una de asombro y total sorpresa.

"Na-Na-Naruto…" comenzó a tartamudear incontrolablemente, sacando su suave y dulce voz con mucha dificultad y haciendo casi inentendible su discurso.

Goten confirmó que la niña era ciega, pues le había confundido con otra persona, a pesar de estar justo frente a ella.

"No, no soy Naruto, pero sí lo conozco. Yo me llamo Goten" le respondió el chico con su amplia y característica sonrisa amigable, tomando la mano de la pequeña y agitándola enérgicamente, como para asegurarse de que ella captara debidamente su presencia.

Cuando la chica terminó de alzar su mirada, comprobó que efectivamente no era Naruto. Por unos instantes, el color de su ropa la hizo confundirse. Ahora, estaba un poco sonrojada, pero era a causa de su error, que la hacía sentir avergonzada.

"Di-Discúlpame, te confundí con alguien más. Debo estar más atenta y no equivocarme de nuevo" le dijo con una dulce sonrisa la comedida joven, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

"Ahh, no importa" continuó el saiyajin agitando su mano despreocupadamente en el aire "Por cierto ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? No soy muy bueno leyendo, pero creo que será suficiente"

Sin dejar que la kunoichi le respondiera, el confianzudo chico tomó asiento a su lado y le quitó el libro, dispuesto a comenzar su lectura en la página en que ella lo tenía abierto.

"A ver… aquí dice algo sobre una receta para preparar ramen… ummm… lleva huevos, tallarines, cerdo…" leía el joven Son entrecerrando mucho sus ojos, como si necesitara de gafas para descifrar las letras frente a él. A pesar de su lectura fluida, en realidad estaba súper concentrado para no cometer error alguno y de allí, venía su mirada escrutadora.

La chica lo veía totalmente desconcertada, sin comprender porque el extraño joven la había abordado de esa manera tan peculiar. Por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba una respuesta lógica a la su repentina intromisión ¿Y por qué la ayudaba a leer? ¿Acaso pensaba que ella no podía por sí misma? Era un poco tonto pensar eso ¿No?

"Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? Se me olvidó preguntar tu nombre" le dijo sin previo aviso Goten, interrumpiendo su lectura y llevándose una mano a la nuca por su descuido.

"¿Y-Yo? Me llamo Hinata Hyuga. Un placer conocerte, Goten" le respondió algo dubitativa, inclinándose levemente al frente en señal de respeto.

"¿Hinata? ¡Es un bonito nombre! ¡Igual que tú!" dijo con la mayor inocencia del mundo el saiyajin, brindándole esa sonrisa heredada de su padre, la misma que inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad en cualquiera.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse por tal declaración. Nunca antes un chico le había dicho tal cosa, de manera que no sabía cómo manejar la situación debidamente. Era tanto su asombro, que se le hacía más que imposible pensar que el chico se había acercado a ella con el fin de flirtear. Por supuesto, no era el caso, simplemente Goten decía lo que pensaba sin prestar mucha atención.

"Vaya, no entiendo mucho lo que explican aquí. Jamás he cocinado con ayuda de un libro, pero la comida de las fotos se ve deliciosa" continuó con la conversación, mientras se le hacía agua la boca. Sin poder controlar a su organismo, el estómago del saiyajin rugió con fuerza, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo su enorme apetito.

Hinata se dio cuenta de ello, llegando a sentir un poco de pena por el chico. A juzgar por el sonido de su estómago, imaginó erróneamente que el joven llevaba días sin probar bocado alguno, razón por la que decidió invitarle a comer. Sin saberlo, estaba cometiendo un grave error.

"O-Oye Goten ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?" se atrevió a decirle finalmente, mirando hacia abajo y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, por la sola propuesta de invitar a un desconocido así de repente. No obstante, le parecía una persona sincera, amable y de alguna forma, alguien en quien se podía confiar. La idea le parecía muy buena, pues así, podría poner en práctica lo leído en su libro durante esa mañana, todo para lograr cocinar a la perfección el platillo favorito de Naurto.

Apenas esas palabras escaparon de la boca de la pequeña Hyuga, el joven Son la tomó de la mano y comenzó a conducirla a una dirección aleatoria, sosteniendo bajo su otro brazo el pequeño libro de recetas de cocina.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Sólo dime por dónde vives y yo te llevaré a tu casa! ¡Verás y como llegamos en un instante!"

"Pe-Pero…"

"¡Cuidado!" exclamó Goten halándola hacia un lado, sin soltar en ningún momento la pequeña mano de Hinata, todo para evitar que la chica pisara un enorme charco frente a ella "jeje, perdóname por eso, no volverá a ocurrir. El resto del viaje será tranquilo"

Estaba por pensar que se había encontrado con un loco. No entendía el por qué de la extraña forma de actuar del saiyajin. Tampoco era tan inútil, ella podía valerse perfectamente por sí misma. Pero su timidez, le impedía pronunciarse al respecto de manera firme y hacerle fijar una posición frente a él. No obstante, tampoco le importaba demasiado, pues realmente le parecía un buen chico.

"¿Goten? ¿Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo?" le preguntó Sakura cuando se cruzó en el camino de ambos. La kunoichi llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsa con algunos víveres que su madre le había encargado. Cuando lo vio tomando de la mano a la tímida y callada Hinata, imaginó que el chico estaría haciendo alguna idiotez. Sus sospechas, pronto fueron confirmadas.

"¡Ahh! ¡Hola Sakura! ¡Te presento a mi nueva amiga Hinata!" empezó con su explicación el jovial chico "No lo vas a creer, pero me acaba de invitar a comer en su casa, porque la verdad, estoy muriendo de hambre. La estoy ayudando a llegar sana y salva a su hogar"

"¿Y porque la estás ayudando a llegar a su casa?" le preguntó la pelirosa, observándole con suspicacia de arriba hacia abajo, esperando una enorme idiotez como réplica. Sin embargo, no imaginó tal respuesta de su parte.

"¿No lo ves? ¡Sí que eres distraída, Sakura! ¡Hinata es ciega! ¡Por eso la estoy ayudando, tonta!"

Ambas abrieron sus ojos de par en par, incapaces de concebir tamaña estupidez por parte de Goten. Bueno, era Sakura quien pensaba así, pues Hinata se hallaba todavía un poco desconcertada por su afirmación. Lejos de enfadarse, a la Hyuga le pareció un lindo detalle por parte de Goten el haberse preocupado por ella e intentar ayudarla, aún siendo una completa desconocida.

Sakura era una historia diferente. Muy anonada por la inverosímil explicación del chico, dejó caer al suelo su bolsa, en la cual por cierto, llevaba más de una docena de huevos que terminaron hechos un desastre.

"Goten, suelta la mano de Hynata por un instante, por favor…" le dijo lentamente Sakura, temblando y apretando sus dientes en una exagerada y falsa sonrisa que intentaba contener toda su ira.

El pobre e ingenuo Goten, le hizo caso sin siquiera preguntar, sonriéndole a Sakura, ya que pensaba corresponderle a su "amable" gesto.

¡PAAAMMMM!

El enorme puñetazo que le dio al saiyajin en todo el rostro, lo mandó a volar como un pequeño e indefenso muñeco a gran velocidad, estampándolo con violencia contra una cerca de madera justo a sus espaldas. Por supuesto, la inocente cerca terminó estallando en pedazos. Entre los escombros de madera, se asomaban sólo las piernas de Goten, las cuales se movían espasmódicamente y entre pequeños temblores, como si hubiera quedado muerto.

Hinata abrió de sorpresa sus grandes ojos color blanco perlado, llevándose ambas manos a la boca para ocultar su asombrada expresión "¡Sa-Sakura! ¡No era pa-para tanto! En serio, ni siquiera me…"

"Tranquila Hinata…" le interrumpió la irascible chica, respirando profundamente debido al esfuerzo realizado "¡Conozco mejor que tú a este cabeza hueca y créeme que se encuentra bien! ¡Aprende mejor con los golpes!"

De entre los pedazos de madera, saltó finalmente Goten, con una pequeña lágrima de dolor y sobándose con ambas manos su adolorida nariz, pues recibió el golpe en todo el centro de su cara "¡AAAYYY! ¡ME DOLIÓ! ¡ME DOLIÓ MUCHO, SAKURA! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?" finalizó preguntando con voz más baja, haciendo un pequeño puchero con su rostro que le hacía ver más niño de lo que era.

"¿PUES POR QUÉ CREES IDIOTA? ¡HINATA NO ES NINGUNA CIEGA! ¡ASÍ SON LOS OJOS DE SU FAMILIA!" le gritó con una gran vena en su frente y los ojos totalmente en blanco, como si hubiera perdido la consciencia, al tiempo que su cabeza se hacía gigante durante el regaño y el pobre Goten se encogía frente a ella "¡A ver si tienes un poco más de consideración! ¡Ella proviene de un Clan sumamente respetado, así que por lo menos le debes una disculpa!"

"Sa-Sakura, en serio no importa" le dijo rápidamente Hinata, apenada y enrojecida de haber sido responsable de que el chico recibiera tal reprimenda "Al contrario, me parece un bonito gesto de Goten el haberme querido ayudar, aún siendo una desconocida para él"

"Lo siento mucho" dijo, sorprendiendo a ambas, el joven Son, haciendo una profunda reverencia frente a Hinata y alcanzándole el pequeño libro de cocina "Sólo quería ayudarte"

"Descuida…" le contestó Hinata con su dulce voz, también brindándole una reverencia, para luego tomar el libro en sus manos. Sin embargo, no pudo ocultar su asombro cuando observó el rostro del chico, que permanecía intacto después del gran golpe recibido. El castigo, hubiera sido suficiente para quebrarle la nariz a cualquiera.

"Te lo dije" se le anticipó Sakura con una sonrisa, al ver su evidente impresión "No le pasó nada. Aprende mejor con los golpes. Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos unas cuantas cosas que hacer" finalizó la kunoichi tomando a Goten por la mano y llevándoselo a rastras a quien sabe dónde.

"¡E-Espera Sakura! ¿Qué pasó con mi comida?"

"¿Tu comida?" preguntó en tono brusco la chica de cabello rosa "¡Tu comida tendrá que esperar! ¡Ahora mismo, me vas a acompañar al mercado y vas a ayudarme a comprar todo lo que se rompió por tu culpa, tonto!"

Sin más, Hinata los vio alejarse poco a poco, conservando su habitual silencio. A los lejos, se veían como una pareja de jóvenes, donde la chica llevaba el mando de la relación y el chico, casi llorando, suplicaba que no quería ir de compras. Tal vez Sakura pensaba que el comportamiento de Goten no era el más correcto, pero en lo que respecta a Hinata, el carácter de la chica tampoco era muy normal del todo.

Viéndolos con detenimiento, notó algo que la dejó pasmada. Mientras Goten se sacudía para librarse sin éxito del férreo agarre de su compañera, pudo notar lo que parecía… ¿Una cola? No pudo asegurarse. Ambos estaban ya muy lejos y habían cruzado la esquina.

-_¿Una cola? No, no puede ser posible… ¿O sí?... Creo que estoy comenzando a ver cosas…-_

* * *

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, una importante reunión estaba por finalizar en la oficina del Hokage.

"Por último, den un paso al frente los encargados de los novicios Genin" sonó la calmada voz de Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien demostraba una inmutable expresión con su pipa en la boca "¿Qué dicen? ¿Hay alguien en sus equipos que recomienden?"

Siguiendo sus órdenes, los tres Jounin responsables, Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma caminaron hacia el frente, dejando atrás a todos los demás Chunins y Jounins presentes.

Siguiendo el ya conocido procedimiento, los tres se dispusieron a comenzar "Yo, Kakashi Hatake, responsable del equipo 7, recomiendo a Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki para los exámenes de selección Chunin"

A su lado, la mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos, continuó "Yo, Kurenai Yuhi, responsable del equipo 8, recomiendo a Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame para los exámenes de selección Chunin"

Por último, fue el turno del Jounin adicto al cigarrillo "Yo, Asuma Sarutobi, responsable del equipo 10, recomiendo a Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi para los exámenes de selección Chunin"

Un gran alboroto se escuchó por parte de todos los allí presentes, pues desde hacía mucho tiempo, no eran postulados para los exámenes tantos de los novatos recién graduados. Se murmuraban muchas cosas, sobre todo críticas a los tres Jounins responsables de tal locura, pues creían que sólo eran pretensiones por ganar fama y demostrar a toda costa, aún a riesgo de la vida de sus estudiantes, la valía de los mismos.

"¡Por favor, silencio!" exigió sin mucha fuerza la voz del Hokage, aunque el respeto que todos le tenían, era más que suficiente para que dejasen a un lado cualquier murmullo. El silencio, nuevamente sepulcral. Quizás el más indignado era Iruka, pero siguiendo el ejemplo de los demás, también decidió callar.

"Creo que con esto hemos terminado por hoy" finalizó el anciano Sarutobi "Espero que todos los detalles del examen hayan quedado bien claros. Empezamos a partir de hoy en una semana exacta. Pueden retirarse"

Con sus palabras, todos comenzaron a abandonar lentamente la habitación, quedando rezagados del resto Kakashi y Asuma, pues aún tenían un asunto pendiente que charlar. Una vez que todos se habían marchado, Hatake cerró disimuladamente la puerta detrás del último en salir, dándose la vuelta para acercarse al escritorio del anciano.

"Bien, como sabrán, quería comunicarles algo respecto a los dos nuevos ingresos. Sé muy bien que no cuentan con el mínimo de misiones necesarias que les califican para acceder a los exámenes, pero creo que todos sabemos que en este caso, es una tontería" sonrió el viejo con cierta suspicacia, observando fijamente el rostro de los dos Jounins "Lo que quiero decir es que, a diferencia del resto de sus alumnos, deseo expresamente que ellos participen, claro está, si así lo desean ambos chicos"

"No creo que por eso haya problemas" respondió Kakashi con ambas manos en los bolsillos y su único ojo visible entrecerrado "Goten no tiene muchos inconvenientes en hacer lo que se le pida. Accede sin mucha dificultad. En cuanto a Trunks… bueno, ya le dirá Asuma..."

"Tampoco creo que haya problemas" dijo sonriente el hijo de Sarutobi "Ayer los chicos escucharon algo sobre los exámenes y más bien les vi dispuestos a aceptar el reto. Trunks no tendrá ninguna duda en participar"

"Me alegro de escuchar eso" respondió de inmediato el Hokage, complacido de que todo resultaría como lo había planeado "Sólo me preocupa la parte escrita del examen, pero apartando eso, estoy ansioso por evidenciar la habilidad de ambos durante la prueba. Es por eso que nunca les pedí una demostración de sus poderes. Estaba aguardando este momento…"

* * *

En el próximo capítulo, vendrán el examen escrito y el comienzo de la segunda prueba (es lo que espero hacer, no sea que se me crucen varias ideas y termine alargando la cuestión, pero no lo creo, pues la parte escrita del examen no es la gran cosa). Debo decir que el pequeño encuentro contra Sasuke fue algo que se me ocurrió a última hora, mientras escribía en ese preciso instante y no pude evitar incorporarlo. Es por eso que no coloqué nada del examen escrito, sino el capítulo me hubiera quedado larguísimo.

Quiero agradecer todo el apoyo recibido de las personas que me dejan sus reviews, así como tod s los que sigue la historia y les ha gustado hasta el momento.

Aprovecho este medio para agradecer a las personas que no tienen cuenta de usuario pero aún así me dejan su opinión y así mismo, aprovecho también para responder a alguien que me preguntó sobre el posible emparejamiento de Naruto. Bueno, te digo sinceramente que tengo pensado en ponerlo con Hinata, porque para ser sincero, es la única pareja de esta serie que realmente me gusta bastante (las otras no me desagradan, pero me dan un poco igual). Pero la verdad, tu comentario es muy acertado. Ya existen demasiados fics sobre Naruto con Hinata o Sakura, es sólo que no tengo pensado colocar ningún personaje de películas o relleno de Naruto, sino hacerlo lo más canon posible, aunque quizás me equivoque en algunas cosas, para empezar Naruto no ha terminado. No duden en escribirme lo que piensan, jamás me ofendería por nada que digan (lo digo por la persona que me dijo si su comentario me molestaba jaja), porque a través de una computadora, la gente pude escribir lo que quiera. Claro está, existe el respeto y ofender es como una forma de agresión, sólo que de otro tipo, así que es algo que obviamente pueden hacer (insultar), pero se vería como que mal de parte de esa persona, sólo eso. No por eso voy a dejar de escribir, sólo lo haría si ya a nadie le gusta la historia o me caigo por unas escaleras y me muero (por ejemplo)

Bueno, eso es todo. Trataré de actualizar en una semana. Como siempre, gracias a todos los que les gusta la historia, la siguen e incluso, me dan sus opiniones. ¡Suerte y que les vaya bien!


	11. 11 Te lo Prometo

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

**11. Te lo Prometo**

Sonó el despertador en la pequeña habitación donde dormían ambos saiyajins. El único en levantarse fue Trunks, pero como siempre, la alarma no era suficiente para deshacer el pesado sueño de Goten. Con pereza, el chico extendió su mano para apagar la alarma del pequeño reloj, colocado sobre la mesita de noche.

"¡Goten, ya levántate! ¡A ti también te toca reunión con tu equipo!" le dijo Trunks aún con los ojos cerrados y estirando sus brazos, para deshacerse de todo atisbo de flojera. Pero su amigo, sólo le respondió con un inentendible balbuceo, mucho más dormido que despierto.

Llevándose una mano al rostro, el joven Brief decidió alzar su tono de voz "¡Maldita sea Goten! ¡Siempre lo mismo! ¡LEVÁNTATE YAAAAA!"

"A mí me toca a la 10…" A pesar del grito, esa breve respuesta fue todo lo que consiguió por parte de su adormilado compañero de habitación, quien se lo dijo aún con los ojos cerrados y completamente envuelto entre sus sábanas. Ciertamente, a Trunks le tocaba reunirse con su equipo a las 9, pero bien sabía que si no despertaba a Goten junto consigo mismo, éste se quedaría dormido y pasaría de largo.

No obstante, una pequeña idea siniestra cruzó la mente de Trunks, dibujándose una sonrisa pícara en su rostro de sólo imaginar cómo resultaría todo. Aún acostado de espaldas sobre su cama, levantó ambas piernas, con el fin de apoyar sus pies justo debajo de donde dormitaba el incauto de Goten, pues éste descansaba en la cama de arriba. Y aplicando un poco de fuerza, desprendió la parte superior de la litera.

¡BAAAAMMM!

El monstruoso golpe retumbó en todo el pequeño edificio, pues literalmente, aplastó a Goten entre su cama y el techo, como si el pobre chico fuera el relleno de un sándwich. Rápidamente, Trunks rodó y salió de su cama, para evitar que la gravedad le devolviera el favor y terminara bajo la catre de su compañero, cuando ésta realizara su inevitable descenso.

Cuando el joven Brief se dio la vuelta, miró divertido a su amigo, quien seguía acostado boca arriba sobre su cama, con los brazos y piernas abiertos. Ya estaba despierto, pero su expresión era ida, como si sólo observara entretenido alguna mancha en el techo o algo parecido, en definitiva, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Eres… un… maldito… ¡Un mal-di-to!"

"Sí, un maldito que te despertó. Agradécemelo luego" le contestó dándose la vuelta, pues quería evitar que su amigo lo viera morirse de la risa. Si le miraba mucho la cara a Goten, no iba a poder contener una enorme carcajada.

"¡No hacía falta que hicieras eso! ¡Destrozaste la litera! ¿Ahora donde se supone que vamos a dormir, imbécil?" comenzó a gritar Goten, con un puño cerrado y dando un salto para ponerse de pie frente a su amigo.

"No es para tanto" comenzó a agitar su mano al aire en gesto despreocupado "Todo lo que hay que hacer es quitar tu colchón de encima del mío ¡Y listo! Podrás dormir en este mismo cuarto pero en el suelo"

"¡Sí, pero igual lo rompiste todo! ¡Y sabes muy bien que me gusta dormir arriba!" seguía gritándole un poco furioso, pero a su vez, el rostro del Son asomaba un ligero puchero.

"Oye Goten, dormir arriba o abajo es igual. Ahora ve a darte un baño, mientras yo busco algo para el desayuno" finalizó la discusión, saliendo de la pequeña habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, que estaba prácticamente al lado. Unos cuantos cartones de leche y las cinco cajas de cereal que restaban, deberían bastar para ambos. No era seguro si tenían que entrenar, así que comer demasiado, tampoco era buena idea.

* * *

"¡AAARRGGG! ¿¡POR QUÉ, POR QUEEEEE!?" gritaba Sakura totalmente enfurecida y empuñando sus manos con fuerza "¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO! ¡PONE UNA HORA Y A LA FINAL, NOS HACE ESPERAR MUCHO MÁS DE LA CUENTA!"

"¡Tienes razón, no es justo!" exclamó Naruto alzando un puño al aire, aunque no estaba molesto ni de cerca a como sí lo estaba la kunoichi.

"¡ES DE LO PEOR! ¡ESTABA TAN APURADA, QUE SIQUIERA TUVE TIEMPO DE SECARME EL CABELLO!" seguía gritando demasiado furiosa y con los ojos totalmente en blanco.

"¡Y yo no tuve tiempo de lavarme la boca o cambiarme los calzones!" continuó Naruto con la misma expresión y gesto anterior. Su comentario, sólo generó una mueca de asco y repulsión tanto en Sakura como en Sasuke.

"E-Eso es asqueroso, Naruto…" fue todo lo que se atrevió a pronunciar la chica después de un incómodo silencio. Ahora que lo pensaba un poco mejor, ninguno de los tres había hablado casi nada desde que habían llegado, pero la razón era otra. El rostro golpeado de Sasuke, era el responsable de tal mutismo. Tanto ella como Naruto querían preguntarle la razón de su exagerada inflamación, pero sabían que de hacerlo, se ganarían una dura y reprobatoria mirada de su parte.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Se me hizo muy tarde!" sonó la preocupada voz de Goten a sus espaldas. Todos giraron para encontrarse con la figura del chico con cola quien, contrario a su tono de voz, se veía casi feliz y relajado. Sakura y Naruto se lo tomaron de lo más normal, pero a Sasuke le desagradó un poco no percatarse de la llegada del chico.

Lo había hecho con mucho sigilo, casi como si hubiera aparecido de la nada. De hecho, podría jurar que fue exactamente lo que hizo. El Uchiha estaba convencido de que, a diferencia de otras veces, Goten no se había desplazado a una gran velocidad ni nada parecido. Había algo más. Sólo la repentina llegada de Kakashi, le sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

"¡Hola, buenos días a todos! Lamento mucho la tardanza, lo que sucede es que me perdí por el sendero de la vida…" les dijo el holgazán de su Sensei con su novela ICHA ICHA en mano, guardándola acto seguido en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Por alguna razón, a Sakura y Naruto les desagradó mucho ver eso, pues sus mentes, comenzaron a pensar y maquinar cosas malas e indecorosas sobre Kakashi y el verdadero motivo de su "extravío" en el sendero de la vida. Quién sabría lo que realmente estaba haciendo el pervertido Jounin.

"Bueno, sé que es un poco repentino, pero los recomendé a todos para los exámenes Chunin" les dijo sin más ni menos el ninja de cabello plateado, extendiéndoles a todos los presentes, cuatro pequeños papeles "Estas son las solicitudes para el examen. Todo lo que deben hacer, es firmarlas y llevarlas al salón 301 a las 3 de la tarde, exactamente dentro de una semana"

"¿Las so-so-solicitudes?" preguntó confundida y entrecortada la kunoichi, siendo la última en extender su mano y tomar dubitativa el pequeño papel. Incluso, miró detenidamente a sus compañeros, intentando descifrar alguna señal de nerviosismo en sus rostros que se hiciera cómplice con su expresión. No consiguió nada.

"Sólo repites lo que acabo de decir" comentó Kakashi con su único ojo entrecerrado a causa del fastidio "Recuerden que todo esto es una decisión personal, nada obligatorio. Si no se sienten listos, pueden esperar hasta el próximo año cuando estén más preparados"

"¿Exámenes Chunin? ¡GUAAAOO! ¡ESTO ES GRANDIOSO, KAKASHI SENSEI!" gritó Naruto sumamente emocionado y saltándole encima al desprevenido Jounin "¡Usted es genial, el mejor! ¡De veras!"

"¡Naruto, suéltame por favor! ¡Estás arrugando mi chaleco!" exclamaba con un tono de voz que divirtió a los demás (excepto a Sasuke, a quien le daba igual), pues resultaba curioso escuchar la taciturna voz de Kakashi así de sobresaltada.

Después de quitarse de encima al impetuoso chico como pudo, el Jounin se sacudió su chaleco y les dijo que eso era todo. Sin más, desapareció en medio de una nube de humo. Todos quedaron un tanto perplejos, pues resultaba casi insultante la larga espera que tuvieron que soportar, y todo para que Kakashi les despachara a lo mucho en 5 míseros minutos. A Goten no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pues llegó casi al mismo tiempo que él.

Sin embargo, la gran noticia traía demasiado emocionado a Naruto "¡Esto hay que celebrarlo con ramen! ¡Vamos Sakura, si quieres te invito!"

"No gracias, desayuné muy bien…" mintió la chica llevándose una mano al abdomen, pues con la estricta dieta que llevaba, apenas se tomó un jugo de manzana esa mañana, pero nada más.

El que sí no estaba satisfecho era el estómago del saiyajin, el cual rugía como un furioso animal, reclamando y echando en falta alimento. Los 10 tazones de cereal, le habían dejado bastante fallo. Viendo eso, Naruto cambió su decisión.

"Bueno, tú te lo pierdes Sakura. Si no quieres, entonces invitaré a Goten…"

"¿Es en serio?" preguntó con sus manos empuñadas el joven Son, con una mirada de cachorro recién recogido de la calle que expresaba sumo agradecimiento.

"Sí, tengo mucho dinero conmigo, no te preocupes por eso" le contestó sonriente el Genin rubio, dándole palmadas a la bolsa en forma de sapito donde guardaba su dinero "He estado ahorrando para un momento como este"

"¿Y por qué no vienes con nosotros, Sakura?" preguntó Goten con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza "¡Estás muy delgada! ¡Si sigues así, solo va a quedar de ti tus ojos y frente!"

Las orejas de Sakura se agrandaron y cambiaron de dirección, cual antenas parabólicas, cerciorándose de captar adecuadamente las palabras del chico, pues iba a asesinarlo y tenía que estar segura de lo escuchado antes de cometer el homicidio. De lo contrario, iría a prisión por un tonto malentendido.

A pesar de la inflamación, el ojo malo de Sasuke se abrió de par en par y sin decir nada, el chico también desapareció en medio de una nube de humo, dejando tras de sí sólo un tronco de madera. Prefirió huir usando un jutsu de sustitución, a tener que contemplar lo que estaba por venir.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Goten?" habló de espaldas la kunoichi, con sus puños apretados más fuerte que nunca y temblando de la ira. Era tanta la furia que sentía la chica, que de haber tenido sangre de saiyajin, se habría transformado allí mismo en el guerrero dorado de la leyenda en medio de un brutal estallido.

Naruto se tomó de los cabellos, con cara de horror y halándoselos hasta casi arrancárselos del cuero cabelludo. No hallaba que seña hacerle a Goten sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, pues sólo adelantaría su funeral.

"Tú sabes bien lo que te dije" le contestó Goten aún con las manos detrás de su cabeza y con su gran sonrisa de siempre "Lo que pasa es que tu frente es muy grande, Sakura"

Para su suerte, Goten sintió como el chakra de la chica se elevó a un nivel desproporcionado, al punto de hacerse casi visible. Gracias a ello, el joven guerrero fue capaz de dar un salto en el aire y ponerse a salvo del monstruoso puñetazo que estuvo a punto de asestarle la kunoichi, a un velocidad cuando menos, cegadora.

Tanto Naruto como ella se impresionaron, pues no esperaban que Goten fuese capaz de eludir el rápido y violento ataque. El chico se encontraba asustado y flotando a cinco metros por encima de la cabeza de Sakura, aliviado de haberse salvado por poco.

"¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡BAJA DE ALLÍ AHORA MISMO!" gritaba Sakura completamente enfurecida, dando fuertes pisotones en señal de gran arrebato. Pero esta vez, su grito se escuchaba casi como un histérico chillido, pues la impotencia de no poder golpear a Goten como deseaba, la tenía muy fuera de sí. Estaba a punto de armar todo un berrinche.

Naruto estaba por reírse, ya que por primera vez, alguien lograba salirse con la suya después de enfurecer a Sakura hasta ese punto. Por supuesto, fue algo que no se atrevió a expresar, ya que al no saber volar, el que resultaría salvajemente golpeado y lastimado sería él.

"¡Hasta que no te calmes, no voy a bajar!" le contestó Goten aún bastante asustado "¡Perdóname si lo que te dije te ofendió, pero debes calmarte un momento, Sakura!"

Lejos de serenarse, la chica apretaba sus puños con mayor fuerza, haciéndose más notoria la enorme vena sobre su gran frente. Sólo hubo una voz familiar encargada de sacarla de tal estado de exaltación.

"¡Vaya, pero miren nada más a la frente de marquesina! ¡Cada vez que te veo, tu frente es más grande y horrorosa!" le dijo Ino a sus espaldas, caminando con su equipo entero. Todos venían del campo de entrenamiento y con sus respectivas solicitudes en mano, recién entregadas por Asuma. La diferencia con Kakashi, fue que Sarutobi les dio una charla y algunos consejos, por si se atrevían a ingresar a los exámenes, razón por la cual tardaron más en su reunión. Sin duda, Asuma cumplía mejor con su deber que el holgazán de su colega.

"¿Ino?" fue todo lo que dijo la kunoichi, aún desorientada por su reciente estado de furia ciega.

"¡Por supuesto que soy yo, frentesota!" continuó burlándose la rubia. Quería decirle algo sobre sus chillidos que se escuchaban a la distancia como los de un animal herido, pero su cara palideció cuando vio a Goten flotando en medio del aire "E-Ese niño es o-o-otro fenómeno" soltó anonadada mientras le señalaba.

"No soy un fenómeno ¡Soy Goten!" le contestó el jovial chico aterrizando justo frente a ella y estrechándole la mano amistosamente "¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Eres amiga de Sakura?"

La cara de Ino se puso azul de la sorpresa, retirando su mano inmediatamente del agarre del desconocido. También Shikamaru y Choji estaban impresionados, pero las palabras de Trunks, les hicieron entender todo un poco mejor. Fue allí cuando supieron que el chico de cabello negro era su amigo, lo que explicaba parcialmente algunas cosas.

"Goten, que bueno que te encuentro. Deberíamos volver a casa para comenzar a entrenar. Tengo algo que mostrarte" se adelantó Trunks y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, obligándole a dar la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse del grupo.

"Pe-Pero Naruto me invitó a comer… ¿No podemos entrenar después?"

La desilusión en su rostro era evidente, pero Trunks sólo negó con un gesto de su cabeza "Si quieres, más tarde buscamos a Naruto y cenamos ramen, pero por ahora, tendrá que esperar"

Comprendiendo la seriedad del asunto, el saiyajin asintió y ambos despegaron sus pies del suelo, comenzando a volar en dirección al pequeño departamento.

"Déjame adivinar… ese extraño niño ahora está en tu equipo…" le dijo Ino a la chica de cabello rosa, sin mirarla en ningún momento, pues estaba absorta viendo como ambos comenzaban a alejarse "La aldea está comenzando a llenarse de fenómenos…"

* * *

"Bien, aquí estamos ¿Qué es lo que me querías mostrar?" comenzó a preguntarle Goten, mirando a su amigo de arriba a abajo. Trunks le pidió que lo esperara en la entrada del edificio, mientras buscaba lo que quería mostrarle. Era el estuche de capsulas.

"Mientras dormías esta mañana como un tronco, noté que tenía una capsula muy particular en el estuche…" le comento el chico con una mirada casi sombría y tono de voz algo nervioso. Como una imagen vale más que mil palabras, Trunks tomó en su mano la misteriosa capsula, apretó el botón y la arrojó en medio del desolado callejón.

¡BOOOMMM!

Una vez que el humo se disipó lo suficiente, reveló un objeto de enorme tamaño, casi como una pequeña casa. Era la cámara de gravedad.

"¿Y por esta mierda dejé de comer ramen? ¡Es la cámara de gravedad! ¡Nada más!" exclamó el pequeño Son casi molesto, pues perdió su oportunidad de devorar el desconocido alimento que según había escuchado, era lo máximo.

"¿No lo entiendes, tarado? ¡Es la cámara de gravedad de mi papá! ¿Tienes idea de cómo se pondrá cuando se entere de su ausencia?" le dijo ya bastante alarmado y agitando por los hombros a su amigo "Se supone que mi madre estaba haciéndole algunas reparaciones en el laboratorio ¡Debí tomarla por error cuando me fui a tu casa esos días! ¡Por eso, mi padre no la echó en falta de inmediato, ya que la estaban arreglando!"

"Cálmate Trunks, no pasa nada" le dijo Goten retirando lentamente las manos de su amigo, para que así dejara de sacudirle "Estamos en otra dimensión. Ahora estás a salvo. Cuando regresemos, sí te va a matar…"

"¡Gracias por el apoyo, grandísimo animal!" gritó un poco alterado el joven Brief.

"Pero tranquilo, el lado bueno es que podremos entrenar dentro de ella para los exámenes ¿Qué dices?" le animó con su gran sonrisa. Era difícil no sentirse mejor cuando Goten se reía de esa manera. Devolviéndole el amigable gesto, Trunks asintió, ya mucho más calmado. De seguro, su madre sería capaz de construir otra mientras tanto. Lo que no sabían es que cuando el Príncipe de los Saiyajins se enterara, iba a destruir la luna de nuevo, así que su deseo con Shenlong había sido para nada.

* * *

La semana pasó volando. Cada uno entrenó a su ritmo y por separado. Sólo los saiyajins entrenaron juntos, dentro de la cámara de gravedad. Como debían evitar dañarla, sólo se dedicaron a entrenamientos puramente físicos y de acondicionamiento, llegando a esculpir más sus cuerpos, si es que eso era posible. Había una razón detrás de eso. Ya no eran tan niños y estaban comenzando a desarrollarse, por lo que construir músculo era cada vez más fácil y notorio en ellos. Sólo Trunks parecía entender la razón, en cambio Goten, se miraba con curiosidad en el espejo del baño, preguntándose por qué antes no se había puesto así con tanto y tanto entrenamiento.

"Es porque estamos creciendo" fue todo lo que Trunks le dijo acostado desde su cama, cuando una noche antes de dormir, el chico se atrevió a preguntarle.

El enorme objeto no pasó desapercibido. Cada mañana, no muy temprano, se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 y arrojaban en medio de éste, la dichosa capsula. Por esos días, ni Sasuke ni Naruto se pasaron por allí, pero Kakashi sí que lo notó y de inmediato, les preguntó sobre el extraño artefacto, llevándose una enorme impresión cuando le invitaron a pasar y le mostraron parte del funcionamiento de la máquina, sólo que sin elevar la gravedad demasiado. Menuda fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró de que los chicos la ponían a 200G, más la pesada ropa que solo él sabía que usaban, terminaba pareciendo una barbaridad sacada de un libro de ficción.

"Procuren no excederse demasiado, no sea que terminen muy fatigados antes del examen…" les advirtió justo el viernes que se pasó por allí, un día antes de que la prueba para convertirse en Chunins, diera comienzo.

Luego de que terminaron la jornada de entrenamiento de ese día, Trunks decidió retirarse, pues estaba loco por irse a descansar. El entrenamiento no era el responsable de ello, sino que la noche anterior, no pudo conciliar el sueño muy bien debido a los ronquidos de Goten. No era algo que su amigo hiciera con mucha frecuencia, pero sí cuando estaba muy cansado y justamente, esos días habían estado entrenando bastante fuerte.

"Si quieres, quédate un rato más" le dijo entregándole la capsula "Pero recuerda guardarla antes de irte ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarla aquí!"

"Como si alguien se la fuera a robar…" le dijo Goten, tomando la capsula y arrojándole una sonrisa pícara, ganándose una reprobatoria mirada de Trunks.

Después de que el joven Brief se marchó, Goten continuó ejercitándose un par de horas más. Esta era la forma de entrenamiento que menos le gustaba. Prefería practicar con peleas y combates al igual que su padre. Aunque siendo sincero, Goku era un obsesivo con sus entrenamientos, de manera que cualquier método le era agradable. Incluso una vez, recordó que su padre lo llevó a entrenar por un mes al diminuto planeta del Kaiosama del Norte, pues le dijo que entrenar en el Otro Mundo, era mucho más efectivo que hacerlo en la Tierra.

Finalizó con unos aburridos abdominales, se secó el sudor con una toalla, salió de la cámara y la guardó en su respectiva capsula, para luego caminar al departamento y darse un merecido baño. En el camino, se cruzó inesperadamente con Sakura, quien caminaba cabizbaja con una bolsa de compras entre sus brazos.

"¡Hola Sakura! No te había visto en todos estos días… ¿Qué haces por aquí?" le dijo el joven Son llevándose una mano a la nuca, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos y haciéndola levantar su rostro.

"Oh, hola Goten… yo… estaba haciendo unas compras… nada más…" le dijo mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente. Su gesto, no pasó desapercibido por él.

"¿Sucede algo malo? Estás preocupada ¿Verdad?"

Con sus palabras, la chica abrió sus grandes ojos verdes, algo sorprendida de que el tonto de Goten hubiera notado su estado anímico. Por supuesto que estaba sumamente preocupada.

"Es por el examen ¿Verdad?" le preguntó con un gesto algo preocupado. La expresión en su rostro, le resultaba algo ajena. Siempre veía a Goten sonriente y feliz. Estaba por pensar que era víctima de un Genjutsu, como el que hace unos días, le hizo Iruka Sensei disfrazado de un ninja que intentó intimidarla a ella, Naturo y Sasuke por separados. Sin embargo, a pesar de ver a través de aquel jutsu ilusorio barato y superar el pequeño desafío, aún se encontraba bastante preocupada.

"Es queee… Naruto estuvo entrenando todos estos días… ¡Y Sasuke ni hablar!" le explicó finalmente, soltando una risita nerviosa "Me encontré con Kakashi Sensei en estos días y me dijo que Trunks y tú eran los que estaban entrenando más fuerte. Pero yo apenas pude hacer algo. No se me da muy bien entrenar sola…"

Dicho eso, la chica volvió a bajar su rostro, totalmente frustrada por sentirse el miembro más débil e inútil del equipo. Goten entendía a qué quería llegar con sus pocas palabras y su aún más grande y prolongado silencio. Tenía miedo.

"Ya es muy tarde para eso, mañana son los exámenes" le dijo Goten de repente, haciéndola sentir aún peor. Pero sin previo aviso, el chico colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la kunoichi, provocando que ésta levantara su rostro casi con sobresalto "Pero si te cuesta tanto practicar tu sola, después de los exámenes podemos entrenar juntos. No conozco técnicas ninjas, pero verás que te puedo ayudar a hacer más fuerte. Claro, si tú quieres…"

Allí fue cuando el chico le brindó su sonrisa, esa misma que le levantaba el ánimo a cualquiera y que en el caso de Sakura, la hacía olvidarse de todas sus mortificaciones. Ese pequeño gesto, aunado a sus palabras, logró reconfortarla bastante, aunque no del todo. Aún había algo más.

"Gracias Goten… pero he escuchado que esos exámenes son bastante difíciles y a veces… las personas terminan seriamente heridas… e incluso muertas…" continuó con sus lamentos, volviendo a morderse el labio debido a la gran angustia que la invadía "¿Qué sucede si… yo… no lo logro…?"

"¡Eso es lo de menos!" exclamó Goten casi riéndose "Lo más difícil, es que salgas bien en el examen, pero recuerda que a la final, es sólo una prueba ¡Si no lo pasas, tendrás el año que viene para intentarlo de nuevo! Eso es lo único que te debe importar. Pero por tu seguridad no te preocupes, no te pasará nada…"

"¿¡Y CÓMO ESTÁS TAN SEGURO DE ELLO!?" le preguntó en medio de un grito, no pudiendo contener por más tiempo su angustia. Se había mantenido muy fuerte durante toda esa semana pero ahora, estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Un poco más y terminaría cayendo en un inevitable llanto. Tan sólo tenía 12 años y muchos ninjas más peligrosos y mayores que ella, estarían dentro de la prueba.

"¡Pues porque estoy en tu equipo y yo te protegeré!" finalizó Goten señalándose así mismo con el pulgar, guiñándole un ojo e intentándola tranquilizarla con una sonrisa "¡No dejaré que nada malo te pase a ti o a los demás!"

Sakura lo miró impresionada. No esperaba que el chico le contestara tal cosa "¿Lo-Lo dices enserio, Go-Goten?" le dijo sin poder evitar tartamudear. Sus palabras no sólo la aquietaban, sino que le hacían sentir culpable por lo mal que había tratado al saiyajin cuando lo conoció. Sin duda, dos sentimientos un poco encontrados.

"¡Te lo prometo! Yo daría mi vida por mis amigos. Y tú eres mi amiga ¿Verdad?"

"Sí Goten. Sí lo soy" le respondió con una sonrisa sincera, después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, aunque sintiéndose culpable por hasta hace sólo minutos, no considerarlo más que un niño fastidioso. A pesar de sentirse más aliviada, pensaba que las palabras del chico eran sólo una expresión, una manera de hablar. Pero sus opiniones sobre Goten, siempre eran las incorrectas.

Comenzaba a hacerse de noche y la hora de cenar se acercaba. Esto, más que nadie, lo sabía el saiyajin "Bueno, creo que me voy, tengo mucha hambre. Mañana nos vemos" se despidió el chico con su mano, al tiempo que le pasaba por un lado.

Cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente, se giró para decirle una última cosa a la kunoichi "Por cierto Sakura, lamento haber dicho que tu frente es un poquito grande. A mí me gusta. Creo que se te ve bien" con ese comentario y una última sonrisa, el chico cruzó la esquina, desapareciendo de su vista hasta el día siguiente.

Ella se quedó observándolo, sin hacer más nada. Ahora, sí que estaba mucho más segura, más decidida. Sentía que nada podría detenerla "Gracias, Goten…" dijo para sí misma en un inaudible susurro, llevándose un par de dedos a la frente y dibujando una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

* * *

Cerca de las 3 en punto, Sakura se encontraba en el patio de recreo de la Academia Ninja, donde pasó los años de su infancia formándose para ser Genin. En la entrada del gran edificio, la esperaban Naruto saludándola alegremente a la distancia y Sasuke con su mirada seria y las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Estaba un poco apenada por haber sido la última en llegar.

Incluso, Sasuke hizo un comentario a Naruto, sobre que quizás la chica se había acobardado a último minuto y no llegaría jamás. Si bien estaba un poco nerviosa, eso no le impidió llegar al sitio con paso firme y una actitud algo confiada, lo que provocó que el Uchiha afilara su mirada, captando el cambio de actitud en su compañera.

El que no llegaba era Goten, pero como no le habían visto en la última semana, nunca le dijeron que se encontrarían fuera de la academia, detalle que la misma Sakura pasó por alto la noche anterior, así que quizás el saiyajin ya había entrado por su cuenta.

Cuando subieron al segundo piso, vieron a un par de bravucones cerrando el paso a la entrada de donde se supone iba a realizarse el examen, generando alboroto y un gran murmullo en medio del grupo de Genins que no hallaban como acceder al aula de clases.

"Por favor, déjennos pasar. Se supone que debemos entrar" suplicaba Tenten arrodillada, pues ayudaba a Rock Lee a reincorporarse después de que este había recibido un puñetazo en el rostro, por parte de uno de los dos jóvenes que bloqueaban el paso.

Lejos de aceptar su petición, los chicos continuaron hablando idioteces sobre lo difícil que era el examen y que lo mejor, sería que muchos se rindieran y ni siquiera lo intentaran, de lo contrario, terminarían traumados de por vida y quizás muertos.

"Qué bonito discurso. Ahora quítense y déjenme pasar" les amenazó Sasuke con su mirada seria y aproximándose hasta ellos con las manos dentro de los bolsillos "Y mientras sigan allí, reviertan su ridículo Genjutsu. Podemos ver a través de su ilusión. ¿No es así, Sakura?" dijo echándole un vistazo a la chica de cabello rosa "Tu eres el miembro de nuestro equipo con las mejores capacidades analíticas. De seguro, te diste cuenta desde hace mucho…"

"Yo también me di cuenta ¡De verás!" intervino atropelladamente Naruto, tratando de hacerse notar y por supuesto, mintiendo, pues no tenía ni idea de que se hallaban bajo un Genjutsu que les hacía creer que estaban en el tercer piso.

"Claro que me di cuenta" dijo sonriente la kunoichi "Este apenas es el segundo piso" Una vez completó su frase, el letrero sobre la puerta que decía 301, cambió como por arte de magia, distorsionándose y dibujando sobre su superficie el número 201. El jutsu ilusorio estaba deshecho.

* * *

Kakashi no pudo contener su impresión, cuando vio que también Goten pudo subir al aula 301, solo y como si nada, pasando de largo el Genjutsu que él sabía que había en el piso inferior. Hace apenas 10 minutos, vio con su propio ojo como el equipo de Asuma entró completo al aula del examen, escuchando claramente como los chicos felicitaban y agradecían a Trunks, por no haberse entretenido en ese truco barato, aunque se percató de que el saiyajin no tenía ni idea sobre lo que conversaban. Algo estaba mal.

"Lo siento Goten, no te puedo dejar pasar todavía" le dijo Kakashi una vez que el chico alcanzó la puerta "Debemos esperar a que tus compañeros también estén aquí. Por cierto… ¿No notaste algo extraño en el piso de abajo?" le interrogó el Jounin en un tono algo suspicaz.

Goten se llevó una al mentón, sosteniéndolo mientras adoptaba una actitud reflexiva "Ummm… ahora que lo dice, sí. Había mucha gente intentando entrar a un salón y dos chicos les impedían el paso. No entiendo porque tanto alboroto por entrar al aula equivocada…"

"¿Equivocada dices?" continuó Kakashi, intensificando aún más su mirada escrutadora.

"Sí, el examen es en el aula 301 ¿No? Y allí abajo estaba la 201" explicó como si nada hubiera ocurrido, llegando incluso a ver a su Sensei de forma extraña. No entendía porque le hacía una pregunta tan tonta.

El ninja copia habría continuado con su conversación, de no ser porque vio al resto de su equipo llegando. Sakura tenía la cara de color azul, incapaz de asimilar aún que Rock Lee se le había declarado hace sólo segundos, pidiéndole que fuera su novia. Sin duda, un chico un poco extraño. Sasuke portaba su habitual semblante severo y Naruto, caminaba sonriendo como era normal en él, eliminando cualquier evidencia de presión o nervios.

"¡Muy bien, los felicito a todos! ¡Ahora sí pueden acceder oficialmente a los exámenes Chunin!" los recibió Kakashi, cerrando su único ojo visible y profiriendo una divertida mueca que logró estirar su máscara "Sabía que ustedes vendrían" dijo señalando a los 3 chicos "Pero tenía mis dudas contigo, Sakura…. Por suerte, asististe por el bien de todos…"

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó la chica muy desconcertada, mientras fruncía el ceño y unas ligeras arrugas se dibujaban en el puente de su pequeña nariz. Su inesperado gesto, causó risa en Goten, pues le pareció divertido por alguna razón, pero se cubrió la boca con una mano para evitar que Sakura se diera cuenta. La kunoichi pensaba que, justo como lo había dicho su Sensei, todo esto era una decisión personal.

"Ciertamente, estaba en cada uno de ustedes asistir o no. Pero para presentar el examen, es obligatorio que el equipo completo se presente. Si uno solo de ustedes hubiera faltado, hasta aquí habrían llegado. No les hubiera permitido pasar por esta puerta"

Todos (menos el distraído de Goten) se impresionaron por la explicación del Jounin. Si Sakura hubiera faltado, todo el esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano. Sasuke giró su rostro casi conmocionado, observando a la kunoichi. De haber sabido todo eso, la habría obligado a asistir a como diera lugar, en vez de ignorarla y darle igual si venía o no.

"Bien, mejor no les hago perder más tiempo. El examen debe estar a punto de comenzar" dicho eso, el Jounin giró la manilla de la puerta, abriéndola y haciéndose a un lado para que el equipo 7 accediera con total libertad "Buena suerte"

* * *

Trunks portaba una expresión mucho más seria de lo habitual. Si las miradas mataran, Kabuto hubiese estallado en mil pedazos. No entendía que hacía un chico con un chakra tan perverso en esa misma habitación. Si bien muchas de las presencias dentro de la pequeña aula lo tenían casi mareado, la del chico con gafas frente a él, era posiblemente una de las peores.

Pero sin duda, no había ninguna más abominable que la del Genin de cabello rojo y una calabaza en la espalda, cuyas inmensas ojeras, brindaban la impresión de que el chico jamás en su vida, había dormido más de dos horas consecutivas. Su energía era, cuando menos, demoníaca, y desprendía una increíble sed de sangre. La pregunta que cruzaba por la mente de Trunks era ¿A cuántas personas habría asesinado hasta el momento, aquel pequeño y demacrado muchacho? Era de tontos creer que alguien con una energía tan sucia e impura, podría tener las manos limpias.

Por supuesto, el saiyajin se mantuvo en silencio, intentado ignorar a aquel chico y manteniendo su atención en Kabuto, observándolo de brazos cruzados y un poco más apartado del resto. Veía como el hipócrita muchacho, intentaba hacerse amigo de los novatos, quienes le rodeaban con curiosidad, mientras éste les mostraba unas extrañas tarjetas que brindaban información sobre quien fuera. Solo el ki de su amigo le hizo girar la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, cuando éste y sus compañeros, ingresaban con total normalidad.

Al primero que vio ingresar fue a Sasuke. A pesar de la paliza de un solo golpe que le había dado hace una semana, el Uchiha lo miraba desafiante, como si quisiera la revancha, aunque no estaba tan loco como para repetir el reto. No aún. Los únicos que se acercaron a saludarle amablemente fueron Naruto y Sakura, pues apenas se habían visto desde que volvieron del País de las Olas.

"Escuché que estuviste entrenando muy fuerte" le dijo la pelirosa, cuando pudo notar mejor, un ligero aumento de volumen en los descubiertos brazos cruzados del saiyajin, más marcados que de costumbre. En el caso de Goten, era difícil percatarse del cambio, pues las largas mangas de su camiseta azul marino, no dejaban mucho que ver.

"Sí, Goten y yo estuvimos algo ocupados" le contestó con una ligera sonrisa, aunque su gesto era forzado, pues estaba muy ofuscado en escuchar al tal Kabuto, quien explicaba a sus espaldas, algo sobre la población de aspirantes al examen según la aldea de donde provenían. Como buen hombre, se le hacía muy difícil llevar a cabo dos actividades a la vez, lo que le hacía un digno representante de la palabra "monotarea". Intentaba descifrar que pretendía el chico de púrpura con su falso comportamiento.

Cuando parecía que las cosas no podían empeorar, tuvo que llegar Ino, gritando histérica y chillonamente cuando vio a Sasuke, intentando abalanzarse sobre él. El joven Brief, no entendía como después de la actitud que demostró el Uchiha en el campo de entrenamiento, podía seguir llamando la atención de la rubia. Lo que no veía, era que la principal razón, residía en la rivalidad entre las dos kunoichis.

"¡Ino cerda! ¡Quita tus asquerosas y sebosas manos de Sasuke ahora mismo!" le gritaba Sakura, señalándola amenazadoramente. Justo en esos momentos, lo que más deseaba la Haruno, era golpear en todo su espantoso rostro a la chica.

"¡Miren nada más! ¡Acaba de llegar la frente de marquesina!" se burlaba Ino mientras rodeaba el cuello de Sauke con mayor firmeza, quien por cierto, la miraba con enorme desprecio "¡Me extraña mucho que hayan dejado venir a una fracasada como tú! ¡Por cierto, tu cabello está horroroso! ¡Se te nota demasiado reseco! ¿No lo crees Sasuke?"

Obviamente, el Uchiha no le respondió. Pero sí se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Una de ellas, era el desconocido joven de gafas, quien retaba a Kiba a preguntarle acerca del Genin que deseara y él le brindaría toda la información posible con sus cartas. La otra cosa, era el rostro de Trunks. Allí se dio cuenta de que el chico, a juzgar por la pérdida total de su fuerte semblante y penetrante mirada, sentía algo por Ino, pues los miraba absorto, casi anonadado. Quizás, podría usar esto a su favor.

"¡Mira quién habla de cabello horroroso, pedazo de rubia teñida!" continuaba fuera de sí Sakura, cuya cabeza se había vuelto gigante de tanto gritar.

"¡Por si no lo sabías, mi color de cabello es cien por ciento natural, frentesota!" le replicaba la kunoichi de púrpura, imitando su gesto a la perfección.

"¡Ino, ya basta!" exclamó Shikamaru desde atrás "¡Están llamando la atención de todos, por si no lo has notado!"

Efectivamente, las miradas de los casi 200 Genins que llenaban por completo el aula 301, estaban sobre el grupo de novatos al frente. Se los comían con los ojos. Cuando Sakura lo notó, no pudo evitar que los nervios regresaran y la invadieran por completo, llegando incluso a tragar con dificultad. Ahora, sentía como si estómago hubiera dado una vuelta, retorciéndose incómodamente sobre sí mismo, al tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a latir con furia, pidiendo a gritos escapar de su pecho.

No sólo era la incómoda sensación de estar siendo vista por todos a la vez, sino que la apariencia de los aspirantes, era cuando menos, tétrica. Mientras desplazaba su mirada de ojos verdes de izquierda a derecha, visualizaba a un ninja más horrible al lado de otro. Además, todos eran mayores. Las cicatrices en sus rostros, reflejaban lo curtidos que debían estar en el campo de batalla. Si en la pequeña habitación había 150 Genins, el número de ojos debía estar muy lejos de los 300, pues muchos eran tuertos. De seguro, Kakashi se habría sentido a gusto en compañía de esos chicos, como si se tratara de la convención anual de tuertos.

Goten notó su nerviosismo, así que colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y le regaló una de sus grandes sonrisas "Recuerda lo que te prometí ayer"

Esas breves palabras, combinadas con la expresión que le brindaba el chico, llenaron de regocijo a la kunoichi. Se sintió de nuevo poderosa y capaz de lo que fuera, gracias a que contaba con el apoyo de su amigo. Confiaba en él. Pero Naruto, se encargó de deshacer esa sensación en un santiamén.

Sakura sintió que iba a desmayarse, cuando el Genin cabeza hueca número 1 de Konoha, se giró en dirección a los aspirantes y abrió su gran bocaza, mientras los señalaba desafiantemente "¡AAAARRRGGGG! ¡MI NOMBRE ES NARUTO UZUMAKI! ¡Y VOY A DERROTARLOS A TODOS USTEDES! ¡DE VERAS!"

"¡MALDITA SEA NARUTO! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PRETENDES?! ¿¡QUE NOS MATEN?!" gritó enfurecida la kunoichi de cabellos rosa, implorando que la tierra se la tragara en ese preciso instante, para eludir las punzantes y peligrosas miradas de los violentos Genins frente a ellos.

Quien evitó la consumación del asesinato, fue Goten, que sujetaba a la histérica de Sakura, rodeándola con ambos brazos para inmovilizarla. A pesar de ello, la kunoichi se agitaba con tanta ira y descontrol, que el chico con cola apenas podía detenerla. Resultaba inexplicable como la delicada chica, tenía tanto poder. Goten sentía que si no se convertía en Super Saiyajin, terminaría volando como si nada. Efectivamente, Sakura en medio de su locura, lanzó un brutal cabezazo hacia atrás, dándole de lleno al pobre Son en el rostro y tirándolo de espaldas al suelo a varios metros de distancia.

"¡Go-Goten! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Hinata en tono preocupado, acercándose al casi inconsciente chico, cuyos ojos daban vueltas como si de un Pokémon noqueado se tratase. La Hyuga se arrodilló a su lado, colocándole una mano bajo la cabeza para ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras agitaba la otra para echarle un poco de aire encima.

"¿Acaso conoces a este perdedor, Hinata?" preguntó Kiba acercándose a la curiosa escena "Si es compañero de Naruto, debe ser alguien de lo más patético ¿Acaso les obligaron a ingresar a los exámenes con un miembro adicional para no terminar asesinados?" finalizó con una irónica sonrisa y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, mirando al Genin rubio para intentar provocarle.

Por su parte, Akamaru no dejaba de olfatear como loco en dirección a Goten, comenzando a soltar gruesos hilos de baba de su pequeña fauces. El reflejo condicionado de Pavlov estaba haciendo su trabajo, pues a pesar de que el pequeño perro rastreador no iba tras la pista de algún animal, el chico frente al él generaba un estímulo idéntico. No era de extrañar, pues en lo que respectaba al perro de Kiba, Goten le olía igual a un mono.

"¡Maldita sea Kiba, tenías que llegar con tus estupideces!" le gritó Naruto, señalándolo con rabia "¡Por qué mejor tú y el pequeño saco de pulgas meten sus narices en otra parte! ¡Al menos, en mi equipo no hay dos personas, porque a nadie le importa Shino! ¡Es como si no existiera!"

El callado Genin de clan Aburame, sólo se mantuvo en silencio, pero una gran gota de sudor comenzó a descender por su frente. Le resultaba increíble la idiotez de Naruto, de manera que no tenía pensado gastar palabras innecesarias en discutir o debatir con un tarado como él.

"¡Pero tú no me caes mal, Hinata! ¡Contigo no tengo ningún problema!" terminó su discurso Naruto, mientras tomaba a la chica por ambos hombros y le sonreía ampliamente. La Hyuga, comenzó a marearse brutalmente, sin mencionar su rostro completamente enrojecido, amenazando con soltar una violenta hemorragia nasal en cualquier instante. Sin soportarlo más, se desmayó en los brazos de Goten, quien ya se había reincorporado y estaba justo detrás de ella.

Sasuke se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriéndoselo debido a la vergüenza que sentía. Los novatos estaban armando un verdadero y lamentable espectáculo frente a todos. Aprovechó el momento para salir de la incómoda situación, dejándolos a todos discutiendo detrás de sí y caminando en dirección a Kabuto que se había quedado solo.

"Dime ¿En serio esas tarjetas pueden brindar información sobre cualquier candidato en esta habitación?" preguntó el estoico Uchiha con marcada altivez, mirando a varias direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie más les escuchaba.

"No puedo asegurarte que la información sea demasiado completa o perfecta, pero básicamente, sí" le respondió orgulloso el chico de cabello plateado, mirándolo con una expresión que hizo que sus gafas soltaran un pequeño destello "¿Tienes a alguien en mente? Sólo necesito algo sobre esa persona… una pequeña descripción, de donde son… lo que sea me es útil…"

Sasuke no pudo contener una ligera sonrisa cínica. Sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de la primera persona que se cruzó por su mente "Gaara del Desierto…"

"¡Así no es divertido!" le contestó Kabuto soltando una pequeña risita "¡Hasta sabes sus nombres! Eso lo facilita todo…" dicho eso, el chico extrajo una carta del mazo al azar, la colocó sobre el suelo y comenzó a darle algunas vueltas bajo su dedo índice. Una pequeña nubecita de humo sobre la carta en blanco, fue la señal que indicaba la aparición de la información.

"Veamos… experiencia en misiones: tiene 8 en rango C y… ¡Mira nada más! ¡Una misión como Genin de rango B!" exclamó impresionado el chico, subiéndose un poco las gafas con su dedo índice para acomodarlas "No tengo mucha más información sobre él… pero hay algo más… aquí dice que ha sobrevivido a todas y cada una de sus misiones sin un solo rasguño…"

Las palabras, le cayeron a Sasuke como una patada al estómago, como un balde de agua fría en medio de un crudo invierno nevado. Eso resultaba, cuando menos, imposible de creer. Sonaba como una total locura. Alzando su mirada por casualidad, vio que el reloj de pared marcaba las tres en punto. En cualquier momento, el examen daría comienzo, así que tenía que apresurarse.

Rápidamente, se deshizo de todo rastro de asombro y consternación, para realizar su última pregunta "Hay dos chicos más. Trunks y Goten. Será fácil. Son los dos idiotas que están allí" comentó señalando hacia atrás, donde permanecían los desprevenidos muchachos de espaldas. Lo que no sabían, es que Trunks no perdía detalle de la conversación. Se mantenía mirando al frente, pero con sus oídos ocupados en las palabras que ocurrían detrás de él.

Kabuto repitió el mismo procedimiento anterior, pero sus ojos tras las gafas redondeadas, se abrieron como platos de la impresión. No podía contar con una información más fiel y precisa que esa y sin embargo, no tenía nada de nada sobre ninguno de los dos Genins. Las cartas estaban completamente en blanco. Alzó su miranda, impactado de notar, al fin, la cola de mono del chico de Keikogi naranja.

No pudo decir nada, cuando una inmensa nube de humo blanco apareció justo tras ellos, muy cerca del pizarrón sobre la pared. Un gran grupo de Chunins, liderados por un Jounin con pañoleta en la cabeza y de mirada severa, habían hecho acto de presencia.

"¡A ver, degenerados caras de niño! ¡Cállense y escuchen!" gritó con una voz profunda y ruda el sujeto con cicatrices en el rostro y una imponente estatura de más de metro noventa, quien vestía con una larga gabardina negra de cuello alto "El examen está por comenzar. Soy Ibiki Morino, su sensor y desde ahora, su peor pesadilla"

Goten y Trunks, aún de espaldas, se encogieron de hombros y sus rostros se tornaron de color azul. Estaban sumamente impactados, al punto que la sangre se les heló por completo. Los dos giraron su rostro para verse mutuamente, intercambiando miradas nerviosas y reproduciendo las mismas ideas en sus cabezas.

"¡E-E-ES EL SEÑOR PICCOLO!" gritaron al unísono y sin poder creerlo. Fue tanto el asombro cuando escucharon su voz, que no prestaron atención alguna al nombre del sujeto. Cuando se giraron, se sintieron imbéciles, comprobando con alivio, que no se trataba del guerrero Namekusei de más de dos metros de estatura, que había venido desde la otra dimensión a medio matarlos por su idiotez.

"Habla idéntico… ¿Te fijaste, no?" preguntó Goten aún muy consternado

"¡Por supuesto que lo noté, idiota! ¿Por qué crees que me puse así?" le reclamó demasiado exaltado, cosa que Ino notó inmediatamente. Trunks era muy poderoso, así que ¿Quién rayos era ese Señor Piccolo como para causar tal reacción en el saiyajin, de sólo escuchar su voz?

No pudo si quiera formular su interrogante cuando sin previo aviso, Ibiki habló, causando nuevamente un pequeño estremecimiento en ambos saiyajins "No perdamos más tiempo. Comenzaremos la primera parte del examen Chunin ahora mismo. Entreguen su solicitud y se les dará a cambio un número" explicó, mostrando una diminuta tarjetita con el número 1 sobre ella "Este número, les indicará el lugar donde se deben colocar. Una vez que todos estén sentados, daremos inicio al examen escrito"

"¿Di-Dijo escrito?" tartamudeó Naruto, con los ojos cerrados como si fueran dos pequeñas líneas horizontales.

Allí, en medio de los Chunins, se encontraba Kotetsu Hagane, el vigilante de cabello negro alborotado de la entrada de Konoha, sosteniendo una imponente resma de papeles en medio de sus manos y mostrándola con una sonrisa casi diabólica.

A Naruto, se le detuvo el corazón y la tensión le bajó drásticamente. A Goten, el alma le abandonó el cuerpo, pero Enma Daioh Sama se negó a recibirle en el Otro Mundo y lo mandó de nuevo a la Tierra de una sola patada.

"¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡ESCRITO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" gritó Naruto totalmente aterrado, activando el Byakugan a pesar de que no pertenecía al Clan Hyuga. Al menos, ese aspecto adoptaron sus ojos completamente en blanco y con grandes venas marcadas sobre ellos.

Goten, temblando de pánico, comenzó a retroceder, pálido como una hoja "A-A-A mí no me di-di-dijeron que el examen era e-e-escrito…" tartamudeó incontrolablemente, caminando en dirección a la puerta y con su mano a punto de tocar la manilla. Pero alguien le detuvo. Sakura lo tomó del cuello de su traje naranja, impidiéndole dar un paso más.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" le dijo con la mitad superior de su rostro oculta bajo una sombra negra y oscura, que no dejaba ver ninguno de sus rasgos fasciales de su nariz para arriba.

Cuando Goten giró su cabeza, se aterró con la expresión macabra de Sakura. Pero había otra cosa que también lo tenía como loco: el grueso montón de hojas de papel en manos de Kotetsu. No sabía a que temerle más, si al examen o a la kunoichi. Mirando nerviosamente de un lado a otro, el cerebro se le partió en dos, pues prefirió morir que tomar una decisión tan difícil. El saiyajin, se desmayó literalmente en brazos de Sakura.

Ibiki se dio cuenta de ello, casi experimentando un orgasmo de ver, como al menos un par de chicos, ya habían sucumbido a la tortura psicológica, que apenas estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Se preguntarán por qué publiqué tan rápido. Bueno, la razón es porque incumplí con mi palabra, me puse a escribir de más y no llegué siquiera a comenzar el examen. En mi defensa digo que, de haberlo hecho más rápido, me habría saltado muchos detalles, aunque admito que escribí muchas tonterías innecesarias con el fin de intentar entrenerles como un pendejo.

Sólo espero que me tengan paciencia y a pesar de todo, les haya gustado el capítulo. Hubiera sido peor si los hago esperar una semana entera y la historia queda hasta aquí. Por lo menos ahora, esperarán una semana pero el examen sí dará inicio jajaja

Ya van dos veces que invitan a Goten y se queda sin comer jajaja es para tenerlos a la expectativa de quién será el pobre diablo que invite primero a alguno de los saiyajins a comer en el mundo de Naruto. Hagan sus apuestas.

Hay un detalle que fue el del Genjutsu que no funcionó en ellos. Tengo una razón muy lógica para explicarlo, yo diría que es la teoría más acertada en caso de que ambos universos llegaran a conocerse, teoría que por cierto, muchos apoyan, pero lo diré más adelante. Quizás algunos ya se lo imaginen.

Y con respecto a la confunsión de Ibiki con Piccolo por la voz, es un mal chiste que sólo entenderán los que hayan visto la versión del Anime doblado al latino. Resulta que el célebre actor de doblaje que hace la voz de Piccolo en DBZ, Carlos Segundo, también hizo la de Ibiki para Naruto. Si se pasan por youtube, verán que todos los comentarios de ese video son: "Mierda, tiene la voz de Piccolo" y cosas así jaja.

Con respecto al comentario de Bulmita Tiny, como no tengo otro medio por donde agradecerte, lo hago por aquí. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te guste tanto la historia. Espero que publicar rápido como lo hice esta vez, te alegre! A tu pregunta de Pan y Bra, te digo que ando algo confundido. En la película batalla de los dioses (que podría considerarse canon al estar hecha por Akira), ponen como que Pan ya estaba por nacer, pero al final de DBZ, es algo que sucede hasta 5 años después de la derrota de Majin Boo más o menos. Creo que sin darme cuenta, hice lo último, así que me temo que aún no nacen :(

Bueno, sin más que decir, finalizo con lo mismo de siempre, mi inmenso agradecimiento a tod s y por favor, no duden en darme sus opiniones, que las leo todas (tampoco recibo muchas jaja).

¡Suerte y hasta la próxima!


	12. 12 Examen Escrito

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

**12. Examen Escrito**

Sakura creía que se trataba de alguna idiotez por parte de Goten, pero cuando éste se desplomó casi inconsciente en sus brazos, fue cuando pudo comprobar lo realmente asustado que se encontraba. Ambos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, llamando la atención de los evaluadores y por supuesto, del enorme grupo de aspirantes, que ya tenían seriamente pensado ponerse de pie y matar a alguno de los imbéciles novatos de una vez por todas.

"¡Goten! ¡Quítate de encima, pedazo de idiota!" chillaba Sakura bajo el cuerpo del desmayado chico, quien literalmente, la estaba aplastando. La kunoichi se sacudía y pataleaba con fuerza, tratando de quitarse, sin éxito alguno, la inexplicablemente pesada humanidad de Goten. Simplemente, estaba acostado boca arriba sobre ella, pero nadie entendía por qué tanto alboroto por una estupidez de esa talla.

Obviamente, Trunks sí lo entendió. El saiyajin, corrió con evidente prisa y tomó a Goten por debajo de los brazos, levantándolo como si fuera un niño de 4 años y comenzó a agitarlo impetuosamente en el aire hasta que despertara. Por su parte, Sakura se levantó con los ojos abiertos como platos, respirando con marcada dificultad, agitada y apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras doblaba su cuerpo hacia adelante para facilitar la entrada a sus pulmones del preciado oxígeno perdido, todo ello a pesar de haber permanecido escasos segundos debajo de Goten.

"Trunks… tuve una pesadilla terrible…" le dijo el chico llevándose una mano a la frente y sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, una vez que recuperó la compostura y era capaz de pararse por sí mismo "Trataba sobre que volví a la escuela…"

"¡IDIOTA! ¿¡QUERÍAS MATARME O QUÉ?!" le reclamó la iracunda de Sakura, tomándolo por el cuello de su traje y agitándolo de adelante hacia atrás con violencia, haciéndole parecer, una mancha naranja sin definición en medio del aire. Nuevamente, las leyes que rigen el mundo del Anime, hacían de las suyas: si apenas podía respirar con Goten encima ¿Cómo diablos venía y lo sacudía ahora con tanta facilidad? "¡DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN NIÑO Y VE A RECOGER UN NÚMERO EN ESTE INSTANTE!"

Cuando Goten asimiló sus palabras, cayó en cuenta que no estaba dentro de una pesadilla, sino en una fatídica realidad. Una nefasta y terrible, que prometía hacerle sufrir lo que sea que durara el maldito examen escrito. Como pequeño y manso cordero que se dirigía al matadero, se acercó a Ibiki para entregarle su solicitud, con la cabeza a gachas, al tiempo que recibía de uno de los Chunins, su respectivo número de asiento. Más que voluntad propia, era el temor a la kunoichi el que le hizo caminar hasta allí.

"¡Niño! ¡Procura llevar tu banda en un lugar donde sea visible! ¡Es obligatorio para el examen!" le reprendió con tono fuerte, el Jounin que tenía la misma voz del guerrero Nameku. Lo observaba indignado, preguntándose quién sería el pedazo de Shinobi bueno para nada, que hacía de Sensei de tal desastre de Genin. Si hubiera sabido que el responsable era el flojonazo de Kakashi, las cosas hubieran tenido un poco más de sentido.

Antes de retirarse, el chico introdujo su mano dentro de la ultrapesada camiseta azul que llevaba puesta, y extrajo el dichoso objeto metálico que hasta el momento, se había negado a usar. Entre movimientos torpes, casi atáxicos, producto de llevar a cabo la actividad por vez primera, la colocó en su frente, esbozando un leve gesto de descontento y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Esta vez, fue Sakura quien se llevó una de sus delicadas manos a la boca, encubriendo la socarrona risita producto de tal imagen. Le pareció tierna la expresión de malcriadez en el rostro de Goten, aunado a su vestimenta ordenada, con la parte superior de su Dogi dentro de los pantalones bien sujetados por su respectivo cinturón azul, más la banda puesta correctamente en la frente, como debía ser, le hacían ver como un niño bueno y comedido.

Vislumbrando que tendría el mismo inconveniente, el joven Brief extrajo la suya propia desde dentro de su uniforme de combate, amarrándosela al brazo izquierdo con firmeza, tal cual hacía Shikamaru. No quería verse tan idiota como Goten.

De una u otra manera, el Son fue el primero en cumplir con el protocolo. Tras su cabizbaja marcha, se comenzó a formar una extensa pero ordenada fila, imitando el procedimiento del escandaloso chiquillo. Pasado un interminable cuarto de hora, todos los aspirantes habían entregado sus solicitudes y recibido el pequeño numerito, cuya única utilidad no era indicarles el asiento, sino que también, era el medio que les identificaba para eliminarles, en caso de ser agarrados copiando.

Goten comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, comprobando para su mala suerte, que no había tocado cerca de nadie que conociera. Peor fue cuando, a su derecha, se sentó Gaara, haciéndole casi enloquecer con la nauseabunda presencia de su energía, casi mefítica para sus pulmones. Ni siquiera se atrevía a girar su rostro un solo milímetro, para evitar encontrarse con la gélida mirada de ojos color turquesa del chico con el Kanji "Amor" tatuado en su pálida frente. De hacerlo, se pondría más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Sakura se mostraba confiada. Era inteligente y los exámenes escritos, entraban en su zona de confort. No por nada, era considerada la cerebrito de su salón. Ino decía que era imposible no serlo con una frente tan enorme como esa, pero siempre trató de obviar tales comentarios, pues si la envidia fuera sarna, la rubia no tendría parte sana en su cuerpo.

Miraba a Naruto con una risita burlona, incapaz de contenerla por la imagen que brindaba el desesperado rubio, tomando su cabeza entre ambas manos. Muchos puestos a su derecha, estaba Goten. Quería burlarse de él también, en serio lo quería, pero no pudo al comprobar, lo asustada y descompuesta que estaba la facies del chico, el mismo que prometió protegerla con su vida la noche anterior. Sintió lastima, sólo un poco, pero nada más. Aún tenía ojos solo para Sasuke.

No así Ino, cuyos sentimientos estaban un poco más confusos por lo ocurrido hace una semana en el campo de entrenamiento. La rubia no dejaría que la horrorosa frentuda le ganara la partida por conseguir el corazón del Uchiha, pero esa estúpida rivalidad y competencia, le cegaba de ver un poco más allá. Por la fuerza y de mala manera, los exámenes Chunin, le harían cambiar un poquito más su opinión sobre el altivo Genin.

Los golpes de la blanca tiza sobre el pizarrón, llamó la atención de todos los jóvenes. Ibiki comenzó a explicar las normas del examen, dejando antes en claro, que no respondería ninguna duda o pregunta durante la prueba "… y los equipos aprobarán partiendo de la nota de los tres integrantes…"

La enorme frente de Sakura, golpeando el escritorio frente a ella, se hizo escuchar, protestando ante tanta injusticia frente al sistema impuesto por el severo y absolutista Jounin. Al menos, así lo veía ella y su frente, la cual mostraba una gran marca roja y circular, que reflejaba su queja e inconformidad.

"¿QUEEEE? ¡Espere un segundo! ¿O sea que nos van a calificar como equipo?" increpó Sakura ipso facto, golpeando con un puño la mesa de madera frente a ella.

Su insolencia, no pasó desapercibida para Ibiki, quien con una vena hinchada en su cuello y haciendo uso de su profunda voz, reprendió a la kunoichi "¡A CALLAR! ¡EL QUE PONE LAS REGLAS AQUÍ SOY YO! ¡SILENCIO Y ESCUCHEN!". A pesar de estar en un universo diferente, Piccolo la había regañado.

Goten estaba tan aturdido, que no prestó atención alguna a la tercera regla, sobre los examinadores que restarían dos puntos por cada vez que observaran algún indicio de trampa. Cinco veces, serían suficientes para descalificar al perpetrador del dolo, y con él, a su equipo entero.

"¡Estaré observándolos, chicos!" les amenazó Kotetsu desde su puesto, con una mirada cínica y sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo uso de toda la tortura psicológica que a él mismo, le fue aplicada cuando estuvo en las sandalias de los presentes Genins.

-_Tranquila Sakura… respira hondo y relájate… ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo! ¡Soy capaz de contestar el examen con calificación perfecta! ¡Sasuke igual! Aunque Naruto y Goten saquen 0, hay posibilidad de aprobar con la mínima nota…- _era un reto demasiado grande, de manera que la kunoichi, se mordía nerviosamente los flancos de la lengua, y movía incesantemente los descubiertos dedos de sus pies. Si sólo contaran con Naruto, bastaba con reunir 15 puntos entre ella y el Uchiha, pero por culpa del saiyajin, la nota debía ser perfecta para asegurar el paso de ronda. Las palabras del sádico sensor, le helaron la sangre, haciéndola caer con estrépito de la nube sobre la cual flotaba.

"Si alguno de los candidatos saca 0 en el examen, el equipo entero reprueba…"

Más de uno en la habitación, abrió los ojos como platos, producto de la enorme sorpresa. El rostro de Naruto se tornó azul, imaginando que Sakura y Sasuke, le apuñalaban con la mirada. No estaba equivocado. Por su culpa, el equipo 7 podría quedar descalificado antes de que cantara un gallo. Pero la verdad, sus compañeros estaban más preocupados por Goten. Quizás Naruto era un idiota, pero el chico con cola, ni siquiera estaba familiarizado con la terminología Shinobi, al punto que si le preguntaban algo tan básico como qué era un Genjutsu, el saiyajin probablemente preguntaría con qué se come eso.

"La última pregunta, les será dada 15 minutos antes de que el examen llegué a su final" continuó Ibiki de brazos cruzados y con una mirada de pocos amigos "Tendrán una hora en total… ¡Comiencen!"

Sus palabras, eran órdenes. Inmediatamente, muchos comenzaron a escribir como verdaderas máquinas, de manera que sólo el grafito número dos danzando sobre el papel frente a ellos, era lo único que se podía escuchar.

Cuando Sasuke volteó su examen y leyó las preguntas con avidez, notó que algo estaba mal. Eran endemoniadamente difíciles, imposibles para cualquier Genin, aún por encima del promedio. Más sorprendente era ¿Cómo tantos podían estar escribiendo como locos, sin dudar, todavía frente a tan imponentes enunciados y cuestionamientos? Sin mencionar el factor de corrección y la norma de los dos puntos cada vez que te agarren copiando, en lugar de descalificarte de una vez.

Candidatos codo a codo… resultaba difícil no arrojar una tentadora mirada para ver las respuestas del incauto de al lado… o el de enfrente… allí lo entendió… el examen estaba hecho para copiar…

-¡_Maldita sea Naruto! ¡Intenta copiar al menos un par de preguntas y será suficiente!- _pensó el último sobreviviente de la tragedia del prestigioso Clan Uchiha, activando el Kekkei Genkai que le hacía arder los ojos por un efímero pero orgásmico momento. Sin más, comenzó a copiar los movimientos del imbécil ubicado dos puestos adelante, de seguro, un Chunin colado para permitir a los candidatos, tan vagabundo y reprobable proceder.

Ino estaba confiadísima, casi riéndose, como si fuera grata víctima de un chiste buenísimo ¿Sabía las respuestas? ¡Que va! Es sólo que había muchas pequeñas e incautas mentes en las cuales podría entrar y robar todo ápice de conocimiento, para su beneficio y el de su equipo. Estaba hecho. Lo único que debía hacer, era dejar que la frente de marquesina contestara un poco más ¡Y problema solucionado! Era como estar dentro de una chocolatería y ella vendría siendo el equivalente de Willy Wonka, es decir, la dueña y señora de todos los malditos dulces. Tenía de donde escoger, pero sería más placentero lograrlo a costa de la frentuda.

El otro que escribía como loco, era Trunks ¡Gracias Bulma! ¡Tus genes sí hicieron su trabajo! Impresionantemente, el chico heredó mucho más de su madre de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer. Su patrimonio, iba más allá del apellido Brief y la Corporación más grande del mundo, que quedaría bajo su control en un futuro. Se sabía las respuestas, en especial la segunda, esa que narraba un estúpido enunciado sobre un Shuriken que lanzaba un ninja "A" a cierto punto definido. Su madre podía matarlo, de no resolver un problema de física tan sencillo.

Sólo se saltó la primera pregunta, ya que jamás le enseñaron a resolver un código ninja. Sin embargo, la dejó para el final y cuando regresó a ella, también pudo responderla, pues el patrón de letras y signos allí escritos, eran descifrables por ensayo y error, atribuyéndole a cada una un signo aleatorio que le diera sentido al mensaje. Como una pequeña computadora, su mente maquinaba varias posibilidades rápida y simultáneamente. No lo sabía, pero sus genes de saiyajin, también hacían lo suyo, ya que la raza extraterrestre diseñaba para la pelea, pensaba muy rápido durante las batallas, siendo genios en todos los aspectos de ese campo.

Goten también era un genio en las peleas, no tanto como su padre, pero sí muy vivo y perspicaz para desenvolverse en ellas. No obstante, el papel frente a él era todo menos eso. Sólo garabatos, que comenzaban a arremolinarse frente a sus ojos, mezclándose como una única mancha de tinta que giraba en espiral, comenzando a tomar la forma de…. ¡El rostro de Sakura! "¡CHA! ¡SI NO RESPONDES UNA SOLA PREGUNTA, TE MATO!"

El joven Son tuvo que cubrir su boca con ambas manos, de lo contrario, soltaría un alarido de terror. Era la violenta personalidad interna de Sakura, esa parte loca y bipolar que componía secretamente la idiosincrasia de la kunoichi, que se había hecho visible como por arte de magia frente a Goten, amenazándole de forma terrible si no hacía algo por el bien de su equipo.

Nerviosamente, quería girar su rostro para ver la hoja de Gaara, pero el malvado Genin se inclinaba sobre ella, tapándole la vista y brindándole su aterradora mirada adornada por severas ojeras. Estaba jodido.

Todos ya habían hecho de las suyas. Shino utilizó una mosca para espiar. Tenten unos espejos, manejados con hilos invisibles, para que ella misma y Lee, se beneficiaran del reflejo de las respuestas de alguien más, mientras Neji activaba el Byakugan, con la finalidad de ver a través de las personas. Dosu, el Shinobi del sonido, interpretando el ritmo, la duración y frecuencia del inacabable tap-tap de los lápices sobre el papel, pudo descifrar cada palabra escrita. Akamaru, en su lenguaje canino, observaba sobre la cabeza de Kiba las respuestas de otros y se las ladraba entre suaves gruñido; por cierto, el Ninken seguía babeando más de la cuenta, ante el extraño olor animal que emanaba de Goten, sentado cerca de ellos.

El otro que iba a morir, a parte del saiyajin, era Naruto. No tenía ni idea de que hacer o por dónde empezar. Ya había leído todas las opciones y ninguna le resultaba lógica.

Sakura, varios puestos atrás, lo veía preocupada. Ella ya tenía resuelta toda la prueba y con su gran inteligencia, fue capaz de notar lo mismo que Sasuke. Debía ayudar al rubio a como diera lugar. Arrancó una esquina de su hoja, dispuesta a escribir, con diminuta letra, al menos la mitad del examen, aunque fuese resumido. Ninguna norma le impedía entregar su hoja un poco rota. Luego, la envolvería en una pequeña bola y la arrojaría a Naruto. Si se daban cuenta, no importaba, pues sólo le restarían sus primeros dos puntos y en cambio Naruto, podría ganar cuando menos, cuatro o cinco.

Pero cuando se disponía a comenzar a escribir, un extraño sonido le perforó los tímpanos, similar al ahogado aullido de un lobo. Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par. Su consciencia se apagó, como un interruptor, bajando la cabeza tal cual hubiera fallecido. Ino había usado en ella el Jutsu transferencia de mentes (Shintenshin no Jutsu), desplomando su inconsciente e indefenso cuerpo sobre la madera del escritorio.

_-Muy bien Ino… poniendo a trabajar a esa cerebrito por nosotros…- _pensó el obeso de Choji, viendo divertido a la distancia, como la poseída Sakura leía frenética el papel entre sus manos, memorizando cada detalle, cada respuesta, para escribirla luego en el examen de sus amigos y el suyo propio.

En sólo 5 minutos, la chica salió de cuerpo de la kunoichi de cabello rosa, volviendo al suyo propio. Con gran avidez, comenzó a llenar los recuadros en blanco de su examen, muerta de la risa por lo fácil que resultaba todo. Quizás en el aula entera, su equipo era el que estaba más relajado. En poco tiempo, había finalizado. Sólo restaba hacerle llegar las respuestas a los demás.

Respirando profundamente, hizo su particular sello manual, apuntando en dirección a Shikamaru, para continuar con la ingeniosa trampa. Su grupo entero, se sacaría un 10. Sin duda, las habilidades mentales de la chica eran las más propicias para este reto, pues resultaban de incalculable valía cuando de recolectar información se trataba. En 3 minutos, abandonó el cuerpo del Nara y continuó con el de Choji. Cada vez lo hacía más rápido, pues era simple cuestión de repetir el texto al caletre.

"Perfecto. Van dos, falta uno…" dijo para sí misma en voz sumamente baja, apuntando esta vez, al incauto saiyajin, quien por cierto, ya tenía el examen resuelto con impecable precisión.

Trunks sintió la extraña onda de energía moverse hasta él. Para una persona con su velocidad, esquivarla era cosa fácil, pero no se alarmó, porque estaba cargada con el chakra de Ino. Tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que tramaba, así que gustoso, se dejó impactar por el Ninjutsu psíquico. Al igual que Sakura, su cabeza cayó.

Un par de segundos después, Ino, dentro del cuerpo del saiyajin, levantó el rostro, observando sus manos con curiosidad, apretándolas luego con fuerza. Comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, pues el desenlace de su plan, estaba a punto de llegar.

Cuando bajó la vista, notó impactada que no tenía nada que hacer. El examen de Trunks estaba completo. No sabía cómo, pero algo le decía que el chico fue capaz de hacerlo por sí solo, sin copiar. Siendo un simple usuario de Taijutsu ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de recolectar información, sin ingeniosas técnicas y Ninjutsus?

-_Me sorprendes, Trunks… eres un chico muy inteligente… ¡Creí que sólo eras un bruto peleador!- _pensaba con una leve sonrisa satisfecha, dibujada, por supuesto, en el rostro del saiyajin. Cuando se disponía a dejar su cuerpo en paz, sucedió algo extraño. Por alguna razón, la chica perdió la capacidad de controlar el cuerpo. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue abrir sus ojos de par en par, casi con terror, pues una misteriosa fuerza la retenía y no le dejaba moverse. Los ojos azules de Trunks, quedaron en blanco.

* * *

_La rubia no sabía lo que sucedía, pero se encontraba sola y en medio de la nada, dentro de un infinito lugar, oscuro pero sin llegar a ser negro, sino más bien de una tonalidad púrpura, que no por ello, dejaba de brindarle al ambiente una atmosfera macabra. _

_Después de pensarlo un poco, entendió lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no lo creía posible. Su padre le advirtió que, si el jutsu era usado en un individuo muy fuerte física o mentalmente, el usuario podría perder el control del cuerpo, quedando casi a merced de la voluntad de la "víctima" y obligándola a escapar de su mente inmediatamente. Trunks era fuerte en ambos sentidos, pero el chico, no era el responsable de tal fenómeno._

_Ya sabía lo que ocurría. Sin embargo, no podía ver nada. Estaba sola. No veía a Trunks en ninguna parte, como se suponía que debía materializarse la consciencia del chico frente a ella. Sólo escuchaba unos pasos a la distancia, cada vez más fuertes y aproximándose directo a ella. Era imposible vislumbrar al responsable de tan inquietante sonido, pero sin duda, no era Trunks, sino algo mucho más grande y peligroso._

"_¡T-T-Trunks, esto no es gracioso! ¡Qu-Qu-Quería ayudarte en el examen, nada más, lo juro!" comenzó a tartamudear, sin control, alguno la aterrada kunoichi. Eso no era nada. Lo que estaba por ver, la iba a matar del miedo._

_A pesar de ser incapaz de sentir el ki, percibía una presencia inmensamente maligna, tan aplastante y poderosa, que le comprimía su pequeño tórax con fuerza, ahogándola por completo. Sus grandes ojos azules, se abrieron de terror, mientras se inclinada hacia adelante para recoger mejor un poco de aire. Signo de su asfixia, era el incesante aleteo nasal, combinado al notorio tiraje supraclavicular que buscaba con desespero, ingresar algo de oxígeno a sus colapsados pulmones._

"_Te mataré…" habló una siniestra voz entre las sombras, casi enferma. A pesar de no ser demasiado gruesa o profunda, desbordaba demencia en estado puro "O mejor te como… ¡Ya sé! ¡Te mataré y después te comeré!" dicho eso, el misterioso ser comenzó a reír como un enfermo mental. La fuerte e interminable risa, como forma de expresión de aquel horripilante ser, era más bien un cántico a la locura, una oda a la pérdida de juicio total._

_El responsable de las retorcidas palabras era... ¿Cómo describirlo, sino como un monstruo? ¿O un demonio? La verdad, era ambas cosas. Era un individuo de color rosado, con agujeros a lo largo de sus brazos, pecho y cráneo, con una mirada diabólica de globos oculares negros y pupilas rojas como la sangre. Tenía una monstruosa estatura de casi tres metros, con un cuerpo imponente y musculoso, pero quizás lo más aterrador, a parte de sus ojos y gran sonrisa adornada por grandes colmillos, era la posición ladeada de su cabeza, como si se tratase de un temible desequilibrado mental con algún retardo. No obstante, comparar a una persona, con una abominación de la naturaleza como lo era ese ser, resultaba una blasfemia para los dioses que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debían ser responsables de tan enferma creación._

_Su cuello, más grueso que los muslos de Ino, estaba torcido en una posición casi antinatural. No había que ser muy perceptivo para inhalar la nauseabunda sed de sangre que inundaba al aire, con la sola presencia de ese demonio rosa, sin nariz y con un extraño apéndice que le colgaba de la cabeza. En su musculoso torso desnudo, comenzaban a marcarse gruesas venas, al igual que sobre su fornido cuello, mientras un aura rosada, empezaba a rodear la gran figura del fenómeno con suma violencia._

_Su vestimenta era curiosa. Parecía un ser mitológico proveniente de una cultura árabe o hindú, a juzgar por los pantalones blancos bombachos y el par de anchos brazaletes negros que tenía bien aferrados a cada muñeca. Pero su indumentaria, no era lo que más llamada la atención de Ino. En otras circunstancias, habría criticado el pésimo sentido de la moda de aquel sujeto, pero tenerlo frente a frente, le restaba toda importancia a un hecho tan bizantino como lo era ese._

_Sus delgadas piernas, comenzaron a temblar, haciéndosele imposible mantenerse en pie y cayendo inevitablemente de rodillas. La chica estaba aterrada, sentada en el suelo y soltando una gruesa lágrima en cada uno de sus enormes ojos azules. El líquido salado y frío, descendía impasible por sus pálidas mejillas, desprendiéndose de su frágil rostro a nivel de la fina línea de su mandíbula, y reventando con furia en el oscuro suelo de la extraña dimensión, para ser reemplazado por dos nuevas gotas, que repetían el desagradable y doloroso ciclo._

_Caminando lentamente, el demonio rosa se detuvo a menos de un metro de ella. Ino quería arrastrarse y retroceder, alejarse del peligro frente a ella, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba petrificada. Bajo su completo merced, el monstruoso ser adoptó una posición de cuclillas, mientras apoyaba sus musculosos antebrazos sobre las rodillas, quedando con su horrible rostro a escasos centímetros del de la rubia y mostrándole esa gran sonrisa de filosos colmillos, que le hacían ver inimaginablemente aterrador. _

_En efecto, el mismísimo señor de las tinieblas, se estremecía de pánico y terror, de sólo escuchar el nombre de dos palabras de aquel ser sin sentimientos, peor que cualquier bestia, por más básica que ésta fuera._

_Extendiendo su enorme mano, lo suficientemente grande como aplastar el cráneo de la chica sin problema alguno, la tomó por su delicado cuello, prácticamente entre sus cortos pero regordetes dedos de uñas negras. Se puso de pie, levantándola en el aire como a una indefensa muñeca. Ino sólo cerró sus ojos. _

_Sabía que no era real, pero estaba tan muerta de miedo, que era incapaz de escapar de la mente de Trunks ¿Por qué ese horrible ser habitaba en la mente del chico? ¿De dónde lo había conocido? Se le hacía imposible creer que ese demonio, fuera simple producto de la imaginación del joven guerrero._

"_Te mataré y después de comeré…" repitió nuevamente, con esa voz que le helaba la sangre en el pecho a la chica. Iba a romperle el cuello, como a una frágil ramita entre sus dedos. Era tan fácil. Estaba por hacerlo, cuando un inmenso estallido, retumbó._

_¡BAAAAAAAMMMMM!_

_El furioso saiyajin, poseso por la ira y la cólera, enterró su puño con todas las fuerzas que le permitía su cuerpo, concentrando una brutal cantidad de ki en su mano y haciendo estallar en microscópicos pedazos, el cráneo del demonio rosa, en medio de una crepitante explosión de electricidad dorada, signo tangible de la descomunal potencia física del joven. _

_Fue suficiente para mandarlo a volar a una velocidad imperceptible, desgarrando el aire en medio de un intenso sonido sibilante y haciéndole desaparecer de la nada, entre las tinieblas de su mente. _

_El sonido que se escuchó cuando el cuerpo del monstruo chocó contra quien sabe qué, fue el mismo que se escucharía si una decena de montañas estallaran en mil pedazos. Completamente ensordecedor._

_Fue tan rápido todo, que el cuerpo de Ino seguía indefenso en el aire, aún después del gigantesco sonido explosivo que generó el inerte cuerpo del despiadado individuo. Su salvador, la capturó sana y salva. No entendía por qué, pero el calor que desprendía la persona que la tenía entre sus fuertes brazos, la hacía sentir segura, diferente. _

_Su energía, pura y limpia, descongestionó sus pulmones, volviéndose la preciada cura a su horripilante sensación de asfixia. Le había devuelto la vida. Abrió con mucha dificultad sus ojos, pues en medio de la enorme oscuridad, la intensa luz dorada que la bañaba por completo, la cegó por unos instantes. Necesitaba aclarar un poco su visión, para poder ver a través del fuerte resplandor que penetraba inclemente en su retina. _

_Cuando logró ver adecuadamente, no pudo sorprenderse más con la imagen frente a ella. Allí, cara a cara, estaba Trunks cargándola, pero por alguna razón, se veía diferente. Su cabello estaba elevado en picos dorados que desafiaban toda ley de gravedad, así como sus ojos, ahora color verde esmeralda. Su cuerpo, estaba rodeado de una intensa aura dorada, que flameaba con vida propia, trayendo luz a ese deprimente y melancólico mundo de tinieblas. Lejos de tener su fuerte semblante, característico además de la transformación del Super Saiyajin, el chico tenía los ojos abiertos de preocupación, de miedo. Pocas veces, el valiente chico había sentido ese miedo._

_Con extrema sutileza, la bajó. Aún se sentía débil, quería desmayarse, pues sus piernas, a duras penas podían sostenerla. Pero Trunks la abrazó protectoramente entre sus brazos, que parecían esculpidos sobre el duro mármol._

"_¡Ino! ¡Reacciona, por favor!... ¡No puedo detenerlo por mucho tiempo…!" le dijo suplicante al oído, aún en medio del cálido y reconfortante abrazo. Su voz le hacía cosquillas en la oreja, pero aparte de eso, la llenaba de una revitalizante energía tórrida, que recorría cada helada fibra de su ser, desde la punta de sus rubios cabellos, hasta los dedos de sus pies. Era la sensación de su inmenso ki, que la colmaba gratificantemente, cual fuego de vida "Tienes que irte…" continuó "No puedo hacer nada, sólo tú puedes salir…"_

_Cuando finalizó, se separó de ella para mirarla al rostro, sosteniéndola por sus delicados brazos, viéndola aún con esa expresión de desasosiego. Si Trunks tenía miedo, nada bueno podía estar pasando. No por nada, el terrible poder de aquel monstruo, era capaz de desaparecer galaxias como si nada, y si se lo proponía y absorbía a uno que otro guerrero, tenía suficiente como para deformar la realidad y destruir universos contiguos con sólo alzar su ki._

_La diabólica carcajada de la abominable creación del mago Bibidi, inundó nuevamente la atmosfera, llenando de pánico puro el cuerpo de Ino. Dándose cuenta de ello, Trunks la sujetó con un poco más de firmeza por los brazos, incluso agitándola levemente. Viendo que su intento por desparalizar a la chica era infructuoso, decidió utilizar otro enfoque._

_Levantó una mano y tomó, casi con ternura, el pequeño mentón de Ino, elevándolo un poco, para obligarla a verlo directo a sus ojos. La chica reaccionó. Frente a ella, Trunks le brindaba una amplia sonrisa, libre de toda preocupación, sentimiento que por cierto, lograba impregnar la consciencia de la hermosa kunoichi, limpiándola de todo rastro de inquietud. Por un momento, ella quedó inmersa en los atractivos rasgos del rostro del saiyajin, que aunados a su fuerte semblante, le brindaban un aspecto bastante masculino._

"_Hey… ya debe estar por terminar el examen… y podrían empezar a preocuparse, así que mejor sal ¿Quieres?... No te va a pasar nada…" le habló suavemente. Nunca antes, escuchó ese tono de voz en él, tan delicado, casi melódico._

"_¿Qu-Qu-Qué pasará contigo?" tartamudeó incontrolablemente, temiendo ahora, por la seguridad del chico dorado._

_Mintiéndole, se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar, al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa confiada y altanera "¡Soy demasiado poderoso! ¡Destrozaré a ese payaso en un segundo, en serio! ¡Pero por favor, vete! ¡Lo único que importa ahora, eres tú!"_

_Los lentos pasos, cada vez más cercanos del demonio rosa, la hicieron caer en cuenta nuevamente. La chica asintió con firmeza y corrió, dejando tras de sí, pese a su voluntad, a Trunks. Quería voltear, pero él le gritó que no lo hiciera. Su voz, sonó esta vez trasfigurada, casi como el rugido de un soberbio león. En serio quería voltear. Pero no lo haría, obedeciendo a la petición del chico._

_La dimensión completa, comenzó a estremecerse de miedo, producto de la bruta energía del saiyajin elevándose cada vez más y más, reuniéndose en medio de un crepitante y violento alboroto en las palmas de sus dos manos, con sus brazos abiertos, reproduciendo a la perfección, la devastadora y mortífera técnica de su padre._

_Casi cayéndose de bruces por el terremoto que tenía lugar, Ino detuvo su veloz corrida, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y entrecruzando los delgados dedos de sus manos. En medio de la inmensa luz dorada del Resplandor Final, la chica gritó "¡LIBERACIÓN!"_

* * *

Del cabizbajo cuerpo de Trunks, emanó una especie de luz azulada, compuesta de chakra, vivo y flameante, que pasó de su humanidad a la de Ino, desplomada aún sobre el escritorio. De inmediato, la chica recobró la consciencia y totalidad de sus facultades, no sin respirar agitadamente y con gruesas y frías gotas de sudor descendiendo por todo su rostro, más pálido que la hoja de papel frente a ella.

Menudo susto se habían llevado Shikamaru y Choji, pues pasó más de 15 minutos en la mente de Trunks. Fue tanto así, que Ibiki ya había dictado las normas de la décima pregunta. Podías aceptar la retirada e intentar el examen otro año, o decidir responder la pregunta, pero de fallarla, quedar degradado a Genin por el resto de tu vida.

Poco le importaba lo que sucedía. Ino miraba desorientada a todos lados, encontrándose con la severa mirada de Trunks cuando finalmente, lo ubicó con su vista. Tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle, pero el chico no le iba a dar detalles tan fácilmente. La experiencia recién vivida, era de lejos, lo más aterrador que había experimentado.

El salón estaba mucho más vacío que al principio, quedando al menos, la mitad de los aspirantes. Sin comprender nada a su alrededor, veía como Sakura hacía un torpe movimiento, semejante a querer levantar su mano en el aire, pero por alguna razón, dudosa de llevarlo a cabo.

Antes de que la chica de cabello rosa lo hiciera, Naruto se le adelantó. Sus compañeros de equipo, incluido el desencajado de Goten, lo vieron impresionados, no creyendo que el impetuoso Genin, estuviera renunciando así como si nada.

¡PAAAMMM!

"¡Escúcheme bien, panda de imbéciles!" gritó Naruto, dando un fuerte manotazo al escritorio "¡Si creen que lograrán intimidarme con una estúpida pregunta, están perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Yo no me rindo y no renuncio! ¡No me importa quedarme como Genin el resto de mi vida! ¡Yo algún día, seré el Hokage! ¡De veras!"

Sus pequeño discurso, infundió incalculable valor en el estado anímico de los candidatos restantes, quienes sonrientes, asintieron a las valerosas palabras de Naruto, ese pequeño rubio que algún día, sería visto con la cabeza en alto por todos en Konoha… no, ¡Por el mundo Shinobi entero!

Hasta Goten se sintió con renovado valor, pues el examen, su talón de Aquiles, le había sacado bastante de sus casillas. Imitando el gesto de Naruto, alzó su mano al aire, gritando "¡Yo tampoco me rendiré nunca!"

¡CRAAAACCCKKKK!

A diferencia de su amigo, Goten destrozó con su manotazo, el gran escritorio frente a Gaara y él, las únicas dos personas que aún estaban sentadas en esa fila. En vez de admiración, todos se llevaron una enorme sorpresa, impresionados ante la monstruosa fuerza del chiquillo. Al parecer, la ropa naranja tenía algo que ver con el estado y la salud mental de quienes la usaban.

Si no estuviera prohibido usar la fuerza letal durante el examen escrito, hace mucho que Gaara hubiera usado su Ataúd de Arena en el descerebrado joven. Lo tenía harto.

Ibiki, vio la escena con más sorpresa que molestia, dando un par de minutos extra, pero viendo entonces, que ninguno más iba a renunciar. Formó con sus labios una sonrisa de resignación. Naruto le echó a perder la partida. Gracias a él, más candidatos de los que tenía previstos, continuaban dentro del aula, para ser exactos, unos 80. Viendo el gesto afirmativo de los Chunins sentados en los laterales del aula, Morino decidió dar por terminada la prueba.

"¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Debo admirar su determinación!" les alabó el Jounin experto en tortura psicológica, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su larga gabardina negra "Para todos aquellos que se quedaron hasta el final, sólo me queda una cosa por hacer… ¡Felicitarles por pasar el examen!"

El silencio, sepulcral. El estado de shock, aún mayor. Sólo hubo dos cosas que se escucharon en toda el aula, después de las desconcertantes palabras de Morino. Una, fue el lápiz de Naruto, cuya barra de grafito, terminó quebrada al caer en el suelo. La otra, el imbécil de Goten, gritando alegremente por haber pasado, por primera vez en su vida, un examen sin haber estudiado nada. De tanta alegría, dio un manotazo al escritorio tras él, destrozándolo también como al primero.

"¡MALDITA SEA! ¿¡VAS A DESTRUIR EL SALÓN ENTERO!?" le gritó histéricamente Sakura, levantándose de su puesto y caminando en dirección al aterrado Goten, que comenzó a corretear alrededor de las mesas, intentando evadir a la chica que le perseguía de un lado a otro.

Ibiki no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, incapaz de creer que había dejado pasar a un chico tan desastroso como ese. Pudo comprobar que, al menos, tenía una enorme fuerza física, así que le había subestimado un poco. Pero sólo fuerza, no era suficiente para pasar la siguiente etapa del examen.

Como si la hubiera convocado con sus pensamientos, una mancha negra sin definición, entró violentamente por la ventana del salón, rompiendo los cristales y lanzando un par de kunais al techo, con el objeto de clavar en él, las esquinas de una inmensa sábana negra que tenía escrita sobre sí, una propaganda en letras blancas sobre la segunda parte del examen.

"¡Muy bien, desgraciados mocosos! ¡No hay tiempo para celebrar!" gritaba enérgicamente la kunoichi de cabello violeta y una gabardina abierta color crema, con su ajustado traje de mallas que dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación "¡Yo seré su siguiente sensor! ¡Anko Mitarashi! ¿Están listos para la segunda parte? ¡Pues bien, entonces síganme!"

Nuevamente, enorme silencio. La cara anonadada de Naruto, era un poema. Sakura había quedado paralizada, sosteniendo a Goten por el cuello de su camiseta con una mano, y apunto de asestarle un gran puñetazo con la otra; sencillamente, quedó petrificada en esa pose, como esperando una foto. El joven Son, se salvó por poco.

"Maldita loca…" murmuró Trunks en voz baja desde su puesto, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza y las piernas montadas sobre el escritorio, con una pose de vago al que todo le daba igual.

"Vaya, veo que te estás ablandando ¿No Ibiki?" se giró la gritona kunoichi en dirección al Jounin, que quedó detrás de la enorme sábana "¡Me parece que tu examen fue muy fácil este año!"

Morino simplemente salió a la vista, llevándose una mano al rostro por el impulsivo y alocado carácter de su colega "¿No puedes pensar que este año, los candidatos son un poco mejores?"

"Ummm… déjame pensarrr… ¡No!" finalizó con una sonrisa burlona su falsa actitud reflexiva. Girando su rostro, alzó su mano para señalar amenazantemente a los desconcertados Genins "¡En lo que a mí respecta, más de la mitad de ustedes quedarán eliminados después de esta etapa! ¿Les quedó claro, gusanos? ¡Hablaré con los jefes de sus equipos, para que sepan en donde me verán mañana! ¡Es todo!"

Sin más, la desquiciada de Anko desapareció en medio de una nube de humo, tan rápida y repentinamente como llegó.

* * *

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde. El cielo anaranjado, era claro indicio de que pronto iba a oscurecer. Los distintos aspirantes y candidatos, ya habían abandonado el aula 301, alegres y emocionados, pues a pesar de la desgastante tortura psicológica a la que fueron sometidos, terminaron siendo capaces de superar la primera prueba.

Sólo Ibiki permanecía en el salón, pasando de puesto en puesto, para recoger cada examen sobre las mesas de madera. Cuanto tomó la prueba de Naruto, se impresionó a primera vista, llegando a arrugarla un poco entre su mano. Pero su gesto, casi furioso, fue reemplazado por una divertida sonrisa, mientras soltaba un leve suspiro.

"Naruto Uzumaki… y pensar que pasé a alguien que no respondió una sola pregunta. El pequeño bribón se salió con la suya…"

Continuó con su tarea. En medio de los rápidos vistazos que echaba a los papeles, comprobó que algunos Genins realmente lograron recolectar muy bien la información. Se impresionó con el examen de Sakura, por ejemplo, pues podía asegurar, que la chica no había copiado nada. Al contrario, vio como esa mocosa del Clan Yamanaka, la usó para obtener las respuestas, sólo que no era su responsabilidad el descubrir a los jóvenes. Sin duda, la Haruno era muy inteligente.

Finalmente, llegó al par de escritorios destrozados, dibujando una sonrisa irónica al recordar, la algarabía de aquel chico de cabello negro y Keikogi naranja. Cuando se agachó para recoger su examen, sí que se impresionó. El distraído muchacho no sólo dejó la prueba en blanco, sino que además, se le olvidó colocar su nombre.

* * *

Ya todos estaban en sus casas, descansando o celebrando con sus familias y amigos, estar un paso más cerca de convertirse en Chunins. Como sea, ya todos estaban en sus casas. Menos Trunks. El Brief, caminaba malhumorado por una oscura y solitaria calle de Konoha.

¡Cuando no! Se acababa de enterar que esa misma mañana, Goten hizo unos pequeños calentamientos en la cámara de gravedad, y la dejó en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7. Al igual que su nombre en el examen, se le olvidó guardarla.

"Si no hago las cosas en persona, Goten lo echa todo a perder…" se quejaba para sí mismo, dando pasos un tanto fuertes. No quería imaginar lo que le esperaba si volvía a casa sin ella. No logró siquiera imaginarse el castigo de su padre, cuando una presencia que le seguía muy de cerca, llamó su atención. Sabía quién era.

"¿Qué quieres, Ino?" preguntó al aire el saiyajin, deteniendo su marcha y dándose la vuelta lentamente, para encontrarse con los grandes ojos de la chica, a sólo dos pasos de él. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero no podía demostrarlo, así que respiró profundo, para iniciar su conversación con ella.

"Creo que sabes muy bien sobre qué quiero hablar…" empezó la rubia, desviando muy sutilmente su mirada, y entrelazando alteradamente sus manos detrás de la espalda. Era poco común verla así de evasiva, pues su carácter, la hacía bastante confiada y segura de sí misma. Fue sólo algo momentáneo "¿¡Qué mierda fue eso con lo que me encontré en tu mente!? ¿¡Dónde conociste a ese demonio!? ¿¡De dónde vienes, Trunks!?

Soltó todo con mucha prisa, dejando a un lado esa primera actitud tímida, casi penosa, para sustituirla por una enérgica y ansiosa, llegando a empuñar sus manos con mucha fuerza al frente. Suplicaba, con sus gestos y mirada, una desesperada respuesta por parte del chico, pero que fuera antes que nada, una respuesta sincera. Una real.

Era inevitable. Tarde o temprano, la chica se lo preguntaría, pero siempre era más difícil cuando las cosas ocurrían temprano y no tarde. Trunks suspiró profundamente, antes de empezar a hablar "Cuando Goten y yo éramos niños, hace como cinco años, nos vimos obligados a pelear contra esa cosa para salvar al mundo. Digamos que es un mal recuerdo que aún conservo en mi mente. Es imposible olvidar algo así ¿No lo crees?"

¿Qué sintió Ino? Difícil describirlo. El pequeño comentario, le caló profunda y desagradablemente en los huesos, en la mente y todo su ser, pues las palabras de Trunks, aunadas a la abominable y, desgraciadamente imborrable imagen de aquel terrorífico monstruo rosado, terminaban por formar un escenario en su mente cuando menos, dantesco.

Aunque parezca increíble, el silencio entre ambos duró un par de interminables minutos. Así de largo. Trunks no le diría nada más allá de lo estrictamente necesario y en cuanto a Ino, era tanto el shock, que no se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra. En definitiva, el incómodo silencio, era culpa de la kunoichi.

Analizando fríamente todo, hizo una pregunta más al chico, temiendo profundamente su respuesta "Cu-Cuando dices salvar al mundo… te-te refieres a tu mundo… ¿Verdad?"

Él sólo asintió, un poco impresionado por la inteligencia aguda de la chica, casi equiparable a la de Kakashi. Con eso, todo quedaba confirmado. Trunks venía de otra parte. No pertenecía a este universo o al menos, no pertenecía a este planeta. No importaba cual de las dos opciones era la correcta.

Resultaba increíble, pero ciertamente, algunas cosas parecían encajar mejor. Era la explicación de sus extraordinarios poderes, de su inhumana fuerza y resistencia, de su extraña aparición así de la nada, encontrándose con Kakashi y haciéndoles, inexplicablemente, ninjas al servicio de Konoha, con sólo un extraño pergamino que le entregaron al Hokage.

"Supongo que no me puedes decir más nada…"

A pesar de su voz quebrada, melancólica mirada y el tierno gesto, casi al borde del llanto, que reflejaba el rostro de la chica, Trunks le tuvo que asentir secamente. No podía decirle nada, ese había sido el acuerdo. Al menos, no aún.

Ahora, sólo la miraba con ese semblante suyo, rudo y penetrante, intentado ser fuerte e inmune a los frágiles ademanes de la preciosa muchacha frente a él. Era difícil. Lentamente, comenzó a darse la vuelta, girándose con lentitud para desaparecer de su vista por esa noche y evitar perder la batalla. No quería decirle más nada.

Pero no pudo. Una fría y delicada mano, le tomó por sorpresa de la muñeca, obligándole a detenerse en seco, y haciéndole ampliar sus ojos ante el inesperado contacto.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Ino llorando, derramando sigilosas pero amargas lágrimas sobre sus suaves mejillas. Era un llanto silente, sin ruidos, jadeos o respiración entrecortada alguna. Pero sólo la kunoichi, sentía esa desagradable sensación en la garganta a punto de partírsele en dos, producto de la fuerte contractura muscular en dicha zona, reflejo básico y animal, que conformaba un primitivo y casi absurdo mecanismo de defensa ante la ansiedad y el miedo.

"¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?" le dijo con la voz totalmente rota, a punto de estallar en medio de incontrolables gemidos y lamentos.

Trunks se mantuvo serio, fuerte, incapaz de arrojar una pequeña señal de debilidad. No podía sucumbir ante la extraña mezcla de sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su interior, de sólo ver a esa bella kunoichi sufriendo frente a él, quién sabe por qué y en silencio. Si le daba la oportunidad, podía terminar doblegándose frente a ella y contándole la interminable historia, sólo para hacerla sentir mejor o más informada, pero incumpliendo con su palabra.

"Depende de cuál sea la pregunta…"

La chica sonrió amargamente, dejando escapar muchas más lágrimas, pero todas tan silenciosas como las primeras.

"¿Me puedes perdonar?"

Eso fue todo. El joven guerrero, aflojó su semblante. Sus ojos azules se abrieron en shock, al tiempo que sus cejas, dejaban a un lado esa posición aguda, casi afilada, adoptando una postura más arqueada, más sumisa, más noble. Esperaba otra pregunta referente a su origen, a su persona, a sus poderes. No una disculpa.

"¿Qu-Qué dices?"

"Te pregunté que si me puedes perdonar… porque… me he portado terrible contigo, Trunks… no eres un fenómeno… creo que eres un chico maravilloso…" su entrecortado discurso, dicho a pesar de todo con rapidez y nerviosismo, se consumó con un cálido abrazo, donde la chica, se abalanzó sobre él, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del saiyajin.

Anonadado, no sabía cómo corresponder al gesto. Estaba petrificado, sin mencionar que bastante enrojecido. Pero lentamente, decidió rodear la delgada cintura de Ino con sus brazos, en un gesto torpe, dubitativo, casi infantil, pero lleno de cariño verdadero.

"Y-Ya es ta-ta-tarde" balbuceó al oído de la chica después de unos cuantos segundos, aún fundido con ella en el tierno abrazo, que le hacía saltar su corazón con violencia, más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que había experimentado jamás "Si quieres te-te llevo a t-tu casa"

"Descuida" le dijo con una agradable sonrisa, separándose de él para verle directo al rostro, mientas secaba sus lágrimas con los extraños calentadores blancos que usaba en sus antebrazos "Si mi padre me ve llegar contigo, enloquecería. Créeme, prefiere que llegue sola…"

Imaginar que el padre de Ino se parecía al suyo, hizo que Trunks se estremeciera completamente, cosa que la chica sintió, pues tenía sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho. Le hizo gracia por dentro que, alguien tan poderoso como él, se intimidara con semejantes banalidades. La cuestión, es que no conocía a Vegeta.

"Bien, e-e-entonces, hasta ma-mañana…" continuaba tartamudeando inevitablemente el tímido joven, hechizado y embobado por la belleza de la chica frente a él. Ella, se sentía un tanto halagada y orgullosa, por el comportamiento que demostraba el saiyajin, debido a su sola presencia.

Incapaz de articular otra palabra más, Trunks le sonrió, tomando las manos de la chica con delicadeza y retirándolas de sus propios hombros. Lentamente, comenzó a caminar de espaldas, como para seguirla viendo durante su partida, mientras la despedía con un gesto de su mano.

Cuando se marchaba, tropezó con un cubo de basura que casi le hace caer, saliendo un gato disparado desde dentro de éste y todo, obligándole a recuperar la compostura y disimulando el torpe incidente.

Esa noche, la cámara de gravedad se quedaría a la intemperie, sobre el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, pues al atolondrado y confuso joven Brief, también se le olvidaría recogerla.

Ino lo observó, riéndose como una tonta. Le hacía gracia la torpe actitud del muchacho, y todo gracias a ella. Pero a penas desapareció de su vista, una inmensa tristeza comenzó a inundarla poco a poco, haciéndole entrar, ahora sí, en un incontrolable y amargo llanto, acompañado de movimientos espasmódicos e irregulares de su pecho.

¿La razón? Sabía que el chico ya la había perdonado, pero ella aún no se perdonaba a sí misma. En su mente, únicamente aparecía una imagen.

Era Trunks, con sólo 8 años de edad, parado frente a la imponente silueta del gigantesco monstruo, de casi tres metros de estatura. El niño, inocente como cualquier otro, empuñaba sus pequeñas manos y adoptaba una postura de combate, dispuesto a pelear contra el bruto y violento demonio, quien le veía divertido y con una desalmada sonrisa. Todo para proteger a sus seres amados y al planeta que le había visto nacer.

En ese momento de la vida del saiyajin, mientras la cruel e inhumana batalla que decidiría el destino de su universo tenía lugar, Ino hablaba con sus amigas sobre chicos, recolectaba lindos narcisos en el campo, y jugaba a ser ninja con shurikens de papel.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado.

Lamento dos cosas. La primera, que de repente no puse tantas escenas graciosas como podían esperar de Goten y su pánico en el examen, pero es que tampoco había demasiado como para poner, sin mencionar que se me ocurrió esa parte de Ino en la mente de Trunks y no la pude dejar pasar. Espero que al menos, esa parte les haya gustado, pues se llevó una importante parte del capítulo.

La segunda, es por la reacción de Ino. Lamento también si opinan que fue algo exagerado hacerla llorar, pues ella era insoportable y se portaba muy mal con todos en esos primeros capítulos. Pero lo que le pasó, se llama remordimiento jaja Ahora, sí conoció lo que es un verdadero fenómeno, y le dolió enterarse que Trunks tuvo que pelear contra esa mierda tan fea de niño jajaja, a diferencia de ella que lo que vivió, no era algo real.

También resulta que los miembros de Clan Yamanaka, estudian mucho la mente y psicología humana, para saber cómo piensan las personas. Sé que Ino todavía es muy joven y esas cosas se notan más es en Shippuden, pero recuerdo cuando Sakura se cortó el cabello en el bosque de la muerte para escapar e Ino la vio. En ese gesto tonto, ella fue la única que entendió lo importante que era para Sakura tomar esa decisión. Claro, se sabía el cuento de Sasuke y toda esa mierda, pero supo captar rápidamente eso. Ella sabe captar muy bien las emociones de los demás. O como cuando supo que Sakura buscaba flores para llevarle a Sasuke al hospital, igual que Asuma con Kurenai, o de niña que le dio el consejo de no taparse la frente, y algunas cosas más.

Bueno, así me parece, perdonen si me equivoco. Lo que quiero decir, es que por eso me pareció escribir como que le afectaba un poco saber eso sobre Trunks y se sintió culpable por como lo trataba. Ella es muy inmadura para unas cosas (como la apariencia) pero a la vez, es madura para otras jajaja. Se da cuenta muy rápido de las cosas. De seguro, a Sakura no le habría afectado tanto algo así.

Eso sí, tampoco hay que exagerar. Sólo quiero darle un punto de vista como más humano a la cuestión. Pero todos sabemos que Goten y Trunks casi estaban jodiendo en esa batalla contra Majin Boo jajaja esa pelea era pura risa. Aunque cuando se les terminó la fusión, ahí sí les dio miedo. Recuerdo que Goten hasta se quería poner a llorar porque iban a morir. No lo culpo, tenía 7 años.

Gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones. Por favor, los errores ortográficos me los avisan, siempre se escapa uno. Y con respecto a los comentarios sin cuenta, agradecerles por este medio ya que no puedo por PM, como a Bulmita Tiny: te agradezco mucho el apoyo y tienes razón, el doblaje en mexico es genial, le ponen tanto esmero que le dan vida a ciertos personajes, empezando por Goku o Vegeta, es otra cosa! Y lo de la telepatía lo pensé jaja, no dudes que lo pondré más adelante, en DBZ, esa habilidad no es difícil de aprender, hasta el sádico de Roshi la sabía jaja.

Perdonen tanta palabrería. Suerte y saludos


	13. 13 La Chica Serpiente

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

**13. La Chica Serpiente**

Cerca de la medianoche, todos los aspirantes al examen dormían plácidamente en sus respectivos hogares. Bueno, no tan plácidamente, pues los nervios y la ansiedad, hacían mella en la conciencia de algunos.

Uno de los Genins acongojado por la expectación de mañana, era Sasuke. El Uchiha, se revolvía entre las sábanas, adoptando una posición tras otra para conseguir la mayor comodidad posible y con ella, el tan anhelado descanso. Eso fue al menos hace 15 minutos. Ahora, caminaba por las calles de Konoha, prácticamente vacías, intentando conseguir un poco de aire fresco y de ser posible, despejar su acelerada mente.

El chico no era ningún tonto. Pensar en que el día de mañana sería como el de hoy, era ser un completo idiota. La competencia, era enorme. Sabía de la fama de Neji como gran promesa Shinobi, perteneciente a un prestigioso clan y, para hacer mayor la similitud entre ambos, Genin graduado con honores en su promoción.

No olvidaba a Rock Lee, sobre quien indagó un poco dadas las palabras de Trunks. Cuando el saiyajin le golpeó y dijo que era mucho más lento que Lee, el Uchiha, incapaz de ignorar la casi patológica curiosidad que le carcomía, se vio obligado a averiguar un poco.

Más preocupado estaba por Gaara y las cosas de las que se enteró gracias a Kabuto, pero apartando todo ello, aún quedaban los saiyajins. Una cita programada en la Zona 44, prometía sin dudas, enfrentamientos y tácticas de supervivencia, todo ello rodeado del resto de los equipos que de seguro, no serían amistosos en sus objetivos y proceder.

¿Cuántos equipos tendrían permitidos pasar a la siguiente ronda? Por primera vez, le alegraba tener al menos a Goten en su grupo, pero para ser franco, jamás le había visto pelear. Estimar su poder sería caer en la subjetividad y por supuesto, en una completamente vaga valoración.

Sus pasos, distraídos, le condujeron al campo de entrenamiento de su equipo. En éste, se hallaba un extraño artefacto, enorme como una pequeña casa, esférico y con 4 patas cortas que le sostenían sobre el verde césped del campo. Se acercó curioso y, mientras ordenaba sus ideas, recordó a Trunks reprochándole a Goten sobre algo que había dejado olvidado en el presente lugar, justo a la salida del examen escrito.

Debía pertenecer a ambos, pues no sólo sus habilidades, sino también sus pertenencias, eran de lo más extrañas. Una vez frente al misterioso objeto, acercó, con cautela, su dedo al único botón que había justo al lado de lo que parecía ser la entrada. Con un extraño sonido metálico que le sobresaltó por un instante, una especie de compuerta descendió hasta tocar el suelo, haciendo las veces de rampa para acceder al interior del la nave.

Cuando el Uchiha ingresó casi por instinto tanteó con sus temblorosos dedos, la fría pared que estaba a un lado, buscando el interruptor, como si siempre hubiera sabido que allí se encontraba. Sin problema alguno, se hizo la luz una vez que lo presionó. Nada interesante. Sólo un interior vacío con el suelo rojo, a excepción de una extraña máquina en el centro, elevada hasta tocar el techo como si se tratase de una especie de columna o pilar.

Su atención fue captada primero por algunas pesas y mancuernas que había desordenadas por el piso. Allí entendió que esa inusual recámara, era donde entrenaban los saiyajins, pero… ¿Por qué allí? El lugar era diminuto comparado con el exterior, sin mencionar que incómodo y de seguro, caluroso a horas de la tarde. Como acto reflejo, se agachó, con la finalidad de coger una de las pequeñas mancuernas que yacían sobre el incompresiblemente duro suelo de acero.

Su reacción, fue sobrecogimiento absoluto. Por más que el altivo Genin lo intentó, no pudo levantar la mancuerna un solo milímetro. A duras penas, pudo moverla y hacerla rodar sobre el suelo, pero nada más. Pesaba una incompresible barbaridad.

"¡¿Qué mierda se supone que es esto?!" masculló con una mueca de dientes fuertemente apretados, intentando, con todo su ser, levantar el pequeño objeto de entrenamiento. Sentía que de continuar un poco más, las venas de la frente y el cuello le iban a estallar. Se detuvo, respirando agitado y con su corazón a más de cien por hora, como si hubiera dado una docena de vueltas a gran velocidad alrededor de la aldea.

Cada vez, Sasuke se impresionaba más. No entendía como alguien tan joven, era capaz de poseer una fuerza tan monstruosa e incomprensible. Era incapaz de admitir la pequeña sensación de miedo que estremecía a su cuerpo. Lo consideró como algo casual, sin coincidencia alguna, una simple y banal percepción alterada de la realidad que le rodeaba.

El recuerdo de Itachi y sus palabras aquella fatídica noche, le hacían ver que no era verdad. Estaba obsesionado por hacerse más fuerte, pero los saiyajins, tenían una sombra demasiado alargada. No superarlos y estar tan lejos del nivel de alguien de su misma edad, le frustraba y exasperaba con demasía.

El Uchiha no lo sabía, pero la llegada de ambos chicos a su dimensión, aceleraba el curso natural de las cosas y una de ellas, era la inevitable precipitación de las malas acciones y decisiones erróneas que llegaría a cometer en su vida. De no estar ellos, no se encontraría, al menos en este preciso momento de su vida, con tantos deseos de poder. Todo lo que hubiera podido pasar más adelante, se abría paso von violencia y crueldad a través de los designios, a veces incomprensibles, del destino. Por supuesto, nada de eso lo sabía.

Dirigió su paso macilento, trémulo y agobiado, a la máquina ubicada en el centro. Una pequeña pantallita que decía 400G, llamó su atención _-¿Qué diablos significa este número?-_

Era lo único que podía apreciarse, pues el resto del panel, consistía en extraños y numerosos botones de colores, donde sólo uno, grande y triangular, parecía resaltar sobre los demás, ubicado convenientemente a un lado de la dichosa pantallita.

Con mayor decisión que el botón de la entrada o el interruptor de la luz, el chico se dispuso a presionarlo. Pero una voz bastante familiar, le sobresaltó y evitó la consumación de su, sin saberlo, suicidio.

"Yo no la haría si fuera tú…" sonó la despreocupada voz de Kakashi, de pie y recostado contra el marco de la entrada, con su novela Icha Icha en mano "Podrías morir si lo intentas…"

Como siempre, el Jounin se lo dijo escueto, despreocupado, como si morir, fuese un evento simple y sin importancia alguna. Parecía que en realidad, le advertía sobre tener cuidado de no quemarse con una olla caliente.

Sus palabras, le helaron la sangre al joven Shinobi. No comprendía el comentario de su Sensei. Con los ojos abiertos y sus facciones descompuestas, comenzó a abrir su boca, pero nuevamente, Kakashi le interrumpió.

"Ese número indica, por decirlo de alguna manera, la cantidad de veces que se volverá más pesado todo lo que esté dentro de esta pequeña recámara" explicó, guardando finalmente su pervertida novela en el bolsillo del pantalón y permaneciendo aún de pie, en la entrada de la nave "Dime Sasuke… ¿Cuánto pesas? ¿40 kilos? ¿45 quizás?"

El Uchiha era muy inteligente. Comprendió a que se refería. Si lo que advertía el Jounin era cierto, estuvo a punto de terminar aplastado bajo su propio peso. De haber presionado el botón, habrían tenido que despegar con una espátula, su cadáver al día siguiente. No sólo eso, el suelo hubiera quedado hecho un desastre con todo lo que le componía por dentro, como ser humano, desparramado despiadadamente por doquier.

Pero el pánico le invadió, cuando giró su afilada mirada de ojos azabaches, ahora abiertos como platos, al lugar donde descansaban las mancuernas. Cada una pesaba una barbaridad, pero… ¿400 veces esa cantidad?

"Ahora lo entiendes…" continuó el ninja copia, leyéndole la mente con la misma facilidad que a su pervertido librito, mientras le arrojaba una sombría y casi cruel mirada con su único ojo descubierto "No debes atormentarte, Sasuke. Si piensas mucho en ello, terminarás enloqueciendo. Lo único que te debe importar, es que Goten y Trunks están de nuestro lado. Nada más. Si ese no fuera el caso, compartiría tu sentimiento…"

* * *

La loca y desquiciada de Anko, ya había dado las instrucciones. Incluso, tuvo el tiempo necesario para hacer un comentario burlón y algo ofensivo sobre la cola de mono de Goten. El pequeño, no pudo evitar formar una leve expresión, similar a un puchero, cuando el resto de las miradas se posaron sobre él y su "defecto físico".

La razón del insulto, fue porque Goten se rio a carcajadas, cuando la Mitarashi explicó que la distancia que separaba la entrada al bosque de la torre central, era de 10 largos kilómetros.

"¡Muy bien gusanos! ¡Espero que ya todos hayan entregado las cartas de consentimiento y tengan sus respectivos pergaminos!" exclamó Anko alzando un poco la voz, observando su reloj de muñeca que ya casi marcaba las dos de la tarde "¡Ubíquense en sus respectivas puertas y comencemos con esto de una maldita vez!"

La kunoichi, ponía a Goten bastante nervioso. Comenzó a reflexionar y un horrible pensamiento, le generó gran estremecimiento. Recordó la foto de casados que tenía Bulma en la mesita que estaba justo a la entrada de la Corporación Capsula. En ella, aparecía la bella científica con un hermoso vestido de novia blanco, posando sonriente al lado de un malhumorado Vegeta de brazos cruzados, quien lucía un elegante traje negro de gala que la madre de Bulma se encargó de escogerle. Fue casi imposible convencer al príncipe de contraer matrimonio, peor aún, vestir de esa manera que él consideraba ridícula y humillante.

Como sea, el punto es que Goten visualizó esa foto en su mente, pero sustituyó la cara de Bulma por la de la psicópata de Anko. Terrible. Hay ciertas cosas que jamás debían concebirse, pero la conciencia del chico, le jugó una mala pasada. Ahora, estaba con su rostro de color azul. Sin duda sería el matrimonio más temido del planeta Tierra, pero gracias a Kami, Trunks se vio librado de semejante infierno.

"Goten, tranquilízate, estamos todos juntos…" intentó animarle Sakura, cuando ya se encontraban frente a la puerta número 12. Erróneamente, pensaba que el joven Son se hallaba alterado por la prueba. Sasuke lo observaba con curiosidad, ya que luego de la ingrata experiencia que vivió anoche, le resultaba inconcebible que el chico del Dogi naranja, estuviese perturbado.

Por otra parte, el equipo 10 se hallaba frente a su respectiva puerta, la número 27. El único que conversaba era Choji, quien con su boca hecha agua, enumeraba los dulces y chucherías que guardaba con recelo en su pequeño bolso. Shikamaru comentaba con evidente fastidio que, en lugar de tantas galletas y panecillos, sería más inteligente llevar shurikes y bombas de humo.

Cada uno de los chunins apostados frente a las rejas que daban acceso al Bosque de la Muerte, vigilaban sus relojes sincronizados. A escasos segundos de las dos y media, la voz de Anko sonó "¡MUY BIEN GUSANOS ASQUEROSOS! ¡LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL EXAMEN, HA COMENZADO!"

¡KLAAAANGG!

Fue el sonido metálico de todos los candados desplomados sobre el suelo simultáneamente, y con ellos, las robustas cercas de ciclón abriéndose de par en par. La mayor parte de los equipos ingresó corriendo a gran velocidad, casi con furia, a la penumbra que creaban los imponentes y horrorosos árboles del Bosque de la Muerte.

El único en proceder de manera diferente, fue el impulsivo de Trunks, quien tomó la gruesa cadena con una mano y la despedazó como si de una frágil telaraña se tratase, retirándola casi con lentitud y parsimonia, pero aún así, lo suficientemente fuerte como para estallar cada uno de los rústicos y toscos eslabones con su bruto jalón "¡Al fin! ¡La loca dio la señal!"

El Chunin, boquiabierto y horrorizado, sólo pudo llevarse las manos al rostro, al tiempo el equipo 10, acostumbrado a la fuerza del saiyajin, ingresaba como si nada raro hubiera ocurrido. Mientras tanto, Ino se burlaba del pobre y anonadado vigilante, mostrándole la lengua y bajando el párpado inferior de su ojo izquierdo con un dedo.

"Chicos, les tengo un plan" dijo Trunks cuando ya habían dado unos cuantos pasos dentro del oscuro y macabro bosque "Espero no te importe, Shikamaru"

"Da igual" contestó el Nara con las manos detrás de su cabeza y una sonrisa satisfecha "Me harías un gran favor. Siempre estar ideando los planes, es un verdadero problema"

"Bien" asintió con firmeza y empuñando ambas manos el saiyajin "Aunque no lo crean, puedo llegar a la torre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El caso es que podría esperar en la entrada hasta que llegue algún equipo. Obligatoriamente, es algo que debe suceder"

"Creo que ya lo entiendo" intervino Shikamaru, ante la breve pausa del joven guerrero "Robarás el pergamino del primer incauto que por allí se pase. El problema, es que debes considerar que pueden ser tres contra ti. Lo más seguro es que llegue un equipo completo. Peor aún, te encontrarías con el primer equipo que supere la prueba, es decir, probablemente el más fuerte"

"Lo sé. Pero puedo manejarlo, confíen en mí" finalizó el chico guiñándoles un ojo y señalándose así mismo con el pulgar, esbozando esa sonrisa suya que a diferencia de la de Goten, expresaba más bien picardía y viveza "¿Qué dicen?"

Todos asintieron. Excepto Ino. La chica, se hallaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida, recordando que ese mismo gesto, fue el que le brindó Trunks durante aquella terrorífica experiencia con el demonio rosa.

"Ino ¿Estás de acuerdo o no?" le preguntó Choji, agitando una mano frente a la mirada extraviada de la rubia platinada.

"¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Claro que confío en ti, Trunks…" contestó finalmente con una sonrisa sincera, provocando cierto sonrojo en el rostro del joven Brief.

"Bu-Bueno, e-eso es todo ¡Manténganse juntos! ¡Por lo único que deben preocuparse, es por llegar todos a la torre! ¡Eviten cualquier enfrentamiento!" exclamó enérgicamente el saiyajin con las manos empuñadas, recordando los rostros de algunas de las presencias malignas que había detectado. La imagen de Gaara y Kabuto, aparecían en su mente "¡Si tienen algún problema, sólo eleven su chakra lo más que puedan y llegaré enseguida!"

Dicho eso, el chico comenzó a elevarse poco a poco por los aires, tan alto, que en un instante se hallaba por encima de todos los inmensos y amenazantes árboles del bosque, casi de aspecto sombrío y funesto. Era tan espesa la vegetación de aquel lugar, que bajo él, sólo yacía un inmenso mar verde, compuesto por las copas del intenso follaje.

Entrecerrando un poco los ojos, enfocó su aguda vista en la gigantesca torre ubicada a 10 kilómetros, que se veía tan diminuta como una hormiga.

"¡Vieja estúpida! ¡Veamos la cara que pones!" dijo para sí mismo el a veces arrogante saiyajin, profiriendo una sonrisa que se asemejaba un poco a la de su padre. Comenzó a elevar su ki, quedando cubierto por una violenta y flameante aura azul cobalto y, como por arte de magia, se desvaneció y apareció justo frente a la torre.

Comenzó a descender lentamente, hasta que el ligero tap de sus botas posándose con sutileza sobre el suelo, le dejaron frente a la entrada de la inmensa estructura. En la esquina superior de la puerta principal, observó una cámara de filmación moviéndose de un lado a otro.

El atrevido muchacho, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, le mostró un dedo grosero al pequeño aparato. Pero no terminó allí. Luego, se dio la vuelta, bajó sus pantalones y expuso su trasero al aire, dándose algunas nalgadas en señal de burla e irrespeto, a quien fuera que estuviera observando su ridículo e infantil espectáculo.

No había nadie allí presente, ni en los alrededores, ni en la pequeña sala de control, donde estaban los televisores que reflejaban la imagen de la dichosa cámara. Lo que no sabía es que, en la esquina de dicha pantalla, el reloj marcaba dos minutos, de los cuales, 1 con 59 segundos, fue lo que tardó conversando con sus compañeros y enfocando su vista en la torre.

* * *

"¡Maldito Trunks, creo ya llegó a la torre!" exclamó Goten alzando la mirada, cuando sintió el ki de su amigo elevarse en un instante y desplazarse con cierta velocidad.

"¿Co-Cómo estás tan seguro?" tartamudeó Sakura con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par "¡Apenas han pasado 2 minutos a lo mucho! ¡Eso es imposible!"

Sasuke portaba la misma expresión, excepto Naruto, quien más bien tenía los ojos cerrados como si fuesen dos pequeñas líneas horizontales y con una gruesa gota de sudor descendiéndole por la nuca.

"Pues por su ki" explicó encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando los ojos el joven Son "Se movió como 10 kilómetros y se detuvo. Esa es la distancia a la torre ¿No? Debe estar allí…" Su serenidad, no ayudaba con lo inverosímil y descabellado de su comentario. Por el contrario, le brindaba mayor locura e irracionalidad a la cuestión.

Apartando a un lado la impresión, el Uchiha dibujó una sonrisa arrogante, junto a su típica mirada afilada y penetrante "De seguro va a esperar allí hasta que llegué el primer grupo. Ingenioso. Era de esperar que los inútiles de su equipo aceptarían tal cosa. Ahora, deben andar escondiéndose del resto"

Su acertado e inteligente análisis, hizo que los demás asintieran con asombro "¡Yo puedo hacer lo mismo!" exclamó el impetuoso Goten dando diminutos saltos y levantando su mano al aire, como pequeño niño que ruega por una intervención en clases a su maestro.

"¡No señor! ¡Usted se queda aquí con nosotros!" le reprendió Sakura, jalándole por una oreja y obligándole a seguir caminando, mientras Naruto se reía de la cuestión y Sasuke rodaba sus ojos en señal de fastidio.

"¡Ay, Ay! ¡Sakura me lastimas! ¡Eso duele, ya para por favor!" lagrimeaba el joven de naranja, siguiendo a la kunoichi con pequeños saltos sobre una sola pierna.

"¡Nosotros somos el equipo 7! ¡No el 10! ¡No tenemos que hacer las cosas igual que el grupo de Ino-cerda!" exclamaba exasperada y acelerando un poco más el paso, aumentando de esta manera, la tensión y el dolor sobre la oreja de Goten "¡Si te vas ahora, no te lo perdonaré! ¿Te quedó claro?"

Tras ese carácter fuerte y estricta actitud, lo que no demostraba la kunoichi eran los nervios que en realidad, se la comían por dentro. Cada equipo tendría su manera de hacer las cosas pero en lo que a ella respectaba, tener a Goten cerca era lo mejor. La chica, estaba muerta de miedo. ¿Lo iba a admitir? ¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás daría esa impresión a Sasuke o a Naruto. Ya tenía mucho de qué preocuparse con considerarse a sí misma el estorbo del equipo.

"¡No aguanto las ganas de orinar!" exclamó Naruto con ímpetu, como si su necesidad fisiológica, fuese un hecho plausible del que medio bosque y sus enemigos, se debía enterar "¡Voy un momento al baño, sólo espérenme aquí!"

Todo lo que hizo el rubio, fue girarse, dar dos pasos y hacerlo en el arbusto más cercano a ellos, provocando la ira de por supuesto, Sakura.

"¡Maldita sea Naruto! ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Una perrera? ¡Frente a mí no!" exclamó indignada, al tiempo que le asestaba uno de sus brutales golpes por detrás de la cabeza.

Pero, aunque resultara poco creíble, la chica se acostumbró a no pegar a Naruto tan fuerte. Ese "honor" lo tenía Goten, si así se le podía llamar. No era estúpida, y se dio cuenta que podía atacar al saiyajin con toda su ira y hacerle menos daño a cambio. Si hacía lo mismo con Naruto, podía lastimarlo realmente un poco y eso no le convenía justo ahora.

Un extraño sonido, captó la atención de los tres. Era muy similar al de un líquido derramándose sobre la tierra. Cuando todos giraron sus cabezas, notaron a Goten orinando justo en el arbusto de al lado, aprovechando el alboroto de Sakura para cumplir con su necesidad. Pero tan despistado como siempre, no puso atención al regaño de la kunoichi e ignoraba lo que le estaba por venir.

Advertirlo una vez era suficiente, pero que aún así Goten lo obviara e hiciera justo lo contrario que ella había dicho, era demasiado. Las venas azules del antebrazo de Sakura, se brotaron en cuanto apretó colérica su puño. Lo iba a golpear por detrás de la cabeza, pero antes de hacerlo, el chico se giró.

"¡Ahhh, tenía muchas ganas!" exclamó el saiyajin con una cara de gran satisfacción, dándose la vuelta sin todavía guardar completamente su intimidad. Sakura palideció. Le vio todo.

_-¿A-Acaso Go-Goten no tiene vergüenza?- _tan impresionada estaba la kunoichi, que tartamudeaba aún en sus pensamientos, viendo anonadada al chico que se subía y acomodaba los pantalones frente a ella como si nada. A penas ahora, descubría que así era Goten, aunque estaba muy confusa como para interpretarlo tan fácilmente. En medio de su inocencia, la desnudez no era algo que le generase verdadera vergüenza.

A Naruto no le hubiera importado, de no ser porque desconocía la reacción de Sakura "Creo que mejor me voy a un lugar más apartado… ya vuelvo…"

Mientras el Genin rubio cumplía con el llamado de la naturaleza, Goten comentaba con las manos detrás de su cabeza, algo sobre lo oscuro que era el bosque. En efecto, los gigantescos árboles impedían la entrada de hasta el más mínimo y pequeño rayo de sol, así que era de esperar una noche más oscura de lo habitual, pues ni las estrellas ni la luna llena que habría esa noche, serían capaces de brindar iluminación alguna a través del espeso e intrincado follaje. Ninguno lo sabía, pero era una enorme suerte para todos. Lo que menos necesitaban, era un gigantesco gorila de 20 metros de estatura y sabría Kami cuantas toneladas, formando un verdadero alboroto por doquier.

"¡Vaya, yo también tenía muchas ganas!" intervino de repente Naruto, apareciendo de entre unos arbustos apartados a unos cuantos metros de distancia "¡Hasta pude escribir mi nombre completo, de veras!"

Sakura le iba a reprender por el repulsivo comentario, pero antes de hacerlo, notó que Goten dio unos cuantos pasos adelante y alzó su brazo frente a ella en forma protectora, como si tratase de impedir cualquier posible acercamiento del rubio hasta ella.

¡BAAAMM!

Fue Sasuke, quien sin motivo alguno, atacó a Naruto. El Uchiha, desplazándose a una velocidad cegadora, propinó una certera y violenta patada ascendente al mentón del chico, haciendo que los pies de éste perdieran su contacto con el suelo. Lo mandó a volar a unos metros de distancia y con eso, fue suficiente para desplomar al Genin sobre su espalda.

"Sasuke, no es tan grave… ¿No crees que exageraste un poquito?" preguntaba alarmada la pelirosa, al notar casi con terror, como el Uchiha extraía lentamente un afilado cuchillo de su pequeño porta kunais.

Adolorido y trémulo, Naruto se puso en pie, llevándose una mano a su lastimada quijada, para intentar apartar la fuerte sensación de dolor que le produjo el choque de sus dientes. Sintió como éstos estuvieron a punto de partirse "¡Maldita sea! ¿Estás loco? ¡Aléjense de él, chicos!"

Pero no iba a retroceder. Sin duda ni vacilación, el Uchiha se disponía a lanzar su kunai, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sin si quiera notarlo, Goten apareció frente a Naruto, en medio de la nada, y con un movimiento imperceptible, impactó cuidadosamente la tráquea del rubio con un golpe de dos dedos.

Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos, llevándose ambas manos a la garganta y doblándose sobre sí mismo. Profería quejidos extraños, producto de su desespero por tomar algo de aire. Se estaba ahogando, pues su vía aérea, aún comprimida, hacía imposible el flujo de oxígeno y con ello, el desvanecimiento era seguro.

La expresión en su rostro era de terror. Cualquiera que estuviera bajo su incómoda y desagradable situación de asfixia, no podría sentir menor cosa. Y, después de unos eternos y silenciosos segundos, el Genin se desplomó como un saco de patatas, cayendo de bruces sin que nadie detuviese su impacto.

Sakura estaba en shock, casi horrorizada. Quería correr hasta donde se hallaba inerte el cuerpo de Naruto, pero apenas dio un par de pasos, el chico quedó cubierto por una nube de humo blanco que apareció en medio de una pequeña explosión. Cuando ésta se disipó lo suficiente, reveló a un ninja con una banda de la Aldea Escondida entre la Lluvia.

Era un muchacho alto y delgado, que usaba un traje blanco de cuerpo completo y una máscara de gas que cubría su boca. Su vestimenta no dejaba casi parte visible de su piel, pues también llevaba una especie de máscara que cubría sus ojos a modo de antifaz. Como método de engaño, el desconocido Shinobi usó un jutsu de transformación, para adoptar la apariencia de Naruto y acercarse a ellos sin ser detectado.

Sin embargo, su truco fracasó. Sasuke lo identificó por la ausencia de la herida en la mejilla de Naruto y por el porta kunais, que llevaba ceñido a su pierna izquierda en lugar de la derecha. La transformación era bastante decente, pero desde la perspectiva del Uchiha, el tipo cometió muchos errores. En el caso de Goten, detectó el chakra desconocido del sujeto, pero la razón por la que lo atacó de esa manera, fue para evitar que Sasuke lo lastimara con el kunai.

"Ahora debemos encontrar a Naruto" espetó como si nada Sasuke, pero a su vez, brindando una severa mirada a Goten, quien permanecía de espaldas al Uchiha mientras observaba el cuerpo inerte del enemigo frente a él. No pudo percatarse del movimiento de Goten. El desgraciado era tan rápido como Trunks.

"¡HEEEYYY! ¡AYÚDENME! ¡ESTOY POR AQUÍ!" sonó la desesperada voz de Naruto. Cerca de los arbustos a través de los que hizo acto de presencia el Shinobi de la lluvia, se hallaba el rubio amarrado como una oruga. Fue Sasuke quien se acercó de prisa y lanzó el kunai que aún tenía en mano, rozando las cuerdas lo suficiente como para romperlas y que Naruto hiciera el resto.

Goten seguía observando al ninja de la máscara de gas. Se puso en cuclillas y lo tomó por un tobillo. Luego, lo levantó por una pierna como si éste fuera una pluma y comenzó a agitarlo sin mucha delicadeza en el aire, provocando que se le cayeran todos los kunais, bombas de humo, sellos explosivos y clavos makibishi que llevaba consigo, es decir, todas sus armas y trampas. Pero del pergamino, no había rastro alguno.

Mientras todos se reunían y reincorporaban, Sakura permanecía en pie, sin articular palabra, pálida como un papel. Estaba paralizada. No hizo nada y para empeorar las cosas, no se percató de la trampa de la que eran víctimas. Hasta Goten, sin entrenamiento ninja alguno, hizo su parte. Quizás Naruto fue capturado, pero el hiperactivo Genin ya estaba como si nada al lado de ellos, sin muestras de la menor pizca de miedo. De haber sido ella el rehén, no podría estar tranquila de ninguna manera. No aún.

"¿E-E-Está muerto?" preguntó la chica alarmada por la posible respuesta de su compañero con cola. No estaba prohibido asesinar en esa etapa del examen, pero eso no significaba que quería presenciar la defunción de nadie.

"No, se despertará en un rato" fue todo lo que contestó el descuidado muchacho, llevándose una mano a la nuca y girándose para mirar a Sakura "No tiene pergamino. De seguro pensó que él solo podría robar el nuestro…"

Sasuke se llevó una mano al bolsillo, apretando el valioso rollo que allí guardaba. Si lo hubiera llevado Naruto, tal y como él quería (casi llegó a armar un verdadero berrinche por ello), ya estuvieran descalificados del examen o al menos, tendrían que buscar dos nuevos pergaminos.

"Debemos movernos. Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí sin hacer nada" advirtió el Uchiha, caminando de nuevo al frente del grupo "Ya vieron lo que sucedió. Nos tendieron una trampa. Evitaremos permanecer por mucho en el mismo lugar, de lo contrario, nos podrían rodear"

Simplemente, comenzaron a seguirle. No había necesidad de palabras. Sasuke asumió el papel de líder, pero a excepción de Naruto, ninguno tenía problema alguno con ello. Sakura por obvias razones, pero Goten, porque odiaba asumir el mando en situaciones similares. Bueno, tal vez no lo odiaba, pero con los años, cayó en la complacencia y costumbre de estar siempre bajo las órdenes de Trunks. Era tanto así, que si el chico le pedía algo tan descabellado como volar la luna en pedazos, el fiel de Goten lo hacía sin mucha oposición.

Caminaron por 20 largos y silenciosos minutos, todos con kunai en mano y atentos al más mínimo movimiento. Solo el saiyajin marchaba despreocupado, casi cabeceando por el sueño que comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Pero el grupo ya lo conocía tan bien, que sabían que aún bajo ese estado de somnolencia, el chico era capaz de percatarse antes que nadie de la presencia del enemigo, todo gracias a ese extraño sexto sentido suyo.

Dicho y hecho. Goten alzo su cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos, dejando atrás todo atisbo de sueño y pereza. A pesar de caminar por detrás de Sasuke, este se percató primero que nadie de la reacción del saiyajin. Odiaba que se le adelantaran así, pero justo ahora, debía admitir que era útil la percepción del chico con cola.

"¿Qué pasó, Goten? ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde se encuentra?" interrogó apresuradamente el Uchiha, poniendo en alerta a Sakura y Naruto que se hallaban más atrás. La kunoichi apretó el frío metal entre sus temblorosas manos, mirando nerviosa a todos lados en busca de la presencia del supuesto enemigo.

"¡AL SUELO!" fue lo único que pudo decir Goten, ya que todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Con velocidad, tomó a Sasuke por un brazo y a Sakura que estaba muy cerca de él, y los lanzó al piso como a un par de servilletas. Luego, saltó sobre ellos, cubriendo protectoramente a cada uno con un brazo y, rogando para sus adentro, que Naruto fuera capaz de soportar lo que venía.

El tiempo fue el justo para prevenir la enorme ráfaga de aire que apareció, inexplicablemente, entre la oscuranza del bosque que se abría paso frente a ellos. Por alguna razón, una misteriosa y violenta tormenta huracanada se cernía con violencia sobre el equipo 7, amenazando con mandarlos a volar cientos de metros cual muñecos de trapo, pues la fuerza e inclemencia del incesante evento, era demasiado para cualquier persona normal.

Sin nada a que aferrarse, Naruto, quien caminaba de último, no soportó la descomunal acometida de la ráfaga de aire y, despegando sus pies de la tierra, salió volando indefenso en dirección a la oscuridad del bosque. El ataque fue tan monstruoso, que originó una explosión de polvo y tierra que se alzó aún por arriba de la copa de los árboles más grandes.

Las piedras y escombros que llevaba consigo la brutal onda de viento, provocó pequeños rasguños a lo largo de la piel de los Genins. La que llevó la peor parte, fue Sakura, pues gracias a su vestimenta, tenía menor protección y terminó con gran cantidad de cortes y heridas menores en sus descubiertos brazos. Sin embargo, de no haber sido arrojada al suelo y protegida por Goten, hubiera quedado hecha un desastre, y ella lo sabía.

Una vez cesó la cuestión, Goten se levantó rápidamente. Sólo él se hallaba intacto. De hecho, Sakura podría jurar que durante el ataque, escuchó como las piedrecillas estallaban en medio de un sonido crocante al estrellarse contra el duro cuerpo del joven guerrero.

"¡Debo buscar a Naruto!" exclamó con ímpetu frente a los todavía postrados Sasuke y Sakura "¡Podría estar herido! ¡Prometo volver pronto!" Sin más, corrió veloz en dirección a donde debió volar el rubio, pues la ráfaga de viento, dejó a su paso un sendero de destrozos imposible de pasar por alto.

La razón de los nervios de Goten, radicaba en la presencia del responsable de ello. La prioridad era Naruto, pero si no regresaba pronto, el sujeto portador de ese nauseabundo y terrible chakra, podría hacer cosas inhumanas en el par de Genins que dejó tras de sí. Quien quiera que fuese ese enemigo, portaba una energía casi tan maligna como la del mismísimo Majin Boo, quien de por sí, era un demonio.

Ese era el verdadero Goten, al menos, en situaciones como estas. Dejaba atrás todas esas cualidades y conductas que hacían de él ese chiquillo distraído, torpe y hasta tonto, para revelar al consumado y experimentado guerrero que realmente era. Eso lo notaron tanto Sakura como Sasuke, aún impresionados por la velocidad de reacción y la toma de decisiones del chico de naranja.

Lentamente, ambos se reincorporaron, sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas ahora hechas un verdadero desastre. Diminutos hilos de sangre descendían impasibles por los delicados brazos de Sakura, quien recibió mucho castigo con el repentino ataque, pero no le dio importancia alguna, ya que se hallaba más preocupada en el individuo que se aproximaba hacia ellos en medio de las sombras.

Sus pasos, lentos pero ininterrumpidos, se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos. Una vez que se aproximó lo suficiente, reveló a esa extraña Shinobi de la Aldea Escondida entre la Hierba que le devolvió el kunai a Anko, antes de comenzar el examen. Como en esa ocasión, la horrorosa muchacha relamió sus labios con esa lengua tan aterradora y exageradamente larga.

Era el olor de sus víctimas que la tenía extasiada. Cual serpiente, saboreaba el aire cargado de la esencia que desprendían los cuerpos de sus presas, temerosas e indefensas justo frente a ella. Pero a diferencia de las verdaderas serpientes, no los iba a devorar sin clemencia ni pérdida de tiempo, sino por el contrario, jugaría con ellos hasta que no quedara nada de nada, ni una gota de sangre.

"Esto será divertido" sonó su voz de hielo cargada, por causa desconocida, de un salvajismo y falta de piedad digna de una verdadera bestia. Con lentitud, retiró su sombrero de paja para arrojarlo a un lado y, así mismo, extrajo de su bolsillo el codiciado pergamino.

Sakura desvió su mirada en dirección al rollo, cosa que con diversión, captó la Shinobi de la hierba "Veo que le quieres poner las manos encima a mi pergamino de la tierra. Pues si lo quieres, tendrás que venir a buscarlo" con sus palabras, comenzó a desencajar su mandíbula en medio de un desagradable sonido de huesos crujiendo y, como si se tratase de una serpiente, introdujo lentamente el grueso y enorme rollo dentro de su boca, engulléndolo completamente en cuestión de unos pocos segundo. Se lo había tragado sin titubeos.

Pero el horror apenas estaba comenzado. A penas finalizó con su tétrico espectáculo culinario, se cubrió unos de sus ojos y con el descubierto, arrojó una mirada asesina a los dos Genins. No era una mirada cualquiera, pues iba cargada con un Genjutsu.

Manipulando el chakra que circulaba por el sistema nervioso de ambos chicos, les hizo ver en sus mentes una muerte despiadada. En el grotesco espectáculo, cada uno de ellos visualizó como la chica los despedazaba salvajemente con su kunai e indefensos, no hacían nada por evitarlo. Entre cortes superficiales y profundos, rasgaba la carne de Sasuke y Sakura, no dejando en ellos parte sana.

Para empeorar las cosas, cada uno veía como la sangre del otro les salpicaba de manera inhumana, pero en cambio, resultando sumamente placentero para su agresora, quien, casi experimentando un orgasmo, lamía con poco menos que lujuria el rojo líquido que la bañaba por completo, usando esa terrorífica lengua de serpiente. Para finalizar con sus vidas después de semejante tortura, la despiadada Shinobi de la hierba se acercaba a los desplomados cuerpos de Sakura y Sasuke, degollándoles sin misericordia, quedando cubierta en medio de un loco y enfermo frenesí de sangre que la hacía delirar de placer.

Hasta allí llegó la perturbadora ilusión del Genjutsu, pero fue mucho más que suficiente. Las piernas de Sakura que temblaban más que una hoja, la traicionaron y no pudieron mantenerla en pie, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo, con sus ojos abiertos y perdidos, llorando silenciosamente por haber visto su brutal asesinato. Sasuke no se cayó, pero se inclinó sobre sí mismo y vomitó todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Tampoco pudo soportarlo.

"Están paralizados de miedo" les dijo la desalmada muchacha de largo cabello negro, mientras sacaba un par de kunais y comenzaba a aproximarse a ambos con lentitud, como para hacer más satisfactorio el momento "Acaban de ver su muerte con sus propios ojos. Exactamente eso es lo que pienso hacer con ustedes justo ahora. Pero descuiden, será más rápido de lo que parece"

* * *

Cuando el saiyajin alcanzó el final del camino recientemente creado a la fuerza, notó que Naruto ya no se encontraba. Pero cuando giró su cabeza a la izquierda, observó justo a último momento la cola de una serpiente inmensa como ninguna otra que jamás hubiese visto, escondiéndose en medio de la espesa maleza del bosque. Supuso que el horrible monstruo, tenía que ver con la desaparición de su amigo.

Sin darle tiempo de huir, el chico corrió y la tomó por la punta de la cola en medio de un abrazo y, usando su inhumana fuerza bruta, la jaló.

¡BAAAAMMM!

Retumbó por medio bosque cuando la estrelló con violencia contra un inmenso tronco frente a él, provocando que las hojas del árbol, cayeran como si fuesen víctimas del transcurso del deprimente otoño y con ellas, la muerte que traía consigo la llegada del crudo invierno.

El animal, tan primitivo como muchos reptiles, parecía a penas quejarse de dolor, si es que podía sentirlo, pues tan sólo se sacudió de un lado a otro antes de enfocar su vista en el chico. En otras circunstancias, Goten habría jugado con ella, pero no ahora. Naruto estaba dentro del estómago de la bestia, podía sentir su chakra. Además, debía volver cuanto antes por sus amigos.

Sin que la serpiente pudiese iniciar su próximo ataque, Goten saltó con extrema velocidad justo sobre su cabeza, enterrando con ímpetu, un único y mortal puñetazo en medio del cráneo del animal. El chico era tan monstruosamente fuerte, que no tuvo necesidad de asestar un golpe técnico o con estilo alguno. Valiéndose únicamente de su bruto poder, bajó su puño como si se tratase de una maza, que quebró sin contemplación, el cráneo de la bestia en dos mitades perfectas.

Para Goten, romper la cabeza del animal, fue igual a romper la cáscara de un huevo por la mañana para el desayuno. Ahora tenía que de alguna manera, sacar a su compañero de allí dentro. Pero no hizo falta, notó como el chakra de Naruto se dividió en decenas de pequeñas partes, mientras el vientre del reptil, se hinchaba varias veces su tamaño normal. Iba a estallar.

Efectivamente, en medio de un ruido sordo, el cadáver de la serpiente saltó por los aires hecha pedazos, cubriéndolo todo con sangre y otros tipos de fluidos y sustancias asquerosas y viscosas. El mismo Goten, quedó cubierto de pies a cabeza con ellas.

"¡Te metiste con el ninja equivocado!" exclamó el Naruto original en medio de los casi 100 clones de sombra que había fabricado "¡Yo algún día seré Hokage! ¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia, moriré digerido por una alimaña como tú!"

* * *

La sangre saltaba por el aire. El estoico Uchiha, mandíbula tensa, extraía un kunai de su muslo, pues tuvo que infligirse daño así mismo para reaccionar y huir del acecho del enemigo. En su veloz escape, cargó a Sakura sobre su hombro, pues la chica seguía petrificada, con la mirada perdida e incapaz de reaccionar.

Pensó en golpearla, ya que como ocurrió con su propio cuerpo, un estímulo fuerte podría ser justo lo que necesitaba para sacarla de su estupor, pero de hacerlo, podrían quedar al descubierto. Prefería el sepulcral silencio de Sakura como aliado más que nada en este preciso instante. Totalmente inmóvil, oculto tras el grueso tronco de un árbol, ignoró por completo la gigantesca serpiente que estaba a espaldas de ambos, olfateando el aire con su lengua bífida antes de devorarlos de un único y certero bocado.

Sakura giró su rostro, horrorizada por lo que veía. Su asombro y miedo era tal, que era incapaz de reproducir las palabras necesarias para advertir al distraído Uchiha. Iban a morir. Cerró sus ojos, rogando que ello resultara suficiente para hacerle sentir menos dolor. Al menos, moriría junto a Sasuke.

Esas fracciones de segundo, resultaron eternos para la chica. Era capaz de escuchar el desgarrador sonido de la serpiente rompiendo el aire, durante su implacable avance. Era capaz de escuchar el horrible siseo de su lengua bífida. Era capaz de olfatear el mefítico aroma de su aliento, colmado de sangre y muerte. Sólo hubo algo que le hizo abrir sus ojos verdes. Era una presencia.

Un aura desconocida y a la vez, familiar. Cuando el chico con cola apareció frente a ella, sintió un reconfortante calor recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de sólo respirar el aire que cambió con la sola presencia de él. Sakura ya se había dado por vencida, pues los acontecimientos acaecidos en los últimos minutos, eran demasiado fuertes para cualquiera; por eso, resignada, dejó caer su frágil figura en los temibles y gélidos brazos de la muerte. Pensaba que así, todo sería más fácil.

Pero este día, era Goten quien tenía la última palabra y, aferrándose con fuerza a la kunoichi, la jaló y la trajo de regreso a la vida. Era extraño, pues a pesar de ser incapaz de sentir el ki, de alguna extraña manera, Sakura supo que no podía tratarse de alguien más que no fuera él.

El estruendo fue tan potente, que la ensordeció por completo, tanto a ella como a Sasuke. Hasta su visión se tornó torpe y confusa, casi borrosa, como si una potente granada hubiese estallado a centímetros de ella. Goten permanecía flotando en el aire, con una mano abierta sobre la nariz de la serpiente, quien con su boca abierta, intentaba engullirlo sin éxito, casi revolcándose de un lado a otro con fiereza. La había detenido en seco.

Los nudillos del saiyajin crujieron, en cuanto cerró con fuerza su otra mano libre. Era su turno de atacar. La violencia en su golpe, resultó literalmente en una explosión.

¡KABOOOOMMM!

El ki dorado concentrado en el puño del chico, hizo las veces de una pequeña esfera de energía, sólo que en vez de alejarse y arrojarla a su víctima, la estrelló salvajemente contra el hocico del animal. Cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un loco suicida, pues ambos quedaron cubiertos por la explosión amarilla. La cabeza de la serpiente, estalló. Pero Goten, una vez disipada la nube de humo, reveló su perfecta integridad física. Estaba ileso.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que el gigantesco cuerpo de la serpiente terminó desplomándose sobre el suelo del bosque, completamente decapitada. Esta vez, no hubo sustancias asquerosas o viscosas esparcidas por doquier, ya que la violenta pero concentrada detonación dorada de ki, evaporó cualquier célula del reptil, quien ahora, profería uno que otro movimiento espasmódico, producto de los reflejos remanentes en su cadáver.

Pero no fue suficiente. Goten se confió. Tan concentrado y obseso estuvo en la serpiente, que resultó demasiado tarde para evitar cuando la Shinobi de la hierba, a espaldas del anonadado espectador que era Sasuke, estiró inexplicablemente su cuello como a 10 metros de largo y mordió al Uchiha con sus afilados colmillos, justo a un lado de la nuca.

El Genin chillaba de dolor, llevándose ambas manos a la base de su cuello recién mordido. La horrible muchacha, retiró su cabeza de inmediato y volvió a colocarla con normalidad sobre sus propios hombros. Goten se percató de que, de alguna manera, ella contaba con habilidades similares a las de una serpiente, lo que le parecía por cierto, sumamente perturbador.

Cerca del lugar de la mordida, tres símbolos negros iguales a una coma cada uno, aparecieron en la blanca piel de Sasuke y, entre alaridos de dolor y movimientos retorcidos antálgicos, el chico no lo soportó más y se desplomó en los brazos de la kunoichi, totalmente inconsciente. Tal vez Sakura no recibió castigo alguno, pero llevaba la carga de presenciar la horrible escena más cerca que nadie.

"Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado" dijo la asquerosa mujer, relamiendo sus labios con un indescriptible placer que le erizaría los pelos a cualquiera "Pronto, él vendrá buscando mi poder. En su corazón hay odio y para mí, resulta mucho más que suficiente"

Goten aterrizó frente a la arrodillada Sakura, poniéndose de cuchillas para examinar a Sasuke con cuidado. Colocando dos dedos sobre su cuello, comprobó que su pulso se hallaba débil, pero seguía con vida. Era suficiente. Confiaba en que Sakura y Naruto cuidarían de él.

Pero faltaba algo más. Debía hacer reaccionar a la petrificada de Sakura, quien sólo veía al inconsciente Uchiha con los ojos abiertos como platos y derramando silenciosas lágrimas a lo largo de sus suaves pero sucias mejillas. No podía soportarlo más. Sasuke estaba gravemente herido y Naruto, desparecido. Algo malo debió haberle ocurrido para que Goten volviera sin él.

"Sakura, llévate a Sasuke contigo. Reúnete con Naruto. Él está esperando al final del sendero por donde yo me fui" comenzó a explicar el saiyajin, ganando a cambio el total silencio de la kunoichi, quien además, ni siquiera levantó su rostro para observarlo. La situación era grave. ¿Tendría que abofetearla para hacerla volver en sí?

No era bueno con este tipo de cosas, pero haciendo lo único que se le ocurrió, la tomó por ambos brazos y comenzó a agitarla con furor, sacándola a la fuerza de su estado de estupor. Milagrosamente, la chica pareció reanimarse un poco y ahora lo observaba con atención.

"Go-Goten… ¿Qué piensas hacer?" fue todo lo que consiguió decirle después de los eternos segundos de silencio.

Sakura pensó que a estas alturas era imposible, pero algo le devolvió la esperanza. Goten le sonrió. No era cualquier sonrisa. Esa sonrisa, sin ella saberlo, pertenecía al salvador de otro universo, un hombre que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se daba por vencido o abandonaba a sus amigos. Pero lo más importante, un hombre que con ese gesto, infundía esperanza y confianza en cualquiera. Nada podía salir mal cuando Goku sonreía de esa manera.

"¿Olvidas lo que te prometí?" le preguntó Goten en medio de su reconfortante expresión "No te va a pasar nada, ni a ti ni a los demás. Yo te protegeré. Ahora llévate a Sasuke. No sabes lo que me costó hacer que Naruto no me siguiera ¡Tuve que hacer como tú y amenazar con golpearlo si no me obedecía!"

En otro momento, Sakura se hubiera reído. Esta vez, admitía que lo hizo mentalmente. Quizás luego se lo contaría a Goten. Cuando pensó en ello, se impresionó a sí misma. Pensó en un después, ya que sin darse cuenta, confiaba en que Goten se la arreglaría para salir y encontrarse de nuevo con ella.

"Bajo ningún motivo dejaré que escapen" masculló la desalmada Shinobi frente a ellos, lo suficientemente claro y fuerte para que se entendiera su mensaje "El Uchiha no morirá, pero ustedes… ustedes serán mi presa…"

Aún desde el suelo, Sakura levantó la vista cuando Goten se puso de pie. El chico le dio la espalda, encarando ahora a la mujer demonio parada a unos cuantos metros de él. Fue impresionante cuando el chico, en lugar de amarrar o acomodar la banda de ninja en su frente, la retiró y guardó dentro de su Dogi naranja.

En sus años de experiencia, Orochimaru había visto a decenas de desesperados Shinobis atar sus bandas de ninja con determinación y vigor, como si ello, les aportara un poder desconocido que les ayudaría a enfrentar su destino, el cual siempre, era la muerte. Pero lo que ignoraba, es que el chico con cola no era un Genin, ni siquiera un maldito Shinobi, como dijo Zabuza con ira y frustración aquella vez en el País de las Olas.

Levantando la palma de su mano, en un movimiento lento y parsimonioso que provocó la risa del Sanin traidor, Goten le arrojó una potente ráfaga de aire con su ki.

¡CRAAAAACCKKK!

Crujió cuando el cuerpo de aquel individuo, salió volando como si nada y se incrustó contra el grueso tronco del árbol a sus espaldas.

Goten se volteó, brindando una afilada y fuerte mirada poco común en él. Sakura se impactó por ello "¡Ahora vete! ¡No quiero que te quedes aquí!"

Entre la duda y la sorpresa, la chica asintió enérgicamente y montó el flácido cuerpo de Sasuke sobre su hombro. Se puso de pie y sin mirar atrás, comenzó a huir saltando de rama en rama. No sabía si sería capaz de llevar a Sasuke todo el camino de vuelta hasta Naruto, pero no tenía mejor opción que esa. Goten le dejó todo servido en bandeja de plata. Ella sólo tenía que ocuparse de los detalles.

Mientras saltaba de una rama a otra, logró escuchar ya muy lejos, el momento en que aquella horrible mujer desencajaba su cuerpo de entre la agrietada y lastimada madera, dispuesta a encarar a su único adversario disponible, Goten.

Increíblemente, el chico con cola la había salvado. Con esta, ya Sakura había perdido la cuenta. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ese chico idiota, torpe, bueno para nada e inmaduro, le había dado otra oportunidad de seguir con vida, todo para que ella lo continuara tratando así de mal.

Mientras escapaba de la pelea que en realidad, debía estar librando ella, un vergonzoso y lamentable recuerdo pasó por su mente.

* * *

_¡BAAAAMMMM!_

"_¡AAAAAYYYY! ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Por qué me golpeaste!?" preguntó el pobre Goten despertándose de inmediato y sobándose la cabeza, con una pequeña lágrima de dolor._

"_¡IDIOTA! ¡TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO! ¡ESO FUE LO QUE PASÓ!" le regañó Sakura totalmente furiosa y con una gran vena marcada en su frente._

"_¡Pero no hacía falta que me golpearas así! ¡Me dolió mucho!" exclamó, aún pasándose una mano en el lugar donde recibió el castigo por parte de la chica de cabello rosa "Podrías haberme sacudido un poco y yo me habría despertado"_

"_¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Para ti todo es un juego ¿Verdad? ¡Estamos en medio de una importante misión ninja y a ti no te importa en absoluto! Antes de encontrarlos a ustedes, un par de asesinos intentaron matarnos en el camino ¡Por eso debemos vigilar!" Sakura estaba fuera de sí. Quería descargar toda la rabia que sentía de sólo estar en compañía del indeseable chico. _

"_Sasuke tiene razón, ni siquiera eres un Shinobi, sólo eres un niño malcriado. Jamás entenderías lo que significa trabajar y luchar para proteger a otros, ni lo que significa tener la vida de alguien en tus manos, dependiendo de ti y tu desempeño. Por si no lo sabías, estás en un equipo y tu irresponsabilidad, podría costarles la vida a los demás. Pero no sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo explicándotelo ¡Alguien tan idiota como tú, no lo entendería jamás!"_

* * *

Al siguiente capítulo, haré al final una aclaración sobre la actitud de Sasuke en lo que va de fic, pues parece que a algunos les inquieta un poco, pero creo que en la primera parte de este capítulo, expliqué brevemente en un párrafo el por qué de su manera de actuar más precipitada de lo normal para los compases actuales de la historia.

Sasuke sí es así como lo he puesto, sólo que en la serie, comenzó a demostrarlo aproximadamente después de su encuentro con Gaara en los exámenes Chunin, como cuando pudo matar a Naruto con un chidori en el techo del hospital, y eso que ya era su amigo. Por supuesto, todos conocemos sus razones y difícil pasado.

En la parte en que Trunks llegó casi instantaneamente a la torre, me inspiré en cuando Goku hizo algo similar cuando se recuperó de sus heridas en Namekusei y, sin saber la teletransportación, llegó instantaneamente a donde se encontraba Freezer que, según la Shonen Jump, estaba al otro lado del planeta. Se supone que Trunks a estas alturas de la historia, sería aún más fuerte que Goku, así que podría hacerlo incluso más rápido. El planeta Tierra es más pequeño que Namekusei.

También quiero disculparme por no especificar mucho la cuestión antes del examen, como las normas y eso. Lo hice un poco similar a lo que sucedió antes del examen escrito, pero es que si no lo hago así, el fic se terminaría alargando demasiado y esos detalles, la verdad son un poco repetir lo que ya sabemos, pero si fuera por mí, lo incluiría todo para que quede más completo.

Otro punto, que por dos review que he recibido, veo que puede generar confusión. Sé que Orochimaru no es mujer, estaba usando la piel de una mujer a la que mató (la cara), pero me refiero a él como mujer porque como aún no se le cae la máscara, todos lo ven así, es todo. Al siguiente cap. se le cae la careta.

Y para terminar, agradecer como siempre a todos y todas, los que me leen, sigue la historia, les gusta y comentan y dejan sus opiniones. Gracias a ello, continuo escribiendo. Pronto subo otro capítulo del otro fic que lo descuidé bastante.

¡Saludos e intentaré actualizar en menos de una semana!


End file.
